La Renaissance du Phénix
by Blue Eyes Dreamer
Summary: Crossover YuGiOhHarry Potter: un chapitre de plus qui nous rapproche de plus en plus de la fin... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va falloir me supporter encore quelque temps!
1. Chapter 1

Bijour tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première fic, c'est en fait un crossover Yu Gi Oh/Harry Potter… Avis aux amateurs…

Quelques précisions avant de commencer, ceci se passe après le monde de la mémoire sauf que Atem est resté avec les autres et partage toujours le corps de Yugi. De même, Bakura a toujours l'anneau du millenium ainsi que son yami. Ici, Ryou sera le _vrai_ Bakura et Bakura sera l'esprit de l'anneau… J'ai fait Bakura « un peu plus gentil », si on peut dire, enfin il ne veut plus tuer tout le monde quoi… Mais il reste tout de même un peu… Bizarre quoi…

Pour Harry Potter, ça se passe au début de la sixième année, mais cette histoire sera surtout centrée sur nos chers amis de Domino City… (et tout particulièrement un certain gars aux yeux bleus…). A propos je commence à faire un sondage pour savoir quelles seraient vos préférences pour placer les persos concernés dans les différentes maisons à Poudlard…

Enfin, comme je n'ai pas fait de chapitres d'avance, je ne sais pas du tout où va aller cette histoire, je verrais bien au fur et à mesure…

((bla bla)) note de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence…)

_bla bla_ pensées

Voilà pour les quelques précisions…

Plus qu'une chose à dire : Bonne lecture !

**La Renaissance du Phénix**

**Chapitre I : **

_Magasin de M. Muto, chambre de Yugi_

« -Magicien des Ténèbres, attaque et réduit ses points de vie à zéro ! Ordonna Yugi.

-C'est pas vrai j'ai _encore_ perdu ! S'exclama Joey, dépité.

-C'est pas mal, c'est déjà mieux que la dernière fois… Le consola Tristan.

-Ouais t'as raison, le prochaine fois je te battrais à plates coutures ! S'écria alors le blond.

-Euh… Joey, rappelle-moi le nombre de duels que tu as livrés contre Yugi ? Lui demanda Téa.

-654 ! Annonça-t-il fièrement.

-Bien, et combien de fois as-tu gagné ?

-Euh… Maieuh, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est… Commença Joey.

-C'est juste que tu as besoin d'encore un peu d'entraînement… Finit Yugi.

-Bref t'es pas prêt de gagner quoi ! Conclut Ryou.

-Hé mais y'a personne pour me soutenir ou quoi ?

-Mais si, moi je suis avec toi grand frère ! S'exclama Sérénity en sautant au cou de son frère adoré.

Tous partirent alors tous en fou rire. Ils étaient vraiment une joyeuse bande de bons amis: il y avait ainsi Yugi et Atem, à deux pour un corps, Joey et sa petite sœur qui vivait désormais avec lui, ainsi que Téa, future danseuse professionnelle, Tristan )(et sa coupe de cheveux, j'arrive vraiment pas à m'y faire à celle-là… Sans commentaire…)) ainsi que Ryou et Bakura, eux aussi partageant le même corps.

« - Bon c'est pas tout mais je vais devoir y aller les gars ! Dit soudain Téa.

-Attends-moi je t'accompagne ! Ajouta Tristan.

-Ok alors on se voit demain ici ? Demanda Joey.

-Ca marche, à demain !

Les deux concernés quittèrent alors la pièce, raccompagnés par Yugi. Celui-ci revint ensuite dans sa chambre :

« - Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Une autre défaite cuisante Joey ? Ironisa Yugi.

Mais Joey n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un bruit sec se fit entendre en provenance de la fenêtre. Ryou s'y dirigea pour faire face à…

« - Une chouette ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là celle-là ? S'interrogea-t-il.

-T'as vu on dirait qu'elle tient quelque chose dans sa patte… Observa Joey qui s'était rapproché.

-Ouvre-lui peut-être qu'elle est perdue… S'inquiéta ((naïvement, hum hum…)) Sérénity.

Ryou entrouvrit à peine la fenêtre et la chouette en question s'engouffra dans la pièce, déposa quatre enveloppes en évidence sur la table, puis ressortit par où elle était venue. Quatre regards l'avait suivie durant sa manœuvre et on pouvait lire un certain étonnement dans les yeux de chacun.

« - C'est bon j'ai compris, je me dévoue ! S'exclama soudainement Bakura qui avait pris le contrôle du corps de Ryou. Il se dirigea donc vers la table et pris les enveloppes dans la main « Il y en a une pour chacun de nous : M. Yugi Muto, 5 Avenue de la Tortue, Domino City, la chambre à l'étage, première porte à gauche. ((je sais, l'adresse est nulle…)) Lut-il à haute voix.

Les autres enveloppes possédaient la même adresse, seul le nom changeait. Chacun l'ouvrit alors, pas très rassuré :

_Cher M. Muto, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer votre inscription dans l'école de Poudlard, école de magie, située en Angleterre. Nous nous excusons de ne pas avoir repéré vos facultés magiques plus tôt ainsi que celles de vos amis._

_En raison de votre situation particulière, je me permets de vous proposer une entrevue afin de vous expliquer plus en détails._

_Merci de l'attention que vous portez à cette lettre._

_Sincèrement, Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard._

((Désolé j'ai pas le bouquin à proximité, le lettre fait pas trop officielle, je sais…))

_Je suis sûr que c'est un attrape-nigaud de Kaiba qui veut se ficher de nous…_ pensa Joey

« - Vous pensez que c'est une blague? Questionna Sérénity après avoir lu sa lettre.

-Je ne pense pas, je sens une certaine aura magique se dégager de cette lettre… Enfin, ceci n'est que mon humble avis… Qu'en pense le _grand_ Pharaon ? Ironisa Bakura.

-Le grand Pharaon est d'accord avec le Pilleur de Tombe… Répondit Atem qui avait pris le contrôle du corps de Yugi.

-Enfin le gars là… Dumb…Dumbli… Commença Joey.

-Dumbledore… L'aida Sérénity.

-Ouais c'est ça, Dumbledore, il a écrit qu'il propose une entrevue… Quand ? Où ? S'interrogea-t-il.

-Ici et maintenant. Lui répondit une voix derrière lui, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sauter d'un bon mètre.

-Vous êtes qui vous ? Et comment êtes-vous entré sans qu'on s'en rende compte ? Enchaîna le blond.

-Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore je suis arrivé ici…par magie… Répondit-t-il simplement.

-Alors vous êtes censé nous expliquer tout ça. Continua Atem en désignant les lettres.

-En effet, je suis ici pour vous confirmer que vous êtes bien inscrits à Poudlard, et que ce n'est pas un attrape-nigaud de M. Kaiba, comme l'un d'entre le pensait si fort…

-Hé mais comment… Commença Joey.

-Vous me croyez à présent ? Questionna Dumbledore.

-Pfff… Souffla Joey.

-Vous pouvez me compter parmi vos élèves Monsieur. Répondit Atem, avec l'accord de Yugi.

-Quoi ? Je peux pas laisser le Pharaon s'amuser sans moi ! Je viens aussi ! S'exclama Bakura.

-Je vous crois moi… Avança la timide Sérénity sous le regard ébahi de son frère.

-Hein ? Alors tu me laisses pas le choix, j'y vais aussi.

-Parfait ! Se réjouit le vieil homme. « J'enverrais Hagrid quelques jours avant la rentrée pour aller faire vos courses de fournitures. D'ici là, profitez bien de vos vacances et, inutile de dire qu'il vous est _pas du tout_ recommandé, pour ne pas dire formellement interdit, de parler de ceci, même avec vos amis les plus proches, seules vos familles seront au courant. Merci de l'attention que vous m'avez accordé. Je vous dit à bientôt, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller voir les autres également dans votre cas. Au revoir ! Termina par dire Dumbledore en disparaissant d'un coup.

_Manoir Kaiba_

« - S'il te plaît grand-frère, juste une partie et après je te laisse tranquille… S'il te plaît… Supplia le jeune garçon.

-Non Makuba, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas le temps, j'ai encore du travail… Répondit Seto sur un ton las.

-T'es vraiment pas drôle… S'il te plaît, cinq petites minutes et c'est tout, t'as bien le temps de me battre en moins de cinq minutes aux échecs nan ? Allez, dis oui… Implora Makuba, désormais presque à genoux à côté du siège de travail de son frère. Voyant que celui-ci restait toujours insensible, il utilisa alors l'arme numéro 1 : feindre d'être _très_ déçu, même si dans ce cas, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de faire semblant. Toujours rien. _Très bien, passons alors au niveau suivant…_Il alluma la télévision et mis le volume au plus fort en prenant bien soin de mettre une série à l'eau de rose… Makuba savait que son frère luttait intérieurement, hésitant entre donner un raclée aux échecs à son petit frère, ou bien assister à la déclaration d'amour que faisait Bob à Jenny ((Pardon à tous les Bob et à toutes les Jenny, j'ai rien contre vous…))

-Makuba, peux-tu mettre moins fort s'il te plaît, voire même éteindre cette insupportable niaiserie… Finit par dire Seto, non sans agacement dans la voix.

-Une petite partie d'échecs, rien qu'une seule… Lui demanda à nouveau Makuba, sentant son frère lâcher petit à petit.

-Tsss… Bon très bien petit frère, mais une seule d'accord ? Céda l'aîné.

-OOOOUUUUAAAAIIIISSSS ! S'exclama le cadet.

Makuba se précipita alors dans sa chambre pour aller chercher l'échiquier et le ramena dans le salon qui servait aussi de bureau à son frère tandis que ce dernier était parti se chercher à boire à la cuisine. Alors que Makuba commençait à installer les pièces, un bruit sec se fit entendre de la fenêtre ((mais qu'est-ce donc ? lol !)) Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Ceci eut pour effet de laisser entrer un grand oiseau qu'il identifia comme une chouette. ((surprise !)) Après avoir déposé deux enveloppes sur l'échiquier, elle ressorti aussitôt au moment même où Seto revenait dans la pièce. Il suivit alors le regard étonné de son frère en direction de deux enveloppes.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Makuba ? Questionna-t-il froidement.

-Je sais pas, j'ai entendu un bruit à la fenêtre, j'ai ouvert et y'a une chouette qui est entrée, elle à déposé ça et elle est reparti… Expliqua rapidement le jeune garçon sous le regard incrédule de son aîné.

-Je crois qu'on va arrêter le sucre en trop grande quantité Makuba… Répondit-il simplement alors que son petit frère commençait à ouvrir celle qui lui était adressée tout en tendant l'autre à son frère.

-Cher M. Kaiba, bla bla… ((je vous passe le contenu de la lettre…)) Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Seto ? Interrogea Makuba.

-Super, encore un blague puérile de Wheeler… Répondit-il en parcourant la lettre des yeux.

-C'est étrange M. Wheeler pensait que cela venait de vous lorsqu'il a reçu la sienne. Dit une voix derrière lui. ((je sais, l'entrée en scène est pas très originale…))

-Comment êtes-vous entré ici ? Questionna froidement Seto à l'adresse du nouvel arrivant.

-M. Wheeler m'avait aussi posé la même question… Lui répondit-il.

-Déjà vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question et ensuite vous vous permettez de me comparer au chihuahua ? Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Commença à s'énerver Seto.

-Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore.

-Ah, vous êtes celui qui a écrit ces lettres ! S'exclama Makuba.

-Effectivement, et je me suis permis de venir afin de vous convaincre d'accepter de venir faire votre scolarité à Poudlard.

-Super, vous faites partie de la bande à Yugi je suppose, vu que vous connaissez en plus le chihuahua…

-Je connais en effet M. Wheeler, ou du moins j'ai eu une brève discussion avec lui à ce même sujet. Et je suis ainsi en mesure de vous annoncer que messieurs Wheeler, Bakura et Muto, ainsi que Mlle Wheeler ont accepté ma proposition. Argumenta Dumbledore, sachant que la référence à Yugi pourrait certainement influer sur le choix de Kaiba.

-S'il te plaît Seto… Commença à dire Makuba, continuant sur la lancée argumentative du vieil homme, utilisant ses moyens de persuasion personnels.

-Makuba, il n'en est pas question ! S'exclama Seto.

_-Et puis quoi encore, admettre que la magie existe, il manquerait plus que ça ! En plus avec l'autre bande de nuls…_ Pensa Seto

Sachant que son frère était _très _difficile à convaincre lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie, Makuba décida d'utiliser l'arme suprême : les yeux de cocker (( en anglais c'est « Puppy Dog Eyes » mais je savais pas comment traduire alors si quelqu'un peut me proposer une meilleure traduction, je suis preneuse…))

_-Oh non il manquait plus que ça… Résiste, résiste…Pensa Seto._

« - S'il te plaît grand frère… Mon grand-frère d'amour adoré… S'il te plaît… Continua le cadet tout en prenant bien soin d'accentuer son air de chien battu.

-De son côté, Dumbledore s'amusait intérieurement de cette scène : voir le puissant PDG de la Kaiba Corp, inflexible et froid envers tous, fondre peu à peu devant la moue (extrêmement bien réalisée) par son petit frère.

-C'est bon arrête, t'as gagné, on ira dans ce… dans cette… dans cette école… Finit par dire Seto au plus grand bonheur de Makuba qui lui sauta au cou.

-Votre décision me réjouit M. Kaiba. Je vous enverrais donc Hagrid peu avant la rentrée afin de faire vos courses de fournitures. Meilleures fin de vacances à tous les deux.

-Et sur ce, il disparut brusquement sous les regards médusés des deux garçons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors, qu'est- ce que vous en pensez ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre !

Reviews s'il vous plaît. ((Puppy Dog Eyes…))


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour la suite de l'aventure ! Je rajouterais jusye que Yu Gi Oh ne m'appartiens pas (sinon un certain hérisson ne gagnerait pas tout le temps…) ni Harry Potter, mais en revanche le personnage introduit dans ce chapitre (Emma Ivanov) est tout droit sorti de mon imagination…

Petit message perso à Lira.Hivatari, auteur de ma première review ! Merci beaucoup !

Voili voilou !

((bla bla)) note de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence…)

_bla bla_ pensées

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre II : **

Un homme encapuchonné s'avançait le long d'un sombre couloir, la démarche hésitante. Il entra dans une pièce où quelques personnes étaient regroupées autour d'un fauteuil où était assis un homme. La seule lumière provenait du feu allumé dans la cheminée. Il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de la personne assise, des gouttes de sueur commençant à se répandre peu à peu sur son visage. Après quelques minutes de silence pesantes, l'homme assis leva sa baguette en disant « Endoloris ». L'homme encapuchonné se tordit alors de douleur tandis que les autres le regardaient souffrir sans rien dire. Au bout de quelques instants, la douleur disparut et l'homme se redressa péniblement. Celui qui trônait dans le fauteuil prit alors la parole :

« - Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de me décevoir Lucius, tu devrais pourtant le savoir. Cependant, tu pourras encore me servir, c'est uniquement à cause de cela que je t'ai laissé vivre, ne te fais pas d'illusion. Dit-il froidement. _« Alors maintenant Dumbledore est au courant pour les objets du millenium et leurs pouvoirs, il sera donc plus difficile de les atteindre à présent, il va sûrement faire en sorte que ceux-ci se trouvent à Poudlard. Mais il ignore cependant que même dans un tel endroit, ils ne me seront pas inaccessibles…_ Pensa-t-il.

Magasin de M. Muto, chambre de Yugi 

« - Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous changez tout à coup d'école, et en plus pour une qui se trouve à l'autre bout du monde ! S'exclama Téa, désespérément en train d'essayer de convaincre une fois de plus ses amis de rester alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est une école spécialisée qui souhaite _absolument_ que nous y fassions la fin de notre scolarité. Et puis on pourra toujours se téléphoner… Répondit Yugi, pas très à l'aise de mentir à Téa et à Tristan.

-Je sais, mais un an sans se voir, c'est long… Soupira Tristan.

-On se verra sûrement aux vacances ! S'exclama Sérénity.

-A condition qu'il y en ait… Répliqua discrètement Joey.

En effet, Yugi, Joey, Sérénity et Ryou (ainsi que Bakura et Atem) devaient bien admettre qu'ils s'embarquaient dans l'inconnu ! Ils ne savaient rien de la façon dont allait se dérouler l'année à venir, et de ce fait, Téa et Tristan ne comprenaient pas leur soudaine décision. La seule information qu'ils avaient reçue (une fois de plus par chouette) était que le dénommé « Hagrid » viendrait les chercher chez Yugi le 25 août dans l'après-midi, soit le jour même. Les deux qui ne partaient pas avaient tenu à leur ne leur dire au revoir qu'au dernier moment. Ils étaient donc tous en train d'attendre que l'homme en question se présente. Alors qu'un nouveau silence gêné s'était installé, on entendit des coups provenant de la porte d'entrée, puis la voix du grand-père de Yugi accueillant le nouvel arrivant :

« - Ah… Euh… Vous…. Vous devez être Hagrid, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est bien ça, et vous M. Muto ?

-Exact. Mon petit-fils et ses amis son en haut, ils ne vont pas tarder à descendre, je suppose… Bafouilla le vieil homme.

A l'étage, Téa, qui n'y tenait plus, se précipita au cou de Yugi pour le serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras avant qu'il ne parte. Elle finit par le lâcher et chacun prit sa valise et se dirigea vers l'escalier, Joey en tête. Lorsqu'il arriva au milieu de l'escalier, il stoppa net, créant une espèce de carambolage derrière lui.

« - Wheeler, prévient quand tu fais ça ! S'écria Bakura.

-Vous avez vu la taille de ce gars ! S'exclama le blond tout en terminant de descendre.

Les autres le suivirent alors et découvrirent un par un ce qui avait stoppé Joey : dans l'entrée du magasin se tenait un homme d'une carrure en effet assez impressionnante, il prenait d'ailleurs soin de ne pas abîmer les lampes au plafond.

« - Heu… Ils sont tous comme ça dans votre école ? Interrogea Téa, de plus en plus inquiète.

-Excusez-moi, je ne me suis même pas présenté : Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard. On ne m'a dit de prendre que quatre personnes ici… et vous êtes six…Dit-il.

-C'est nous les intrus… Dirent Tristan et Téa d'une même voix lasse, toujours aussi déçu de ne pas pouvoir accompagner leurs amis.

-Bien, alors ne perdons pas de temps, j'en ai encore d'autres à aller chercher. Pressa-t-il.

-Bon alors je suppose que cette fois c'est pour de bon… Soupira Tristan.

-T'inquiète pas ! On reste en contact ! S'exclama Joey en passant le pas de la porte, suivant les autres.

Une fois sortis, Hagrid fit une sorte de signe avec un étrange parapluie rose, sous le regard étonné du groupe d'adolescents.

« - Heu… Excusez-moi Monsieur… Commença Yugi.

-Hagrid, appelez-moi Hagrid…

-Euh… Hagrid, comment allons-nous nous rendre en Angleterre, en avion ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Hagrid.

-Mais non Yugi, voyons ! Continua Joey alors que les regards étonnés des autres se tournèrent vers lui. « En balai, c'est bien connu ! Finit-il.

-Euh non… Non plus… Répondit Hagrid alors qu'une goutte de sueur se dessina sur la tempe du blondinet.

-Alors comment, à pied ? Lança Bakura dont la patience commençait à être à bout après seulement quelques minutes. Ryou, lui, se contentait d'observer la scène tout en suppliant son double d'être plus patient.

-Ah enfin ! S'exclama Hagrid au bout de quelques instants.

Les adolescents regardèrent alors dans la même direction que le géant pour voir un bus rose foncer vers eux.

« - En bus ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous d'un coup.

-Allez, en voiture ! Les invita un jeune homme dans le bus alors que les portes s'ouvraient. « Bienvenue dans le Magicobus ! Où pouvons-nous vous conduire ?

-Ce sera le Chaudron Baveur, Stan. Répondit Hagrid en faisant signe aux autres de monter.

-Et où se trouve le Chaudron Baveur ? Interrogea Yugi.

-A Londres ! Répondit Hagrid.

-Mais comment va-t-on y aller pas le bus, ça va nous prendre des semaines ! S'exclama Joey.

-Pas avec ce bus ! Nous y seront d'ici un petit quart d'heure. Répondit Stan.

-Hein ? Il faut vraiment que je m'habitue à cette magie… Maugréa le blond.

-Il roule par-dessus les océans ? S'étonna Sérénity.

-Tout à fait Mademoiselle. Lui répondit Stan sur un ton charmeur en souriant à la jeune fille, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir. Mais le jeune homme stoppa sa tentative de séduction voyant le regard noir que lui lançait le grand frère surprotecteur. « Euh… Je crois que nous arrivons… Continua-t-il, plus incertain.

On pouvait effectivement apercevoir les maisons typiquement londoniennes à travers les vitres du bus. Hagrid s'occupa de payer leur trajet tandis que les adolescents descendaient en remerciant Stan de son chaleureux accueil. Hagrid les mena ensuite vers ce qui ressemblait à un bar mal famé. En entrant, ils restèrent sagement derrière Hagrid, tandis que celui-ci se dirigeait vers le comptoir :

« - Salut Tom, tu aurais deux chambres de libre par hasard, pour des nouveaux élèves de Poudlard… Nan attends, trois en fait, euh… Quatre, j'en ai encore quelques-uns à aller chercher.

-Sans problème Hagrid. Bonjour messieurs dames ! Dit-il chaleureusement aux adolescents. « Je vous propose des chambres de deux, cela vous convient-il ? Demanda-t-il. Tous acquiescèrent sauf Joey :

-Nan attendez ! Ma sœur va pas dormir dans la même chambre qu'un garçon ! Elle pourrait pas en avoir une pour elle toute seule s'il vous plaît ? Questionna-t-il sous le regard furieux de Sérénity qui aurait voulu que son frère la laisse un peu tranquille…

-Mais bien sûr. Voici vos clés. Leur dit-il en leur tendant trois clés.

-Bon, qui dort avec qui ? Interrogea Ryou.

-Bah moi et Joey et toi tout seul nan ? Répondit Yugi.

-Euh… Attendez un peu avant de vous répartir vos chambres, je dois encore aller chercher trois garçons et une fille. Leur précisa Hagrid.

-Très bien, alors je me mettrais avec l'un deux… Conclut Ryou.

-Et moi je me mettrais avec la fille, comme ça on pourra faire connaissance. Précisa Sérénity.

-Bonne idée ! Alors je vous dis peut-être à tout à l'heure, je vais m'occuper des autres à présent. Profitez-en pour monter vos valises dans vos chambres et pour vous acclimater à… ce nouvel univers ! Leur proposa le géant en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre pour que je vous montre vos chambres. Les invita Tom.

Chacun se répartit alors comme convenu. Tandis que Yugi s'était allongé sur son lit pour repenser à tout ce qui leur était arrivé durant cette après-midi, Joey s'observait dans le miroir. ((Ouah le beau gosse ! lol !)).

« - Franchement j'ai vu mieux… Se mit soudain à dire le miroir, ceci ayant pour effet de faire sauter le blond d'un bon mètre. « Bah quoi, jamais entendu un miroir parler ? Continua celui-ci.

-Nan ! Jamais ! S'exclama le blondinet.

-Chouette… Encore des nouveaux… Répondit le miroir d'un ton las.

-Je crois qu'on est pas au bout de nos surprises Joey ! Finit par dire Yugi.

-Bon, on va voir ce que font les autres ? Proposa Joey qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'éloigner de ce miroir trop bavard à son goût.

Après avoir rapidement fait le tour des chambres de leurs amis, eux aussi quelque peu surpris par les nouveaux détails dont faisait partie le fameux miroir. Ils décidèrent donc de descendre au rez-de-chaussée afin de se familiariser avec l'endroit. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers une table au fond de la salle, voisine d'une autre occupée par trois adolescents en grande discussion.

« - Ce sera parfait là ! S'exclama Yugi.

-Et maintenant on fait quoi ? S'impatienta Joey.

-Je suppose qu'on doit attendre qu'Hagrid revienne avec les autres. Lui répondit sa sœur.

-Super… Je voulais dire, en attendant justement, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour s'occuper ? Continua le blond.

-Il faudrait quand même qu'on se renseigne sur cette école, ça fait un peu bête de débarquer comme ça… Répondit Ryou.

-Et où peux-tu nous trouver une source d'informations pour répondre à nos question Ryou ? Ironisa Joey.

-Juste derrière toi crétin ! Répliqua Bakura, agacé par le comportement puéril de l'autre. En parlant, il avait clairement désigné la table voisine où se trouvaient le groupe des trois jeunes gens, composé de deux garçons et d'une fille. Ceux-ci s'étaient arrêtés de parler lorsqu'ils avaient vu que leurs voisins s'adressaient à eux.

-On était justement en train de se dire qu'on ne vous avait jamais vu dans le coin… Vous êtes nouveaux ici ? Demanda l'un des garçons.

-Ouais on vient d'arriver et on est censé aller dans une école de magie cette année. Répondit Yugi.

-Ouais, c'est ça, un truc du genre Poularde… Compléta Joey.

-C'est Poudlard crétin… Murmura Bakura.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit là ? S'énerva le blond.

-Que l'école en question s'appelait Poudlard _crétin_. Répliqua froidement Bakura.

-Ok ok, c'est bon, pas besoin de s'emballer pour ça ! Essaya de les calmer Yugi.

-Vous allez à Poudlard ? S'étonna le second garçon.

-Euh… Oui pourquoi, ça vous étonne ? Interrogea Sérénity.

-C'est-à-dire que c'est rare que des élèves commencent plus haut que la première année… Enfin je suppose que vous allez commencer à un stade au-dessus nan ? Vu votre âge… Expliqua la fille qui se trouvait avec les deux garçons.

-Vous y êtes aussi ? Demanda Yugi.

-Ouais bien sûr ! Répondit le premier garçon.

-Je suis Yugi Muto et voici Joey Wheeler et sa sœur Sérénity ainsi que Ryou Bakura.

-Voici Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Et moi c'est Hermione Granger. Présenta-t-elle. « Mais dis-moi, tu es _le_ Yugi Muto du Duel de Monstres ? Demanda-t-elle avec un certain étonnement dans la voix.

-Euh… Oui, c'est moi… Répondit Yugi tandis que ses joues commençaient à prendre une certaine teinte rouge.

_-Pour une fois que c'est pas à moi qu'on dit ça ! Pensa Harry._

-Tu le connais ? S'étonna Ron.

-Alors tu dois me connaître aussi ! S'exclama Joey, plein d'espoir.

-Errr… Malheureusement non… Répondit-elle, provoquant l'apparition d'une goutte de sueur sur la tempe du blond. « Mais en revanche qui n'a pas entendu parler du champion incontesté du jeu de cartes Magic & Wizards, ou encore d'autres comme Seto Kaiba ou Maximilien Pégasus ! C'est un jeu très célèbre chez les moldus.. Expliqua-t-elle à l'attention de Ron.

-Chez les quoi ? Demanda Ryou.

-Les moldus, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les gens dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques. Expliqua Harry.

-Ah ok… Mais dite-moi, dans cette école, on apprend des trucs vraiment magiques ? Genre faire disparaître des objets ou bien faire voler des choses ? S'intéressa soudainement Joey, une certaine lueur de malice dans les yeux.

-Euh… Ouais, bien sûr ! Mais ça c'est vraiment la base, vous apprendrez d'autres trucs bien sympas aussi. Lui répondit Hermione.

-Trop fort ! Hé Yugi, t'imagines, je pourrais faire disparaître les Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus de ce snobinard de Kaiba sans même qu'il s'en rende compte ! Trop génial ! S'exclama le blondinet.

-Si tu t'amuses à faire ça je ne donnerai pas cher de ta vie chihuahua ! Répliqua froidement une voix derrière lui.

-QUOI ? S'écria Joey en faisant volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Seto Kaiba, un certain rictus au lèvres, fier d'avoir réussi son entrée.

-Kaiba ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Interrogea Yugi.

-La même chose que vous j'en ai bien peur. Pourquoi il faut toujours que vous vous trouviez en travers de mon chemin… Soupira Seto.

-Retenez-moi ou je sens que je vais faire un malheur… Commença sérieusement à s'emporter Joey. Mais il fut interrompu par une jeune garçon qui était venu se positionner aux côtés de son frère :

-Salut tout le monde ! Lança joyeusement Makuba. Son attitude contrastait sérieusement avec celle de son frère.

-Salut Makuba, alors toi aussi t'es là ? Demanda Sérénity, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Et ouais, j'ai dû convaincre Seto de venir il était pas super motivé au début… Expliqua le jeune garçon.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Môssieur aurait-il enfin accepté l'existence de la magie ? Lança Joey.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un regard glacial de la part de Kaiba, et avant que le blond ne puisse continuer à parler, une autre personne débarqua au milieu du groupe :

« - Et ben c'est la fête ici ! S'exclama le jeune garçon à la peau foncée.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! On a droit à la totale ! S'écria Joey à la vue du nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que Marek…

-Pas heureux de me voir ? Interrogea-t-il gaiement.

-Pffff… Fut la réponse du blond.

-Attendez, ne me dites pas que c'est Seto Kaiba ? S'exclama Hermione qui était restée eb retrait avec Harry et Ron.

-Super… Répliqua simplement Seto. Il avait beau être conscient d'être une célébrité, il n'en était pas moins ennuyé dès que quelqu'un s'exclamait devant lui "Mon dieu, c'est Seto Kaiba, je vais m'évanouir !" ou encore "S'il vous plaît, signez-moi un autographe !". Il avait ainsi choisi d'adopter le style de l'indifférence totale, qui s'était pour l'instant révélé efficace…

-Celui dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ? Demanda Ron. Hermione acquiesça.

-T'as gâché mon entrée en scène Kaiba, t'es vraiment pas drôle ! Bouda Marek.

-T'avais qu'a pas traîner derrière Ishtar ! Lui répliqua froidement Kaiba.

-Moi au moins j'aidais la demoiselle qui a fait le trajet avec nous ! Se défendit l'Egyptien.

-T'as pas arrêté de la barber pendant tout le trajet, je comprends pas comment elle a pu te supporter… Dit Kaiba.

-Hey ! S'exclama Marek.

-Vous êtes venu avec une fille ? Demanda Ryou.

-Ca doit être la dernière personne dont nous parlait Hagrid. Continua Sérénity.

-Ouais, elle est allée monter ses affaires dans sa chambre, elle la partage avec toi si j'ai bien compris Sérénity ? Dit Marek. La jeune fille acquiesça. « Et moi je me retrouve avec Bakura, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il à l'attention de ce dernier qui confirma d'un signe de tête.

-Je suppose que vous êtes tous les nouveaux qui sont dans le même cas que moi ? Interrogea une voix féminine derrière Marek.

Tous se tournèrent dans cette direction pour voir se dessiner la forme d'une jeune fille dans la pénombre du bar. D'une taille moyenne, elle dévisagea ceux dont elle ignorait encore l'identité avec ses yeux saphirs encadrés par des mèches de cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Ceux-ci étaient tirés en arrière, attachés en queue de cheval. Elle était vêtue d'un jean large et d'un débardeur blanc, recouvert par une chemise rouge à manches longues. Autour de son cou on pouvait apercevoir une petite pierre précieuse, sensiblement de la même couleur que ses yeux, attachée en pendentif.

«- Désolée de vous interrompre, je voulais pas m'incruster mais je crois qu'on est un peu tous dans la même galère alors… Expliqua-t-elle.

-Y'a pas de problème ! Répondit Joey.

-Au fait je ne me suis même pas présentée : mon nom est Emma, Emma Ivanov.

-Tu es russe ? Interrogea Ryou.

-D'origine seulement. Mais mes parents ont toujours vécu au Japon, à Tokyo. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je comprends… Mais au fait, comment ça se fait qu'on parle japonais et que tout le monde nous comprenne ? S'interrogea soudainement Ryou.

-T'as raison ! C'est trop bizarre ! S'exclama Joey.

-Je crois que c'est le gars là… Dumbledore qui nous a jeté une espèce de sort pour qu'on parle anglais… Répondit Marek.

-Ah ok… Bon et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Yugi.

-Hagrid a dit que quelqu'un viendrait demain matin pour nous aider à faire nos courses de fournitures… Répondit Makuba.

Ils décidèrent ainsi de commander à manger tandis que Ron, Hermione et Harry leur expliquaient le minimum à savoir sur Poudlard et le monde des sorciers. Ensuite, sachant qu'une nouvelle journée bien chargée les attendant le lendemain, ils choisirent de se coucher relativement tôt. Les différentes chambres étaient donc composées de Sérénity et d'Emma, les deux seules filles du groupe, Marek et Ryou, qui s'entendaient pas trop mal, Yugi et Joey, et enfin Makuba et Seto. Dans cette dernière chambre, le cadet faisait la leçon à son grand frère :

« - S'il te plaît Seto tu pourrais faire un effort nan ? Déjà tu ne pourras plus travailler pour la Kaiba Corp à Poudlard, t'as entendu ce qu'a dit Hermione, les objets électroniques ne marchent pas là-bas, et puis tu pourras _enfin_ essayer de faire vraiment connaissance avec le reste du groupe, nan ? Dit Makuba dans l'espoir de convaincre son frère.

-Makuba… Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas choisi d'être ici… Répondit sérieusement Seto « Et puis tu me connais, je trouverai bien un moyen de faire marcher mon ordinateur et mon portable… Ajouta-t-il, dans un rictus, uniquement pour provoquer son petit frère.

-Seto ! S'indigna le garçon. « Je t'en prie, promets-moi au moins de faire un effort ! Essaya-t-il encore.

-On en reparlera, pour le moment, c'est l'heure de se coucher petit frère … Répliqua Seto.

-Ok… J'ai compris… Répondit Makuba en se glissant sous les couvertures sans remarquer le léger sourire aux lèvres de son frère, toujours amusé par les tentatives de son jeune frère de le « sociabiliser ».

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Encore un chapitre de fini! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, j'espère que vous êtes nombreux !

Alors merci encore et n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Toute remarque est constructive!


	3. Chapter 3

Rebijour !

Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui me review ça me fait trop super plaisir !

Je sais que les chapitres arrivent super vite à la suite, ça doit être parce que je suis au début… J'ai plein d'idées… Si vous voulez que je les publie avec plus d'intervalles, dites-le moi…

Pour répondre à shaya, ne t'inquiète pas, une quelconque amitié n'est pas prévue entre Kaiba et Malfoy !

Mais n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur les maisons de Poudlard dans lesquelles vous voudriez voir chaque perso, ça m'aidera à me décider !

Au fait j'ai oublié de préciser que Marek a toujours la baguette du millenium…

((bla bla)) note de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence…)

_bla bla_ pensées

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre III :**

Quand il se réveilla, Makuba mit quelques instants à se rappeler pourquoi il ne se trouvait pas dans son lit habituel. A contrecœur, ayant eu trop peu de sommeil à son goût, il ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte que son frère était déjà levé. Au grand désespoir de Makuba, celui-ci était en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable, concentré sur des quelconques statistiques de la Kaiba Corp. Lorsque celui-ci s'aperçut que son jeune frère était réveillé, il l'accueillit par un sourire :

« -Alors, bien dormi monsieur-je-respire-fort-la-nuit ? Ironisa-t-il.

-Hey ! C'est pas vrai, je respire pas fort la nuit ! S'exclama le garçon.

-T'as raison, c'est moi qui doit avoir un _énorme _bourdonnement dans les oreilles alors, et qui plus est, seulement quand tu dors… Continua Seto.

-Maieuh ! C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai le nez bouché ! Se défendit Makuba.

-Tu admets donc que tu fais du bruit la nuit. Répondit Seto, prenant un certain plaisir à taquiner son petit frère.

-Tssss… T'en as pas marre de travailler tout le temps ? Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on a dit hier soir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Makuba, histoire de changer de sujet.

-On a rien dit du tout, si ce n'est que je modifierai _peut-être_ mes habitudes de travail seulement une fois à Poudlard… Répondit Seto.

A ce moment précis, on entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Makuba se leva pour aller ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Yugi (les deux font la même taille, rappelons tout de même qu'ils ont environ 5 ans de différence, cherchez l'erreur…).

« - Salut les gars ! Salua-t-il.

-Salut Yugi ! Répondit toujours aussi chaleureusement Makuba tandis que Kaiba se contenta de faire un signe de la tête.

-Vous êtes prêts pour petit-déjeuner ? Les autres sont déjà en bas, il manque plus que vous ! Dit Yugi.

-Ok, le temps de m'habiller et on vous rejoint ! A tout de suite. Répondit-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Seto et Makuba rejoignirent donc le reste du groupe au rez-de-chaussée, groupe à présent composé de Sérénity, Emma et Hermione, ainsi que Marek, Ryou, Yugi, Joey, Ron et Harry.

« - Bon, aujourd'hui, opération courses de fournitures ! S'écria Joey, attirant l'attention de tous les clients présents sur leur groupe, ce qui lui valut un regard noir d'un certain PDG à l'autre bout de la table.

-Vous avez dit que vous deviez attendre quelqu'un pour aller les faire, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ouais c'est ça. Le problème est qu'on ne sait pas de qui il s'agit. Répondit Marek.

A ce moment, un hibou s'introduit dans le bar et se dirigea vers Harry, le message étant visiblement pour lui. Le garçon détacha la lettre et le lut à voix haute :

_Cher Harry,_

_Je sais que tu te trouves en ce moment au Chaudron Baveur avec Hermione et Ron ainsi qu'avec les nouveaux élèves. Je vous serez très reconnaissants à tous les trois de bien vouloir les aider à faire leurs courses de rentrée. J'ai parlé aux commerçants concernant le paiements de celles-ci, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça._

_Ci-joint une liste des fournitures selon les différents niveaux._

_Merci d'avance à tous les trois._

_Albus Dumbledore._

« -Et bien il semble que l'on ait la réponse à notre question. Dit Kaiba.

-Mais comment sait-il tout ça ? S'interrogea Ryou.

-C'est Dumbledore ! S'exclama Ron. « C'est pas n'importe qui !

Après avoir fini leur petit-déjeuner, tous se dirigèrent ainsi vers une petite cour située à l'arrière du bar. Harry tapa sur une brique précise trois fois distinctes à l'aide de sa baguette. Une rue se dessina alors devant le groupe, dont la majorité restait bouche bée d'admiration. Hermione, Ron et Harry les menèrent en premier acheter leurs robes de sorcier, puis leur matériel de potion, ensuite leurs livres et enfin quelques fournitures complémentaires. Ne restaient que les baguettes magiques et les animaux de compagnie. Chacun avait en effet décidé de prendre un animal puisqu'ils en avaient la possibilité. Ils décidèrent de réserver ce dernier endroit pour la fin, histoire de ne pas s'encombrer. Il y avait bien aussi le magasin de quidditch, dont Ron avait beaucoup parlé, mais les « nouveaux » n'en voyait pas encore l'utilité, ne connaissant pas encore réellement ce sport. Restait donc le magasin de baguettes. Ils entrèrent tous dans le magasin, se serrant un peu, du fait de l'étroitesse du lieu.

« - Bonjour bonjour mesdemoiselles et messieurs, entrez donc ! Accueillit M. Ollivander. « M. Potter, quel bonheur ! Plume de Phénix, bois de houx, vingt-sept centimètres et demi si je ne me trompe. Continua-t-il.

-On a oublié de vous dire… Chuchota Harry tandis que M. Ollivander continuait à les accueillir en récitant les caractéristiques des baguettes de Ron et d'Hermione. « Ollivander est _très_ fier de son travail et se rappelle de chaque baguette qu'il a vendue… Expliqua-t-il discrètement.

M. Ollivander fit signe aux nouveaux de s'avancer et demanda sans perdre de temps qui voulait commencer. Au grand damne de son frère, Makuba se proposa, bien que pas très sûr de lui, ne sachant ce qu'il devait vraiment faire. Après avoir pris quelques mesures, M. Ollivander lui proposa une première baguette… Une lampe cassé. Sans succès. Une deuxième… Une étagère renversée. Non plus. Puis trois, puis quatre… Ce fut finalement au bout de la neuvième que rien ne fut brisé et qu'au contraire, des étincelles rouge et or se dégagèrent.

« - Très bon choix mon jeune ami, du bois d'acajou, vingt-quatre centimètres et une magnifique plume de Phénix, particulièrement performante pour les enchantements. Commenta Ollivander tandis que Joey s'avançait déjà vers lui pour obtenir la sienne.

De même que pour Makuba, le blond eut du mal à trouver « chaussure à son pied ». Il lui fallu en effet 12 baguettes (et les trois-quarts du magasin détruits…) pour voir enfin jaillir des étincelles noir et rouge, qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler sa carte favorite, de sa baguette.

« - Excellent, bois de chêne, vingt-huit centimètres et demi et un nerf de Dragon, parfaite pour le lancement de contre-sorts. Commenta mécaniquement Ollivander. « A qui le tour ? Questionna-t-il.

Sérénity s'avança alors, la démarche timide. Evénement rare à Ollivander, la première baguette fut la bonne : bois de charme, vingt-cinq centimètres et… cheveux de vélane. S'en suivirent Yugi (bois de frêne, vingt-six centimètres, crin de licorne), Marek (bois de bouleau, vingt-six centimètres et demi, nerf de Dragon) et Ryou (bois de hêtre, vingt-huit centimètres, poil de licorne). Il restait donc Emma et Kaiba, chacun insistant pour que l'autre y aille en premier. Finalement, Kaiba termina par l'argument « incontrable »: les dames d'abord. Emma se résigna donc.

« - Bien, de quelles main tenez-vous la baguette ? Demanda machinalement le vieil homme.

-Euh… Je suis gauchère. Répondit-elle un peu intimidée.

Ainsi, quelques cinq baguettes plus tard, on vit jaillir des étincelles rouge et bleu au grand soulagement de tout le monde (imaginez tout le monde barricadé dans le fond du magasin pour éviter de se prendre un projectile dans la figure…°

« - Bois de saule, vingt-sept centimètres, plume de Phénix, excellente pour les métamorphoses. Dit Ollivander.

Ne restait que Kaiba.

« - Môssieur va-t-il _enfin_ nous faire l'honneur d'aller choisir sa baguette ? Ironisa Joey.

Mais avant que Kaiba ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui prit la parole :

« - Permettez-moi de vous préciser jeune homme que c'est toujours la baguette qui choisit son sorcier. Répliqua Ollivander froidement, visiblement indigné par ces jeunes adolescents arrogants qui croient tout savoir… « Bien revenons à vous jeune homme… Je crois avoir _exactement_ le modèle qui vous convient… Continua-t-il.

-Mais vous venez de dire que ce n'est jamais un sorcier qui choisit sa baguette… L'interrompit Yugi de sa voix toute fluette.

En effet, cependant, je suis quasiment sûr que celle-ci vous conviendra à merveille. Répondit-il tout en se dirigeant vers une boîte bien précise. « Je l'ai créée il y a de cela _des _années, ce n'est des siècles, à la suite d'un voyage en Egypte… Expliqua-t-il au plus grand désespoir de Kaiba qui ne supportait décidément plus ce pays dont la bande à Yugi n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler durant ces dernières années, tandis que Marek, Bakura et Atem ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. « La voilà ! S'exclama enfin Ollivander en tendant un « bout de bois » (définition selon Kaiba) à celui-ci.

Il se décida enfin à la prendre après l'avoir observée durant quelques instants. Au moment même où sa main se referma sur elle, il sut que c'était la bonne : une sensation de chaleur se dégagea de celle-ci et des étincelles bleu et blanc jaillirent. Parallèlement, la baguette du millenium de Marek se mit à briller fortement. Finalement, Kaiba leva les yeux vers Ollivander et remarqua que celui-ci souriait :

« - Bois de saule, trente-deux centimètres et demi, ventricule de cœur de _Dragon._ Expliqua-t-il tout en accentuant bien le dernier mot comme s'il cherchait à faire comprendre quelque chose à Kaiba.

Après avoir remercié M. Ollivander de son accueil et après s'être excusés d'avoir détruits la quasi totalité de son magasin, ils se dirigèrent enfin vers la Ménagerie magique. Cependant, aucun ne savait réellement ce qu'il allait prendre, ne connaissant pas vraiment les animaux domestiques que proposait le monde des sorciers… Avant d'entrer dans le magasin, ils purent apercevoir l'affiche suivante en vitrine : « Arrivage de nouvelles créatures ADMISES à Poudlard ! Profitez-en ! »

« - Des nouveaux animaux ! S'exclama à demi choquée Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore été nous chercher ? Se demanda Ron.

-Peut-être qu'ils ont légalisé les Dragons… Proposa Harry, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de ses deux meilleurs amis, aux vues de leurs précédentes aventures avec ce genre de créatures, tandis qu'une lueur d'intérêt apparut dans certains yeux (et notamment certains yeux bleus…).

Ils passèrent finalement la porte. Cherchant à lier l'utilitaire et l'esthétique, tous mirent assez longtemps avant de se décider vraiment. Ou du moins, presque tous. En effet, dans le cas de Yugi qui eut un véritable coup de cœur pour une sorte de minuscule oiseau bleu tacheté. Il s'agissait d'un Jobberknoll (( pour les animaux à nom bizarre qui vont suivre je me suis référée au livre _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ directement inspiré de _Harry Potter_, juste pour info, pas que vous croyez que j'ai tout inventé…)). Le marchand leur expliqua que cet oiseau avait la particularité de n'émettre aucun son jusqu'au moment de sa mort, moment où il laisse échapper un long cri constitué de tous les sons qu'il a entendu au cours de sa vie et qu'il reproduit en sens inverse ((si si, j'vous jure…)). Yugi décida de le nommer affectieusement Kuriboh, en référence à une de ses cartes favorites.

Si, en définitive, Marek opta pour un chat noir aux oreilles particulièrement allongées, Makuba se décida pour un Kneazle (sur les conseils de son grand frère surprotecteur…) Cet animal, ressemblant à un petit chat avec une fourrure tachetée, les oreilles gigantesques et la queue semblable à celle d'un lion, a en effet la réputation d'être extrêmement intelligent ainsi qu'un animal de compagnie très apprécié. De plus, le marchand les informa de l'étrange faculté que possédait cette animal de détecter les personnages louches et peu recommandables, sans parler du fait qu'il puisse aider son maître à retrouver son chemin jusqu'à la maison si celui-ci venait à se perdre ((qu'est-ce qu'il sait en faire des trucs lui !)). Makuba, qui s'était depuis peu découvert une passion pour l'Egypte Antique (imaginez le grand frère…) décida de nommer son animal Akhenaton, en référence à un des plus célèbres des Pharaons (sans compter Atem ! lol !)

Enfin, la quasi totalité des autres restèrent classiques en choisissant un hibou pour Kaiba et Ryou, nommés respectivement Hélios et Diabound, ou une chouette pour Emma et Sérénity, répondant respectivement au doux nom d'Athéna et de Nepthys ((j'adore la Mythologie, ça se voit ? héhé…))

A la fin, seul Joey n'avait pas trouvé son bonheur malgré les nombreux choix qui s'offraient à lui. Après s'être _finalement_ laissé convaincre (trois heurs plus tard…), il repartit avec un Jarvey auquel il donna le nom de Guilford, une nouvelle fois en référence à une des ses cartes préférées. Cet animal ressemble en tous points à un furet de grande taille mais à la _très légère_ différence qu'il est doué de parole… C'est ce dernier détail qui incita le blond à choisir cet animal. Le marchand leur avait expliqué que c'était tout à fait normal si il ne parlait pas au début car ces animaux, bien que très loquaces, avaient une certaine timidité naturelle.

Finalement, les courses terminées, ils rentrèrent au Chaudron Baveur pour un repas bien mérité ! Pour occuper l'après-midi, Ron leur proposa d'aller visiter le magasin de farces et attrapes que tenaient ses frères sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils acceptèrent tous volontiers, seuls Hermione et Kaiba semblait peu emballés : l'une sachant ce qu'ils allaient y trouver, l'autre préférant ne pas le savoir… Ils firent ainsi la connaissance des jumeaux Weasley Fred et Georges qui, en guise de cadeau de bienvenue dans le monde des sorciers, leur offrirent leur toute dernière nouveauté : des Bonbons Animagus qui permettent de se transformer pour une durée d'une heure en un animal de son choix parmi les suivants, un chat, un chien, un aigle ou un loup, les autres animaux étant encore à l'essai… Ils s'attardèrent dans ce magasin (Joey cherchant à tout prix de quoi faire un mauvais coup à Kaiba…) et finirent par rentrer au Chaudron Baveur, les poches remplies de divers gadgets offerts pas les jumeaux.

Il restait ainsi aux « nouveaux » quelques jours avant de prendre le train pour Poudlard, comme leur avait expliqué « les anciens », et ils utilisèrent ceux-ci afin de se familiariser le plus possible avec cet univers qui leur semblait encore si étranger (même s'ils commençaient peu à peu à s'habituer au miroir parlant…) Les jours passèrent finalement assez vite, chacun s'occupant à sa manière : Hermione apprenait les livres par cœur, Harry, Marek et Ryou visitaient tous les jours le magasin de quidditch à l'affût de nouveautés, Yugi et Joey, encouragé par Sérénity, faisaient duel sur duel, terminant toujours sur une victoire du premier, Ron apprenait les échecs version sorcier à Makuba et Kaiba passait un temps fou à la librairie.

Finalement, la veille du 1er Septembre, ils rencontrèrent une autre partie de la famille de Ron, ses parents, chargés par Dumbledore de tous les emmener à la gare le lendemain. Après un excellent repas de plus au Chaudron Baveur, Molly Weasley, sur son ton maternel, les invita à aller se coucher, un long voyage les attendant le lendemain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Youhou ! Un chapitre de plus de fini ! Je suis désolée pour tous ceux qui ont dû trouver la fin un peu expédiée… Attention, les choses sérieuses vont commencer dans le chapitre suivant avec l'arrivée à Poudlard !

Merci encore à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de faire des reviews ça me fait super plaisir ! Continuez ça m'encourage à fond ! Ce n'est, après tout qu'un petit bouton en bas à gauche et quelques mots mais ça fait super plaisir !


	4. Chapter 4

Rebijour !

Comme d'hab des remerciements à ceux qui me reviewent et qui m'encouragent, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me lisent ! Ca me fait trop super mega giga plaisir ! (alors continuez ! lol !)

Pour faire plaisir à shaya j'annonce officiellement qu'il n'y aura pas de couple (classique) setoxsérénity, bien que je ne cache pas que c'était tout de même en projet… Alors changement de plans ! (vous inquiétez pas, monsieur et mademoiselle seront tout de même bien casés…)

Bon, j'ai plus grand chose à dire alors trêve de bavardages inutiles et place à l'action !

_bla bla_ pensées

((bla bla)) note de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence…)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre IV : **

Être ou ne pas être grand frère ? Telle est la question que certaines personnes peuvent se poser. Autant cette situation peut apporter certains avantages : avoir toujours quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, un amour fraternel sans faille tout en étant celui qui a l'ascendant sur le plus jeune, pouvoir se faire respecter… Mais il y a _vraiment_ des moments où la vie d'enfant unique paraît bien attrayante… Ce matin, ou plutôt cette nuit, était l'un de ces moments. Alors que vous pensiez avoir encore quelques heures de sommeil devant vous, vous êtes _agréablement_ réveillé par votre _amour_ de petit frère qui, sous le coup de l'excitation du départ, n'arrive pas à dormir et en profite donc pour vérifier s'il n'a rien oublié… En toute discrétion bien sûr… Après avoir finalement tout vérifié, le pauvre garçon, comprenez-le, commence à s'ennuyer et à s'impatienter. Que va-t-il donc faire ? Et bien ce que tout bon cadet aurait l'idée de faire : chercher à embêter son aîné pour se distraire ! Inconscient du fait que celui-ci était bel et bien réveillé, le plus jeune s'avance sans prendre de réelles précautions et, alors qu'il est sur le point d'atteindre sa cible, il se retrouve pris à son propre piège, soit soumis à la terrible et insurmontable torture des chatouilles ! Après s'être laissé piégé ainsi, l'arroseur arrosé doit finalement se résoudre à regagner son lit sous peine de subir à nouveau cette effrayante épreuve. Le cadet, satisfait de l'acte accompli, finit donc par paisiblement s'égarer au doux pays des rêves. Au contraire de l'aîné qui, quant à lui, se trouve être sujet à une insomnie quelque peu contrariante qui durera jusqu'au petit matin…

_Le matin, au Chaudron Baveur_

« - Ouah, la tronche de déterré que t'as Kaiba ! T'as pas dormi ou quoi ? Trop excité à l'idée de partir ? Ironisa Joey en voyant descendre le jeune PDG qui, il fallait bien l'admettre, n'avait pas très bonne mine. Manque de sommeil sans doute…

Pour toute réponse, le blond eut droit à un regard froid de la part du brun, regard glacial qui passa de Joey au petit être _innocent_ qu'était Makuba (allez savoir pourquoi…). Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, Arthur et Molly Weasley les conduisirent à l'extérieur du bar où les attendait une voiture.

« -Euh… Y'a pas un problème là ? Demanda Joey, toujours très perspicace, bien conscient du fait qu'ils se trouvaient être neuf personnes, sans compter les bagages quelque peu encombrants, à aller à la gare devant une modeste voiture, du moins de l'extérieur.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura assez de place pour tout le monde. Lui répondit sans plus de détails M. Weasley.

Ils eurent en effet comme première surprise de voir que la totalité de leurs bagages rentraient sans effort dans le coffre en apparence peu spacieux. Puis, au moment de rentrer dans la voiture aucun des « nouveaux » ne put retenir un certain « oh » d'étonnement devant l'espace qu'offrait le véhicule, chacun pouvait en effet s'asseoir confortablement sans qu'ils soient collés les uns aux autres. Le trajet se déroula sans gros problème, avec un trafic fluide, si ce n'est les quelques échanges quelque peu agités entre un certain blond et un certain brun sous les regards exaspérés des autres personnes présentes. Il arrivèrent donc à la gare de King Cross et se dirigèrent vers la fameuse voie 9 ¾ qui posait autant de problèmes aux nouveaux élèves de Poudlard. Cependant, Hermione, Ron et Harry avaient pris la peine de prévenir le groupe de la façon dont ils accédaient à celle-ci. Chacun franchit donc le mur pour se retrouver sur le quai du Poudlard Express où ils retrouvèrent le jeune sœur de Ron, Ginny, qui venait de passer la fin des vacances chez une de ses amies de Gryffondor, une dénommée Jenny. Après de brefs remerciements, recommandations et au revoir, ils réussirent à trouver un compartiment libre alors que Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient vers le compartiment réservé aux préfets. Le train se mit finalement en marche et chacun s'assit tranquillement. Joey ne mit pas longtemps à commencer à s'embêter et décida donc de provoquer Kaiba en duel. Il eut droit pour toute réponse à un regard d'indifférence de ce dernier qui sortit peu après son ordinateur portable pour travailler, Joey se résigna donc à provoquer (pour la 893ème fois) Yugi en duel. Celui-ci accepta sans grande conviction et se demandant s'il n'allais pas finir par laisser le blond gagner pour avoir un peu la paix… Voyant que Kaiba pianotait sur son ordinateur, Harry lui lança un regard étonné :

« - Pourquoi tu as pris ton ordinateur ? Demanda-t-il. « On vous a bien dit que les appareils électroniques ne marchaient pas à Poudlard…

-Peut-être parce que j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il pourra fonctionner là-bas… Répondit-il vaguement, toujours concentré sur son écran, alors que Makuba poussait un soupir devant l'entêtement de son frère.

-Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il ne marchera pas. Déclara fermement Harry. En entendant cela, Kaiba leva la tête vers lui.

-Tout ce que je veux ? Interrogea-t-il un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

-T'aurais jamais dû dire ça Harry, quand il est sûr de lui comme ça c'est jamais bon… Commenta Marek.

-En même temps il était aussi sûr de lui avant son duel contre Yugi la dernière fois, et il s'est fait exploser… Rajouta Joey tandis qu'il était toujours en plein duel contre son meilleur ami.

-Et bien moi je suis _sûr_ qu'il est impossible de faire fonctionner des appareils à Poudlard.

-Alors je tiens le pari. Répondit fermement Kaiba, toujours ce même demi-sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon, maintenant que vous vous êtes bien éclatés à faire un pari bidon, je te provoque en duel Kaiba ! S'exclama Joey sous les regards à la fois étonnés et blasés de tous.

-Joey, tu étais pas en train de faire un duel contre Yugi ? Demanda Ryou.

-Nan je viens de perdre… Mais peu importe ! Cette fois je sais que je vais gagner contre toi Kaiba ! La victoire ne peut pas m'échapper ! S'écria-t-il.

-Pas maintenant Wheeler, j'ai plus important à faire. Répliqua le concerné tout en gardant les yeux sur son écran tandis que Guilford grimpait sur les genoux de son maître. « Amuse-toi plutôt avec ton copain muet. Continua Kaiba.

-Hey ! Il est pas muet, il est juste un peu timide ! Se défendit Joey.

-Moi je dirais plutôt que tu t'es fait avoir _chihuahua_… Répliqua Kaiba.

Mais avant que Joey puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer avec une autre insulte, Guilford leva la tête vers lui et ouvrit la bouche :

« - Chihuahua ! Cria-t-il à l'intention de son maître, laissant celui-ci bouche bée.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit Wheeler, cette bestiole est la meilleure sur laquelle tu pouvais tomber… Commenta Kaiba, se retenant de trop rigoler ((bah oui, c'est quand même le _grand_ Seto Kaiba…lol !)), tandis que les autres ne se privaient pas, si ce n'est peut-être Sérénity qui feignait d'être indignée par l'insulte à l'encontre de son frère mais qui ne pouvait tout de même cacher un léger sourire.

Mais loin de s'arrêter là, le Jarvey continua à dérouler des insultes de plus en plus insoutenables… Joey finit par réussir à lui remettre sa muselière au grand soulagement de tous les occupants du compartiment. ((il se trouve que « jarvey », en anglais, se traduit par « chartier » en français, que l'on peut retrouver dans l'expression « jurer comme un chartier » qui signifie, en gros, dire des insultes, enfin je crois… Voilà pour le quart d'heure culturel du jour ! )).

« - Bon… Commença le blond après avoir bien revérifié que la muselière tenait bien en place. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet, étant toujours la proie de quelques… comment dire… « gentilles plaisanteries » de la part de ses chers amis.

-Et si tu te taisais pour changer Wheeler… Répliqua Kaiba. « Ou peut-être qu'on devrait te mettre une muselière à toi aussi ? Ironisa le brun.

-Ma provocation en duel tient toujours Kaiba ! S'exclama le blond.

-Et ma réponse aussi Wheeler… Répondit l'autre, toujours plus intéressé par les statistiques affichées sur son écran que Joey.

-C'est bon Joey, arrête… Si tu veux je veux bien faire un duel contre toi… Les interrompit Emma, tandis que le blond lançait un regard étonné dans sa direction.

-Toi ? S'écria-t-il.

-Bah oui, moi… Puisque l'un en a apparemment marre d'en faire contre toi et que l'autre…et bien l'autre… il a trop peur de prendre le risque de perdre… Finit-elle par dire en regardant Kaiba droit dans les yeux.

-Tu peux répéter ça _Ivanov _? Demanda-t-il en accentuant le fait qu'il l'appelait par son nom.

-Arrête, dis pas le contraire, sinon pourquoi t'accepterais pas de livrer un duel contre Joey ? Répliqua-t-elle.

-Parce que c'est un chihuahua. C'est une raison suffisante, nan ? Répondit-il.

-Mmmm… Bon, c'est vrai que c'est pas une lumière… Admit-elle.

-Hey ! S'exclama le blond en question.

-Enfin bref, je te propose un marché… Commença-t-elle.

-Dis toujours… Répondit Kaiba, apparemment un peu plus intéressé…

-Je fais un duel contre Joey et tu prends le gagnant. Ca te va ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Je vois pas l'intérêt… Répondit-il simplement.

-Tu te mouilles vraiment pas toi… Et puis qu'est-ce que ce sera pour toi, une victoire de plus ? Alors, tu n'as toujours pas répondu… Argumenta-t-elle tandis que son interlocuteur réfléchissait sérieusement.

-Bon, si tu veux. Après tout, on a encore _beaucoup_ de temps si j'ai bien compris… Répondit-il en faisant allusion à la longueur du trajet.

-Alors c'est parti Emma ! S'exclama Joey. « Euh… T'as un deck au moins… S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Nan… Je vous embête depuis cinq minutes avec ça mais à part ça… Répondit-elle. « Mais bien sûr que oui ! Rajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard incertain du blond.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour le sortir ? Histoire que je te fiche ta raclée… Commença à se vanter le blond.

-Euh… Simplement que tu t'enlèves de là pour que je puisse atteindre ma valise... Lui répondit-elle.

-Ah… Ok…

Après s'être mis en place autour d'une table improvisée, les deux duellistes commencèrent à battre le deck de leur adversaire.

« - C'est l'heure du DUDUDUDUDUDUDUEL ! S'exclamèrent ensemble les deux adolescents. ((elle me fait trop marrer cette phrase dans le générique, ça fait vraiment Yu Gi Oh ! remixé… lol !)).

-Honneur aux dames. Dit Joey en proposant l'avantage à Emma, celle-ci lançant un bref regard en direction de Kaiba, se rappelant que celui-ci avait utilisé cet argument contre elle chez Ollivander ((mention spéciale à shaya…)).

-Si tu veux. Alors à moi, je joue un monstre en mode défense face cachée sur le terrain. C'est tout pour le moment. A toi _blondinet_. Termina-t-elle sur un ton déterminé.

-Pfff… J'invoque le Glaive de l'Alligator en mode attaque. Je suis désolé, mais il va t'attaquer… Lui dit Joey en prenant le ton d'un adulte qui parlerait à un enfant.

-Si tu veux, mais je suis à mon tour _désolée_ de t'annoncer que mon monstre est l'Unificateur Cérébral, et celui-ci a pour effet de me laisser prendre le contrôle d'un de tes monstres, mais ne t'en fait pas, tu gagnera 500 points de vie à chacune de mes Stanby Phases… Expliqua-t-elle très professionnellement.

-Pas grave, je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. Conclut le blond.

-Ok, alors je pioche, et tes points de vie passent donc à 4500. Ensuite j'utilise ma carte magie, Typhon d'Espace Mystique, qui détruit une de tes cartes magie ou piège, dit adieu à ta carte face cachée ! Continua à dérouler la jeune fille sur un ton toujours aussi indifférent.

-Mes Boucs Emissaires ! C'es pas juste ! S'exclama Joey.

-Il faut bien admettre qu'elle a de la classe… Commenta Ryou.

-Ensuite je sacrifie ton monstre pour invoquer mon Grand Maju Garzett. Continua Emma, toujours aussi sûre d'elle. « Ce monstre possède une capacité _extrêmement_ intéressante puisque son attaque devient le double du monstre que j'ai sacrifié pour l'invoquer. Or il s'agit ici de ton Glaive de l'Alligator qui, rappelons-le, possédait 1500 points d'attaque. Ceux de mon monstre s'élèvent donc à 3000. Expliqua-t-elle tandis que son adversaire restait bouche bée. « Mais ce n'est pas fini, ne t'inquiète pas… Au fait je t'avais dit que tu allais perdre sur ce tour ? Enfin je crois que non, à en voir ta tête… J'active donc ensuite ma carte magie la Renaissance du Monstre qui, comme tu en es bien conscient, me permet de ramener un monstre du cimetière sur le terrain, et je choisis le seul disponible, ton Glaive de l'Alligator ! Or, si je ne me trompe pas, 3000 et 1500 font exactement 4500… Tu peux dire adieu au duel Joey ! Conclut Emma tandis que le blond devait se résoudre à la défaite.

Parallèlement, le bruit d'un chariot se faisait entendre dans le couloir du train, ce qui incita Harry à changer de sujet, voyant la profonde déception du blond :

« - Si vous voulez c'est ma tournée, je vous offre à tous plein de friandises, vu que vous n'avez toujours pas d'argent sorcier…

Sa proposition eut l'effet escomptée : à peine Joey eut-il entendu le mot « friandises » qu'il se leva d'un coup, sa précédente défaite lui étant totalement sortie de l'esprit. Alors que Harry lui expliquait, ainsi qu'à Sérénity, Emma, Makuba et Marek à quoi correspondait chaque friandise, et tandis que Kaiba avait de nouveau le regard plongé dans ses affaires, Atem partageait une conversation des plus sérieuses avec Bakura, conversation qu'ils voulaient la plus discrète possible :

« - Tu as remarqué aussi, Bakura ? Interrogea le pharaon.

-Tu veux parler du duel ou bien de… Fit-il en désignant à la fois la baguette du millenium que Marek avait à la ceinture et Kaiba qui travaillait dans son coin.

-Les deux _crétin_… Répliqua froidement Atem, ce qui lui valut un regard d'assassin du Pilleur de Tombe.

En effet, Bakura avait beau être devenu plus « sociable » (si on peut dire ça dans son cas, sachant qu'avant, sa vie se résumer à vouloir envoyer tout le monde au Royaume des Ombres…), celui-ci partageait une relation encore tendue avec l'ancien pharaon, d'anciennes rancunes sans doute… Cependant, la conversation dut s'arrêter là car les autres revenaient, les mains remplies de bonbons, chocolats et compagnie. Yugi et Ryou reprirent donc le contrôle de leurs corps respectifs.

« - On a croisé Ron et Hermione au passage qui nous on dit qu'on ne tarderait pas à arriver, il va falloir qu'on mette nos robes les gars ! S'exclama Marek, encore peu habitué, comme la plupart des nouveaux garçons du groupe, à devoir mettre ce que les sorciers appellent « robe ».

-Ouais, dépêchez-vous de les mettre, ce serait bête que vous vous ayez la honte en arrivant en moldu… Dit soudain une voix froide sur un ton moqueur.

Tous se retournèrent dans la direction de cette voix. Un adolescent, vêtu de sa robe de sorcier, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du compartiment. Ses cheveux blonds étaient soigneusement peignés en arrière et ses yeux dévisagèrent chaque habitant du compartiment.

« - Malfoy… Laissa échapper Harry.

-Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas notre héros national ! S'exclama le Serpentard. « Et vous vous devez être les nouveaux dont tout le monde parle tellement… Je dis ça parce que seuls les nouveaux ignorent que les appareils moldus ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard… Continua-t-il en faisant clairement allusion à l'ordinateur portable de Kaiba.

-Pas de ma faute si personne n'a été assez _intelligent_ pour trouver le moyen de les faire fonctionner, et quelque chose me dit que toi et tes deux molosses font partie de ces idiots… Lui répliqua _froidement_ le jeune PDG, piqué au vif, en faisant allusion à Crabbe et Goyle qui montraient leurs muscles derrière Malfoy.

Ce dernier n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre car le train commençait à ralentir. Il partit donc, emmenant avec lui ses deux gorilles. Les autres se dépêchèrent donc de se changer, ayant pris du retard grâce à la _superbe et constructive_ intervention de Malfoy. Ils descendirent donc du train.

« - Les premières années, par ici ! Appela une voix familière.

-Je crois qu'il faut que tu ailles par là Makuba. Lui indiqua Harry en lui désignant Hagrid.

-Ok. A toute à l'heure ! Lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers le géant. ((excusez-moi, _demi_-géant si on veut être exact…))

-Y'a vraiment des jours où j'arrive pas à imaginer que vous êtes frères… Commenta Joey en s'adressant à Kaiba qui regardait s'éloigner son jeune frère à travers la foule des plus jeunes.

-Ouais, moi non plus… Répondit ce dernier en soupirant.

-Au fait Kaiba tu me dois toujours un duel, tu te rappelles ? Lui demanda Emma par derrière.

-On peut _peut-être_ remettre ça à plus tard si ça te dérange pas… Lui répondit Kaiba en soulignant l'idiotie de la question : ils n'allaient tout de même pas faire un duel en plein milieu de la foule sur le quai…

Le groupe, rejoint entre temps par Ron et Hermione, fut ensuite prié de suivre un chemin les menant à des diligences qui devaient les amener au château.

« - Euh… Dites c'est quoi les espèces de créatures qui tirent les diligences ? Demanda Marek.

-Tu peux les voir ? S'étonna Harry.

-Bah oui pourquoi… Lui répondit l'Egyptien.

-Parce que tout le monde ne le peut pas ? Interrogea Emma

-Toi aussi tu le peux ? S'étonna à son tour Ron.

-Bon, expliquez… Dit Joey d'un ton las.

-En fait, seuls ceux qui ont vu une personne mourir peuvent les voir. Expliqua Harry.

-Ah… Sujet sensible… Conclut le blond.

-Qui d'autre peut les voir ? Demanda timidement Hermione.

-Moi. Répondit la voix de Kaiba.

-Môssieur-je-peux-jamais-m'empêcher-de-montrer-que-je-me-démarque-des-autres… Commenta Joey qui eut, comme d'habitude à un regard glacial, noir & cie… à la différence que le blond put voir une certaine touche de tristesse dans les yeux bleus qui le foudroyaient ((c'est que je le fais sentimental notre Seto national…))

-C'est pas forcément le genre de truc dont t'as tendance à te vanter je crois Joey… Répondit sérieusement Yugi.

-Alors vous êtes trois sur sept à pouvoir les voir ? Pas mal… Commenta Ron.

_-En fait quatre si tu me comptes…_ Compléta mentalement Bakura à Ryou.

_-Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'étonne pas spécialement…_Lui répondit le second.

-Enfin bref, pour répondre à ta question Marek, ce sont des Sombrals. Et pour ceux qui ne les voient pas, imaginez des sortes de chevaux. Expliqua Harry tandis qu'ils montaient dans les diligences.

Le château, qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir dès l'arrivée en train, leur paraissait de plus en plus immense et majestueux. Une fois arrivés devant celui-ci, une dame se dirigea _précisément _vers eux.

« - Bonjour jeunes gens, je suis le Professeur McGonagall et sous-directrice de Poudlard. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au château et vous prierai d'attendre ici qu'on vous demande d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Quant à vous Mademoiselle Granger, Messieurs Potter et Weasley, suivez le reste des élèves je vous prie. Termina-t-elle. Elle avait d'un tout cela d'un ton sec qui ne demandait aucune réponse.

Le groupe se sépara alors et les « nouveaux » se dirigèrent dans un coin un peu reculé du vaste hall d'entrée. Quelques minutes, ce qui semblait être le groupe des premières années arriva et fit, après un bref discours de McGonagall, son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Kaiba put reconnaître dans la foule son petit frère, déjà en grande conversation avec d'autres de son âge. Trop excité à l'idée d'entrer _enfin_ réellement à Poudlard, aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua le petit groupe qui attendait sagement en silence sur le côté. Les premières années entrèrent donc, laissant les sept jeunes dans le silence le plus complet. Après quelques minutes, comparables à des heures pour ceux qui attendaient, la porte se rouvrit enfin pour laisser passer McGonagall qui les invita à entrer d'un regard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Encore un chap de fini ! Et dire qu'au tout début je pensais même pas écrire un chap 2 tellement j'étais pas sûre de moi... Enfin bref, je tiens encore à remercié ceux qui m'encouragentpar review,ça me touche sincèrement... (la p'tite larme...) ainsi que tous ceux qio me lisent!

Sachant que les maisons vont se décider dans le prochain, si vous voulez _absolument_ voir apparaître tel ou tel couple, ou que tel perso soit dans telle maison, alors dites le moi en review ! Je me ferais un plaisir de tenir compte de votre avis !

Alors comme d'hab : Read & Review ! Merci d'avance!


	5. Chapter 5

Resalut à tous !

Déjà un ENORME merci pour toutes ces reviews qui m'ont fait plus que plaisir, sincèrement ! J'en profite pour m'excuser car, comme l'a fait très justement remarqué Xuwum,Atem n'a pas spécialement vu les Sombrals… On va dire que, Atem , n'étant pas spécialement un de mes persos préférés, je me suis pas étendue sur son profil… Mouais, on va dire ça… Enfin encore merci pour cette remarque constructive ! Et aussi merci pour la traduction de Puppy Dog Eyes !

Sinon, je suis en proie à un dilemme car d'un côté on me demande d'éviter le classique setoxsérénity, et de l'autre, on me _supplie_ (je ne citerai personne, n'est-ce pas Joana Melodya ? lol) de faire apparaître ce couple. Alors finalement vous verrez bien, j'ai pas encore tranché ! de toute façon, cette fic est au départ surtout une fic d'action et d'aventures, les romances passent donc au second plan… En tout cas, ne vous fiez pas aux maisons dans lesquelles seront envoyés les persos, ça peut-être trompeur en ce qui concerne les petits couples.

Voilà pour la parlotte, à présent, à vous messieurs (et mesdemoiselles) !

_bla bla_ pensées

((bla bla)) note de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence…)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre V :**

La première qui les frappa lorsqu'ils entrèrent était la ciel étoilé qui se tenait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Bien sûr, les autres les avaient prévenus de cette spécificité de la Grande Salle, mais le voir en vrai était autre chose… Alors qu'ils sentaient de lourds regards inquisiteurs peser sur eux et des cris en provenance de diverses filles de la salle (« je rêve, c'est Seto Kaiba ! Il est _trop _mignon ! » ((ça, ça pourrait être moi… lol !)) ou encore « Marek, je veux Marek ! », « J'adore trop le style de Bakura ! », « Vous avez vu la coupe de cheveux de Yugi, vous croyez que c'est naturel ?»…), ils avançaient dans l'allée centrale en suivant le Professeur McGonagall jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Kaiba remarqua, au passage la tête de son petit frère à la même table que Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il en déduit donc que Makuba avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. Le Professeur Dumbledore prit alors la parole :

« - Chers élèves, je vous demande de réserver un chaleureux accueil à nos nouveaux élèves ! S'en suivit des applaudissements polis provenant de trois des quatre tables (devinez qui n'applaudit pas…). « Tous rejoindrons immédiatement la sixième année, exceptée Mlle Wheeler qui sera placée en quatrième année. Nous allons désormais procéder à_ votre_ cérémonie de répartition.

-Dès que j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et je vous mettrez le Choipeaux Magique sur la tête, celui-ci annoncera ensuite la maison à laquelle vous serez affectés. Expliqua mécaniquement McGonagall. « Bakura, Ryou !

L'appelé se dirigea alors vers le tabouret et s'assit sans trop de conviction, tous les regards tournés vers lui. Il sentit ensuite le Choipeaux être posé sur sa tête :

_-Hmmm… Intéressant ma foi : deux âmes pour un seul corps…_ Commença le Choipeaux. _« Je vois une certaine intelligence et innocence de la part de l'un et à l'inverse une… comment dire… une certaine démence de l'autre ainsi que cette même intelligence…Je crois savoir, tu es fait pour _SERDAIGLE ! Finit par crier le Choipeaux.

Soulagé, Ryou se dirigea donc vers la table de sa maison, chaleureusement accueillit par le reste des élèves (et notamment les filles…).

« - Ishtar, Marek ! Appela-t-elle.

_-Voyons voir… Hmmm… Un certain courage, de l' intelligence et de grandes connaissances mais un côté quelque peu fainéant tout de même… J'hésite… Non, pour toi ce sera_ GRYFFONDOR ! Annonça-t-il. L'Egyptien se dirigea donc vers sa table et s'assit à côté de Ron.

-Ivanov, Emma ! Continua McGonagall.

_-Hmmm… Je vois… Et… Encore ? Décidément… Alors, curieuse de nature, une certaine envie de tout connaître pour ensuite étaler tout son savoir aux autres de façon à en récolter des flatteries… Pas très moral tout ça…_

_-Abrège… Pensa Emma._

_-Très bien, très bien… Dans ce cas ce sera_ SERDAIGLE ! Finit-t-il par annoncer. Emma alla donc rejoindre gaiement Ryou qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, soulagé de ne plus être seul.

-Kaiba, Seto !

_-Que vois-je ici… Hmmm…Un passé difficile mais toujours là pour protéger son petit frère, un sens de la fraternité sans égal… Ainsi, beaucoup de courage et surtout une grande intelligence, où vais-je te mettre…_

_-Dépêche… On a pas toute la nuit… Lui souffla Seto._

_-Et impatient avec ça… Alors va pour _GRYFFONDOR !

Une fois encore une salve d'applaudissements retentit en provenance de la table rouge et or. Le brun se dirigea vers celle-ci et s'assit à côté de son petit frère qui l'accueillit avec un ENORME sourire.

« - Muto, Yugi !

_-Deux âmes à nouveau… Assez bien équilibré ma foi… Du courage et de la timidité, mais toujours là pour ceux que tu aimes. C'est tout trouvé :_ GRYFFONDOR !

-Wheeler, Joey ! Appela à nouveau McGonagall tandis que Yugi s'asseyait à côté de Kaiba.

_-Courage, amitié, fraternité… Je ne vois qu'une solution :_ GRYFFONDOR !

-Vous trouvez pas qu'il a été rapide avec Joey ? Demanda Yugi aux autres tandis que le blond se dirigeait vers eux.

-Faut dire qu'il devait pas y avoir grand chose à voir… Répondit Kaiba, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Yugi (enfin moins gentil que d'habitude quoi…)

-Wheeler, Sérénity ! Termina McGonagall.

-J'espère qu'elle sera avec nous! Souffla Joey à ses amis.

-Super, deux Wheeler pour le prix d'un… Continua à commenter Kaiba.

_-Ne sois pas timide, je ne vais pas te mordre… Alors, qu'avons-nous là… Timide et courageuse à la fois, mais surtout dotée de grandes capacités intellectuelles… On va te mettre à_ SERDAIGLE !

Toute soulagée, Sérénity se dirigea vers sa table tout en regardant son frère avec un grand sourire, table à laquelle l'accueillirent Emma et Ryou, tandis que McGonagall allait reprendre sa place à la table des professeurs.

« - Bien, maintenant que cette seconde cérémonie de répartition est terminée, je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à dire : Bon Appétit ! Annonça Dumbledore tandis que les plats se remplissaient devant eux (comme pas magie…)

-J'arrive encore pas à m'habituer à ce nouvel environnement magique… Avoua Marek en examinant les cuisses de poulet disposées devant lui.

-C'est quand même bête que Sérénity soit pas avec nous… Soupira Joey en regardant sa sœur à l'autre table, visiblement en grande conversation avec ses voisins.

-Tu vas pas nous faire une dépression pour _ça_ Wheeler… ((devinez qui a dit ça !))

-Ca t'arrive pas de la _fermer _Kaiba ? Répliqua Joey.

-Ce que je voulais dire par là chihuahua, c'est qu'à force de vouloir **sur**protéger ta chère sœur, on va finir par croire que tu ne lui fait pas confiance… Or tu te vantes de ne vouloir que son bonheur… Expliqua Seto. « Cherchez l'erreur…

-C'est vrai que môssieur est le pro en la matière… Répliqua le blond.

-Vous avez pas bientôt fini avec ces trucs de gamin ! S'exclama Marek.

-Je me permets de vous rappeler que vous allez cohabiter pour l'année à venir, vous feriez mieux d'éviter d'être…comment dire… en froid dès le début. Rajouta Hermione.

-Et puis Seto, tu m'as promis de faire des efforts ! S'exclama Makuba à l'adresse de son grand frère qui lui jeta un regard noir.

-C'est tout mimi le grand frère qui promet à son petit frère de bien se tenir… Ironisa Joey.

-Je ne t'ai rien promis du tout Makuba et tu le sais très bien. Répondit Seto sans prêter attention à la remarque du blond.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance toutefois plus joyeuse, les conversations ayant principalement l'organisation de la salle commune ou des dortoirs… De Gryffondor à Serdaigle, il n'y avait pas tellement de différences dans les discussions :

« - C'est quand même dommage qu'on soit pas dans la même maison que les autres… Soupira Sérénity en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère à l'autre table, sans doute encore en train de se disputer avec le brun.

-Tu vas pas commencer comme ça ! Tu partirais tout de suite du mauvais pied… Commenta Emma.

-Et puis t'es pas contente d'être avec nous ? Interrogea Ryou, d'un ton tout innocent.

-Bien sûr que si ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

-Et puis de toute façon, on les croisera de temps en temps : aux repas, dans les couloirs… Tu verras, ce sera sympa ! La réconforta Emma.

Ils décidèrent ensuite de faire plus ample connaissance avec d'autres Serdaigles. Le voisin de Ryou, un garçon aux cheveux bruns, se trouvait être, lui aussi, un sixième année. Il se présenta à eux avec un grand sourire et leur dit qu'il s'appelait Oliver et qu'il était préfet de sa maison. Il leur proposa ensuite de leur montrer le chemin de leur salle commune après le repas.

Chacun ayant enfin le ventre plein, Dumbledore se leva de son siège pour s'adresser à toute la salle qui fit silence.

« - Chers élèves, avant de vous laisser aller dormir en paix dans vos dortoirs respectifs, permettez-moi de répondre à une question que beaucoup d'entre vous se posent depuis le début de la soirée. J'ai ainsi l'honneur de vous représenter la personne qui vous enseignera l'art de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année, le Professeur Lupin, qui se joindra à nous dès demain.

Cette annonce déclencha des applaudissements frénétiques venant de la majorité de chaque table. Cependant, le Directeur n'avait pas encore fini :

« - J'ai aussi l'honneur de vous présenter le nouveau, ou plutôt _la_ nouvelle professeur d'Etude des Runes. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir chaleureusement le Professeur Ishtar. Annonça-t-il en présentant une jeune femme restée extrêmement discrète durant la durée du repas. Le teint foncé, les yeux bleus et de longs cheveux noirs, certaines personnes présentes dans la salle n'eurent aucun mal à la reconnaître :

-Marek, qu'est-ce que ta _chère_ sœur fait ici… Interrogea Kaiba à l'attention de l'Egyptien, apparemment surpris lui aussi à en juger par son expression.

-Mais…Mais…Mais… Je comprends pas ! Elle ne m'avait rien dit ! Se défendit le pauvre Marek à présent assailli par les regards plus qu'inquisiteurs de Kaiba, Joey, Makuba, Yugi et Atem, mais aussi ceux plus lointain de Sérénity, Ryou et Bakura.

-C'est ta sœur ? S'étonna Hermione, Marek acquiesça :

-Oui, mais je ne sais _vraiment_ pas ce qu'elle fait là… Se défendit-il à nouveau.

-Ceci étant dit… Reprit Dumbledore. « Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente nuit, soyez en forme pour vos premiers cours !

-Viens Ron, on doit s'occuper des premières années ! Dit Hermione au rouquin.

-Hé ! Attendez-moi ! Je suis un première année moi ! S'exclama Makuba.

-Je crois qu'on l'est un peu tous dans un sens… Continua Yugi.

-Alors suivez-nous ! C'est par ici. Leur fit signe Ron.

Les quatre maisons se séparèrent au niveau du hall : les Serpentards partaient vers les cachots, les Poufsouffles vers l'aile Sud du château, les Serdaigles vers l'aile Ouest et les Gryffondors vers l'aile Est. ((je pense pas que ce soit très juste ça mais bon… on va dire que ça passe…))

Sérénity, Emma et Ryou suivirent donc Oliver qui les mena dans un couloir étroit au bout duquel trônait la statue d'un immense oiseau déployant ses ailes, prêt à s'envoler.

« - Phénix. Dit Oliver à la statue. « C'est le mot de passe, alors ne l'oubliez pas !

L'oiseau prit ensuite son envol pour laisser apparaître une entrée dans le mur. Les quatre entrèrent et les nouveaux purent admirer la splendeur de la salle, en majorité de couleur bleue, et principalement ornée de peintures d'aigles en plein vol. Un grande bibliothèque trônait au fond de la salle, les étagères remplies de livres les plus épais les uns que les autres. Celle-ci était positionnée devant une grande table ronde, elle-même située à proximité d'une cheminée ornée du blason de la maison. Oliver désigna ensuite aux filles leur dortoir et lui et Ryou montèrent dans le leur.

De leur côté, Ron et Hermione (ainsi que Harry) menaient tous les nouveaux au septième étage, jusqu'au bout d'un couloir où était accroché la tableau d'une grosse dame.

« - Mot de passe ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Millenium. Répondit simplement Hermione tandis que Yugi et les autres faillirent s'étrangler en entendant le mot de passe.

Ils pénétrèrent ainsi dans la salle commune. Celle-ci était en fait une grande salle au couleurs rouge et or, qui pouvait être divisée deux grandes parties : plusieurs grandes tables disposées près de la fenêtre faisaient vraisemblablement office de lieu de travail, tandis qu'à l'autre de bout de la salle se trouvait une grande cheminée entourée de confortables fauteuils et canapés, le coin détente sûrement…

« - Les escaliers à droite mènent au dortoir des filles, à gauche celui des garçons. Expliqua Hermione très professionnellement. « Avant que certains garçons ne tentent quelque chose de totalement _stupide_, permettez-moi de vous préciser que les dortoirs des filles sont inaccessibles pour vous messieurs, désolée (ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air dépité de certains nouveaux), alors ne faîtes rien d'idiot qui puisse vous envoyer à l'infirmerie. Si vous avez des questions, Ron et moi restons à votre disposition. Conclut-elle.

-Suivez-nous, on va vous montrer. Dit Harry au groupe de garçons composé de Yugi, Kaiba, Joey et Marek.

Il les mena dans leur chambre à l'étage du dortoir des garçons. Comme Gryffondor accueillait plusieurs nouveaux garçons en sixième année, un dortoir avait été ajouté spécialement pour eux. Après de brèves présentations avec Dean Thomas, Neville Longdubat et Seamus Finnigan, Harry leur montra leurs lits. Un dortoir était composé par les anciens et l'autre par les nouveaux (logique…) Alors qu'ils commençaient à se changer pour dormir

« - Qui prend quel lit ? Demanda Joey.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que ça a de l'importance Wheeler… Répondit Kaiba d'un ton las.

-Recommencez pas vous d'eux ! Les prévint Marek un peu sur les nerfs.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris pourquoi ta sœur était ici, c'est ça ? Lui demanda timidement Yugi. L'Egyptien acquiesça :

-Nan, toujours pas. Mais on aura sûrement plus de réponses demain. Alors bonne nuit ! Dit-il en s'étalant sur un lit sans en dire plus.

-Bon, je suppose que celui-là sera le lit de Marek… Constata Joey.

-Bon ben moi aussi je vous dis bonne nuit. Continua Yugi en se glissant sous ses couvertures.

-Celui-là pour Yugi. Continua le blond « Et celui-là…

-C'est le mien Wheeler. Le coupa net Kaiba en s'asseyant dessus tout en lançant un regard « celui-là il est à moi alors t'approches pas »

-Ok, ok. Capitula Joey en se glissant lui-même sous les couvertures.

Avant de se coucher, Kaiba voulut vérifier un léger détail. Il sortit alors discrètement son ordinateur portable sans réveiller les autres déjà endormis. Il l'ouvrit et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : « Tout ce que je veux Harry… Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, toujours ce même sourire aux lèvres...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission chap 5 accomplie ! Il a été dur à écrire celui-là, mais maintenant, les cours vont commencer ! Au fait, quand j'ai relu, j'ai trouvé que la dernière phrase que dit Kaiba « tout ce que je veux Harry » peut être un peu ambiguë : n'allez pas vous imaginer n'importe quoi !

Lol !

Sinon comme d'hab : Read & Review !

Merci !


	6. Chapter 6

Kikou tout le monde !

C'est dingue le nombre de reviews que je reçoit pour une seul chap, je suis trop flattée ! Je sais que je vais paraître un peu reloue mais encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps d'écrire des reviews ! Et merci pour l'idée Xuwum, Yugi/Hermione c'est pas mal… On va voir comment ça va évoluer !

Allez, c'est parti pour le chap 6 !

_bla bla_ pensées

((bla bla)) note de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence…)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre VI :**

« -Youhou ! Joey ! Réveille-toi ! Cria gaiement Yugi dans les oreilles de son meilleur ami, pas très matinal. « Il faut y aller, je te rappelles que c'est notre premier jour de cours aujourd'hui ! Continua-t-il toujours sur le ton.

-C'est bon Yug', c'est bon… Capitula le blond. « Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton encore endormi, constatant que les deux autres lits étaient vides.

-Dans la salle commune je suppose…

-Alors vous êtes réveillés ? Les interrompit Harry en entrant dans leur dortoir.

-Presque… Répondit Joey en bâillant à se décrocher la mâchoire.

Après que Joey se soit habillé, les trois, rejoints par Ron, descendirent dans la salle commune pour effectivement trouver Marek et Kaiba. Le premier feuilletait un livre quelconque confortablement assis dans un fauteuil tandis que le second pianotait sur son ordinateur portable.

« - Tiens, enfin debout… Constata ce dernier. « Au fait Harry je crois que tu me dois quelque chose… Lui rappela le jeune PDG en voyant l'air abasourdi de celui-ci.

-Mais…. Comment ça peut marcher ! S'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers Kaiba pour regarder au-dessus de son épaule comme s'il voulait vérifier par lui-même.

-Convaincu maintenant ? Lui demanda le brun, très fier de l'effet produit.

-Je comprends toujours pas… T'as demandé à Dumbledore qu'il fasse une exception pour ton ordinateur, c'est ça ? Interrogea Harry.

-Essaie encore _gamin_… Lui répliqua Kaiba en accentuant le dernier mot.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Makuba pour débarquer dans la salle commune, avec un grand sourire comme à son habitude. Mais celui-ci disparut de son visage quand il vit son frère, ou plutôt ce qu'il faisait :

« - Mais c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama le garçon en se dirigeant vers Seto.

-Toi non plus t'arrives pas à y croire, hein ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Ce que j'arrive surtout à ne pas comprendre c'est comment tu peux encore penser à travailler pour la Kaiba Corp _ici_ ! Grand frère ! S'écria le cadet sur un ton implorant.

-C'est quoi tout ce bruit ici ! Les interrompit une voix derrière.

-Hé Hermione ! Tu croiras jamais ça : il a réussi à faire marcher son ordinateur ici ! S'exclama Harry, encore sous le choc d'une telle nouvelle.

Il avait en effet appris depuis maintenant quasiment cinq ans, les pouvoirs extraordinaires et presque sans limites qu'avait la magie. Elle était, sans aucun doute, _beaucoup_ plus puissant que le simple monde des moldus. Il voyait à présent tout cela s'effondrer à cause de Kaiba.

« - Pfff… C'est strictement impossible, dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ils disent formellement qu'aucun objet moldu quelque qu'il soit ne peut fonctionner à Poudlard, il y a bien trop de protections magiques qui détraqueraient tous ces appareils… Répondit-elle.

-Eh bien dans ce cas tu devrais mieux le relire si tu veux mon avis. Lui répliqua froidement Kaiba, vexant Hermione. « Non que je remette en doute les _fantastiques_ capacités de ce château mais je suis désolé de t'apprendre que je les ai surpassées ((Super Seto ! lol !))

-Im-po-ssible. Tout simplement impossible. Continua-t-elle de dire, se tenant à présent derrière Kaiba, comme la majorité des personnes présentes, pour vérifier tout ça par elle-même.

-Puisque c'est comme ça… Commença Makuba. « Je te confisque ton ordinateur et tu ne pourras le récupérer que ce soir, après le repas et une fois tous tes devoirs terminés. Annonça-t-il d'un ton sec en s'emparant de l'appareil et en allant le mettre en sûreté dans son dortoir.

-J'a-dore. Dit Joey. « Kaiba, alors qu'il faisait son intéressant, qui se fait faire la morale par son petit frère qui lui arrive à la taille. Commenta-t-il.

-Mais tu nous as toujours pas dit comment t'avais fait ! S'exclama Ron avant que Kaiba ne puisse répondre au blond.

-Bon, personnellement je m'en fiche et je crève de faim. Est-ce qu'on peut aller petit-déjeuner _s'il vous plaît_ ? Interrogea Marek qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

-C'est vrai, si on se dépêche pas, on va finir par être en retard.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers la Grande Salle au grand soulagement de l'Egyptien. Ils y retrouvèrent Sérénity, Emma et Ryou, en compagnie d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns. Après un bref salut de loin, les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers leur table. Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, une volée de hiboux de chouettes entra dans la Grande Salle.

« - Ah, on dirait que le courrier arrive ! Annonça Ron.

A leur grande surprise, les volatiles déposèrent quantités de lettres devant Seto, Marek, Yugi ainsi que devant Ryou.

« - C'est quoi _ça_ ? Demanda Joey d'un air suspicieux.

_-Ca_, ça s'appelle une lettre chihuahua. Lui répliqua devinez qui.

-Merci pour la précision… Je voulais dire pourquoi moi j'en ai pas ? Interrogea-t-il tandis que les concernés commençaient à les ouvrir alors qu'Hermione les mettait en garde sur les risques qu'ils encouraient en ouvrant sans protection.

-Super… Laissa échapper Kaiba.

-Quoi ? Demanda Joey alors que de leur côté Yugi rougissait à vue d'œil et Marek ne savait plus où se mettre. « Maieuh ! Racontez ! S'impatienta le blond.

-C'est rien qui te concerne Wheeler. Lui répliqua Kaiba.

Cependant, le blond, sa curiosité piquée au vif, voulut plonger sa main dans l'énorme tas d'enveloppes devant Kaiba mais celui-ci fut plus rapide :

« - _Evanesco !_ Dit-il. Ceci eut pour effet de faire disparaître le tas présent devant lui à la grande surprise de tout le monde.

-Depuis quand tu connais des sorts ? On n'a pas encore commencé les cours ! S'exclama Marek.

-Je te rappelles, Ishtar, qu'on a gentiment acheté des livres pour les cours et qu'il n'a jamais été interdit de les feuilleter… Expliqua le brun.

-C'est bien mais ça nous dit pas ce qui est écrit dans ses lettres… Continua Makuba.

-Euh… Kaiba ! Appela discrètement Yugi.

-Quoi ?

-S'te plaît… Dit-il, le regard implorant.

-Et moi aussi au passage si possible… Ajouta Marek.

-De quoi ? Interrogea Joey, visiblement perdu.

-Tsss… _Evanesco !_ Dit à nouveau Kaiba en direction cette fois des tas de Yugi et Marek.

-Hey ! On n'a pas eu le temps de savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans ! S'exclama Ron.

Juste à ce moment, les Serdaigles passèrent à côté de la table des Gryffondors et Sérénity et Emma se rapprochèrent légèrement pour leur parler :

« - Vous avez aussi reçu plein de lettres comme Ryou ? Demanda Emma. Les garçons concernés acquiescèrent.

-Mais c'est quoi à la fin ? Demanda Joey de plus en plus énervé d'être laissé sur la touche. Les deux filles, qui étaient sur le point de partir, se regardèrent et répondirent d'une même voix et avec un grand sourire :

-Des courriers d'admiratrices !

Alors que les deux filles s'éloignaient, Joey lança un regard suspicieux dans la direction de Yugi, Marek puis de Kaiba comme s'il cherchait à voir si c'était vrai. A la teinte cramoisie que prenaient les joues de Yugi, il en déduit qu'ils avaient en effet reçu du courrier de la part de fans, et qui plus est de fans _filles_…

« - Ben et moi alors, j'ai rien reçu je comprends pas ! Il doit y avoir une erreur, le hibou a dû se perdre en chemin ! Se défendit le blond.

A ce moment précis, une chouette entra dans la Grande Salle et déposa un paquet devant Joey qui retrouva son sourire :

« - Vous avez vu les gars ! Moi aussi j'ai eu du courrier ! Et je vous dis que c'est pas n'importe qui ! Une grande brune aux yeux verts ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Tu sens tout ça rien qu'avec l'emballage de papier kraft… Ironisa Seto. « Alors ouvre et on verra bien. Termina-t-il, plus qu'exaspéré par le comportement qu'il jugeait _puéril_ du blond.

-T'es jaloux maintenant hein ? Avoue Kaiba, tu regrettes d'avoir fait disparaître tes lettres hein ? Nargua le blond.

-Tu l'ouvres ou bien lui aussi il va disparaître… Répliqua le brun d'un ton las.

Prenant la menace au sérieux, le blond s'exécuta, tous les regards tournés vers lui. Une lettre était accrochée au paquet. Il commença par prendre celle-ci et alors qu'il l'ouvrait, lançait des regards sûr de lui à tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

« - Alors voyons voir… _Cher Jochounet !_ Ca commence plutôt bien nan ? Commenta-t-il en levant les yeux vers les autres qui lui répliquèrent sèchement :

-Abrège !

-Ok, ok… Alors…

_J'espère que ton trajet s'est bien passé et que tu te plais dans ta nouvelle école. Je voulais simplement te faire parvenir ton disque de duel que tu avais oublié, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait te servir. _

_Je t'embrasse très fort. _

_Ta Maman qui t'aime très fort. PS : Ne fais pas trop de bêtises_

Inutile de dire qu'au fur et à mesure que la lecture de la lettre avançait, le blond était de moins en moins sûr de lui et une goutte de sueur était apparue sur sa tempe. Parallèlement, les autres ne se donnaient même pas la peine de cacher le sourire qui se formait sur leurs lèvres. Heureusement pour Joey, avant que qui que ce soit ait pu dire un mot, le Professeur McGonagall arriva et leur donna leur emploi du temps ce qui changea tout de suite le sujet de discussion.

« - C'est pas vrai, encore _double_ potion avec les Serpentards ! Se lamenta Ron.

-Pareil pour le Soin aux Créatures Magiques ! Continua Harry. « Sinon on est tout le temps avec les Serdaigles… C'est bizarre, on était pratiquement jamais avec eux avant…

-Tu penses que c'est parce que Emma et Ryou y sont ? Demanda Yugi.

-C'est probable, Dumbledore a sûrement voulu que vous restiez ensembles. Répondit Hermione.

-En tout cas tant mieux ! S'exclama Marek.

-Ca consiste en quoi le cours d'études de Runes ? Interrogea Yugi.

-Pourquoi ? T'y es inscrit ? Demanda Ron. Yugi acquiesça.

-Et il est pas le seul… Rajouta Kaiba.

-Moi j'y suis pas… Rajouta Joey. « Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi qui suis exclu ? Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ? Se lamenta-t-il. ((attention scène tragique…))

-Super ! S'exclama Marek sans prêter attention au blond. « Moi aussi j'y suis !

Seto fronça le sourcil en voyant l'enthousiasme de l'Egyptien.

« - Ouais… Super… Marmonna-t-il.

-Ben quoi Kaiba, t'es pas content de revoir Shizu ? Demanda Marek.

-J'espère qu'elle s'est lassée de son histoire de _destinée_ parce qu'il n'est pas question que j'en entende encore parler !

-Je comprends toujours pas comment tu peux encore nier ton passé… Répliqua Yugi en soupirant.

-C'est vrai, après tout ce que vous avez vu dans le Monde de la Mémoire, tu devrais avoir suffisamment de preuves, nan ? Interrogea Marek.

-C'est quoi le Monde de la Mémoire ? Demanda Harry.

Les trois garçons sursautèrent, ils avaient complètement oublié la présence des autres.

« - Rien, une histoire à dormir debout. Répliqua sèchement Kaiba, ne voulant plus être mêlé à ces « contes de fées » comme il les appelait.

-On commence par quoi au fait ? Demanda Yugi de son ait innocent pour changer de sujet.

-Métamorphose. Répondit simplement Harry, cependant loin d'avoir oublié le sujet de conversation précédent. Il jugeait néanmoins qu'il n'était pas utile de relancer la conversation car les autres ne voudraient jamais en parler, à en voir la gêne que cela avait installé à la table.

-Alors on devrait se dépêcher d'aller chercher nos affaires dans nos dortoirs si on veut pas être en retard ! Proposa Marek, un peu trop enthousiaste.

Ils retournèrent donc à la tour de Gryffondor et alors que tous les autres étaient en haut, seuls restaient Joey et Kaiba dans la salle commune :

« - Au fait où est Makuba ? Demanda Joey à Kaiba.

-Il est allé avec des premières années de Gryffondor. Lui répondit-il simplement.

-Je comprends toujours pas comment vous faîtes pour cohabiter : vous êtes trop différents ! S'exclama le blond. « Lui il court partout pour se faire des amis et toi…

-Et moi Wheeler ? Le coupa Kaiba en lui lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

-Euh… Disons que… Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que tu as besoin des autres ? Lui demanda-t-il en le regardant directement dans les yeux ((attention ça chauffe ! baston ! baston ! lol !))

-Tu serais pas en train de me faire la morale sur cette stupide amitié Wheeler…

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ton frère a raison alors tu devrais un peu l'écouter de temps en temps. C'est tout. Lui répliqua-t-il, toujours les yeux dans les yeux. Quelques instants passèrent ainsi.

-Tu m'amuse vraiment Wheeler, vraiment… Dit-il finalement tandis que les autres redescendaient.

Le Professeur McGonagall n'attendit pas pour entrer dans le vif du sujet alors que les élèves s'asseyaient à peine :

« - Vous arrivez presque à la fin de vos études à Poudlard. Il vous faut à présent prendre _réellement _les choses au sérieux comme si peu d'entre vous le font. » Elle fit une pause en prenant bien soin de regarder l'ensemble de la classe. « Je ne tolérerai aucun bavardages durant ce cours. Je suis sûr que désormais vous savez comment je fonctionne alors je dis surtout ça pour nos nouveaux élèves. Etant donné que vous êtes encore de vrais débutants en magie, je serai cependant un peu plus tolérante avec vous, du moins au début. J'attends de vous que vous travaillez au moins deux fois plus pour rattraper votre retard. Nous allons ainsi tout de suite commencer. Ouvrez vos manuels à la page 12.

Joey, qui était assis à côté de Yugi, s'impatientait de pouvoir _enfin_ apprendre des sorts. Il regarda tout de suite en quoi consistait celui-ci. Il s'agissait d'un sort visant à transformer un livre en oiseau.

« - Je vois pas en quoi c'est utile de savoir faire ça… Chuchota-t-il à son voisin.

-Si vous trouvez mon cours inutile vous pouvez tout de suite sortir M. Wheeler. Le fit sursauter la voix de McGonagall derrière lui. « Peut-être que vous n'y voyez aucun intérêt pour le moment, mais si vous n'arrivez pas à lancer ce sort, et en particulier _vous_ en tant que nouveau, vous ne pourrez pas en lancer un plus complexe que votre personne jugera peut-être plus utile.

Après cette véritable douche froide, des duos furent formés pour travailler par pair. Joey se mit avec Yugi, Marek insista pour se mettre avec Ryou… ne restaient que Kaiba et Emma. De leur côté, Harry s'était mis avec Ron et Hermione avec une fille de Serdaigle. L'entraînement à deux se transforma vite en véritable compétition : à celui qui ferait voler le plus d'oiseau. Ils venaient à peine de commencer à s'entraîner que Joey sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa tête.

« - Hey ! C'est quoi cet oiseau ! Ma tête c'est pas un nid ! S'exclama-t-il provoquant l'hilarité générale.

-Oups ! Désolé Wheeler, je crois que mon oiseau a élu domicile sur ton crâne … Déclara Kaiba.

Mais avant que le blond puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il sentit un second poids sur sa tête.

« - Désolée, je crois que le mien aussi… S'excusa Emma.

-Il sont trop mimi ! S'exclama la fille de Serdaigle qui était avec Hermione.

-Bien, je vois que certains ont déjà réussi l'exercice. Dit McGonagall en s'adressant à Emma et Kaiba. Cinq points chacun pour Gryffondor. Entraînez-vous encore jusqu'à ce que cela ne vous demande plus aucun effort, pour les autres, persévérez. Ordonna McGonagall.

Les élèves se remirent donc au travail et à part Seto et Emma, les autres nouveaux avaient énormément de mal à se concentrer assez fort pour réussir la métamorphose. Yugi avait beau y mettre toute sa volonté, il enchaînait échec sur échec.

« - _Laisse-moi essayer si tu veux._ Lui proposa Atem.

_-Si tu veux, mais fais attention à ne pas te faire remarquer. _Lui répondit Yugi en lui cédant la place.

-Ca doit pas être si difficile que ça ! Dit-il à l'attention de Joey, désespérément en train de manier sa baguette devant un livre de poche.

-Mais on dirait que le Pharaon est de sortie ! S'exclama Bakura à l'attention de ce dernier. Ryou avait, en effet, cédé sa place depuis longtemps à l'esprit de l'anneau du millenium.

-Je vous ai déjà dit, il me semble, que je ne tolérais pas les bavardages dans mon cours M. Bakura. Le rappela à l'ordre McGonagall.

-Vive la discrétion Pilleur de Tombe… Lui répliqua Atem.

Finalement, après plusieurs dizaines d'essais (euh…centaines pour Joey) ils finirent par y arriver, tandis que Kaiba et Emma en étaient arrivés aux encyclopédies de la bibliothèque de McGonagall. La fin du cours arriva cependant assez vite et le professeur de manqua pas de leur rappeler de s'entraîner jusqu'à la prochaine leçon et leur donna un essai à faire sur l'utilité des sorts primaires comme celui qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Le cours suivant était l'après-midi, Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec la Professeur Lupin. Celui-ci commença lui aussi par leur rappeler l'importance des cours ainsi que celle de la pratique. Après leur avoir présenté quelques créatures, il leur appris l'anti-sort et ils s'entraînèrent le reste du cours. Si ensuite la journée était finie pour Harry, Ron, Hermione ou encore Joey, il n'en était pas ainsi pour les autres qui devaient se rendre en cours d'Etude de Runes au grand désespoir de Kaiba. Cependant, ils apprirent, comme on pouvait s'en douter, que Ryou était lui aussi inscrit dans ce cours, de même qu'Emma. Cette dernière nouvelle les surpris beaucoup. Etant donné que durant cette leçon il s'agissait de déchiffrer des anciennes écriture, Atem et Bakura prirent le contrôle des corps de Yugi et Ryou. Ils s'installèrent donc dans la salle de cours, où se trouvaient déjà quelques autres élèves, et attendirent jusqu'à ce que le professeur, qui n'était autre que Shizu, entre enfin dans la salle.

« - Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez déjà je suis le Professeur Ishtar et je vous enseignerai les Runes durant cette années, et plus généralement les anciennes écritures. Se présente-t-elle. « Etant donné que j'ignore totalement quel est votre niveau ou quelles sont les écritures que vous connaissez déjà, je vais vous demander de m'écrire tout ce que vous savez dans ce domaine pour cet premier cours, et en silence s'il vous plaît ! Dit-elle sur un ton plus élevé alors que des chuchotements se faisaient entendre dans la salle. « Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. Termina-t-elle sur un ton plus doux.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit écrire quand on a aucune idée de quoi est censé parler la matière ? Lui demanda Kaiba sur un ton ironique alors que la plupart des élèves prenaient un morceau de parchemin pour rédiger le devoir.

-Et bien certains pourraient raconter la vie de leur ancêtre il y a 5000 ans… Répondit-elle sur un ton des plus sérieux.

-Bref on peut raconter n'importe quoi… Continua-t-il.

-Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour insolence. Répliqua-t-elle. « Je ne vous demande pas de m'écrire un encyclopédie, seulement vos connaissances en matières d'écritures. Continua-t-elle tout en se rapprochant de Kaiba. « Ou bien certains pourraient encore parler d'un certain texte antique que certains ont réussi à déchiffrer sur une certaine carte d'un certain dieu égyptien n'est-ce pas _Seto _? Lui dit-elle de façon à ce que lui seul soit en mesure de l'entendre et sur un ton ironique en insistant sur le dernier mot dans le seul but de le narguer.

Kaiba se contenta de lui renvoyer un des regards les plus noirs qu'il pouvait alors qu'il se résigna à prendre une feuille de parchemin, de même que Marek, Atem et Bakura qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire devant l'entêtement de celui-ci tandis qu'Emma les regardait d'un air suspicieux.

_Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune de Gryffondo_r 

« - Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez rien remarqué en cours de Métamorphose ? Demanda pour la énième fois Harry à ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui répondaient la même réponse depuis plus d'une heure sur un ton de plus en plus las, alors qu'ils essayaient _justement _de se concentrer sur leur devoir de Métamorphose :

-Non Harry, tu as dû rêvé… Lui répondit Ron.

-Je suis pourtant sûr d'avoir vu Yugi changer subitement, comme s'il était devenu plus grand d'un coup, et plus sûr de lui. Et c'est pareil pour Ryou ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Chut ! Lui souffla Hermione tandis que Joey s'approchait. Elle ne voulait pas que ce dernier se rende compte que Harry avait des doutes au sujet de ses amis.

-Alors, toujours en plein devoir pour McGonagall ? Interrogea le blond sans voir le regard gêné des trois autres.

-Euh… Ouais… C'est pas très passionnant comme sujet. Répondit Ron.

-Désolé, je crois que c'est un peu de ma faute si elle nous l'a donné… S'excusa Joey.

-T'en fais pas, de toute façon elle nous en aurait donné un et sûrement plus difficile… Répondit Harry.

-Si tu l'dis. Personnellement je l'ai commencé mais… comment dire… j'ai pas trouvé l'inspiration, alors je vais attendre que les autres reviennent de leur cours d'Etudes de Runes et on le fera ensemble. Finit le blond avant de se diriger vers son dortoir.

-J'espère pour toi qu'il ne t'a pas entendu Harry ! Lui souffle Hermione.

-Moi aussi. Mais n'empêche que ça me chipote un peu cette histoire. Répondit Harry.

-Oublie et concentre-toi sur le devoir de McGonagall si tu veux mon avis. C'est nettement plus important et surtout on doit lui rendre au prochain cours… Répondit Ron sur un ton à la fois las et désespéré.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un autre chap de fini ! Alors comment vous trouvez ces premiers cours ? Bon, ok , c'est pas super super original, mais les choses devraient un peu se pimenter dans les prochains chap.

Encore merci de me lire !

R&R please !

Merci!


	7. Chapter 7

Bijour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord je tiens à prévenir qu'il est possible que les chapitres arrivent de plus en plus espacés… Non pas que je sois en panne d'inspiration, loin de là, mais tout simplement en raison d'un certain travail scolaire… On va dire ça comme ça… (vive la terminale S moi j'dis… lol) Enfin bref je voulais prévenir…

Sinon toujours un grand merci à mes reviewers, j'espère que vous continuerez et qu'il y en aura même des nouveaux !

D'ailleurs pour répondre à Darkai, je suis désolée de t'annoncer que je suis pas trop yaoi alors pour le BakuraxMarek que tu demandais ça va pas être possible… Dsl…

Alors voilà finalement la suite du début des cours à Poudlard…

Allez, en route pour le chap 7 !

_bla bla_ pensées

((bla bla)) note de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence…)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre VII :**

Les élèves attendaient patiemment le professeur dans la salle de classe située dans les cachots. En effet, Joey, Yugi, Marek et Seto étaient sur le point de découvrir le _bonheur_ des cours de potion avec Rogue… Celui-ci se décida enfin à arriver et fixa d'emblée les nouveaux du regard :

« - Il est vrai que nous avons ici quelques… nouveaux. Bien je me présente, je suis le Professeur Rogue et je vous enseignerai l'art des potions durant cette année, cependant, je suppose que vous saviez déjà cela par vos chers petits camarades, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea-t-il. Les concernés acquiescèrent. « Très bien, alors ils ont également dû vous dire que je ne tolérais aucun manquement de respect et que, si mes cours ne vous plaisent pas, vous êtes libres de quitter cette salle. Continua-t-il en fixant _très précisément_ Kaiba en référence à sa légère (vraiment petite) insubordination envers Shizu puis Joey en référence à l'inintérêt qu'il avait trouvé au cours de métamorphose. « Si vous n'avez pas de question, sortez vos ingrédients. La démarche pour réaliser le mélange est au tableau. Je ne vous donne cependant pas le nom, non pas que cela soit un quelque oubli de ma part, mais quand vous aurez terminé votre potion, vous la ferez goûter à un animal de votre choix une fois revenus dans vos salles communes respectives et vous m'en décrirez les effets sur la _pauvre_ bête… Ce sera votre devoir pour la prochaine fois. Mais je vous conseille néanmoins de ne pas _trop_ vous tromper sur la préparation du mélange, cela pourrait être fâcheux pour le cobaye. Termina-t-il avec un certain sourire sadique qu'il ne parvenait pas à cacher.

Le cours débuta donc et chacun prenait grand soin de suivre les instructions à la lettre, craignant pour la vie des pauvres bêtes… Les élèves travaillaient en binôme : Harry était avec Ron, Hermione avec Neville, Atem qui, une fois encore, avait pris la place de Yugi qui s'était empressé de lui céder son corps en voyant Rogue, était avec Joey tandis que Kaiba était avec Marek, plus par manque de choix que par plaisir...

« - Yugi tu devrais peut-être suivre _vraiment_ au moins _un_ cours… Lui murmura Marek.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'est arrangé : je fais métamorphose, potions, étude des Runes et lui il fait le reste… Lui expliqua Atem.

-Moi aussi j'aimerais bien pouvoir choisir mes cours… Ajouta Joey en essayant de comprendre de quoi il était question dans ce cours.

-Désolé je crois qu'il n'y pas de cours de dressage _chihuahua…_ Répliqua Kaiba les yeux rivés sur sa potion, enfin celle de Marek et lui.

-Toi on t'as pas sonné ! Lui répliqua le blond.

-Joey, quand est-ce que tu comprendras qu'il ne fait que _jouer_ avec toi… Fit Marek sur un ton las en découpant des méticuleusement des ingrédients, se sachant observé par son binôme qui surveillait tout ce qu'il faisait.

-Joey, quand est-ce qu'il faut mettre les racines de mandragore ? Demanda Atem pour changer de sujet.

-Mais c'est lui ou toi qui a eu l'idée d'alterner pour les cours ? Insista le blond sans répondre à la question du Pharaon.

-Euh… Lui, mais peu importe. Quand pour ces racines Joey ? Interrogea-t-il à nouveau.

-Nan mais parc'que j'trouve que c'est un peu tricher quand même… Continua le blond tout en faisant de savants mélanges.

-C'est quoi qui est tricher ? Les interrompit une voix qui fit sursauter le blond et le pharaon.

-Euh… Rien… Répondit Atem, gêné par la question d'Hermione.

-Je vous préviens, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre trop de points si on veut gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons alors évitez les embrouilles ! Continua-t-elle sur un ton à la fois sévère et protecteur.

-T'inquiète, t'inquiète… On gère… Lui répondit Joey à son tour gêné.

-Il vous reste 5 minutes ! Annonça Rogue.

-Allez on se dépêche ! Pressa Joey.

Le temps imparti écoulé, chacun prit un échantillon de sa potion pour pouvoir la faire goûter à un cobaye, comme l'avait ordonné Rogue.

« - Bon finalement c'était pas si _terrible _ce cours, je vois vraiment pas ce que… Commença Joey.

-Et cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour les personnes trop bavardes en cours. Annonça Rogue. « Je parle de Messieurs Wheeler et Muto bien évidemment. Bonne journée ! Ajouta-t-il dans un sourire des plus réjoui, réjoui de la mauvaise action du jour accomplie.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Conclut simplement le blond alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi.

L'après-midi, il était prévu qu'ils aient Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid après le déjeuner. Les Serpentards étaient déjà là et avant que Malfoy n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hagrid arriva avec un grand sourire :

« - Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui pour cette première leçon je vous propose quelque chose d'un peu spécial… J'ai du mal à l'avoir mais je pense le jeu en vaut la chandelle… Expliqua-t-il en gardant ce même sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il nous a encore trouvé… Chuchota Ron à Harry.

Yugi, Joey, Marek et Seto se posaient exactement la même question. Harry leur avait en effet raconté les affinités quelque peu étranges qu'avait Hagrid pour les créatures… comment dire… _spéciales_…

« - Je vous présente Feufollet ! Annonça-t-il en laissant apparaître une petite créature derrière lui.

Sa peau était recouverte d'écailles vert foncé. Dans son dos, deux petites ailes de la même couleur étaient recourbées et son corps se prolongeait en une queue qui se terminait en forme de pointe de flèche. Mais ce qui frappait le plus, hormis sa _magnifique_ dentition aiguisée et les griffes assorties, était ses yeux rouge feu qui incendiaient les élèves.

« - Mais Hagrid… Commença Hermione.

-Un dragon… Dit simplement Ron comme s'il s'était attendu à une telle créature.

-N'allez pas croire que c'est illégal ! Protesta tout de suite le géant en voyant leurs tête affolées. « C'est une espèce extrêmement rare, un Dragon Nain, ou plus communément appelé « mini-dragon ». Expliqua-t-il à l'ensemble de la classe.

-Un dragon ? Un vrai ? S'étonna encore Joey.

-J'aurais jamais pensé en voir un un jour… Avoua Marek, comme hypnotisé par la créature.

-En tout cas tu n'est pas le seul à montrer un certain intérêt pour lui… Dit Yugi.

L'Egyptien leva les yeux vers lui et, d'un signe de tête, Yugi lui désigna Kaiba qui était un peu resté en retrait mais qui ne manquait pas un instant du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

« - Alors Kaiba, tu ne regrettes pas d'être venu ? Ironisa Joey qui avait remarqué l'air fasciné, si peu habituel, qu'affichait le visage du brun.

-Je dois admettre que ce monde est de plus en plus intéressant… Finit-il par avouer.

-Bien, à présent je vais vous demander de ne pas trop remuer autour de lui et chacun va venir l'étudier de près.

-COMMENT ! S'exclamèrent la plupart des élèves dont Hermione, Ron et Malfoy.

-Où est le problème ? Il ne va pas vous manger, vous avez vu sa taille ? Répliqua Joey en voyant l'air affolé des autres.

-Toi on voit bien que tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… Répondit Ron.

-Pfff… Allez, j'me dévoue ! Annonça le blond.

Il se dirigea alors vers la petite créature qui était en fait confortablement installée dans une sorte de nid improvisé, c'est-à-dire des coussins disposés dans une caisse (qu'est-ce qu'il est attentionné Hagrid !) Alors que Joey se baissait vers lui, le mini-dragon le regarda avec ses grands yeux rouges. De la fumée commença alors à sortir de ses narines. Tout à coup, il déploya totalement ses ailes et s'éleva à un bon mètre du sol, sous les regards de plus en plus affolés de la plupart des personnes présentes et notamment Hagrid. Contre toute attente, Feufollet se dirigea droit vers un certain brun et se posa sur son épaule gauche, fier comme un faucon, sa queue se balançant de droite à gauche à la manière d'un chien heureux.

« - Eh bien je crois qu'il a trouvé sa _nounou_… Ironisa Marek.

-C'est très rare de voir ça, d'habitude ces animaux ne sont pas spécialement sociables…

-Qui se ressemble s'assemble… Ajouta Joey sur ironique forcé.

-Wheeler, serais-tu vexé ? Interrogea Kaiba tandis qu'il continuait à regarder le mini-dragon posé sur son épaule.

Loin de le gêner, la créature le fascinait vraiment, une sorte de rêve de gamin réalisé si on peut dire. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas son _superbe_ Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, mais quand même, un _Dragon_, un _vrai _!

« - Bon, on dirait qu'il n'a pas envie de quitter ton épaule. Alors on va changer de programme… Commença Hagrid, quelque peu embarrassé. « Dans ce cas le cours va se terminer là et je vous demande de me rédiger un essai sur le comportement _habituel_ des Dragons Nains à l'état sauvage. Mais toi tu vas venir avec moi et on va aller le nourrir, j'ai l'impression qu'il t'aime vraiment bien. Dit-il en s'adressant à Kaiba.

-Euh… Moi aussi j'peux v'nir ? Demanda Joey, bien décidé à ne pas laisser le brun tranquille.

-Hmmm… Si tu veux, mais pas de gestes brusques, il peut vite s'énerver. Finit par répondre Hagrid.

Tandis que les autres élèves regagnaient le château, Joey et Kaiba attendaient le géant qui était retourné quelques instants dans sa cabane.

« - Alors Wheeler, tu veux _encore_ faire ton intéressant ? Interrogea le brun.

-Tu peux parler ! Répliqua Joey.

-C'est pas de ma faute si ce dragon sait reconnaître les personnes de valeur… Dit tranquillement Kaiba en caressant la dragon sui se laissa faire.

-Pfff… Je trouve au contraire que ce _truc_ est d'une débilité des plus totales… Continua Joey de plus en plus énervé.

-Fais attention Wheeler, je crois que tu l'as vexé… Prévint le brun.

En effet, le dragon s'était soudainement redressé et fixait désormais le blond avec son regard de feu, prêt à exploser.

« - Vous êtes prêts ? Leur demanda tout à coup la voix de Hagrid. Les deux garçons acquiescèrent.

-Le groupe se dirigea donc vers une partie du parc que les deux jeunes garçons ne connaissaient pas encore mais dont Hermione, Ron et Harry leur avait beaucoup parlé.

« - On va quand même pas dans la Forêt Interdite ? Demanda Joey en brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes.

-Bien sûr que si ! Lui répondit Hagrid comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Alors, on a peur Wheeler ? Demanda Kaiba sur un ton narquois.

-Mais non ! S'exclama le blond.

-Chut ! Ne faîtes pas trop de bruit si vous voulez éviter les ennuis ! Les mit en garde le géant.

Joey se contenta de lancer un regard noir au brun ce qui amusa beaucoup celui-ci. Kaiba se contenta de sourire puis ils se remirent à marcher en direction de la forêt. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les arbres cachaient le soleil et l'obscurité s'était installée. Seuls quelques faibles rayons de lumières à travers les branchages leur permettait de voir devant eux. Une fois qu'ils furent enfoncé d'une bonne centaine de mètres, Hagrid les fit stopper.

« - Voilà, nous y sommes. Annonça-t-il. « Ce que nous cherchons pour nourrir Feufollet se trouve dans ce coin. Il s'agit en fait d'oiseaux morts. ((j'ai pas trouvé mieux qui soit pas trop compliqué à trouver dans la forêt…)) J'ai repéré depuis quelques temps une sorte d'endroit où les oiseaux meurent en assez grande quantité, allez savoir pourquoi… Enfin bref, il suffit juste de retrouver l'endroit, c'est dans les parages en suivant ce petit chemin. Vous savez comment lancer des étincelles avec vos baguettes ? Interrogea le géant. Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, c'était une des premières choses que les autres leur avaient appris en arrivant. « Parfait, alors ne vous éloignez pas trop et rappelez-vous, le moins de bruit possible et si vous avez un problème, lancez des étincelles rouges, ça ira ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

-Si j'ai bien compris, on doit chercher une mine de cadavres d'oiseaux pour nourrir cette bestiole tout en risquant de se faire dévorer par je ne sais quelle autre créature ? Interrogea Joey sur un ton quasi ironique.

-Tout à fait. Rendez-vous ici dans une petite heure. Vous verrez, ça passera vite. Ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air surpris des deux garçons. « Restez ensemble, ça vaudra mieux pour vous, et suivez bien ce sentier, je pense que vous trouverez les oiseaux à proximité si mes souvenirs sont bons. Conseilla-t-il finalement.

-Attendez, vous ne venez pas avec nous ? S'exclama Joey.

-Chut ! Fit tout de suite le géant. « Non, je ne vous accompagne pas, j'ai une autre affaire à régler. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serais pas loin. Finit-il avant de s'enfoncer dans une direction.

-Alors Wheeler, toujours aussi apeuré ? Tu devrais peut-être retourner au château… Lança Kaiba dans un murmure tout à fait audible pour le blond.

-C'est ça Kaiba, je te rappelle qu'on est dans la même galère… Répliqua le blond sur le même ton.

-Bon, on y va ou on se transforme en statue ? Finit par demander le brun.

-Après toi !

-Trop aimable…

Les deux adolescents se mirent donc à marcher dans une direction, même s'ils ignoraient totalement vers où ils se dirigeaient. Après vingt bonnes minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent finalement à l'endroit dont Hagrid leur avait parlé. Face à eux, des dizaines d'oiseaux morts éparpillés au sol entre les troncs des arbres : des corbeaux, des pigeons, des pies… Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. L'obscurité rendait cette scène encore plus macabre.

« - Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Interrogea le blond.

-Je crois qu'il y en a un qui a faim. Répondit simplement le brun.

En effet, Feufollet, à la vue de son repas, s'était précipité sur les cadavres, ne laissant aux deux garçons d'autre choix que de l'attendre.

« - Et maintenant on fait quoi, on attend que môssieur se soit régalé ? Ironisa Joey.

-T'en as pas marre de toujours devoir parler Wheeler ? Et oui, je crois qu'on va devoir attendre qu'il ait fini. Satisfait ? Demanda Kaiba, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, heureux de pouvoir se livrer à une de ses occupations favorites : mener la vie dure à Joey.

-Moi au moins je parle… Fut la réponse du blond, à court d'arguments.

-Si ça t'embêtes tellement, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es porté volontaire alors ?

-A ton _humble_ avis ?

-Il y avait d'autres façons de m'embêter tu sais…

-N'empêche que sans moi tu te serais retrouvé tout seul dans cette forêt…

-Peut-être, mais au moins j'aurais été tranquille.

-Toujours aussi peu sociable à ce que je vois…

-C'est bon, t'as fini ta leçon ? Finit par lancer Kaiba qui commençait _vraiment_ à en avoir assez de tous ces gens qui essayaient (en vain) de vouloir le changer.

-Tiens, on dirait qu'il a finit. Constata Joey tandis que Feufollet rejoignait l'épaule de Kaiba.

Alors que les deux garçons commençaient à suivre à nouveau le sentier qui les avait mené ici, un bruit inquiétant se fit entendre.

« - A ton avis c'est quoi ? Chuchota Joey.

-Rien d'intéressant. Répliqua sèchement Kaiba en continuant à marcher.

-Kaiba arrête c'est bizarre. Tu sens pas comme ça s'est rafraîchi tout à coup ? Interrogea le blond sur un ton des plus sérieux, ce qui stoppa le brun.

Kaiba s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille pour être prêt à entendre un éventuel autre bruit. Il devait bien l'admettre malgré lui, l'air était à présent glacial. Parallèlement, un brouillard était soudainement tombé, sorti de nulle part.

« - Convaincu qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ? Interrogea le blond, essayant de cacher la peur qui s'installait peu à peu en lui.

-Accélère le mouvement Wheeler. Le pressa Kaiba.

Mais alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher plus vite, d'autres bruits se firent entendre, des bruissements de feuilles, et toujours cet air glacial. Finalement, le brouillard s'épaissit tellement qu'il leur fut impossible de faire un pas de plus.

« - On est encerclé… Murmura Kaiba à Joey tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient, à présent dos à dos.

Et là ce fut le choc : des centaines d'images défilèrent soudainement dans leur tête, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Pour l'un c'était le divorce des ses parents, la séparation avec sa sœur, son amie envoyée au Royaume des Ombres, cette même amie qui se retourne contre lui… Pour l'autre, ce n'était pas mieux : la mort de sa mère en mettant son petit frère au monde, les funérailles de son père, les années à l'orphelinat, son adoption par un homme sans cœur et tout ce qui va avec, les nuits blanches passées à étudier, les coups de bâton pour une mauvaise réponse, pour une attitude insolente… Les moments les plus douloureux que chacun avait vécu défilaient à toute vitesse dans leur tête avec un étonnant réalisme.

Et ensuite, tout devint noir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tadaaaa ! Voilà pour ce chap ! J'espère ne pas mettre trop longtemps à écrire l'autre, je suis moi-même impatiente de découvrir la suite ! lol !

Continuez à écrire des reviews ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir !

R&R

Merci !


	8. Chapter 8

Bijour tout le monde !

Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu répétitif mais encore un ENORME merci à tous ce qui me reviewent ! Ca me fait vraiment trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop & cie… plaisir ! D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre mail pour que je vous réponde personnellement…

Voili voilou pour la parlote !

Maintenant, c'est parti pour la suite des aventures !

_bla bla_ pensées

((bla bla)) note de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence…)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre VIII : **

« -Mais vous allez me dire ce qu'il a mon frère à la fin ? S'écria une voix aiguë.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Dumbledore a dit que ce n'était rien, il faut juste attendre qu'il se réveille. Répondit une voix féminine.

-N'empêche qu'il a l'air de nous cacher pas mal de trucs celui-là… Continua une voix grave.

-C'est pas bientôt fini ? Je vous rappelle que c'est une infirmerie ici ! Lança une voix de femme, stoppant net les bavardages.

Dans sa tête, Seto essayait de se remémorer les derniers événements. Mais tout ce dont il se souvenait n'était qu'un sentiment de malaise extrême, puis plus rien. Il hésitait à ouvrir les yeux pour montrer qu'il était réveillé. Certes il était tenté de savoir pourquoi il se trouvait allongé à l'infirmerie, mais en même temps, il savait qu'il devrait faire face à toute les autres qui se trouvaient à proximité et qui l'avaient vu faible. Une situation qu'il détestait par-dessus tout ! Par ailleurs, il avait aisément reconnu les voix de Makuba puis celle d'Emma et de Bakura, interrompus par ce qui devait être Mme Pomfresh, d'après ce que lui avaient dit les autres, c'était elle qui s'occupait de l'infirmerie. N'ayant aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, il décida finalement de jouer encore à l'inconscient, le temps que tout le monde parte, en espérant que cela ne tarderait pas trop…

« - Bon, je sais que le Directeur vous a autorisé à venir les voir, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rester hors du lit à une heure pareille ! Retournez dans vos dortoirs respectifs je vous prie. Dit soudain la voix de Mme Pomfresh.

Seto soupira intérieurement et bénit les paroles de l'infirmière. Mais tout à coup, quelque chose le frappa : elle avait dit « les ». Ce fut comme un déclic pour Kaiba : il avait totalement oublié Joey qui était avec lui quand la chose bizarre (c'est ainsi qu'il appelait l'incident qui l'avait conduit à l'infirmerie) s'était produite. N'ayant pas encore entendu sa voix, Seto conclut que le blond aussi était encore inconscient…

Finalement, après s'être assuré d'être _enfin_ seul, le brun ouvrit les yeux. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point il était fatigué, aux vues de l'effort que cela lui demandait. Il se trouvait bel et bien à l'infirmerie, aux vues des lits disposés et du pyjama dont il était vêtu. La pièce était plongée dans une demi-obscurité et il put ainsi discerner la forme de Joey dans le lit voisin, les yeux toujours clos. Il aperçut ensuite l'horloge de l'infirmerie qui indiquait une heure du matin.

« -_Super…_ Pensa-t-il. « _Si au moins j'avais mon ordinateur portable, je pourrais faire quelque chose d'utile._

Mais en y repensant, la fatigue l'aurait empêché d'exercer toute activité physique, ou intellectuelle. A présent assis dans son lit, il se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant à nouveau de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était perdre le contrôle. Et là, il n'avait plus été maître de rien. Si au moins il avait un semblant d'explication… Mais là, rien. Il regrettait presque de ne pas s'être réveillé totalement tout à l'heure pour demander aux autres.

« - Sympa ici, tu trouves pas ? L'interrompit soudainement dans sa réflexion.

-J'aurais préféré ne pas m'y trouver. Fut la réponse glaciale que le brun adressa au blond qui se trouvait à présent lui aussi en position assise sur son lit.

-Toujours aussi amical à ce que je vois… Commenta Joey. « Sinon tu as une idée de pourquoi nous sommes là ? Apparemment les autres ne savaient pas grand chose tout à l'heure…

-On dirait que toi non plus tu n'avais pas très envie de faire face à toute la troupe… Répondit le brun sur un ton quasi ironique.

-Ils ont beau être mes amis, je ne me sentais pas très motivé pour les affronter… Attends un peu, toi _aussi_ tu étais réveillé ? S'étonna le blond.

-Moins fort Wheeler, ou bien tu vas nous faire repérer. Et oui, j'étais _aussi_ réveillé quand ils étaient tous autour. Répondit Kaiba sur un ton las.

-Bref on ne sait toujours pas ce qui nous est arrivé… Conclut le blond.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'était pas une expérience très… agréable. Rajouta Seto. Le blond acquiesça :

-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé un sal quart d'heure… Ouais, un _très_ sal quart d'heure. Finit par avouer le blond.

Le silence finit par s'installer entre les deux adolescents, chacun essayant de remettre en place les quelques souvenirs qu'ils avaient de leur passage dans la Forêt interdite. Finalement, ce fut le blond qui brisa ce silence :

« - Dit Kaiba, est-ce que tu as…est-ce que tu as _aussi_ l'impression d'avoir…d'avoir revécu des moments de ta vie… Enfin je veux dire… Commença-t-il.

-Des moments quelque peu désagréables tu veux dire ? Compléta le brun, le regard fixé sur le mur situé en face de lui.

-C'est ça. Acquiesça tristement Joey. « Mais… Comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire, ça paraissait tellement réel ! Continua-t-il, à présent parfaitement réveillé.

-Je crois que beaucoup de choses sont possibles ici Joey… Soupira Kaiba. Si le fait que le brun l'appelle par son prénom étonna fortement le blond, il n'en montra rien :

-Mouais… Et si tu veux mon avis, toutes ne sont pas bonnes pour nous… Conclut Joey.

-Enfin, tel que c'est parti, on est pas près de dormir… Soupira-t-il tandis que Joey acquiesçait.

En effet, à force de réfléchir sur ce qui s'était passé plus tôt et de revoir les images de leurs passés respectifs, à présent bien ancrés dans leur esprit, les deux garçons avaient, malgré leur fatigue, tout sauf envie de dormir. En cherchant une occupation des yeux, Seto tomba sur son deck qui, allez savoir comment, se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Un rapide coup d'œil du côté de celle de Joey lui permit de voir également un jeu de cartes.

« - Motivé pour un duel Joey ? Interrogea-t-il avec un certain sourire tandis que l'autre saisissait déjà son deck.

_Quelque part sur la planète Terre…_ ((il faut tout de même préciser, ça pourrait être sur Pluton… lol !))

« - Encore et toujours des incapables autour de moi… Y'en a-t-il au moins _un_ pour rattraper l'autre ? S'énerva brutalement un homme à l'adresse de silhouettes encapuchonnées.

L'homme était, contrairement à ses habitudes, debout au milieu de ses sous-fifres et ne cherchait pas à cacher sa colère :

« - Je vais finir par faire les choses moi-même… Continua-t-il à murmurer pour lui-même.

-Maître… Commença une voix, peu sûre d'elle. « Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais me racheter.

-Es-tu conscient que cela sera ta dernière chance Lucius ? Répliqua l'autre froidement.

-Oui maître. Et je suis sûr de ne pas échouer cette fois-ci. Il suffira juste que je dispose de… de quelques éléments supplémentaires. Finit-il par avouer. Des gouttes de sueur commencer sérieusement à perler sur son visage tandis qu'il attendait la réponse de l'autre :

-Très bien, mais j'espère pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais, car si cela devait avoir des répercussions fâcheuses pour moi, tu en souffrirais Lucius, fais moi confiance, toi et ta famille en souffriraient… Finit par répondre l'autre sur ce même ton des plus glacial tandis que Lucius quittait silencieusement la pièce.

_Château de Poudlard, Grande Salle_

« - Bon alors, vous êtes prêts ? Demanda impatiemment Yugi à l'attention des retardataires.

Tous s'étaient en effet donné rendez-vous juste après le petit-déjeuner pour aller rendre visite aux deux _grands_ malades. Le petit groupe composé de Sérénity, Emma, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Marek, Yugi, Ryou et Makuba ((ouh là là, ça en fait du monde… lol)) se dirigeait donc vers l'infirmerie. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir y menant, ils entendirent des exclamations en provenance de celle-ci :

« - MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OU? C'EST UNE INFIRMERIE ICI, UNE I-N-F-I-R-M-E-R-I-E ! Cria la voix de Mme Pomfresh à travers tout le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait… Marmonna Ryou.

Ils se décidèrent finalement à toquer à la porte.

"- Entrez! Leur cria la voixénervée de Mme Pomfresh.

Le groupe entra donc pour se trouver face à une Mme Pomfresh des plus enragées. Derrière elle se tenaient Joey et Seto qui terminaient de s'habiller, visiblement contrariés.

« - Hé salut les gars ! Bien dormis ? Les salua Yugi tandis que Makuba se précipitait vers son grand frère :

-Seto ! S'écria-t-il en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Enfin remis d'aplomb ? Demanda à son tour Emma.

-Figurez-vous que je viens de trouver ces messieurs, non pas en train de sagement dormir pour reprendre des forces, mais en train de faire un jeu de cartes stupide ! Continua Mme Pomfresh, excédée.

-Peut-être… Mais n'empêche que vous n'étiez pas obligée de les faire disparaître ! S'écria Joey.

-Comment ? Vous ne les avez plus ? S'étonna Marek.

-Nan ! Lui répondirent en cœur Joey et Seto, vexés.

-Et n'espérez pas les revoir sous peu… Continua Mme Pomfresh. « Nan mais je vous jure, dans une infirmerie… Marmonna-t-elle en dirigeant vers son bureau.

-Vous avez déjà déjeuné ? Demanda Sérénity pour changer de sujet.

A ce moment précis, un énorme gargouillement de ventre se fit entendre dans l'infirmerie.

« - On va prendre ça pour un non… Conclut-elle tandis qu'une goutte de sueur dégoulinait le long de la tempe de son frère.

-Nan mais j'vous jure… Commenta Kaiba.

Second gargouillement.

« - Tu disais ? Ironisa Joey tandis que les autres se retenaient de rigoler devant la gêne de Seto qui n'avait pas pu empêcher son ventre de trahir sa faim.

Alors qu'ils allaient quitter l'infirmerie, la voix de Mme Pomfresh les retint :

« - Au fait j'avais oublié de vous dire que le Directeur voulait vous voir tous les deux dès que vous étiez réveillés. Dit-elle à l'attention de Seto et Joey.

-La chance ! Vous allez sauter le cours de McGonagall… Dit Ron.

-Et vous si vous restez là vous aller le rater aussi. Continua Mme Pomfresh. « Alors dépêchez-vous d'aller en cours pendant que je m'occupe de les emmener chez le Directeur.

Sans protester, le groupe sortit de la salle et chacun se dirigea donc vers ses cours respectifs : les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle vers leur cours de Métamorphose, Sérénity vers son cours d'histoire de la magie et Makuba en cours d'Enchantements. En même temps, l'infirmière mena comme convenu les deux autres au bureau de Dumbledore.

« - Pince à linge ! Annonça-t-elle arrivée devant une statue en forme de gargouille. ((c'est le premier mot qui m'est passé par la tête…))

A l'annonce du mot de passe les deux garçons s'étaient regardés en coin en se posant sensiblement la même question au même moment : « _C'est quoi ce monde de tarés ?_ » alors que la gargouille laissait place à un escalier en colimaçon. Mme Pomfresh se tourna alors vers eux :

« - Ma mission s'arrête ici. Suivez l'escalier puis dirigez-vous vers la deuxième pièce que vous trouverez C'est tout droit, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper. Le Directeur vous attend dans son bureau. Récita-t-elle machinalement avant de repartir pour son infirmerie.

-Après toi… Commença Joey.

-Si t'insistes… Répondit Seto en s'avançant vers l'escalier.

Après avoir monté l'escalier, ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une salle d'attente avec ses murs ornés de différents portraits qui les saluèrent à leur arrivée, ce qui mit les deux adolescents mal à l'aise, encore si peu habitués aux images animées. A peine eurent-ils le temps d'arriver au centre de la pièce qu'une voix les appela de la salle suivante :

« - Entrez, entrez je vous prie…

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau du directeur et le trouvèrent assis derrière sa table de travail. La pièce était, comme la précédente, richement ornée de divers portraits ainsi que de quantité de bibelots disposés sur les différents meubles. A droite du bureau se trouvait une sorte de perchoir sur lequel se tenait fièrement un oiseau rouge feu, ce que les garçons soupçonnaient être Fumseck, le Phénix de Dumbledore dont les autres leur avaient parlé. L'oiseau les accueillit avec un bref chant mélodieux tandis que le directeur leur adressait un grand sourire :

« - Prenez place. Proposa-t-il en désignant deux chaises en face de son bureau. Les deux adolescents s'exécutèrent et attendirent en silence que Dumbledore prenne la parole. Après quelques instants durant lesquels il semblait réfléchir, il se décida en fin :

« - Bien, je suppose que vous vous doutez pourquoi je vous ai faits venir ici ? Interrogea-t-il tandis que les deux garçons acquiescèrent. « Très bien. Je pense en effet que vous avez droit à quelques explications sur l'incident qui s'est produit hier dans la Forêt Interdite. Tout d'abord vous pourrez tous les deux remercier le jeune Feufollet sans qui vous ne vous en seriez sûrement pas aussi bien sortis. Commença-t-il alors que Joey et Seto le regardaient avec des regards de plus en plus interrogateurs.

-Comment ça "pas aussi bien sortis" ? Demanda Kaiba.

-Je suppose que, étant encore des novices dans le monde des sorciers, vous ignorez totalement ce qui vous a attaqué ? Il s'agit de Détraqueurs. Annonça-t-il fermement sans laisser le temps aux garçons de répondre. « Ces créatures ont comme faculté de se nourrir de l'espoir, du bonheur, du désir de vivre des êtres humains. C'est pour cela que vous avez revécu des scènes quelque peu désagréables. Il ne restait plus que le désespoir en vous. Les Détraqueurs étaient encore il y peu de temps les gardiens d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, mais ils ont choisis de rejoindre Voldemort dont, j'en suis certain, les autres vous ont déjà parlé. Néanmoins, je dois avouer que j'ignore totalement pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à vous et surtout comment ils ont fait pour entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Ainsi, je vous demande de garder la plus grande discrétion possible à ce sujet. Si une telle nouvelle se propageait, cela aurait pour effet de déclencher un vent de panique parmi les élèves et les professeurs. Expliqua-t-il le plus sérieusement possible. « Je peux compter sur vous pour garder votre mésaventure pour vous ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Bien sûr. Répondit Joey. « Mais les autres, enfin je veux dire Hermione, Harry et Ron, ils ne sont pas déjà au courant ?

-Les connaissant, je pense qu'ils ont leur idée sur la question, mais qu'ils n'ont pas de réelles preuves. Pour être honnête, seuls Hagrid et Mme Pomfresh sont au courant. Hagrid parce que c'est lui qui vous a ramené ici, et Mme Pomfresh parce qu'elle vous a soigné. Même si j'ai crû comprendre que vous n'aviez pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit… Avança-t-il non sans une certaine lueur de malice dans les yeux.

-A ce propos, vous ne pourriez pas faire quelque chose pour nos cartes par hasard ? Demanda Seto à Dumbledore en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ouais parc'que s'en prendre à nos decks c'est vraiment pas sympa ! S'exclama Joey.

-Je suppose que cela ne fera de mal à personne… Finit par céder Dumbledore tandis que les decks réapparaissaient (comme par magie) sur son bureau devant leurs propriétaires respectifs. « Bien, je pense vous avoir tout dit. Conclut-il alors que les garçons reprenaient possession de leurs cartes. « Vous pouvez _enfin_ aller manger dans la Grande Salle à présent. Et puis vous serez tranquilles, les cours ont déjà commencé et j'ai demandé aux elfes qu'ils vous préparent un petit-déjeuner revigorant, vous en avez bien besoin. Quant à vos cours, je vous conseille de reprendre seulement à partir de cet après-midi après avoir _totalement_ récupéré. Finit-il par dire.

Joey et Seto se levèrent donc en remerciant Dumbledore pour l'entrevue puis ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Alors qu'ils allaient en passer le seuil, le voix du directeur retentit à nouveau :

« - Au fait M. Kaiba, excellent travail pour votre ordinateur. Lança-t-il admiratif.

Seto se contenta de le remercier en acquiesçant sous le regard suspicieux de Joey puis tous deux quittèrent la pièce.

Alors que leurs chers amis subissaient en ce moment même la torture de McGonagall, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle comme le leur avait vivement conseillé Dumbledore. Comme prévu, ils y trouvèrent des plats richement garni déjà disposés à leur attention sur la table de leur maison. Alors qu'ils se rassasiaient en silence (enfin sans parler, sans compter les bruits que font Joey quoi…), un "pop" se fit entendre.

« - Est-ce qu'il vous manque quelque chose ? Interrogea une voix timide, ce qui fit à moitié sursauter les deux garçons.

Ils aperçurent alors une créature à moitié recroquevillée sur elle-même debout sur le banc à la droite de Joey. Avec ses grandes oreilles rabattues et ses grands yeux, elle faisait presque pitié. De plus, elle était assez étrangement vêtue : un drap blanc, parsemé de taches de graisse et autres, mis en toge à la manière des Romains, et un couvercle de théière pour couvre-chef. Après avoir longuement étudié la créature, ils se décidèrent enfin à répondre :

« - Euh… Non c'est bon, merci… Avança Joey d'un ton incertain. Il pensait avoir dit quelque chose de mal car la créature commença à se relever et à la regarder droit dans les yeux, un sourire illumina alors son visage :

-Vous avez dit "merci" à Dobby ! Dobby ne s'était pas trompé, il vous avait vu avec Harry Potter, et les amis de Harry Potter sont les amis de Dobby ! S'excita-t-il tout à coup et mettant mal à l'aise les deux garçons qui ne comprenaient plus rien. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient oublié de leur parler de ça…

-Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Finit par demander Seto.

-Et vous vouvoyez Dobby ! Continua d'autant plus à s'exciter la créature.

-Ce qui ne répond pas à ma question. Dit froidement Kaiba.

-Pardonnez-moi. Répondit Dobby, soudainement moins gai à cause du ton employé par le brun. « Dobby est elfe de maison, enfin elfe de Poudlard maintenant. Grâce à Harry Potter ! Annonça-t-il fièrement en retirant poliment le couvercle qui lui servait de chapeau pour se présenter.

-Et ça consiste en quoi le métier d'elfe de maison ? Demanda Joey.

-Les elfes sont là pour s'occuper des toutes les tâches ménagères, ils font aussi la cuisine. Répondit-il. « Est-ce que Dobby peut savoir le nom des amis de Harry Potter qui sont aussi les amis de Dobby ? Demanda l'elfe.

-Ah ouais désolé, on s'est même pas présenté : je suis Joey Wheeler et lui c'est Seto Kaiba. Présenta le blond.

-Dobby est enchanté de vous rencontrer. Répondit-il en s'inclinant poliment. « Mais Dobby est affreusement désolé, Dobby va devoir vous laisser. On a besoin de Dobby aux cuisines, les elfes commencent déjà à préparer le déjeuner. Venez rendre visite à Dobby quand vous voulez, vous ne dérangez jamais Dobby ! Finit-il par dire en s'éclipsant dans un "pop" après avoir pris le soin de s'incliner à nouveau.

-Ouais. Si on veut. Comment Joey avant de se remettre à engloutir la nourriture qui se trouvait devant lui.

Après s'être rassasiés, ils décidèrent de rendre visite à Hagrid pour avoir encore d'autres précisions sur l'incident de la veille, toujours assez flou. Restait à espérer qu'il n'ait pas cours en ce moment. De loin, ils purent apercevoir le géant occupé à creuser un trou. Ils en déduirent donc qu'il n'était pas _vraiment_ occupé.

« - Bonjour vous deux ! Alors, ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire en les voyant arriver. Les garçons acquiescèrent.

-Ouais on peut dire ça. Répondit Joey. « En fait on était venu pour… Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un boulet de canon qui arrivait dans leur direction, enfin qui, plus précisément, fonçait sur le brun.

Feufollet.

« - Ok. Commença Joey. « Soit ce dragon ne m'aime _vraiment_ pas, soit il t'aime _vraiment_ toi Kaiba. Commenta-t-il tandis que la créature prenait une fois de plus place sur l'épaule gauche de Seto.

-T'allais dire Joey ? Dit le brun _innocemment_ sans prêter attention au commentaire du blond.

-Je disais donc, avant d'être interrompu par môssieur, que nous étions venus pour en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui s'était passé hier. Réussit-il finalement à dire.

-Ah oui, hier… Commença Hagrid. « Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'est grâce à lui que vous êtes là. Dit-il en désignant Feufollet de la tête.

-Oui, merci. Ca on savait déjà. Mais on aimerait savoir _pourquoi_ maintenant… Expliqua le blond qui commençait à s'impatienter sérieusement.

-Je suppose que Dumbledore vous a déjà dit ce qui vous avait attaqué ? Interrogea-t-il. Les deux concernés acquiescèrent. « Et bien ils n'ont pas _réellement_ pu vous atteindre car Feufollet les en a empêché. ((quel héros ! lol)) En fait, les Détraqueurs ne peuvent pas sentir les émotions des animaux, donc ils n'avaient pas senti qu'il était là. Et à mon avis, il a dû leur lancer quelques lances flammes qui les ont dissuadé de mener à bien leur mission. Expliqua-t-il. « Quant à moi, je vous cache pas que ça a fait du raffut tout ça. Alors dès que j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, je suis venu et je vous ai trouvé inconscients sur le sol, et Feufollet qui fumait encore. J'ai tout de suite appelé Dumbledore et il vous a emmené à l'infirmerie. Moi j'ai dû retenir Feufollet qui voulait à tout prix venir avec vous, je pouvais pas le laisser rentrer dans le château. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça a de la force ces p'tites bêtes là ! Conclut-il sur une note plus joyeuse après son récit quelque peu démoralisant.

-Alors c'est à toi qu'on doit d'être là, c'est ça ? Demanda Seto au dragon en le caressant affectueusement.

-Fais gaffe Kaiba, tu commences à débloquer sérieusement. Commenta Joey. « En tout cas merci pour les précisions Hagrid. Continua-t-il en s'adressant au géant.

-Et merci de nous avoir trouvé, _accessoirement_. Compléta Kaiba.

-Ce n'est rien. Mais dépêchez-vous de rentrer au château, sinon vous allez rater le déjeuner, et les autres vont s'inquiéter. Alors on se reverra au prochain cours ! Finit par dire Hagrid.

Les deux garçons prirent alors congé du géant et, après avoir enfin réussi à se décoller du mini-dragon qui, comme Hagrid l'avait souligné précédemment, avait une certaine force cachée, ils se dirigèrent enfin vers le château et plus précisément la Grande Salle :

« - Alors, prêt à affronter les autres et leurs _super_ questions ? Ironisa le brun alors qu'ils traversaient le parc.

-Tu veux dire celles du style "ça va ?" toutes les deux minutes, ou encore "tu veux pas te reposer encore un peu ?" Répliqua le blond.

-Et tu oublies encore les "si tu veux on peut en parler", ils sont pas mal dans leur genre eux aussi… Ajouta Kaiba.

-Ou encore les "tu dis si tu te sens pas bien, on t'emmène tout de suite à l'infirmerie" Compléta Joey.

-Je croyais que c'était tes amis. Dit Kaiba, quelque peu surpris par le comportement un peu hypocrite du blond.

-Bien sûr qu'ils le sont. Mais honnêtement, tu trouves pas que c'est des remarques totalement stupides, même si elles viennent de la part d'amis… Expliqua-t-il.

-Là tu marques un point Joey. Répondit le brun en acquiesçant.

-Au fait Kaiba, pourquoi est-ce que d'un coup, tu te mets à m'appeler par mon prénom ? Interrogea le blond sérieusement.

-Alors quoi _Joey_, ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? Répliqua Seto alors qu'ils pénétraient le château.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoup zoup zoup ! Encore un chap de fini ! Je croyais que j'allais jamais le finir celui-là, je l'ai fait morceau par morceau, entre des DM de maths, d'allemand et une dissert de philo… lol !

Je fais tout de même une petite précision : il n'y aura pas de yaoi dans cette fic, je préviens quand même… Parce que c'est vrai qu'après ce chap, on peut se poser des questions…

Allez, dite-moi ce que vous en pensez !

R&R, comme toujours !

Merci !


	9. Chapter 9

Kikou tout le monde !

Que dire sinon que je suis de plus en plus contente de toutes vos reviews ! Encore merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci,merci et merci ça me fait trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop … plaisir !

Je reprécise quand même au niveau de l'histoire qu'il n'y aura absolument aucun yaoi, ça c'est sûr…

Et puis rassure-toi Camlia, il y aura un petit flash back mais seulement dans les prochains chap… Tout est prévu ! (il reste plus qu'à l'écrire quoi… lol)

_bla bla_ pensées

((bla bla)) note de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence…)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre IX : **

« - Bien. Je suppose que tout le monde a bien testé sa potion sur un animal ? Interrogea Rogue à l'attention des sixièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Les élèves, qui avaient pris le soin d'amener leur animal dans des cages ou des boîtes, acquiescèrent. « Bien, alors je vais demander à chaque binôme de rapidement présenter les effets obtenus. Et seulement ensuite je vous dirai les résultats que vous étiez censés obtenir, ou du moins, le nom de la potion. Continua-t-il. « Nous allons commencer par messieurs Potter et Weasley qui, je n'en doute pas, vont encore une fois beaucoup nous étonner… par leur incompétence, bien entendu ! Commenta-t-il avec un certain sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Harry et Ron avaient testé leur potion sur Coquecigrue, jugeant que la perte de celui-ci serait moins douloureuse que celle d'Hedwige... Ils avaient ramené l'animal en classe, comme le leur avait demandé Rogue. Ils se levèrent donc pour aller devant le tableau afin de faire un compte-rendu de leur test :

« - Bien… Commença Harry. « Nous avons donc testé notre potion sur le hibou de Ron, Coquecigrue…

-Epargnez-nous les détails et venez-en tout de suite au fait ! Les interrompit Rogue.

-Et bien nous avons pu observer quelques modifications… intéressantes… Continua Ron à présent rouge jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'il dévoila son hibou jusque là dissimulé dans sa cage sous une drap.

Le hibou, si on peut encore le nommer ainsi, était à présent recouvert de taches les plus colorées les unes que les autres : bleues, rouges, jaunes, vertes… Celles-ci lui donnaient un aspect des plus étranges : on aurait dit une balle rebondissante multicolore…

« - Voilà… ce que nous avons obtenu seulement quelques minutes après lui avoir ingérer notre potion… Continua-t-il toujours sur ce même ton incertain.

-Je vois, je vois… Commença Rogue. « Je pense que vous pouvez retourner à vos places maintenant… Ajouta-t-il toujours ce même sourire sadique aux lèvres qui ne l'avait pas quitté durant tout ce temps.

-Ca va. Ca aurait pu être pire. Chuchota Yugi, enfin Atem à Harry.

-Il me semble que M. Muto voudrait lui aussi nous faire part des résultats obtenus avec M. Wheeler… L'interrompit Rogue.

Tout comme Harry et Ron précédemment, les deux garçons s'avancèrent vers le devant de la classe :

« - Nous avons testé notre potion sur le Jarvey de Joey… Expliqua Atem en dévoilant la créature.

Tout ceux qui connaissaient Guilford s'attendaient à l'entendre déballer ses insultes habituelles. Mais rien. Des regards interrogateurs se posèrent alors sur Joey et Atem. En effet, le Jarvey n'avait, en apparence, subit aucune transformation. De plus, Joey arborait un sourire énorme tandis que la Pharaon semblait être mitigé sur la réussite de leur expérience.

« - Alors ? Interrogea Rogue. « Expliquez-vous ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

-Il est devenu muet ! Annonça fièrement le blond.

A cette annonce, un « ouf » de soulagement se fit entendre du côté des Gryffondor qui ne supportaient plus les insultes de Guilford. Celui-ci avait, en effet, mit peu de temps avant de se débarrasser de sa muselière qu'il avait soigneusement déchiqueter dans le seul but de la rendre inutilisable. Qui a dit que les Jarveys n'étaient pas intelligents !

«- Très bien… très bien… Commenta Rogue, l'air à la fois satisfait et désespéré. « A vous messieurs Ishtar et Kaiba ! Annonça-t-il ensuite tandis que Joey et Atem regagnaient leurs places.

-Et bien nous on a décidé de tester notre potion sur mon chat Anubis... Commença-t-il, un regard noir en direction de Kaiba, faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas tellement eu le choix du cobaye. « En fait, après avoir bu notre potion, il a… subit une transformation intéressante… Finit par avouer l'Egyptien, gêné.

-Mais encore ? Demanda Rogue à moitié ironique.

-Et bien… Voilà ! Annonça-t-il en sortant Anubis de sa boîte.

A la grande surprise de tous, le chat avait à présent deux ailes d'un noir de jais dans son dos, comparables à celles des chauves-souris. Celles-ci paraissaient faire au moins une envergure d'un bon mètre, et après s'être élevé à la hauteur de son maître, Anubis se posa sur l'épaule droite de celui-ci. Puis, alors que tout le monde était encore abasourdi par la créature hybride, il commença tranquillement à se lécher la patte.

« - Bien, bien… Et vous M. Kaiba ? Aucun commentaire à faire à ce sujet ? On ne vous a pas beaucoup entendu… Il s'agissait pourtant d'un travail de groupe… Intervint Rogue.

-Je pensais justement que c'était une bonne chose d'avoir pris l'animal d'Ishtar, sinon, mon hibou se serait retrouvé avec quatre ailes… Et question esthétique, ça craint un peu… Répondit Seto sur un ton quasi ironique, directement à l'adresse du professeur.

-Merci de votre intervention très _constructive _M. Kaiba, vraiment… Dit froidement Rogue.

-Mais ce fut un plaisir… Répliqua le brun sur un ton clairement sarcastique qui n'échappa évidemment pas au directeur de Serpentard.

-Votre impertinence coûtera dix points à votre maison, faîtes attention, la prochaine fois je ne serai pas aussi gentil… Annonça-t-il sèchement tandis que Seto et Marek retournaient à leur place. « Et ne croyez surtout pas que votre statut de nouveau vous sauvera. Termina-t-il froidement.

Dès que chacun eut présenté son animal plus ou moins amoché, Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara :

« - Bien, comme je m'en doutais, très peu de réussite, enfin… _Aucune_ réussite pour la majorité d'entre vous. La potion que vous étiez censés préparer _correctement_ est appelée potion _ad caelum_. ((pour info, en latin « ad caelum » signifie littéralement « vers le ciel », un truc tout droit sorti de mon imagination…)) « Sachant cela, vous me ferez un devoir sur les effets _habituels_ de cette potion sur les animaux. Je veux un devoir par personne, et non par groupe, avec trois feuilles de parchemin _minimum_ ! Et si certains se posent la question et bien non je ne mettrai pas de note à votre petite expérience pour votre bien-être, cela vaut mieux pour vous étant donné l'incapacité affligeante dont a fait preuve la majorité d'entre vous. Tout en disant cela, il semblait s'adresser tout particulièrement aux Gryffondor qui, en toute objectivité, avait pourtant réussi de la même façon l'expérience que les Serpentards, voire même mieux.

« - Et un cours de potion de plus de passé, et un ! S'exclama Joey alors qu'ils quittaient la salle.

-Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor pour votre enthousiasme démesuré M. Wheeler. Annonça une voix froide en provenance de la salle de cours.

-Mais c'est pas vrai qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? S'énerva le blond.

-Rien, tu n'es pas à Serpentard, et à Gryffondor qui plus est… Répondit Harry d'un ton las, trop habitué au comportement de Rogue pour s'en étonner vraiment.

Opération suivante : repas de midi. Puis Soins aux créatures magiques. Cela faisait à présent une semaine depuis le _léger_ incident de Kaiba et Joey dans la Forêt Interdite. Même si les autres évitaient de poser trop de questions (enfin moins que ce qu'ils avaient pensé, ce qui restait tout de même une assez grande quantité, comme on pouvait l'imaginer…), les deux garçons savaient pertinemment que le reste du groupe était inquiet. De plus, Joey et Kaiba étaient _étrangement_ restés assez vague sur ce qui s'était produit il y a une semaine. Ils avaient _quasiment_ fait comme si de rien était. Quasiment. Car connaissant bien les deux garçons, il n'était pas difficile de voir que certaines choses avaient changées. Certaines choses comme, par exemple, le nombre _anormal_ de duels qu'ils avaient livrés en une semaine : 546 pour 545 défaites de Joey. En effet, au bout du 546ème, Seto avait accepté de livrer le duel les yeux bandés et les mains liées avec 2000 points de vie contre 4000 pour Joey. Match nul. Certes, ce changement soudain n'échappa pas au reste du groupe qui commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions au sujet des deux garçons. Cependant, si Kaiba semblait en effet mieux pouvoir cohabiter avec le blond, il n'en restait pas moins Kaiba, _le_ Kaiba que tout le monde connaît et craint, _le_ Kaiba des plus "asociables"… Bref, Seto Kaiba.

Après le repas de midi, ils se dirigèrent donc vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Sans grande conviction… Les cours, pour Joey et Kaiba, étaient depuis une semaine devenus comme une sorte de moment sacré. En effet, il s'agissait des seuls _vrais _moments de paix durant lesquels personne ne leur demandait "ça va ?" ou autres… Cependant, depuis une semaine, ils se sentaient tous deux de plus en plus observés par "le groupe des trois" : Hermione, Ron et Harry. C'était comme s'ils soupçonnaient quelque chose mais qu'ils n'osaient pas le dire de peur de blesser. Ou du moins ils avaient une envie folle de poser un tas de questions sans vouloir paraître trop curieux. Après tout, qui ne le serait pas après avoir vu Yugi paraître soudainement plus grand et plus sûr de lui, ou encore Ryou d'habitude si innocent et craintif devenir tout à coup plus grave et surtout plus… démoniaque.

Ainsi, le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques se déroula sans réel problème. En effet, Hagrid avait dû se résigner à abandonner l'étude des Dragons Nains en raison du comportement plus qu'affectif dont il faisait preuve à l'apparition d'un certain Gryffondor. Les élèves en étaient donc réduits à étudier des Stamps, sorte de petites créatures grises portant un bonnet rouge et qui avaient la particularité de baver en permanence. Ils étaient _surtout_ (en réalité _uniquement_) utilisé en médecine car, dit-on, leur bave aurait des certaines propriétés guérisseuses. Des créatures passionnantes quoi…

« - Vous avez remarqué ce matin ? Chuchota Harry à Ron et Hermione, profitant de l'intérêt des créatures pour entamer une conversation des plus sérieuses avec ses amis. Hermione acquiesça :

-Oui, je dois admettre que tu avais peut-être raison. Yugi n'était pas pareil ce matin, tout comme durant le cours de métamorphose. Et puis je me souviens aussi avoir lu des articles sur lui qui soulignait une certaine différence dans son comportement lorsqu'il livrait un duel. Il faut qu'on trouve pourquoi. Chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

-Ce que j'aimerais bien savoir moi, c'est ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière dans la Forêt Interdite. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore leur a demandé de ne rien dire. Ajouta Ron.

-Ou bien ils l'ignorent eux-mêmes. Continua Hermione en faisant mine d'étudier le Stamp devant elle.

-A la façon dont ils étaient le lendemain, je pense qu'ils n'ont pas tellement été blessés physiquement. Avança Harry.

-Une attaque mentale ? S'étonna à moitié Ron. « Mais qui ? Et pourquoi s'intéresser à eux ?

-Ca c'est ce qu'on doit découvrir. Répondit Hermione. « Il faut absolument que l'on perce ce mystère. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il y a deux possibilités : ou bien ils se sont faits attaqués par des créatures de la Forêt Interdite, un simple accident, ou bien c'est Voldemort (tremblement de Ron) qui est derrière tout ça. Chuchota-t-elle le plus bas possible. Harry acquiesça :

-Et si Dumbledore les a faits venir ici, ce n'est pas non plus pour rien. On a besoin de savoir qui ils sont vraiment. Amis ou ennemis ?

-Ne vas pas trop loin quand même ! S'exclama à moitié Ron. « Dumbledore n'aurait jamais fait venir des… des… des méchants à Poudlard !

-Ouais, t'as raison. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'être sur la réserve avec eux. Répondit Harry. « Bien sûr en apparence ils ont l'air plutôt sympa, enfin sauf peut-être Kaiba… mais bon, je préfèrerais quand même en savoir plus sur eux.

-Vous pensez qu'on devrait carrément leur en demander d'avantage sur eux ? Interrogea Ron.

-Non, ce ne serait pas… poli. Il faut être sûr avant d'affirmer. Répondit Hermione. « On va devoir trouver des preuves de ce qu'on avance. Finit-elle par dire alors qu'Hagrid annonçait la fin du cours.

Chacun récupéra alors ses affaires (Feufollet fit une brève apparition pour, une fois de plus, foncer sur Kaiba) et tous repartirent en direction du château :

« - Etait-on censé voir un quelconque intérêt à ces machins ? Interrogea Joey sur un ton des plus ironiques.

- Si tu avais lu le livre de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, tu saurais que la bave des Stamps est très convoitée pour… Commença Hermione.

-Si tu pouvais nous épargner ta récitation de l'encyclopédie Granger, ça ferait du bien à tout le monde… Lança sarcastiquement Kaiba.

-Je pense, au contraire, que cela peut faire du bien de savoir en quoi la bave des Stamps est utile. Il est toujours intéressant d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire de savoir de quoi ces trucs sont capables ! Enchaîna Joey.

-Euh… Joey, je crois que tu passes trop de temps avec Kaiba… Interrompit Marek, essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Si vous réagissez comme ça, j'ai bien peu que vous n'ayez rien compris à l'objectif même de Poudlard. Continua Hermione sans prêter attention à l'intervention de l'Egyptien. « Tout ce que nous apprenons ici, même si cela peut paraître inutile ou encore une perte de temps, peut nous servir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Expliqua-t-elle sèchement, piquée au vif.

-Ouais, c'est ça… Répliqua Joey alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le château.

-Et bien peut-être que si vous aviez mieux écouté en cours, vous ne vous seriez pas retrouvé à l'infirmerie la dernière fois. Avança-t-elle froidement tandis qu'ils commençaient à monter les escaliers. Cette dernière intervention fit rebondir le blond :

-Et puis quoi encore ! Je te signale que t'étais pas là ! Tu sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Alors t'as rien à dire ! S'exclama-t-il en colère à la surprise de Yugi et Marek qui ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça.

-Tu sais Granger, si tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé dans la Forêt Interdite, pas besoin de passer par des chemins détournés. Intervint Kaiba plus froidement qu'à l'accoutumée. « Mais j'ai bien peur qu'aucun de nous deux ne puisse _vraiment_ te répondre, à part un trou noir, il n'y a rien d'autre. Mais si tu as d'autres questions, essaies de les poser directement, ça fera gagner du temps à tout le monde... Termina-t-il, sans son habituel sourire narquois.

-Si tu veux mon avis_ Kaiba_, Dumbledore vous a dit ce qui s'était _réellement_ passé et, comme tout bon directeur l'aurait fait, il vous a demandé de ne rien dire. Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton (enfin presque, elle n'arrivait pas à employer ce même ton froid dont Kaiba avait le secret).

-Et si tu veux _mon _avis Granger, Dumbledore a de bonnes raisons de faire ce qu'il a fait. Alors si vous voulez aller à l'encontre de ses décisions, lui que vous considérez comme le plus _grand_ sorcier de tous les temps, c'est à vous de voir… Lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, accompagné par Joey, laissant les autres continuer leur chemin vers la salle commune.

Le reste du groupe continua donc à marcher en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent par hasard Ryou, accompagné d'un préfet de Serdaigle, Oliver, au beau milieu d'un couloir. Dès qu'il les vit, Ryou prit congé du préfet et se dirigea vers eux :

« - Bah dis donc, ça à l'air de vous faire de l'effet les cours avec Hagrid ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant leurs têtes.

-C'est pas le cours, c'est la _très légère_ altercation qu'a eu Hermione avec Joey et Kaiba… Expliqua Marek en jetant un regard noir à celle-ci.

-Mais je voulais _absolument_ savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la Forêt Interdite ! Se défendit-elle. « Et je suis pratiquement sûre que Joey aurait tout dit si Kaiba n'était pas intervenu… Continua-t-elle.

-Peut-être… Mais t'y est quand même allée un peu fort tu crois pas ? Interrogea Ron.

-Fais gaffe, si tu commences à te mettre Kaiba à dos, tu risques de le regretter très fortement… Commenta Ryou.

-Et vous, ça vous intrigue pas toute cette histoire ? S'étonna Hermione à l'adresse de Yugi, Ryou et Marek.

-Bien sûr que si ! S'empressa de répliquer Yugi. « Mais ce sont nos amis et, s'ils préfèrent ne rien dire, on respecte leur choix, c'est tout… Expliqua-t-il.

-C'est une façon de voir les choses… Commenta Harry.

-Au fait où est Emma ? Demanda Marek pour changer de sujet.

-A la bibliothèque je crois… Mais elle aussi elle devient bizarre, je comprends vraiment pas… Répondit Ryou sur un ton qu'il voulait mystérieux.

-C'est-à-dire ? Interrogea Atem qui avait prit le contrôle du corps de Yugi.

-Pas grand chose, juste deux trois trucs dans son comportement… Enfin tu vois de quoi je veux parler _Yugi_ ? Demanda Bakura avec son sourire narquois, toujours heureux de pouvoir embêter son cher et tendre ami Atem. Cependant, celui-ci ne montra aucun signe d'un quelconque énervement et se contenta d'acquiescer :

-Mouais… A surveiller quoi… Répondit-il simplement.

-Vous pouvez nous expliquer là ? Parce qu'on nage totalement dans la choucroute nous ! Intervint Ron.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais il faut qu'on retourne à la salle commune, on a un devoir pour Rogue je vous rappelle ! Annonça Marek (toujours pour changer de sujet…).

-Si vous pouviez éviter de stationner dans les couloirs ça arrangerait tout le monde je crois ! Les interrompit une voix glaciale derrière.

-Super… Rusard… Murmura Ron.

-C'est bon, c'est bon… On allait partir… Répondit Harry, furieux d'avoir été interrompus alors qu'ils avaient mis les autres dos au mur.

-Bon ben moi je vais retourner à Serdaigle. On se voit ce soir au repas ! Annonça Ryou en s'éloignant tandis qu'Atem le regardait partir avec un regard quasi meurtrier.

Le retour à la salle commune de Gryffondor se fit dans le silence le plus profond, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent le portrait de la grosse dame. Les uns commencèrent leur devoir pour Rogue, les autres prétextèrent une fatigue soudaine et montèrent à l'étage pour "se reposer" avant le dîner.

« - Si Rusard avait pas été là, on aurait su tout ce qu'on voulait savoir ! Déclara Hermione, une fois assurée que les autres étaient bien montés.

-A la façon dont tu le dis, on dirait qu'ils cachent _vraiment_ un grand secret Hermione… Ca fait peur… Commenta Ron, de plus en plus étonné par le comportement d'Hermione.

-C'est simplement que je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre. Et là, même Dumbledore semble être contre nous… Il faut à tout prix qu'on trouve de quoi il en retourne ! Déclara-t-elle.

-Ok pour découvrir ce qu'ils cachent. Commença Harry. « Mais pas si brusquement, sinon ce sont eux qui vont nous prendre pour les mauvais dans l'histoire… De toute façon, si ça avait été _si_ important, je suis sûr que Dumbledore nous aurait dit quelque chose, ou bien il nous aurait au moins mis en garde. Alors s'il a choisi de ne rien nous dire, c'est qu'il a pensé que c'était mieux comme ça. Et puis tu oublies qu'ils sont tous, soit à Gryffondor, soit à Serdaigle, ça veut bien dire qu'ils doivent quand même avoir un bon fond. Conclut-il.

-Si tu le dis Harry. Termina Hermione avant de se diriger à son tour vers son dortoir.

Une fois qu'elle était "hors de portée", Ron se tourna vers Harry et, d'un ton mi-sérieux, mi-amusé, il déclara :

« - Tu sais qu'elle me fait vraiment peur des fois…

Ouais, il va falloir qu'on la surveille _elle aussi…_ Finit par répondre Harry en soupirant.

_Parallèlement, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor_

« - Béni soit Rusard pour son intervention divine ! S'écria à moitié Marek en se jetant sur son lit.

-N'empêche que Bakura nous a mis dans une sale situation. Si les autres n'avaient pas de doutes jusqu'à présent, là c'est fichu ! Enragea Atem qui avait repris la place de Yugi, en s'affalant de même sur son propre lit (enfin celui de Yugi quoi…).

-Tu connais le Pilleur de Tombes, il l'a fait exprès à tous les coups _juste_ pour toi… Continua l'Egyptien. Atem acquiesça :

-Oui, je sais bien… Mais il n'empêche qu'on est dans de beaux draps maintenant : tu as comment ils étaient après ? Ils n'arrêtaient pas de lancer des regards suspicieux vers nous… Et puis Joey et Kaiba qui en rajoutent bien une couche ! S'emporta le Pharaon.

-Eux aussi ils cachent quelque chose. Commença Marek. « Et à la façon dont Joey s'est emporté, et puis son amitié si soudaine avec Kaiba, il doit _vraiment_ s'être passé quelque chose dans cette forêt… Termina-t-il en caressant Anubis qui s'était posé sur son épaule, toujours avec ses ailes des plus inhabituelles.

-Ca m'embête de voir Joey comme ça. Mais si Dumbledore leur a demandé de ne rien dire, ils ne cracheront pas le morceau, et je te parle même pas de Kaiba… Soupira Atem.

-Mais en fait, pourquoi toi et Bakura vous ne dites rien aux autres sur vous, enfin sur ce que vous êtes… Ce serait pas si grave qu'ils sachent que des esprits vieux de 5000 ans cohabitent avec Yugi et Ryou… Avança Marek.

-Je ne sais pas si ça serait une bonne chose : si on avoue ça, on devra tout leur dire sur les objets du millenium, sur le Royaume des Ombres, et tout le reste… Nan… Et puis, je veux pas être méchant, mais je ne sais pas si on peut réellement leur faire confiance, on les connaît depuis trop peu de temps… Répondit Atem. « Enfin, s'ils doivent savoir la vérité, ils la sauront. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas nécessaire… Finit-il par dire.

-Ouais, t'as raison… Répondit simplement Marek.

_Parallèlement, à la bibliothèque_ (c'est-à-dire juste après la conversation avec Hermione, enfin la dispute si vous préférez…) 

« -Elle m'énerve à vouloir se mêler de tout celle-là… Maugréa Joey tandis que lui et Kaiba s'asseyaient à une table libre, dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque. « Et puis avec son air "je sais tout mieux que tout le monde"… Continua-t-il à rouspéter.

-Silence s'il vous plaît ! C'est une bibliothèque ici ! Le rappela à l'ordre la vois stridente de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire.

Et elle veut quoi l'autre encore… Répliqua le blond, toujours aussi énervé, en chuchotant.

-Fais gaffe Joey, il paraît qu'il faut se méfier d'elle… Intervint une voix féminine de derrière.

-Tiens tiens… mais ne serait-ce pas cette chère Ivanov… Répliqua froidement Kaiba qui était resté silencieux jusque là, se contentant d'écouter Joey maudire Hermione. « T'es pas avec tes super potes de Serdaigle ?

-Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux le petit… Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton maternel. « Et non, je ne suis pas avec mes "potes de Serdaigle" comme tu dis. Et vous, j'ai crû comprendre que vous aviez eu une _légère _altercation avec Hermione, à la façon dont rouspétait Joey… Avança-t-elle en s'invitant à leur table.

-C'est pas tes oignons ! Répliqua le blond du tac au tac.

-Je vous ai dit de faire silence il me semble ! Intervint à nouveau la voix des plus insupportables de Mme Pince.

-C'est pas un crime d'être curieux… Continua Emma en sortant son manuel d'Enchantements de son sac pour faire au moins semblant de travailler.

-Tu parles de qui là ? Interrogea le blond sur un ton toujours aussi dur.

-De Hermione, évidemment… Enfin je suppose que ce n'est pas la seule… Vous pouvez compter Ron et Harry aussi je pense. Expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant son manuel à une page au hasard.

-Comment tu sais de quoi on a parlé d'abord ? S'emporta à moitié Joey, en prenant soin de rester le plus discret possible.

-Et est-ce _aussi_ un crime de se trouver dans les parages d'un groupe alors qu'il y a une dispute ? Continua-t-elle sur un ton presque joueur. « Franchement, je vois pas ce qui t'as mis dans cet état, mais t'es pas obligé d'en faire profiter tout le monde… Commenta-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur son manuel d'Enchantements.

-Ouais, p'têt que t'as raison… Maugréa-t-il finalement après quelques instants de silence.

-Et toi Kaiba, tu restes étonnamment silencieux… T'étais pas dans le coup toi aussi ? Interrogea malicieusement Emma en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-De quel coup tu parles Ivanov ? Demanda le brun, lui-même sortant un livre de son sac.

-Ce dont tout le monde parle depuis une semaine, enfin le groupe quoi… Expliqua-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Toi _aussi_ tu vas nous bombarder de questions pour éluder "le mystère de la Forêt Interdite" ? Ironisa-t-il à moitié.

-Ca ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça de savoir ce qui s'est passé… Ca me ferait que des problèmes en plus, et pas les miens qui plus est… Nan. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir pourquoi _vous _vous êtes faits attaqués. En partant du principe que vous vous êtes bel et bien fait attaqués, bien entendu. Expliqua-t-elle. « Parce que si c'était _vous_ qui étiez effectivement visés, alors qu'est-ce qui nous dit que nous autres ne sommes pas _aussi_ en danger ?

-Et qu'est-ce qui te ferait croire ça ? Interrogea le blond, à présent totalement calmé et surtout extrêmement attentif à la conversation.

-Je ne sais pas encore vraiment grand chose du monde des sorciers. Mais en revanche, je connais un autre type de magie qui pourrait être visé ici. Et si c'est le cas, si quelqu'un tentait effectivement de s'en emparer, alors il faudrait vraiment qu'on soit sur nos gardes, et plus spécialement tous ceux qui ont un lien avec cette magie. Déclara-t-elle avant de continuer, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Tu vois de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas _Seto_ ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opération chap 9, terminée !

Ok, ça avance pas très vite, je sais… Mais ça devrait accélérer prochainement (enfin je l'espère...) dès que la véritable intrigue se sera mise en place…

Enfin voilà pour le moment, et comme d'hab n'oubliez pas : R&R (juste un petit bouton en bas à gauche pour vous, ainsi que quelques mots, mais un super plaisir pour moi !)

Merci !


	10. Chapter 10

Rebijour à tous !

Tout d'abord encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont une nouvelle fois super fait plaisir !

J'espère que vous êtes impatient de lire la suite que je vous propose… Alors arrêtons le baratin ici et let's go !

_bla bla_ pensées

((bla bla)) note de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence…)

Bonne lecture à tous !

Fin du chapitre 9 :

« -Je ne sais pas encore vraiment grand chose du monde des sorciers. Mais en revanche, je connais un autre type de magie qui pourrait être visé ici. Et si c'est le cas, si quelqu'un tentait effectivement de s'en emparer, alors il faudrait vraiment qu'on soit sur nos gardes, et plus spécialement tous ceux qui ont un lien avec cette magie. Déclara Emma avant de continuer, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Tu vois de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas _Seto_ ?

**Chapitre X :**

Après la question de la jeune fille, la bibliothèque était devenue soudainement beaucoup plus calme. Le silence qui s'était précisément installé à la table des trois adolescents dura quelques instants durant lesquels deux regards d'un bleu saphir s'affrontaient. Au milieu, le pauvre Joey en était réduit au rang de simple spectateur. N'y tenant plus, il brisa le silence de mort :

« - Pour le rayon magie tu devrais plutôt t'adresser à Yugi ou Ryou parc'que…

-Merci Joey mais je crois m'être adressée à la _bonne _personne. Le coupa immédiatement la Russe sans quitter Kaiba des yeux. « Même s'il est vrai que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses… Continua-t-elle sur le même ton à la fois malicieux et des plus sérieux.

-Je pense au contraire être d'accord avec Joey… Commença Seto ((attention moment mémorable… lol !)) après un nouveau temps de silence. « Vas voir Yugi ou Ryou, ils t'en diront sûrement beaucoup plus… Lui conseilla-t-il sur un ton des plus froids.

-Le genre têtu… J'aurais dû m'en douter… Soupira la blonde en se mettant debout. « Mais c'est pas grave, après tout c'est toi qui vois… Termina-t-elle avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

Les deux garçons ne l'avaient pas quittée des yeux et c'est avec un regard des plus interrogateurs que Joey regardait à présent son voisin qui le lui rendit avec un regard noir :

« - Bah quoi, c'est pas un crime de se poser des questions ! Se défendit le blond tandis que Mme Pince râla une nouvelle fois. « Bon, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de retourner à Gryffondor parce que si on reste plus longtemps ici, je crois que je vais sérieusement l'étriper celle-là… Maugréa Joey. Le brun se contenta d'acquiescer en saisissant ses affaires.

Depuis leur légère altercation, Hermione d'un côté et Joey et Seto de l'autre ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole, créant ainsi une certaine tension dans le groupe. Bien sûr, n'ayant pas réellement causé cette dispute intentionnellement, Hermione avait voulu s'excuser plusieurs fois. Mais dès qu'elle essayait d'aborder le sujet, elle se trouvait face à un mur, que ce soit avec le brun, ou avec le blond. De même, Yugi et Marek essayaient de savoir la raison de ce renfermement soudain. Ils étaient, d'une part, assez étonnés du comportement de Joey qui, dès que le sujet de leur soudaine "attaque" était abordé, explosait littéralement. Essayant à plusieurs reprises de briser la glace, ils n'avaient pas plus de chances qu'Hermione. Chaque tentative se soldait par un échec et ils étaient à présent désolés de ne pouvoir vraiment aider leur ami (enfin ça c'était surtout pour Yugi parce que Marek il s'en fichait un peu…). Celui-ci, qui plus est, traînait de plus en plus avec Seto, tout en restant assez proche des deux autres. C'était comme s'il voulait être avec ses amis mais qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise avec eux.

D'un autre côté, il y avait Kaiba. Bien sûr, ils étaient habitués à l'attitude plutôt renfermée du jeune PDG, à ses remarques cinglantes, à son comportement anti-social… Mais ils s'étaient vite rendu compte d'un certain changement lorsqu'ils virent que Makuba, la seule personne qui, en temps normal, le faisait un peu changer ses manières froides et distantes, son petit frère adoré lui-même n'avait plus les faveurs de son aîné, faveurs dont il était le seul à pouvoir se vanter. Bien sûr, le jeune Kaiba avait également cherché à savoir de quoi il était question, mais il devait lui aussi se résoudre face aux répliques que lui envoyait Seto, lui faisant clairement comprendre que cela ne le regardait pas. Cette situation dura deux bonnes semaines. Deux semaines qui passèrent comme quinze. Finalement, ce fut Sérénity qui, n'y tenant plus, vint chercher de l'aide auprès des autres afin de régler ce problème qui prenait une ampleur croissante. Elle, évidemment, de son côté, avait également tenté d'élucider le mystère avec son frère. Mais devant l'entêtement de celui-ci, elle dût se résoudre à lâcher l'affaire durant quelque temps. Elle alla donc littéralement supplier les autres de faire quelque chose de concret qui changerait cette situation des plus insoutenables. Devant la détresse de la jeune fille, les autres ne savaient que faire. De retour dans leur salle commune, Marek proposa une partie d'échec à Makuba qui accepta volontiers. Ron s'installa en spectateur tandis que Yugi, Harry et Hermione repensaient à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir avec la petite sœur de Joey. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui, après un certain temps d'hésitation, arriva avec un semblant de solution :

« - Je pourrais vous proposer quelque chose… Commença-t-elle, tout le monde suspendu à ses lèvres. « …mais j'aime autant vous prévenir d'avance que ce sera pas très…légal, et que ça risque ou de détériorer la situation, ou de l'améliorer, l'un ou l'autre… Expliqua-t-elle en préambule.

-Accouche Hermione ! La pressa Harry qui n'y tenait plus.

-Ok, ok… Alors voilà. J'ai fais mes petites recherches à la bibliothèque durant ces deux dernières semaines dans le but de… enfin… de savoir ce qui s'était _réellement_ passé dans cette Forêt.

-Et ? Interrogea Marek, les yeux rivés sur l'échiquier.

-Et bien dans certains livres, il était question d'une potion qui permettrait de… de voyager dans les souvenirs… ((c'est beau la magie, on peut inventer ce qu'on veut… gnark gnark !)) Avança-t-elle, de moins en moins sûre d'elle.

-Et tu voudrais qu'on l'utilise sur Joey et Kaiba. C'est bien ça ? Demanda Yugi. Hermione acquiesça :

-Oui. Mais je ne vous cache pas que si vous avez réellement l'intention de le faire, il faudra faire face à quelques obstacles… Avoua-t-elle.

-N'importe quoi si ça peut aider mon frère !Lança discrètement Makuba ((vive la fraternité moi j'dis !)) alors qu'il venait de battre l'Egyptien à plates coutures.

-Alors, dis-nous tout. Dit Harry à l'adresse d'Hermione.

-Et bien il faudra tout d'abord sortir de la tour de Gryffondor en pleine nuit, nous faufiler à travers les méandres du château en prenant soin d'éviter Rusard, Miss Teigne ou un quelconque professeur, s'introduire dans la bibliothèque et plus précisément dans la réserve où se trouve le livre qui nous intéresse dont voici les références, puis revenir à la tour de Gryffondor, une nouvelle fois sans être pris hors du lit à une heure tardive, puis étudier la composition de la potion désirée, rassembler les ingrédients nécessaires, ce qui supposera sûrement une autre escapade mais dans la réserve de Rogue cette fois-ci, puis il faudra attendre le temps de la préparation de la potion, temps qui peut varier entre quelques minutes et plusieurs années, et enfin, dernière étape et non la moins dangereuse, il faudra ingérer cette potion, en espérant qu'elle soit réussie, puis nous pourrons nous plonger dans les souvenirs souhaités, tout étant soigneusement expliqué dans ce magnifique livre qui est à la base même de notre plan. Le tout en espérant que personne ne découvre notre projet. Des questions ?

-Ouais. Répondit Marek avant de reprendre la parole, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants : « On commence quand ?

_La nuit même, dans les couloirs du château_

Ils n'avaient pas attendu très longtemps pour mettre leur plan à exécution. Dès que le dernier Gryffondor était monté se coucher, ils se mirent en action. Harry et Hermione avaient été désignés pour la première étape : la bibliothèque. Hermione avait fini par leur avouer qu'elle était tellement obsédée par cette histoire depuis ces deux dernières semaines que, ne trouvant rien par elle-même, elle était directement allée demander à Mme Pince qui, connaissant très bien cette élève plus que studieuse, lui avait donné quelques informations sur ce qu'elle cherchait, sans lui donner plus que le titre de l'ouvrage, ne voulant pas trop en dire non plus, sachant à quoi s'attendre avec le trio qu'elle formait avec Ron et Harry. Ils avaient ainsi décidé, non pas d'emprunter le livre, mais d'utiliser un sort pour le recopier dans un cahier vierge, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop volumineux. Malgré leur expérience dans le domaine de la sortie après le couvre-feu, ils n'étaient jamais très rassurés sous la cape d'invisibilité. Harry avait dû en effet se résoudre à en dévoiler l'existence aux nouveaux, de même que la carte du Maraudeur. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs y montrer un vif intérêt… Le fait est qu'il se retrouvait à présent sur le chemin de la réserve de la bibliothèque avec Hermione, au beau milieu de la nuit, s'attendant à trouver Rusard à chaque angle. Après avoir pris maintes précautions, ils finirent par arriver devant la porte de la bibliothèque…entrouverte…

« - Hermione, tu vois ce que je vois ? Interrogea Harry, inquiet.

-Tu veux parler du fait que quelqu'un semble être passé avant nous ? Harry acquiesça. « Alors oui, je vois ce que tu vois. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à redoubler de prudence…

Harry acquiesça à nouveau et poussa la porte tout doucement. Ils s'avancèrent et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la réserve. Arrivés devant la porte de celle-ci, ils eurent à nouveau la surprise de se trouver face à une porte entrouverte. Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant réellement que penser. Finalement, Hermione prit l'initiative en entraînant Harry à sa suite, toujours cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le rayon qui l'intéressait, et Harry se demandait bien comment elle pouvait être aussi sûre d'elle quant à l'emplacement du livre, mais il aurait tout le loisir de lui demander une fois leur mission accomplie.

« - Le voilà. Murmura-t-elle enfin en désignant un mince livre vert sur une étagère, coincé entre _Comment emprisonner l'âme d'autrui ?_ et _Les potions préférées de Celui-Dont-On-ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom._

-Dépêche-toi Hermione, copie-le et on part. Pressa Harry, peu rassuré par les portes entrouvertes.

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Répondit-elle en sortant le cahier prévu pour recevoir une copie du contenu du fameux livre.

Deux minutes plus tard, le travail était fini et les deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la porte de la réserve, un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils firent volte-face pour se trouver face à face avec une réserve des plus normales, si ce n'est un léger nuage de poussière violette qui s'évaporait. Rien ne laissait penser que quelqu'un se trouvait là. Harry vérifia sur la carte du Maraudeur mais aucune présence n'était signalée dans la bibliothèque, et encore moins dans la réserve. Décidant de ne pas s'attarder, ils pressèrent le pas et retournèrent vers leur salle commune en prenant bien soin de lire les indications de la précieuse carte.

« -Mission accomplie ! Annonça Harry, de retour dans la salle commune, au grand soulagement des autres.

-Allez, montrez-nous la potion ! S'impatienta Yugi.

-Voilà. _Potion du Souvenir_. Annonça Hermione.

Elle parcourut le cahier des yeux et finit par déclarer :

« - C'est faisable. Mais il nous faudra prendre des ingrédients chez Rogue. Et nous procurer une objet de grande valeur à ceux dont on veut voir les souvenirs.

-Et combien de temps ça prendra ? Demanda Marek.

-Hmmm… Pas tellement. Une semaine tout au plus en comptant le temps qu'il nous faudra pour rassembler les ingrédients. Mais le problème n'est pas là, c'est surtout la préparation qui est compliquée.

-Et puis il faut aussi prendre quelque chose aux deux… Rappela Ron. « Vous avez une idée ? Après tout, c'est vous qui les connaissez le mieux.

-Pour Joey il y aurait sa carte de Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges… Mais il l'a toujours sur lui… Répondit Yugi.

-Pareil pour Seto, y'aurait sa carte de Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus… Mais c'est le même problème. Avoua Makuba.

-Il faudrait qu'on leur emprunte sans qu'ils s'en rende compte… Continua Harry.

-Je crois avoir la solution. Annonça Marek après un temps de silence. Des regards interrogateurs se tournèrent alors vers lui. « Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui soit capable de réaliser un tel _exploit_…

-Le Roi des Voleurs… Répondit Yugi avec une voix étrangement plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée. Marek acquiesça tandis que Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient encore plus embrouillés.

&&&

« - S'il te plaît, tu peux bien faire ça, nan ? Supplia Marek pour la énième fois.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça. En plus ça profiterait au Pharaon. Aucun intérêt. Coupa sec Bakura.

-Mais on en a besoin pour réussir cette potion… Continua à argumenter Marek.

Cela faisait à présent un bon quart d'heure qu'il essayait en vain de convaincre le Roi des Voleurs, discrètement dans un coin du grand Hall.

« - Tu pourrais utiliser ta Baguette du Millenium, nan ? Un petit tour dans leur esprit et le tour est joué ! Répliqua Bakura qui commençait _sérieusement_ à se lasser.

-Je ne m'en sers plus, tu le sais très bien. Et même, elle ne marcherait que sur Joey… Avoua l'Egyptien.

-Dommage… Mais bon, c'est pas grave, vous aurez d'autres occasions… Ironisa Bakura avec un sourire narquois. « A moins que…

-Oui ?

-A moins qu'en échange, j'ai droit à une petite récompense… Avança le Pilleur de Tombes avec un grand sourire cette fois sadique.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? Demanda l'Egyptien sachant très bien à quoi s'attendre avec Bakura.

-Et bien ce magnifique objet me semble tout à fait intéressant ma foi… Dit-il en désignant clairement la Baguette du Millenium dissimulée sous la robe de sorcier de Marek.

-Quoi ? Pfff… T'es dur en affaires toi…

-Alors ? Quelle est ta réponse ? Je ne reformulerai pas une telle offre deux fois. S'impatienta Bakura tandis que l'autre réfléchissait très sérieusement à la question.

-Alors il faudra rendre quelques services en plus… Commença l'Egyptien.

-Qui sont ?

-On aurait aussi besoin de quelques ingrédients de la réserve de Rogue. Ce sera mon prix pour l'objet. Annonça fermement Marek.

-Ca marche ! Annonça Bakura, trop heureux de récupérer un nouvel objet du Millenium, en plus de l'Anneau et de l'œil qu'il possède déjà.

-Dans ce cas je te dirai tout ce dont on a besoin tout à l'heure et tu auras ce que tu veux quand tu nous auras tout donné. C'est clair ?

-Comme du cristal ! Répliqua Bakura. « Dépêche-toi, j'ai hâte de voler tout ça ! Déclara-t-il avant de s'éloigner dans un rire sadique faisant frémir les premières années qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

-Trop bizarre ce gars… Commenta Marek en relevant un sourcil avant de retrouver les autres dans la Grande Salle.

Marek n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait immédiatement demandé les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la potion pour les transmettre à Bakura. Par chance, les sixièmes années de Serdaigle avaient justement cours avec Rogue cette après-midi même. Ne restait qu'à attendre que le Roi des Voleurs fasse son travail. Ainsi, Marek l'attendait au même endroit que le matin pour récupérer les fameux ingrédients :

« - C'est bon ? T'as pas eu trop de problèmes ? Demanda l'Egyptien en récupérant le sac et son précieux contenu.

-Disons que Poufsouffle a _malencontreusement_ perdu quelques points… Répondit-il avec un sourire sadique tandis que Marek le regardait avec un regard la fois curieux et sévère. « Quoi ? Je ne pouvais tout de même pas faire perdre des points à ma _propre_ maison, _juste _pour que vous vous amusiez à visiter les têtes de vos potes !

-Je pense que je ne préfère même pas savoir comment tu t'y es pris… Soupira l'Egyptien.

-Alors ? Et ma Baguette ? S'impatienta Bakura.

-Tu n'as pas totalement rempli ton contrat, il manque les deux cartes.

-Mouais. C'est vrai. Vous en avez besoin pour quand déjà ?

-Je te dirai ça tout à l'heure. Mais imagine déjà un plan ce sera pas facile : l'un comme l'autre, ils ne quittent pas leurs decks… Le mit en garde Marek.

-Me sous-estimerais-tu ? Lança le Pilleur de Tombes avant de s'éloigner, toujours en laissant échapper un rire des plus sadiques.

-Vraiment trop bizarre… Soupira l'Egyptien en repartant pour la salle commune de Gryffondor.

&&&

« - Alors, y'a tout ? Interrogea Harry.

-Oui, je crois. Répondit Hermione qui vérifiait si tous les ingrédients étaient dans le précieux colis que lui avait déposé Marek avant de se rendre en cours d'Etude de Runes.

Il avait en effet pensé qu'elle pourrait en profiter pour commencer au plus vite cette fameuse potion. Et il avait pensé juste : à peine Hermione avait-elle reçu les ingrédients qu'elle s'était dirigée, accompagnée de Ron et Harry, vers les toilettes des filles pour commencer la préparation. Ils s'installèrent donc soigneusement, comme il y a quelques années, dans un cabinet, prenant bien soin de ne pas être dérangés.

«- Allez, c'est parti ! Déclara solennellement Hermione.

_Pendant ce temps, dans la classe d'Etude des Runes_

« - …comme vous pouvez le voir ici, ce symbole réapparaît plusieurs fois et semble à chaque fois être mis en évidence, d'où son importance. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il signifie ? Interrogea Shizu à l'attention de la classe.

L'Etude des Runes étant une option, les élèves qui se trouvaient dans cette classe étaient tous motivés…enfin presque. En effet, certains se trouvaient là par pur hasard ou du moins, ils ignoraient totalement pourquoi ils se trouvaient là. Tel était le cas d'un certain PDG qui trouvait ce cours des plus ennuyants et surtout des plus inutiles. Il ne cachait d'ailleurs pas son ennui… au grand désespoir du professeur qui essayait tant bien que mal de se faire respecter, mais sans grand succès. On pouvait facilement voir que Kaiba n'avait toujours pas digéré les "baratins" de Shizu sur son soi-disant passé en tant que Haut-Prêtre de l'Egypte Antique durant son tournoi de Battle City, même si il en avait eu par la suite des preuves irréfutables, notamment durant son séjour dans le Monde de la Mémoire. Mais aujourd'hui, la question n'était pas là. Il s'agissait ici de subir tout un cours sur des espèces de graffitis qui, pour la plupart, n'étaient que des louanges à des dieux disparus. Mais les plus frustrés dans tout ça étaient sûrement les "anciens" élèves, habitués à l'ancien professeur et qui avaient dû s'accoutumer aux nouvelles méthodes du Professeur Ishtar (enfin Shizu quoi…) qui se bornait à étudier uniquement les langues disparues de l'Egypte Antique.

« - Je suis sûre que M. Kaiba se fera un plaisir de répondre à ma question. Reprit Shizu après un temps de silence et malgré les nombreuses mains levées pour répondre, dont celle de son cher frère qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de montrer à sa sœur tout ce qu'il savait.

-Je vois pas pourquoi je répondrai à une question aussi _inutile_… Répliqua froidement Kaiba.

Le ton qu'il employait était _spécialement_ réservé à Shizu. Bien sûr, il était froid avec tout le monde, mais on pouvait noter la froideur spéciale qu'il utilisait pour s'adresser au professeur égyptien. Au début, les autres élèves étaient choqués d'un tel manque de respect vis à vis d'un professeur, mais ils avaient vite appris à connaître le _grand_ Seto Kaiba et son arrogance quasi légendaire. Ses insubordinations fréquentes (que ce soit avec Shizu ou Rogue, les deux professeurs que Kaiba portaient le plus dans son cœur) étaient à présent des plus habituelles et les autres élèves se contentaient d'attendre la réplique du professeur et de voir qui allait craquer le premier (enfin entre Shizu et Rogue…)

« - Je vois que M. Kaiba montre toujours un grand intérêt pour la matière, c'est encourageant. Déclara Shizu d'un ton franc et cassant.

-N'est-ce pas… Compléta Kaiba sur un ton las.

-Ce qui m'exaspère c'est que vous avez de grandes capacités mais que vous les gâchez à vouloir mépriser votre passé. Cela serait du Grec ou du Latin et vous seriez tout de suite plus intéressé. Je me trompe ? Demanda l'Egyptienne.

Ca aussi les élèves y étaient assez habitués : d'étranges allusions à un passé lointain, lequel serait rejeté par Kaiba mais dont, apparemment, ils serait le seul à rejeter malgré des preuves indubitables… Un vrai feuilleton ! La réaction du brun était toujours la même : l'indifférence la plus profonde et un regard de dédain. Cette fois ne manqua pas à la règle : Seto regarda Shizu avec une totale indifférence et l'Egyptienne finit par reprendre son cours normalement en interrogeant son frère qui s'agitait sur sa chaise. Encore une victoire pour Kaiba ! Mais Marek n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la cloche retentit, marquant la fin du cours. Les élèves rangèrent alors leurs affaires tandis que Shizu leur donnait un texte à traduire dans leur manuel. Yugi, Ryou, Emma et Kaiba commençait à partir quand Marek leur annonça qu'il devait juste demander quelque chose à Shizu et qu'il les retrouverait dans la salle commune. Cependant, Ryou (enfin plutôt Bakura…) déclara qu'il voulait attendre Marek pour lui dire un truc… Les trois restants se dirigèrent donc vers leurs salles communes respectives. Ils avaient cependant une partie de trajet en commun ce qui donna l'occasion à Emma, à la fois de parler un peu avec Yugi qui était celui qu'elle connaissait le moins de toute la bande, et en même temps de charrier Seto. Occupation qui, vraisemblablement, était une de ses favorites… Le brun se contentait d'envoyer des répliques cinglantes mais cependant dénuées de vraie méchanceté : il ne faisait que lui renvoyer la balle. Alors qu'ils parlaient tranquillement, une voix se fit entendre de derrière :

« - Mais qui voilà ! La bande de déglingués qui traîne avec Potter !

-Malfoy, reviens quand tu sauras _vraiment_ lancer des répliques cassantes… Lança Kaiba sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

-Monsieur aurait-il tellement peur qu'il n'ose même pas se retourner pour me parler en face? Ironisa à nouveau la voix du Serpentard. « Sal Sang-de-Bourbe… Maugréa-t-il.

En entendant cela, les trois adolescents firent volte-face, prêts à faire un massacre. Atem avait d'ailleurs pris la place de Yugi qui était encore trop petit pour assister à un meurtre ((bah oui, vous avez vu son âge ! lol)). Ils se trouvèrent ainsi face à Malfoy, accompagné, comme d'habitude, par ses deux acolytes.

« - Vous aurais-je troublé ? Lança sarcastiquement Malfoy, fier de les avoir fait réagir tout en ayant remarqué un certain changement dans l'attitude du garçon à la coiffure de hérisson.

-Retire ce que tu as dit Malfoy, ça vaut mieux pour ta vie ! Le mit en garde Emma, elle aussi sur les nerfs à présent.

-T'as rien à me dire toi, ni vous d'ailleurs. C'est pas des "bleus" comme vous, et encore moins des sangs impurs, qui vont me dire ce que je dois faire ! Répliqua la Serpentard avec un air supérieur sur son visage.

Malfoy allait continuer sur le même ton lorsque son visage devint blanc (enfin plus que d'habitude, si c'est possible), de même que ses yeux. Mais ce n'était pas le seul : Crabbe et Goyle étaient dans la même situation et tous les trois tombèrent au sol dans un même bruit sec.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que… Commença Kaiba.

-Pilleur de Tombes ! S'écria Atem.

-On parle de moi ? Ironisa Bakura en sortant de la pénombre.

-Tu es fou ou quoi ? Rends leur leur âme immédiatement ! Ordonna le Pharaon.

-Et pourquoi je t'obéirais Pharaon ? Et puis vous devriez plutôt me remercier, je vous ai éviter de commettre un meurtre dans un école tout de même ! Se défendit le voleur.

-T'y es quand même allé un peu fort là… Commenta Marek qui venait d'apparaître derrière Bakura en inspectant les corps des trois garçons.

-Bakura, tu crois pas que les gens vont se poser des questions si ils se rendent compte que des élèves perdent leur âme ? Demanda Atem le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Détends-toi Pharaon, c'était juste pour leur faire peur… Pas la peine de s'énerver, je vais leur rendre… Céda Bakura, bien obligé de reconnaître que ce n'était pas très malin de se faire remarquer comme ça.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle rouvrirent les yeux en jetant des regards suspicieux vers Yugi, Emma et Seto, puis vers Marek et Bakura.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que… Commença Malfoy.

-Si tu ne veux pas retenter l'expérience je te conseille de déguerpir tout de suite… Lui conseilla Bakura.

Les trois Serpentards se pressèrent donc pour partirent sans demander leur reste. C'est à ce moment précis que les garçons se rendirent compte que, depuis le début, Emma avait tout observé. Yugi, qui avait repris le contrôle de son corps, commença à bafouiller :

« - Euh… Tu sais Emma, c'est… enfin… tu vois…

-Laisse tomber. Le coupa immédiatement la jeune fille. « Vous avez vos secrets, j'ai les miens, et c'est comme ça. C'est vrai que vous avez l'air d'utiliser une magie bizarre, mais bon… Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne saura ce qui s'est passé ici… Enfin pas par moi… Même si je dois dire que… Enfin bref, tu viens Ryou ? Finit-elle par demander tandis que Ryou reprenait effectivement le contrôle de son corps.

Les deux s'éloignèrent donc en direction de leur salle commune tandis que les trois autres repartaient vers la leur :

« - Nan mais je vous jure, invoquer le Royaume des Ombres ici… On aura tout vu avec lui ! Lança Marek.

-Mouais. Mais en tout cas il va falloir le surveiller ce Malfoy, il va commencer se poser des questions… Conclut Yugi en soupirant tandis qu'ils s'avançaient dans le couloir.

Quelques instants plus tard, trois silhouettes apparurent de nulle part dans ce même couloir où ils se trouvaient quelques instants auparavant.

« - C'était une bonne idée d'aller aux toilettes des filles avec ta cape Harry, on en a appris beaucoup plus que ce que l'on ne pensait… Déclara Hermione sans cacher un certain sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres, à présent sûre que les ""u"nouveaux" n'étaient pas si _innocents_ que ça…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tadaaa ! Nouveau chap fini ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Faites-en part dans des reviews!

Pour ceux qui voulaient des flash backs, ils devraient arriver dans le prochain chap ou celui d'après, ce ne sera plus très long !

R&R !


	11. Chapter 11

Rebijour à tous !

Merci mille fois encore pour toutes vos reviews !

Alors comme ça vous attendez les flash back avec impatience ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils approchent ! En attendant, voilà le chap 11 et la suite de ce qui va nous mener vers ces _fameux_ flash back !

_bla bla_ pensées

((bla bla)) note de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence…)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre XI : **

Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ils eurent la surprise de constater un rassemblement devant le panneau d'information. Ron, qui aperçut sa sœur dans la petite foule, l'interpella :

« - Hé Ginny ! C'est quoi tout ce remue-ménage ?

- Vous êtes pas encore au courant ? Interrogea-t-elle, visiblement étonnée.

- Dépêche, on a pas que ça à faire… La pressa son frère.

- Très bien. La bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle en premier ?

- Parce qu'il y en a deux ? S'étonna Harry. Ginny acquiesça.

- La bonne. Dit Ron.

- Alors voilà : la saison de quidditch redémarre ! Annonça-t-elle gaiement.

- Quoi ! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

- Mais on nous a pas du tout prévenu ! Enchaîna Harry.

- Oui, mais c'est clairement annoncé ici, le premier match aura lieu dans trois semaines et… c'est toi le capitaine Harry… Continua Ginny. ((je sais, pas très original mais j'avais pas trop le choix…))

- Quoi ! S'exclamèrent à nouveau les deux garçons cette fois-ci accompagnés d'Hermione.

- Mais comment ça se fait que j'ai pas été prévenu plus tôt ? J'ai toute une équipe à composer ! S'étonna à nouveau le garçon.

- En fait McGonagall te cherchait tout à l'heure mais t'étais pas là. Qu'est-ce que vous farfouilliez encore tous les trois ? Personne ne savait où vous étiez ! S'étonna la jeune fille.

- Oublie ça tu veux… Répondit son frère. « Et la mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Commença-t-elle. « En fait c'est surtout une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous je crois, personnellement j'ai hâte !

- Allez Ginny, nous fais pas mariner… La pressa à nouveau Ron.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. T'es vraiment pas patient toi… Commenta-t-elle. « En fait, il est inscrit sur le papier que…

- UN BAL D'HALLOWEEN ! S'exclama la voix de Marek à l'autre bout de la salle commune.

- Bon ben je crois que vous le savez maintenant… Soupira-t-elle avant de rejoindre les autres cinquièmes années.

- Tiens, je les avez presque oublié _ceux-là_… Murmura Hermione tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Yugi, Marek, Joey et Seto qui étaient face au fameux panneau.

- Alors, vous avez vu ? Leur demanda Yugi alors qu'ils s'approchaient.

- C'est encore une tradition de Poudlard dont vous avez _malencontreusement_ omis de nous parler ? Interrogea froidement Seto.

- En fait y'en a eu qu'un seul de bal, il y a deux ans, et c'était à Noël. Rien à voir. Répondit Ron.

- Rien à voir en effet. Compléta Joey sarcastiquement. « Si ce n'est qu'on va devoir porter des robes de bal ! (robes de sorcier bien sûr…)

- Pas sûr… Dit Marek tandis qu'il inspectait le panneau de plus près. « Il y a apparemment un thème à cette soirée… Expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers eux.

- Accouche Ishtar… Le pressa Kaiba.

- Et bien il semblerait que ce _cher_ bal ait pour thème "habillez-vous comme vous voulez !". Annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Evidemment, ça change tout… Commenta Hermione, à moitié ironique.

- Oh ça va, c'est pas toi qui doit mettre une robe totalement démodée avec plein de dentelles ! S'exclama Ron tandis que Harry et Hermione ne pouvaient réprimer un sourire au souvenir de la robe de compétition du rouquin deux ans auparavant.

- Ah oui j'oubliais. Commença Marek. « Il est aussi écrit que seuls les élèves en quatrième année ou plus pourront y aller, et il est aussi conseillé aux cavaliers de chercher dès maintenant une cavalière, avant qu'elles ne soient toutes prises…

- Parce qu'on va devoir y aller avec quelqu'un ? S'exclama Yugi.

- Et puis je te raconte pas la honte si t'es seul… Commenta Joey.

- Alors il n'y a qu'une seule chose à dire messieurs ! Annonça Marek tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui dans l'attente de la suite de sa phrase. « A vos marques, prêts, partez ! S'exclama-t-il avant de courir comme un dératé vers la sortie de la salle commune sous les regards blasés des autres.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il a comme problème ce gars ? Demanda Joey après un temps de silence.

- On parie combien qu'il est allé demander à la première fille qu'il croisera… Lança Kaiba.

- J'espère pour lui que ce sera pas Pansy Parkinson ! Compléta Ron. « Vous avez déjà une idée vous ? Demanda-t-il à l'attention de Yugi, Joey et Kaiba.

Pour répondre à sa question, Yugi commença à rougir violemment, Joey arborait à présent un air gêné et Kaiba faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la question.

« - Et ben elle va être gaie cette soirée, je le sens ! Finit par s'exclamer Hermione.

&&&

« - Alors, elle sera prête dans combien de temps ? Finit par interroger discrètement Makuba tandis que Joey et son frère étaient déjà en haut.

- Et bien on l'a déjà un peu commencée tout à l'heure. Il reste quelques ingrédients à ajouter à des moments précis et il ne manquera plus que les deux cartes. T'en es où de ce côté Marek ? Interrogea Hermione.

- Bakura attend que je lui donne le feu vert. Enfin Ryou je veux dire… Bafouilla-t-il.

- Alors dis-lui que c'est bon, je mettrai la touche finale demain pendant la pause du déjeuner et comme ça on pourra l'utiliser dès demain soir. Annonça-t-elle d'un air confiant.

- Euh… T'es sûre Hermione ? Ca ma paraît bien rapide pour une potion d'un tel niveau… Avança Ron.

- Non c'est normal. La potion, si les ingrédients sont mis au bon moment, n'est pas si difficile. Tout est une question de timing. C'est pour ça qu'elle est également rapide à préparer. Expliqua-t-elle d'un air professionnel.

- Tant mieux, le plus tôt on aura pris cette potion, le plus tôt ça sera réglé. Annonça fièrement Marek.

- Quelle potion ? Qu'est-ce qui sera réglé ? Demanda une voix derrière. ((nan mais Marek, quel gaffeur je vous jure !))

- Euh… Juste un remède contre la toux de Marek… Il se sent pas très bien depuis tout à l'heure ! S'empressa de répondre Yugi, tout rouge de devoir mentir à son meilleur ami.

- Ah ok. Si tu l'dis. Répondit Joey. « Au fait, personne aurait vu mon jus d'orange que je m'étais préparé tout à l'heure ? Je croyais l'avoir posé sur la table mais je le trouve plus. Expliqua le blond.

- Euh non. Désolé. Mais si on croise un jus d'orange qui se balade, on te le dira ! Lança Marek tandis que Joey retournait au dortoir.

- Ouf… On a eu chaud. Soupira Makuba.

- Ouais, heureusement que c'était pas Kaiba, sinon il aurait pas lâché avant d'avoir une réponse. Compléta Marek.

- Ouais, il va vraiment falloir qu'on fasse attention d'ici demain. La moindre fuite est on est cuit ! Conclut Yugi tandis que les autres acquiesçaient.

Marek se leva ensuite tout à coup et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« - Bah tu vas où ? Interrogea Ron.

- Si vous voulez que cette histoire soit finie au plus vite, autant tout de suite donner le feu vert à Ryou. Expliqua-t-il en sortant.

&&&

« - Alors, tu les as ? Pressa Marek.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je crois vraiment que tu meus sous-estimes mon pauvre… Répondit Bakura en lui tendant deux précieuses cartes que l'Egyptien s'empressa de cacher dans son sac.

- Je comprends toujours pas comment t'as fait… Commenta ce dernier.

- Travail de professionnel. Répondit simplement l'autre. « Bon, assez bavardé. Ma récompense maintenant !

- Pas si vite !

- Quoi encore ? J'ai rempli ma part du marché !

- Pas tout à fait. Quand les cartes ne nous serviront plus, il faudra encore que tu ailles les remettre à leur place. Tu nous imagines aller voir Kaiba et Joey : "Tenez, voilà vos cartes préférées qu'on vous avez empruntées pour aller fouiller dans vos souvenirs. Bonne journée !" Lança Marek.

- Nan, c'est vrai. Admit Bakura. « Mais tu m'avais dit que…

-…que tu aurais ce que tu voulais une fois le travail accompli _en entier_ ! Insista l'Egyptien.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… Maugréa Bakura. « C'est ça ou rien ?

- Exactement. Répliqua Marek avec un grand sourire victorieux. « Euh au fait, au passage, Hermione aurait voulu savoir comment tu t'y étais pris pour prendre les ingrédients à Rogue, par pure curiosité... Avança-t-il.

- Parce qu'il faudrait _en plus_ que je dévoile mes secrets ! S'exclama à moitié choqué le voleur.

- Te fais pas désirer, je sais que t'en meures d'envie ! Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois… Déclara Marek.

- Bon, si tu veux _vraiment_ tout savoir… Commença Bakura.

_Flask back_

_« - Et vous n'oublierez pas de mettre vos racines de mandragore au bon moment. N'est-ce pas M. Derin ? Lança Rogue tout spécialement à l'intention d'une pauvre victime de Poufsouffle._

_ Fier de sa remarque, le professeur passa ensuite dans les rangs pour voir si il y avait la possibilité de torturer d'autres élèves innocents… C'est ce moment que choisit Ryou, ou plutôt Bakura, qui travaillait en binôme avec Emma, pour se rapprocher de Gary Derin qui se trouvait être son voisin de table._

_« - Alors, on arrive pas à préparer sa potion gamin ? Lança-t-il sur un ton des plus sûrs de lui. (comme d'hab quoi)_

_- Nan… Et si je la rate celle-là ça va encore chauffer pour moi… Se lamenta le pauvre Gary._

- Il fait pitié ce gars, c'est grave…_ Pensa Bakura avant de s'adresser à nouveau au garçon :_

_- Je te propose un truc. Tu me dis où est la réserve de Rogue, là où il garde tous ses ingrédients, et je t'aide dans ta potion. Proposa le voleur. _

_L'autre le regarda alors avec un air des plus suspicieux avant de recommencer à chuchoter avec un grand sourire :_

_« - Ok si tu veux. C'est sympa de ta part de vouloir m'aider, parce que c'est pas souvent qu'on voit de l'entraide entre maisons, vu qu'on est toujours en compétition… Commença à expliquer Gary sans se rendre compte de l'air impatient qu'affichait le visage de son interlocuteur._

_- Bon, elle est où cette réserve ? Pressa le Serdaigle. _

_- Tu vois la porte au fond à gauche ? Interrogea Gary. « Et bien c'est celle-là. Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça au fait, tu prépares pas un mauvais coup quand même ? _

_- Nan… Répondit Bakura avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Emma pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours concentrée sur sa potion._

_- Au fait, tu m'aides pour ma potion ? S'impatienta l'autre. « Parce que moi et Lucy on est un peu perdus… Expliqua-t-il en désignant la jeune fille assise à côté de lui qui essayait, en vain semble-t-il, de comprendre l'énoncé de la potion._

_- Alors tu dois rajouter deux petites racines de mandragore soigneusement découpées en fines lamelles, quatre scarabées… Commença à expliquer Ryou sur un ton très calme « …et trois pincées de cette poudre bleue là ! N'oublie surtout pas la poudre bleue ! Sinon ta potion sera fichue ! Termina Bakura._

« - C'est quoi cette poudre bleue ? Interrogea vivement Marek.

- Si tu me laissais continuer tu le saurais… Répondit Bakura d'un ton las.

_Flash back, suite_

_Gary souleva un sourcil à l'étrange changement de ton de son interlocuteur mais le remercia dans un grand sourire :_

_« - Merci beaucoup. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas ! Lança-t-il avant de se concentrer sur sa propre potion._

_- T'inquiète pas… Je saurai à qui m'adresser… Murmura Bakura pour lui-même._

_- Ryou, tu peux me passer les scarabées s'il te plaît ? Lança la voix d'Emma de l'autre bout de la table de travail._

« - Des scarabées… C'est pour la potion de survie ça, nan ? Interrompit une nouvelle fois Marek.

- Peut-être, tu demanderas à Ryou moi j'ai pas suivi le cours…vu que j'avais une certaine mission à accomplir… Commenta Bakura. « Bref, voilà la suite.

_Flash back, suite_

_- Hmmm ? Les voilà ! Reprit Ryou._

« - Ben et alors ? S'étonna Marek. « C'est tout ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qui s'est passé après ? Demanda Bakura.

- Te connaissant, les si _gentils_ conseils que tu lui a donnés se sont révélés être totalement faux et, comme sa potion était évidemment ratée, Rogue s'est jeté sur lui pour le rabaisser devant tout le monde pendant que toi, tu en profitais pour te faufiler dans la réserve et prendre ce que tu voulais. J'ai bon ? Finit par demander l'Egyptien d'un ton las.

- Tout faux mon pauvre !Tu es encore plus _idiot_ que ce que je pensais… Commenta le voleur. « Parce que tu crois _sérieusement_ que Rogue est assez bête pour ne pas remarquer un élève qui sort de la classe comme ça, en plein milieu du cours, et vers sa réserve qui plus est ? Mon pauvre, quel voleur _pitoyable_ tu ferais !

- Abrège, je t'ai pas demandé de dresser mon profil psychologique…

- Ok, ok… Mais si tu as besoin de…

- Abrège !

- Ok, ok…

_Flash back, suite et fin _

_ Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Ryou était affairé à chercher les ailes de sauterelles que lui demandait Emma, un "boum" se fit entendre de la table voisine, ou plutôt du chaudron voisin. Rogue commença alors à se précipiter vers les élèves responsables mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par un nuage d'une épaisse fumée bleue sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire._

_« - Qui a fait ça ? Qui ? Hurla-t-il, bouillant de colère. On entendit alors une petite voix lui répondre timidement :_

_- Euh… C'est moi professeur… Je… Je suis désolé je…. Commença Gary dont la figure était totalement bleuie par l'épaisse fumée qui continuait à se propager dans toute la salle._

_- Derin… J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Quinze points de moins pour Poufsouffle et vous me ferez le plaisir, vous et votre chère voisine, de me nettoyer tout ça. Les autres, portez un échantillon de vos potions à mon bureau et sortez SANS RIEN RENVERSER ! Annonça sèchement Rogue, à présent _réellement_ énervé. « Vous pouvez remercier M. Derin !_

_Fin du flash back_

« - NAN MAIS T'AS PAS HONTE ! Hurla Marek à travers le couloir dans lequel lui et Bakura se trouvaient.

- Nan. Ce n'est qu'un simple mortel. Il devrait plutôt être honoré que je lui ai adressé la parole ! Répliqua le voleur. (y'en a un qui a la tête qui enfle…)

- Je comprends toujours pas comment tu peux autant t'amuser à jouer avec les autres… Commenta l'Egyptien.

- Euh… Il me semble que t'es pas le mieux placé pour dire ça… Répliqua Bakura.

- Bon, ok. Mais comment t'as fait avec les deux autres ? Ca devait être une autre paire de manche ça…

- Pas tellement. Répondit simplement le voleur tandis que l'autre lui lançait un regard à la fois surpris et soupçonneux. « Il suffit d'avoir les bons outils à disposition…

- Vas-y, raconte ! Je sais que t'en meures d'envie !

- Ok, ok. Tu te rappelles des Bonbons Animagus des jumeaux Weasley ? Interrogea Bakura, les yeux pétillants.

- Laisse-moi deviner : le chat d'hier soir ?

_Flash back, la veille au soir_

_« - Bonne nuit tout le monde ! Lança gaiement Yugi à l'attention des autres occupants du dortoir qui se mettaient eux-mêmes au lit._

_ S'en suivirent ensuite quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles on entendait déjà quelques respirations régulières. Puis tout à coup :_

_« - AHHHHH ! S'écria Joey._

_- Quoi ? Demandèrent tout de suiteles autrestandis que la porte s'ouvrait soudainement sur Harry et Ron qui arrivaient "à la rescousse"._

_- C'est quoi ce truc dans mon lit ? Lança-t-il, toujours sous le choc, tandis qu'un chat descendait tranquillement du matelas du blond._

_- C'est à qui ? Je l'ai jamais vu ici ! S'étonna Ron en observant l'animal en détails, lequel était principalement de couleur chocolat, excepté sa tête qui était blanche._

_- Sais pas et veux pas savoir ! Répondit Joey en lançant un coup de pied dans le derrière du chat. _((aïe ! pauvre Bakura… lol !))

_- Ouais, un chat espion c'est jamais bon ça… Commenta Marek en prenant l'animal par la peau du cou et en l'emmenant à l'extérieur._

_Fin du flash back_

« - Mais alors c'est pour ça que Ryou avait mal "dans le bas du dos" ce matin ! Se rappela Marek. ((ben oui, Ryou reste poli… vous l'imaginez dire des mots malpropres ce petit être _si_ innocent ? lol))

- Ouais, et heureusement pour Wheeler que j'étais pas sous ma forme humaine parce que sinon je te jure qu'il aurait souffert… Commenta Bakura en se massant "le bas du dos".

- Mais y'a un truc que je comprends pas, même si t'étais en chat, comment tu t'y es pris pour prendre les cartes sans qu'on s'en aperçoive ? On t'aurait vu repartir avec…

- Et bien figure-toi que j'allais prendre la première quand je me suis accidentellement retrouvé dans le lit de Wheeler, et je peux te dire que j'en ai fait des cauchemars cette nuit, mais bref… Pour répondre à ta question, disons que tu devrait _mieux_ t'y prendre quand tu veux faire sortir un animal d'une pièce…

_Flash back_

_ Marek, après avoir pris le chat, sortit du dortoir pour le descendre. Une fois au centre de la pièce, il prit celui-ci dans ses mains et le porta à bout de bras en face de lui :_

_« - Tu sais, il faut pas leur en vouloir aux autres s'ils ont pas été gentils avec toi, tu leur a simplement fait peur… Commença-t-il à expliquer tandis que le chat semblait afficher un air blasé et se débattait comme il pouvait. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es perdu ? Pour toute réponse, l'Egyptien eu droit à un miaulement des plus agressifs avant que le chat ne commence à le griffer. « Ok, ok, j'ai compris, je te laisse partir… Finit par dire Marek en le posant à terre. Les pattes à peine posées au sol, le chat fit mine de se diriger vers la sortie. « Au revoir petit chat perdu ! Lança l'Egyptien avant de se diriger vers les escaliers du dortoir._

_Fin du flash back_

« - Oups… Laissa échapper Marek.

- Ouais, "oups"… Comme tu dis… Commenta Bakura. « Bref, j'ai attendu que tu sois remonté et qu'ils se soient calmés en haut pour remonter à mon tour et prendre ce qu'il fallait. Finit-il par expliquer. « Alors, satisfait ?

- Hmmm… J'aurais imaginé quelque chose de plus sophistiqué… Enfin bref, c'est déjà pas mal…

- Si ça ne te convient pas, il fallait le faire toi-même ! Lança froidement Bakura avant de s'éloigner.

- Il est vraiment pas sociable celui-là… Commenta l'Egyptien.

&&&

« - Alors, c'est _enfin_ prêt ? Demanda Makuba pour la énième fois à Hermione.

- Oui, c'est bon. Finit-elle par répondre sur un ton las en ajoutant la touche finale à sa potion.

Tous, c'est-à-dire Hermione, Ron, Harry, Yugi, Marek, Makuba et Sérénity, s'étaient retrouvés dans les toilettes des filles pour le moment tant attendu. La petite sœur de Joey avait, en effet, était conviée aux "festivités" puisque c'était elle qui les avait secoués pour réagir. Quant à Bakura, Marek avait été _obligé_ de lui proposer, étant donné les services qu'il avait rendus. Mais celui-ci avait très _gentiment_ décliné l'offre. (trop de pauvres mortels à traumatiser sans doute…)

« - Ne reste plus qu'à… Commença Hermione.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Lança la voix de Mimi Geignarde dont la tête apparut tout à coup, sortant de la cuvette des toilettes. ((shaya c'est pour toi ! ))

- AAAAAHHHHHH ! S'exclamèrent Yugi, Marek, Makuba et Sérénity.

- Mimi, il faudrait que tu préviennes quand tu fais ça, pense un peu à leur santé… Déclara Harry sur un ton las.

- Oh ! Mais qui c'est eux ? Je ne vous connais pas ! S'exclama joyeusement le fantôme.

- Ca ! Ca vous ne nous l'avez pas mentionné ! Lança Marek en la désignant, toujours sous le choc d'une telle rencontre.

- Bah quoi mon chou ? Répliqua Mimi en se dirigeant vers l'Egyptien d'une manière séductrice.

- Bon, désolée Mimi mais je crois qu'on était occupé, alors le quart d'heure séduction ce sera pour plus tard… Lança froidement Hermione.

- Désolée… Continuez votre petite machination… Mais après tu seras pour moi mon chou ! Annonça-t-elle en traversant le mur.

- Bon, reprenons… Déclara Marek à présent tout rouge tandis que les autres, sauf Hermione, lui lançaient des sourires lourds de sous-entendus.

- Oui, reprenons. Alors je vous explique comment ça va se passer… Commença Hermione sur un ton très professionnel. « Je vais verser un peu de potion sur les cartes que Bakura nous a _gentiment_ fournies, ne vous inquiétez pas, elles ne seront pas abîmées… Ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air affolé des autres. « Puis chacun prendra un échantillon, ce qui nous permettra de rester quelques minutes dans leurs souvenirs, juste le temps de voir ce qui nous intéresse. Et détail important, on doit tous boire en même temps, si on veux être exactement en même temps dans leurs souvenirs. Aussi chacun devra-t-il précisément penser au moment qu'il veut revoir. Ce qui nous intéresse, nous, c'est le passage dans la Forêt Interdite, soit très précisément le 2 Septembre à 16h si je ne me trompe pas sur ce que m'a dit Hagrid… Oui, j'ai réussi à le convaincre de m'en dire un peu plus… Ajouta-t-elle devant les regards étonnés des autres.

- Et t'aurais pas pu carrément lui demander ce qui s'était passé ? Interrogea Makuba.

- J'ai essayé mais il a rien voulu me dire. Répondit Hermione avec un air désolé. « Des questions avant de commencer ?

- Oui. Dit Sérénity. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on pense au mauvais moment ?

- Tu reverras un autre moment, c'est tout. Ca aura servi à rien quoi. Répondit-elle sur le même ton expérimenté. « Si tout le monde est prêt on peut y aller. Quand je vous le dirai, vous boirez d'un coup sec et vous penserez très fort à l'instant désiré. Maintenant !

D'un seul coup, tous se mirent à boire et, fermant les yeux, se concentrèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient sur leur cible. Chacun sentit alors ses pieds se décoller du sol et tous se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de tourbillon rougeâtre qui les fit atterrir au-dessus du sol, légèrement en hauteur, dans la Forêt Interdite.

« - Nous y voilà… Murmura Hermione.

- Euh… On est _quoi_ exactement là ? Interrogea Ron.

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que nous ne sommes visibles qu'entre nous, ou, si vous préférez, les autres ne peuvent pas nous voir. Expliqua-t-elle. ((en gros il faut penser au duel entre Yami et Kaiba pendant le Battle City, quand ils se retrouvent à assister au duel dans l'Egypte entre Seto et Atem.))

- Donc on ne peut pas interférer avec ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Yugi.

- Mais si on est dans leurs souvenirs, on devrait pas être dans leurs têtes ? Interrogea également Harry.

- Non, nous ne sommes que spectateurs. Donna-t-elle pour réponse aux deux questions. « Mais je crois que ce qui nous intéresse arrive… Lança-t-elle en désignant trois silhouettes familières qui se dessinaient sur le petit chemin en contrebas. Kaiba marchait légèrement devant, Feufollet sur son épaule, et suivi de près par Joey.

_« - A ton avis c'est quoi ? _Entendirent-ils chuchoter le blond.

_- Rien d'intéressant. _Répliqua sèchement Kaiba en continuant à marcher.

_- Kaiba arrête c'est bizarre. Tu sens pas comme ça s'est rafraîchi tout à coup _? Interrogea le blond sur un ton des plus sérieux, ce qui stoppa le brun.

- C'est rare que Joey soit _aussi_ sérieux… Remarqua Yugi tandis que Kaiba s'arrêtait et tendait l'oreille.

- Vous avez vu ce brouillard ? Il ne peut pas être naturel ! Lança Marek.

- Et ce courant d'air ! Ajouta Makuba qui frissonnait à présent.

_- Convaincu qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?_ Interrogea Joey.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule créature capable de créer un tel environnement… Déclara Hermione en s'adressant tout particulièrement à ses deux meilleurs amis qui acquiescèrent tristement tandis que la scène continuait à se dérouler devant eux :

_- Accélère le mouvement Wheeler. _Le pressa Kaiba.

- Comment ils veulent continuer à avancer avec ce brouillard… Commenta Hermione.

- Brrr… J'ai l'impression de voir un film d'horreur… Ajouta Sérénity.

- Et tu n'es au bout de tes peines, crois-moi… Déclara Harry. « Vous voyez ces trois formes là ? Interrogea-t-il en désignant des ombres dissimulées à Joey et à Kaiba mais cependant visibles de leur point de vue. « Ce sont des Détraqueurs. Annonça-t-il fermement.

Ils purent ensuite seulement voir Kaiba et Joey pâlir à vue d'œil, puis le brun murmurer quelque chose au blond, puis les deux se rapprocher dos à dos, puis à nouveau ce tourbillon rougeâtre qui les ramena dans les toilettes des filles. Chacun mit quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits, puis ce fut Harry qui prit la parole en premier :

« - Qu'est-ce que font des Détraqueurs à Poudlard ? S'étonna-t-il.

- C'est plutôt inquiétant… Commenta Hermione.

- Vous êtes bien sympas avec vos "Détraqueurs" mais nous, on sait toujours pas ce que c'est et comment ça a fait pour mettre KO Joey _et _Kaiba… Et puis d'abord, comment ça se fait qu'on est revenu tout à coup ? Commença à s'énerver Marek.

- Si on est revenu si subitement, c'est parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Expliqua calmement Hermione.

- Les Détraqueurs sont, ou plutôt _étaient_, les gardiens de la prison des sorciers, Azkaban. Prit le relais Harry. « Ils se nourrissent des joies et des souvenirs heureux, ce qui fait que, face à eux, vous vous retrouvez vides de toute pensée heureuse et il ne vous reste que les peines et tout ce qui va avec.

- Mais d'habitude, quand il y a un Détraqueur, ou trois dans ce cas, on ne s'évanouit pas, enfin… en général, je veux dire… Expliqua Hermione en lançant un regard à la fois triste et désolé à Harry. « On se sent mal, c'est tout…

-…Sauf quand le passé est trop douloureux… Compléta Harry alors que les autres étaient à présent _totalement_ perdus.

- Vous êtes en train de nous dire que, si nos amis se sont malencontreusement évanouis en plein milieu d'une Forêt remplie de bête sauvage, c'est à cause de créatures tout droit sorties d'un film d'épouvante qui ont le pouvoir de vous faire revivre les pires moments de notre vie ? Déclara Yugi, à présent lui aussi énervé.

- C'est ça… Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe quand même : il doit y avoir un truc assez…_douloureux_ dans leur passé pour qu'ils aient perdu connaissance comme ça. Dit Ron sur un ton des plus sérieux.

- Et comment ils ont fait pour repousser les Détraqueurs ? Demanda Makuba.

-Ca, il sera toujours temps de leur demander plus tard. Répondit Marek. « Mais maintenant qu'on est là… Vous êtes pas un peu curieux ? Lança malicieusement l'Egyptien.

- Accouche… Répliqua Ron.

- Je veux dire… Ca vous dirait pas de savoir _pourquoi_ ils se sont évanouis ? Expliqua-t-il.

- Comment ? Tu voudrais qu'on retourne _réellement_ dans leurs souvenirs ? Interrogea Harry.

- Bah quoi ? Toi Sérénity, tu voudrais pas savoir ce que ton frère a connu ? Et toi Makuba ? Insista Marek.

- Euh… Je sais pas… J'aurais un peu l'impression de violer sa vie privée… Répondit timidement la jeune fille.

- Mais… ? Continua l'Egyptien.

- Mais c'est vrai que… je me pose la question du pourquoi… Finit-elle par admettre tandis que Makuba se faisait très discret à côté d'elle.

- Et toi Makuba ? Demanda Yugi qui commençait très sérieusement à être tenté par l'idée.

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Avoua-t-il. « Et puis, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que c'est possible ?

- Hermione ? Interrogea Harry.

- Et bien… Il est possible qu'il y ait une autre utilisation intéressante de cette potion qui pourrait à peu près convenir pour ce genre de situation… Expliqua-t-elle timidement.

- Parfait ! Se réjouit Marek. « Alors, tout le monde est partant ? Lança-t-il à l'attention de tout le groupe, lequel acquiesça, certains plus timidement que d'autres.

- Vas-y Hermione, explique-nous tout ! Lança Ron.

- Et bien cette fois, il suffit de prendre une quantité symbolique, c'est-à-dire réservée à cette utilisation _précise_ de la potion, indiquée dans le livre et de se concentrer très fort sur la personne concernée… Cette fois, on reverra tous les moments les plus forts de leur vie, ceux qui les ont le plus marqués. Vous voulez qu'on fasse comment ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- Je propose qu'on fasse les deux, évidemment. Répondit Yugi. « Et on peut commencer par Joey, ça vous dit ?

- Si tu veux. Répondit Hermione en se dirigeant vers le petit chaudron pour prélever les quantités de potion requises dont elle se servit avec la carte du Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges, de la même façon que précédemment. Elle tendit ensuite à chacun sa part de potion. « On fait comme tout à l'heure. A mon signal vous boirez et vous vous concentrerez sur Joey. Vous êtes prêts ? Allez-y !

A peine eurent-ils avalé leur potion qu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans ce même tourbillon, cette fois d'une couleur verdâtre, en direction des souvenirs de Joey Wheeler.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aïe aïe aïe… Dans quoi ils se sont embarqués ceux-là… lol !

En tout cas je suis désolée mais y'a pas beaucoup de Kaiba et Joey dans ce chap… Mais c'est pour la bonne cause : il faut bien les préparer ces _fameux_ flash backs…

Enfin bref… Voili voilou pour l'instant ! N'oubliez pas d'écrire des reviews !

Merci !

PS: VIVE LES VACANCES! (dsl, il fallait que ça sorte!)


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou tout le monde !

Encore un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Aïe aïe aïe… Ca y est… Ils arrivent… _The_ flash backs… mdr ! Mais seulement le début ! Hé oui, je me suis rendue compte que ceux de Joey me faisaient déjà une bonne partie d'un chap alors… Enfin vous verrez bien…

Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter…

Ah si, juste une précision, pour les passages qui sont censés exister dans l'anime ou le manga, j'ai fait appel à mes souvenirs lointains parce que ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas vu ces épisodes, alors soyez indulgents please… (et bon, pour certains de ces passages j'ai aussi un peut changer deux trois trucs volontairement… )

"_bla bla"_ passé

"bla bla" présent

((bla bla)) note de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence…)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre XII : **

De même que la première fois, tout le groupe se retrouva transporté à travers le tourbillon qui devait les mener vers les souvenirs de Joey. Ils purent cependant noter que le "trajet" était cette fois-ci un tout petit peu plus long. Ainsi, toujours sous cette même forme fantomatique, ils finirent par atterrir dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à un hôpital.

« - Je déteste les hôpitaux… Commenta Marek.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Interrogea Yugi.

- Là on attend que Joey se montre… Répondit Ron.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps car, à peine Ron eut-il parlé qu'une petite tête blonde arriva en provenance du bout du couloir. Ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à identifier le garçon qui semblait tout inspecter avec ses yeux noisette. Le petit Joey tenait d'un côté, un ourson de taille moyenne dans sa main droite, et sa main gauche était fermement accrochée à celle de la personne qui l'accompagnait. Celle-ci se trouvait être un homme de grande taille, lui aussi avec des cheveux blond.

« - Mais c'est notre père ! S'exclama Sérénity en voyant la scène.

- Ca on aurait pu s'en douter… Commenta Marek.

- Il a quel âge Joey ? Interrogea Yugi.

- Je sais pas, je ne sais pas du tout de ce qui est censé se produire… Répondit la jeune Wheeler qui commençait désormais à regretter d'être venue.

Ils se contentèrent alors de suivre les deux personnes du regard, lesquelles continuaient d'avancer le long du couloir. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, ils purent entendre quelques mots sortir de la bouche du petit Joey :

_« - P'a ? El'où M'an ? Demanda-t-il à son père._

_Juste là, dans cette chambre. Répondit calmement Franck Wheeler. « Dis, tu m'attends là deux minutes ? Je vais juste la voir un peu et je reviens te chercher après. C'est bon ?_

_Vi P'a ! Répondit joyeusement le blondinet._

_Et tu ne bouges pas de là. Compris ?_

_Vi P'a ! Répéta le gamin, lâchant alors la main de son père pour aller s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche._

Les autres, de leur côté, ne pouvaient que s'attendrir de cette situation, même si Sérénity ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être de plus en plus inquiète.

_ En attendant son père, le petit garçon prit son nounours dans ses mains et commença à lui parler : _

_« - Ben tu vois m'sieur N'nours, M'an lé dans la pièce avec P'a. P'a m'a dit qu'c'était la balle que M'am avait dans l'ventre qu'a fini par sortir. Et pouf : tite sœur ! T'y crois toi ? P'a m'a dit aussi d'êtr' très zentil avec elle parc'qu'elle est tout' tite et qu'elle est très frazile. Z'ai pas très ben compris mais ze sais que ze dois ben m'occuper d'elle. On sera zentils avec elle, hein m'sieur N'nours ? Demanda-t-il à sa peluche juste au moment où son père sortait de la chambre pour venir le chercher._

_ Joey s'empressa de le suivre et trouva Valéry Wheeler allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, un bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture dans les bras._

_« - Approche Joseph ! Lui dit sa mère._

_- C'est elle M'an ? Demanda le blondinet tandis que son père le mettait sur une chaise pour qu'il puisse la voir, le lit étant trop haut pour lui._

_- Oui mon chéri. Je te présente Sérénity. Tu dis bonjour à ta petite sœur ? Déclara-t-elle en écartant un peu les pans de la couverture qui recouvraient le bébé pour que son grand frère puisse mieux la voir._

_- Zour tite sœur ! Lança-t-il à l'attention du bébé qui, pour toute réponse, lui adressa un grand sourire._

« - Bah tu vois, y'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! Lança Hermione pour réconforter Sérénity qui était sans aucun doute sur le point de pleurer devant la nature de la scène.

- Et Joey se souvient de ça ? Demanda Marek en continuant à regarder la petite famille dans la chambre d'hôpital.

- Il ne doit pas s'en souvenir clairement mais c'est toujours dans son subconscient. Expliqua Hermione.

- Y'a-t-il quelques chose que tu ignores ? Grommela Marek qui commençait à en avoir marre que la jeune fille ait réponse à tout.

- Oui. Qui est ta cavalière au Bal d'Halloween ? Interrogea-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Heureusement pour l'Egyptien, un tourbillon se forma à nouveau et ils furent engloutis vers un autre souvenir. Ils quittèrent donc l'hôpital pour se retrouver devant une maison de campagne. Celle-ci était des plus classiques avec ses murs blancs qui commençaient à tendre vers le jaunâtre, et son toit de tuiles rouges et orangées. Devant cette maison était stationnée une voiture, vraisemblablement sur le point de partir, à en juger par la quantité de bagages dans le coffre.

« - Ca je m'en souviens… Annonça tristement Sérénity.

- Cependant, les autres n'eurent pas le temps de lui en demander d'avantage car la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et deux silhouettes apparurent dans l'encadrement. D'après ce qu'ils avaient vu précédemment, ils reconnurent Valéry, accompagnée par ce qui semblait être une petite Sérénity.

_« - Dépêche-toi Sérénity, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici ! Pressa la mère en tirant presque péniblement sa fille derrière elle._

_- Mais maman, j'ai pas dit au revoir à Joey !_ _Protesta la petite fille tandis que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues._

_- C'est pas grave, tu le reverras de toute façon. Allez, je t'ai dit de te dépêcher. Répliqua la mère, visiblement sur les nerfs._

_ Arrivées devant la voiture, la mère ouvrit la portière arrière et ordonna à la gamine de monter, en la poussant un peu. Cette dernière fut finalement contrainte d'obéir et monta à regret dans la voiture. Dès qu'elle fut installée, elle s'empressa de regarder à travers la vitre arrière pour apercevoir la petite silhouette de son frère arriver en courant de la maison :_

_« - Sérénity ! Maman ! Ne partez pas ! Cria-t-il._

_- Maman ! Y'a Joey qui arrive ! S'écria la petite fille à sa mère à travers la vitre ouverte de la voiture._

_ Valéry se contenta de se diriger vers la portière avant du véhicule sans adresser un regard au blondinet. Sérénity, quant à elle, se retourna vers son frère et l'appela : _

_« - Joey ! _

_- Sérénity ! Cria à nouveau son frère en continuant sa course vers la voiture. ((Elle est garée loin et il a des toutes petites jambes, c'est pour ça qu'il met 10 000 ans à arriver…))_

_ Le petit garçon vit, à son grand désespoir, la voiture commencer à avancer et redoubla d'effort pour essayer de l'atteindre. Il dû cependant se résoudre à abandonner quand il vit le véhicule tourner à droite à l'angle. De dépit et d'épuisement, il tomba à genoux au beau milieu de la rue et commença à pleurer abondamment et à sangloter le nom de sa petite sœur. N'y tenant plus, il finit par frapper le sol de ses poings serrer en criant de toute son âme :_

_« - SERENITY !_

« - Je savais pas que ça avait été aussi dur pour lui… Déclara Yugi alors que Sérénity essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes devant cette scène des plus émouvante qui faisait resurgir ses propres souvenirs dans sa tête. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder d'avantage car ils furent à nouveau engloutis pas un tourbillon verdâtre en direction du souvenir suivant. Ils atterrirent ainsi dans un lieu assez familier qui se trouvait être le Lycée de Domino City. En fait, ils se trouvaient plus précisément sur le côté du lycée et Yugi reconnut immédiatement la scène :

« - C'est le jour où on est devenu amis ! S'exclama-t-il.

_ Joey, ce jour là accompagné de Tristan, était tout simplement en train de se faire tabasser par une grosse brute. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux KO, le petit Yugi arriva sur place :_

_« - Laisse mes amis tranquilles ! S'écria-t-il._

_- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? Ils me doivent de l'argent je te signale ! Mais peut-être que monsieur veux jouer au héros…Je vais t'en faire passer l'envie… Finit par dire l'autre gars en se rapprochant dangereusement de Yugi, alors totalement paralysé._

_ Tandis que Yugi était sauvagement à son tour tabassé, Joey entrouvrit les yeux pour voir qui s'était interposé et il reconnut, à en juger par l'expression de surprise que son visage affichait, le garçon auquel lui et Tristan avaient précédemment volé une pièce de son puzzle. Bien qu'affaibli, sa volonté était telle qu'il trouva la force de se relever pour faire face à la brute qui le regarda d'un air moqueur :_

_« - Alors ? Il en redemande plus le gamin ? Lança l'autre._

_- Laisse… Laisse le tranquille… Arriva-t-il à dire._

_- Toi aussi tu veux jouer au héros ? Vous devriez former un club ! Continua l'autre sans se rendre compte du véritable regard meurtrier que lui lançait le blond._

_- Je t'ai dit… de laisser mon ami tranquille ! Déclara-t-il fermement avant de foncer sur lui._

_ S'en suivit une bagarre des plus mémorables à laquelle finit par se joindre Tristan, à son tour réveillé. Une fois que la brute avait compris que les deux garçons n'abandonneraient pas, il déclara :_

_« - C'est bon, c'est bon… Je vous laisse tranquilles pour cette fois mais je ne vous oublierai pas… Ne vous inquiétez pas…_

_Joey et Tristan le regardèrent s'éloigner en boitant un peu avant de se diriger vers Yugi qui était à terre, inconscient :_

_« - A ton avis, pourquoi il a fait ça ? Interrogea Tristan alors qu'ils l'emmenaient à l'infirmerie._

_- Je sais pas. Mais seul un vrai ami fait ça… Répondit le blond._

« - Alors c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes connus ? Interrogea Hermione.

- Oui, c'était le début. Répondit Yugi.

- Bah dis donc, musclée la première rencontre. Commenta Ron. « Et il est revenu le gars ?

- Nan, je crois qu'il a eu trop peur ! Répondit Yugi en rigolant.

A nouveau ce même tourbillon les transporta dans un lieu différent mais pas moins familier.

« - Hé mais c'est le Kaiba Craft 3 ! S'exclama Mokuba.

- Je reconnais, c'est là ou se sont déroulés tous ces affreux duels ! Continua Sérénity tandis que Marek affichait un air gêné.

- Des duels ? Interrogea Ron, l'air suspect.

- Des duels de monstre. Expliqua Yugi. « Vous savez, on vous en a déjà parlé. Là il s'agit du tournoi de Battle City qu'avait organisé Kaiba.

- Ah ouais, vous êtes là ! S'exclama Harry en désignant les personnes présentes.

Yugi, Joey et Sérénity étaient d'un côté de l'arène de duel, accompagnés par d'autres personnes, qui n'étaient autres que Téa, Duke et Tristan, et de l'autre côté se trouvaient Mokuba et Seto. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le terrain.

- Hé regardez, il y a un duel en cours ! S'exclama Mokuba. « C'est Maï contre Marek !

- Tiens c'est marrant, t'avais une autre coupe de cheveux ? Demanda Harry en observant plus en détails le Marek qui se trouvait juste en dessous d'eux.

- Euh… Ouais… Se contenta de répondre l'Egyptien qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Et mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Interrogea tout à coup Hermione en voyant apparaître une énorme créature dorée sur le terrain.

- C'est le Dragon Ailé de Râ. Expliqua Yugi. « Une des cartes les plus puissantes du duel de monstres. C'est un dieu égyptien.

- Et c'est toi qui l'as Marek ? T'as de la chance ! Commenta Ron.

- C'est celle que vous appelez Maï qui est en face ? Demanda Harry, les autres acquiescèrent. « Elle a l'air en mauvaise posture… Commenta-t-il en voyant la jeune fille accrochée à une sorte de stèle en pierre, seule face au dieu égyptien.

- Et encore, vous avez pas vu le pire… Rajouta Marek affichant désormais un air quasiment honteux. « Quoi que vous allez voir, n'en tenez pas compte… Les mit-il en garde.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Hermione d'un air suspect.

- Vous allez voir. Répondit-il en désignant le terrain en dessous.

- C'est marrant tu parais quand même assez différent… Commenta Hermione avant de reporter toute son attention sur le duel en cours.

_ Alors que Yami Marek allait lancer le Dragon Ailé de Râ à l'attaque, Joey grimpa sur l'arène et se mit devant Maï pour la protéger._

_« - Joey tu est fou ? Enlève-toi ! Lui cria Maï._

_- Je ne peux pas te laisser seule ! Tu es mon amie Maï ! Répliqua le blond en restant dans la même position protectrice._

_- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Joey ! Alors enlève-toi ! Répliqua la blonde._

_- Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Maï. Alors laisse-moi te protéger ! Finit par déclarer Joey en resserrant l'étreinte pour protéger son amie. _

_ Après cette dernière déclaration, Maï, interloquée, regarda quelques instants le blond et ne put que lui murmurer :_

_« - Merci Joey._

_ Alors que l'attaque allait les toucher, Yami (Atem) se précipita devant eux pour les protéger à son tour et faire bouclier contre la puissante déflagration._

_« -Yugi ? Interrogèrent d'une même voix les deux adolescents._

_- MUAHAHAHAH ! S'esclaffa Yami Marek. « Comme c'est pitoyable, tout ça pour une perdante… Commenta-t-il._

_- Marek… Commença à répondre le Pharaon, tout en continuant à recevoir l'attaque du dieu. « Je vais endosser ta douleur et ta haine… Mais quant à toi, le psychopathe qui faut souffrir mes amis… je te renverrai dans les ténèbres ! _

_- Très certainement… Répondit Yami Marek en souriant. « Toi et ton puzzle, je promets de vous réduire en poussière… dans l'éternité des ténèbres ! Termina l'Egyptien tandis que Yami s'effondrait au sol sous le coup de l'attaque._

_- Yugi ! S'écrièrent Maï et Joey._

_- Yugi ! S'écrièrent à leur tour Tristan et Duke._

_- Yugi ! Finit par s'écrier Téa au bord des larmes. ((c'est la dernière cette fois… qu'est-ce qu'ils s'inquiètent tous pour Yugi ! lol))_

_ Face au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, seul Kaiba restait impassible._

_« - Hé l'arbitre ! Interpella Yami Marek. « L'attaque du dieu a réduit à néant les points de vie de cette fille, il est temps de proclamer le nom du vainqueur… Et bien fort pour que tout le monde puisse bien l'entendre !_

_- Je déclare Marek Ishtar vainqueur ! S'empressa d'annoncer l'arbitre._

_ Yami Marek se rapprocha alors du petit groupe qui s'était réuni autour de Yami, toujours inconscient, et dégaina la lame cachée de la Baguette du Millenium qu'il pointa sur la gorge du Pharaon :_

_« - Et si j'en profitais pour le décapiter… Déclara-t-il sous les regards inquiets des autres._

_- Toi tu vas me le payer ! S'écria Joey en se levant d'un coup pour faire face à Yami Marek._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas… Le Pharaon mourra dans un ultime jeu des ténèbres… Répondit calmement Yami Marek._

_- Mais… Je ne peux plus bouger… Constata Joey._

_- Bon, cette fille doit me rendre la carte du Dragon Ailé de Râ. Déclara l'Egyptien en se dirigeant vers Maï. « Tu vas regretter d'avoir osé prendre la carte du dieu, il aurait été plus simple de mourir sans souffrances… Ajouta-t-il avec le même air mauvais. « Le jeu des ténèbres impose une punition au perdant ! Déclara-t-il ensuite en pointant sa Baguette du Millenium sur la blonde. « Maï Valentine, voici la sanction ! _

_ En quelques secondes, les yeux de Maï se vidèrent de toute expression et celle-ci s'effondra à terre._

_« - Maï ! S'écria Joey. « Marek, qu'as-tu fait à Maï ? Demanda Joey, à présent sérieusement en colère._

_- Comme convenu, elle glisse lentement dans les profondeurs des ténèbres… Répondit-il en commençant à s'en aller. « Vingt-quatre heures… S'il on ne me tue pas avant vingt-quatre heures elle mourra… MUAHAHAHAHAH ! Lança-t-il enfin avant de partir pour de bon._

_- Maï, Yugi… Mais jusqu'où ira-t-il… Murmura le blond en regardant l'autre s'éloigner. « Marek, tu as dépassé les bornes ! Je vais t'éclater ! Finit par s'écrier le blond, le poing serré._

« - Vous avez peut-être quelques trucs à nous expliquer là, nan ? Interrogea Hermione en continuant à regarder le groupe en dessous d'eux qui essayait de réveiller la jeune fille, sans succès.

- C'est un peu compliqué… Si vous voulez, on vous donnera toutes les explications une fois rentrés à Poudlard, ce sera plus simple… Répondit Marek qui affichait toujours le même air gêné, encore plus mal à l'aise avec les lourds regards du trio qui pesaient sur lui.

- T'as raison, ce sera plus simple… Finit par répondre Harry. « Vu qu'il y a l'air d'avoir pas mal de truc à dire… Termina-t-il tandis qu'ils étaient, une fois de plus, emmenés par un tourbillon.

- Aïe aïe aïe… Ne put s'empêcher de dire Yugi à la vue du lieu dans lequel ils arrivaient.

- Tu connais Yugi ? Interrogea Marek.

- Oui. Mauvais souvenir. Répondit-il simplement.

_ Le décor faisait penser au hall d'un building. Le long des murs, on pouvait voir le logo d'Industrial Illusion représenté. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait Joey, tombé à genoux, entouré de Téa et Tristan. Un peu en retrait se trouvait Yugi, la mine plus sévère qu'à l'accoutumée (Yami quoi…). On ne pouvait pas vraiment distinguer l'expression du visage du blond mais on pouvait au moins dire que ce n'était pas très gai._

_« - Où est Maï ? C'est ces gars qui l'ont emmenée ? Interrogea le blond._

_- C'est pas ta faute ! Répliqua tout de suite Tristan. « Elle a fait son choix…_

_- Vas-y doucement Tristan ! Regarde un peu dans quel état se trouve Joey ! Le réprimanda Téa._

_- Téa, Maï n'était pas juste là pour livrer un duel amical, c'était l'âme de Joey qu'elle voulait ! Continua le garçon._

_- Tristan ça suffit ! Intervint le Pharaon._

_- Je suis juste réaliste… Répondit-il. _

« - Son âme ? Interrogea subitement Ron.

- Plus tard les explications… Répondit simplement Yugi alors qu'ils étaient une fois de plus happés par un tourbillon.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un lieu inconnu qui se trouvait être une lisière de forêt.

« - Quelqu'un a une idée ? Demanda Marek.

- Pas du tout. Répondit Yugi. « Mais comme on a l'air de suivre un ordre chronologique, je suppose que ça doit être plutôt récent…

_« - Alors comme ça vous partez dans une école en Angleterre ? C'est loin tout ça… Dit une voix familière._

_- Ouais je sais. Répondit une seconde connue de tous. « J'espère vraiment qu'il y'aura des vacances pour que je rentre ici… _

« - Je savais pas que Joey avait revu Maï avant qu'on parte… Déclara Yugi.

Ils s'avancèrent alors pour trouver les deux jeunes gens en pleine discussion.

_ Joey était assis par terre et son dos reposait contre le tronc d'un arbre. Maï, quant à elle, avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule du blond et jouait avec les cheveux de celui-ci :_

_« -Tu sais que tu vas vraiment me manquer… Qui vais-je pouvoir défier en duel… Déclara la blonde. « D'autant plus que Yugi et Kaiba partent aussi… Il restera vraiment plus personne avec un niveau acceptable…_

_- Mais y'aura forcément moyen de rester en contact, même s'ils ont l'air un peu attardés là-bas… Répondit Joey._

«- Yugi ? Interrogea Marek.

- J'en suis au même niveau que toi… Répondit le garçon qui ne cachait pas son air abasourdi.

- C'est trop mimi ! S'exclama Sérénity, trop heureuse pour son frère.

- C'est bien sympa tout ça mais… Vous avez pas l'impression d'être un peu de trop ? Interrogea Mokuba tandis que Maï et Joey commençaient à s'embrasser ardemment.

- Je propose qu'on attende tranquillement derrière un petit arbre… Dit Marek le sourire aux lèvres.

- Proposition acceptée ! Répondirent en cœur les autres.

- Peut-être que vous pouvez en profiter pour éclaircir un peu nos lanternes… Proposa Harry.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai… Commença Marek. « Ce serait peut-être mieux d'attendre d'avoir vu les souvenirs de Kaiba, vous pensez pas ? Comme ça… Enfin… Vous voyez quoi… Bafouilla-t-il, cherchant désespéramment de l'aide du côté de Yugi principalement.

A nouveau, il fut "sauvé par le gong" car un tourbillon se forma à nouveau, les deux tourtereaux semblaient avoir terminé… (())

Ils atterrirent ainsi là où ils avaient commencé : les toilettes des filles à Poudlard.

« - Alors, prêts pour un deuxième tour ? Lança Marek.

- Tu es là mon chou ! Lança la voix de Mimi à travers les toilettes.

- Hermione ! Vite, grouille-toi ! La pressa l'Egyptien en voyant l'autre folle arriver.

- C'est bon, c'est bon… Répondit la jeune fille que s'empressait de refaire la même manipulation que tout à l'heure mais avec la carte "empruntée" à Kaiba. « Voilà, servez-vous ! Finit-elle par dire en désignant des petites quantités de potion réparties dans des petits verres tandis que Marek était littéralement en train de se faire harceler par Mimi qui ne voulait pas le lâcher.

- Mimi ! Laisse-le tranquille ! Ordonna Harry.

- Mais… Commença le fantôme.

- Ouf ! Merci Harry ! Lança Marek tandis que Mimi commençait un peu à s'éloigner.

- Si tu veux tu pourras revenir après, mais pour le moment, on est occupé… Continua Harry.

- OUAIS ! S'écria le fantôme. « A tout à l'heure mon choupinou ! Finit-elle par dire avant de traverser le mur.

- Faux frère… Lança l'Egyptien en saisissant sa part de potion.

- Bon, vous êtes prêts ? C'est reparti ! Déclara Hermione en faisant signe à tous de boire.

Ils étaient désormais habitués au système de transport par tourbillon. La seule différence notable était que cette fois ci, il était d'une teinte bleue marine. ((Quelle surprise…))

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans un salon richement décoré de diverses antiquités appartenant aux civilisations grecque, romaine, maya et égyptienne. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quelque chose, le téléphone posé sur la table devant eux sonna. Ils entendirent ainsi des pas précipités venir du couloir adjacent et une jeune fille apparut dans la pièce et se dépêcha de décrocher le combiné.

_La jeune fille ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ou 15 ans et semblait afficher un air soulagé. Quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient sur son visage et notamment sur ses yeux d'une couleur gris foncé. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe noire qui lui arrivait juste en dessous des genoux et d'un pull vert kaki en forme de col en V. De taille plutôt moyenne, elle était à présent adossée au mur du salon, le téléphone toujours dans la main :_

_« - Alors, vous arrivez quand ? Demanda-t-elle à son interlocuteur. « Ah, ok… Tu veux lui parler ? Interrogea-t-elle ensuite. « T'es sûre ?... Ok… Répondit-il, affichant désormais un air plutôt déçu. « Oui, moi aussi… Répondit-elle enfin d'un ton presque las avant de reposer l'appareil._

_ Elle fixa encore quelques instants le téléphone en soupirant avant de se diriger d'où elle était venue. Cependant, elle s'arrêta tout à coup en fixant une porte des yeux. Celle-ci était entrouverte ce qui sembla à moitié l'étonner._

_« - C'est pas vrai… Murmura-t-elle._

_ Elle fit alors un quart de tour vers la droite pour se retrouver directement dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Elle vit alors une petite silhouette familière de profil qui semblait en grande occupation : dévaliser le réfrigérateur._

_« - Hum hum… Toussa-t-elle._

_- Dis Jade, tu pourrais m'aider à trouver la crème chantilly ? Je la trouve pas… Bon j'ai au moins trouvé le gâteau, c'est déjà ça mais… Déclara le petit garçon en prenant une pose des plus sérieuses ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille._

_ Le garçonnet avait des cheveux du même brun que ceux de Jade. Il était haut comme trois pommes et était simplement vêtu d'un pyjama bleu pâle, vraisemblablement un peu grand pour lui. Les traces de chocolat autour de sa bouche laissaient supposer que le gâteau n'avait pas fait long feu... De ses yeux bleus, il cherchait la crème chantilly dans le réfrigérateur, apparemment sans succès._

« - Tiens tiens… Môssieur Seto serait gourmand apparemment… Ne put s'empêcher de lancer Marek. « La fille c'est sa baby-sitter je suppose…

- Sûrement… Lui répondit Mokuba qui profitait de revoir des scènes de son frère lorsque le mot "sourire" n'était pas banni de son vocabulaire.

_"- Le dernier compartiment en haut à droite. Répondit Jade, le même sourire aux lèvres. « Un peu haut nan ? _

_- Maieuh ! Lança le petit Seto. « C'est sadique de l'avoir mise là-haut ! S'énerva-t-il faussement._

_- Juste au cas où quelqu'un voudrait en prendre alors qu'il n'en a pas le droit…Déclara Jade._

_- C'est pas humain ! Tu veux avoir la mort de ton petit frère sur la conscience ou quoi ? Interrogea Seto en faisant mine de bouder._

«- Comment ça "petit frère" ? Interrogea Mokuba, totalement abasourdi par la dernière déclaration de Seto tandis que les autres affichaient le même air étonné que lui…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… Alors ? Vous avez aimé la première partie de ces _fameux_ flash backs ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Je sais que les chapitres peuvent sembler arriver vite tout à coup mais comme je suis en vacances, j'en profite pour avancer (d'autant plus que j'aurai pas d'ordinateur la deuxième semaine… Misère !)

Alors voili voilou pour l'acte I, j'espère publier la suite avant de partir, c'est-à-dire avant la fin de la semaine… Surtout qu'il faut que je le chouchoute le prochain… Héhé…

Reviews please ! Merci !


	13. Chapter 13

Bijour bijour !

Me revoilà finalement dans le monde de la technologoe internet! Après une semaine sans ordi... snif snif... Je voulais publier ce chap avant de partir mais le site a eu des problèmes alors j'ai pas eu le temps de le poster... Enfin bref, voilà la suite!

Que dire, que dire… Et bien le classique mais indémodable : encore merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Pas mal d'entre vous (pour ne pas dire tous) ont été super intrigués par la mystérieuse « sœur » de Seto… Allez, je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, voici la suite ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

"_bla bla"_ passé

"bla bla" présent

((bla bla)) note de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence…)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre XIII : **

« - Dites-moi que j'ai mal entendu ! S'exclama Mokuba vers le reste du groupe.

- Euh… Mokuba j'ai bien peur que… Commença Yugi.

- Super ! Il nous en réserve encore des comme ça ! L'interrompit Marek qui était vraisemblablement le seul à afficher une mine réjouie. « Bon, t'auras juste à demander deux trois explications à ton frère mais t'es pas heureux d'apprendre que t'as une sœur ?

- Bah… C'est-à-dire que… Commença le jeune Kaiba.

- Oui ? Insista l'Egyptien.

- Bah je me demande pourquoi Seto ne m'a rien dit… Il doit bien avoir une raison, nan ? Finit par dire Mokuba.

- Cette histoire s'éclairera sûrement avec la suite des souvenirs. Déclara sagement Hermione.

- Attention Socrate a parlé… Commenta Marek.

- Marek ! Le réprimanda Sérénity ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Voyant tous les regards interrogateurs se tourner vers elle, elle ajouta : « Enfin je veux dire… Ne peux-tu pas rester sérieux un instant ? C'est un sujet plutôt important là…

- Bref, regardons ce que donne la suite. Conclut Harry en reportant son attention sur la scène entre Seto et Jade qui se trouvaient toujours dans la cuisine, le premier essayant désespérément de convaincre la seconde de lui descendre la crème chantilly.

_« - Franchement je comprends pas le plaisir que t'as à me faire souffrir comme ça ! Lança le petit Seto._

_- J'y peux rien, ordre des parents. Répondit Jade. « Ah au fait, maman a appelé tout à l'heure et…_

_- Je sais, j'ai tout entendu… La coupa le garçon alors qu'un air faussement sévère s'affichait désormais sur le visage de sa sœur._

_- Depuis quand tu écoutes aux portes toi ? Interrogea-t-elle._

_- Depuis que ça me concerne ! Na ! Lança-t-il en tirant la langue._

« - Pourquoi j'ai pas pris mon appareil photo ? Pourquoi ? Lança Marek, dépité, devant la scène mémorable tandis que les autres soupiraient.

_« - Enfin bref… Reprit Jade. « Elle a promis qu'ils seraient là demain. Tu sais, ils sont encore tombés sur…_

_-… sur une découverte qui ne pouvait pas attendre… Je sais, ils me font le coup chaque année. Soupira-t-il._

_- En même temps tu n'as connu que cinq années mon cher, alors laisse-leur juste les soixante-quinze qui restent pour être là le jour de ton anniversaire… Commença-t-elle._

_- Quoi ? Seulement soixante-quinze ? S'étonna Seto. « Moi je visais plutôt les quatre-vingt quinze…Ajouta-t-il en prenant une pose des plus sérieuses qui faisait penser à un homme d'affaire._

_- Tu sais que ça ferait presque vrai si tu n'avais pas autant de chocolat autour de la bouche… Commenta Jade._

_- Oups.. Désolé ! S'empressa de répondre le garçon en affichant un sourire gêné._

« - Remarque, c'est carrément la caméra dont j'aurais eu besoin ici… Commenta Marek.

- MAREK ! Commencèrent à s'énerver les autres.

- Oups, j'ai dit ça tout haut ? Désolé ! Lança-t-il en affichant à son tour un air gêné.

_« -Bon, je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui puisse t'empêcher de continuer à dévaliser le réfrigérateur. Soupira Jade alors que le cadet affichait désormais un sourire de plus réjouis._

_- CADEAUX ! S'écria-t-il en commençant à courir hors de la cuisine._

_- M. Seto Yamiro ! Revenez ici tout de suite je vous prie ! Le retint sa sœur en l'attrapant au passage._

_- Quoi encore ? S'impatienta le garçon en faisant la moue. _

« - Bon, au moins les pop corn nan ? Interrompit une fois de plus l'Egyptien.

- Ne pas tuer Marek, ne pas tuer Marek… Murmura Atem, qui avait pris la place de Yugi, pour se calmer.

_« - D'accord pour les cadeaux mais à une seule condition… Commença la jeune fille._

_- Que puis-je faire pour vous très chère ? Lança sarcastiquement Seto ce qui eu pour effet de faire soupirer Jade._

_- T'as de la chance que ce soit ton anniversaire, sinon crois-moi, ton insolence passerait beaucoup moins bien… Déclara-t-elle. _

_- Ouais, c'est ça. Je suis tellement mignon que t'oserais rien me dire de toute façon… Se vanta le cadet en se passant la main dans les cheveux. _

« - Bon, au moins une chose qui n'a pas changée… Déclara Marek alors que les autres lui lançaient des regards meurtriers à cause de la nouvelle interruption. "Honnêtement, même si Kaiba ne l'admet pas, je suis sûr qu'il se prend pour un tombeur!

_« - Bon bref, tu files dans la salle de bain pour te débarbouiller et seulement ensuite tu me rejoins dans le salon. C'est compris ? Interrogea Jade en regardant son petit frère dans les yeux._

_- Ouais ouais, c'est bon… Répondit-il d'un ton las._

_Jade finit par le lâcher et en quelques secondes, Seto arriva dans le salon propre comme un sou neuf._

_« - Alors ? Alors ? Ils sont où ? Ils sont où ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement en entrant dans la pièce._

_- Hmmm… Voyons voir… Se mit à réfléchir sa sœur._

_- Jade… Joue pas avec moi ! S'impatienta de plus en plus le garçon._

_- Bon, d'accord. Alors je dois te dire que cette année tu auras deux cadeaux principaux… Commença-t-elle._

_- Qui sont ? Pressa Seto._

_- Le premier et bien… Le voilà ! Déclara-t-elle en prenant un paquet dissimulé derrière un fauteuil._

_ Celui-ci était d'une couleur bleue marine _((désolée, c'est ma couleur préférée, je sais que ça revient tout le temps…))_ et entouré d'un ruban blanc. Jade, apparemment bien décidée à vouloir jouer avec les nerfs de son petit frère, prit le paquet et le garda en hauteur._

_« - Jade ! Donne-le ! T'es pas drôle ! S'exclama le petit garçon._

_ Après quelques instants, et connaissant le peu de patience de son frère, Jade finit par se baisser au niveau de Seto et lui remit son cadeau comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor ; Le petit garçon commença alors à inspecter le paquet et à prendre toutes sortes de mesures._

_« - Je crois que t'as oublié le côté là ! Finit par ironiser Jade._

_- Gâcheuse… Répliqua Seto en faisant une fois de plus la moue ce qui fit apparaître un nouveau sourire sur le visage de sa sœur._

_ Seto finit par soigneusement enlever le ruban blanc, puis par enlever le papier bleu qu'il plia avec soin avant de revenir à son cadeau :_

_« - Ouais ! Une boîte en carton ! Se réjouit-il faussement._

_- Très drôle Seto… Allez, ouvre au lieu de dire des bêtises ! Le pressa Jade, quasiment aussi impatiente que lui._

_ Seto ouvrit finalement la boîte pour trouver des bouts de polystyrène. Après en avoir enlevé quelques uns, il finit par apercevoir le véritable cadeau qu'il sortit délicatement de la boîte. Il s'agissait d'une petite statuette qui ne devait pas faire plus de dix ou quinze centimètres de long._

« - Quoi ? Dites-moi que je rêve ! S'exclama Marek.

- Quoi encore ? Demanda Ron d'un ton las.

- Un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus ! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix l'Egyptien, le Pharaon, Mokuba et Hermione en montrant du doigt la petite figurine.

Il s'agissait effectivement du fameux dragon si cher au cœur de Seto. Même en modèle réduit, il ne manquait pas d'imposer le respect et l'admiration en déployant ses ailes ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de s'envoler.

- Tu sais ce que c'est toi Hermione ? Interrogea Harry, à présent totalement perdu.

- Bien sûr, c'est l'emblème de la société de Kaiba… Commença-t-elle.

- Et c'est aussi, et surtout, sa carte préférée au Duel de Monstres… Compléta Atem.

- Mais le problème c'est que le jeu n'existait pas à l'époque puisque les premières cartes sont sorties quand j'avais quatre ans ! S'exclama Mokuba.

- Alors d'où il vient ce _machin _? Demanda Ron, exaspéré.

- Peut-être que si tu te taisais on le découvrirait ! Répliqua Marek.

- Mais… Commença Ron.

- CHUT ! Lui lancèrent les autres.

_« - Alors, il te plaît ? Demanda Jade à Seto qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il avait ouvert son paquet._

_- Ouais… Bien sûr mais… Commença-t-il, gêné._

« - Ouais, la caméra, définitivement… Conclut Marek.

- Marek, si tu pouvais te taire un instant ! Craqua Atem.

- Bah quoi ? Kaiba qui n'est pas satisfait de son dragon chéri, c'est mémorable ! Se défendit l'Egyptien.

_« - Mais quoi ? S'inquiéta tout de suite Jade._

_- Bah les dragons blancs… ça existe pas ! Déclara le petit garçon._

« - Du Kaiba tout craché ça… Commenta Marek.

- Harry, tu tiens, je frappe. Ok ? Lança Ron au bord de la crise de nerf.

_« - Parce que tu crois que les dragons ça existe tout court ? Répliqua Jade, soulagée._

_- Bon ok… Mais quand même… C'est pas un peu exagéré ? Demanda-t-il ce qui eut pour effet de faire soupirer sa sœur. « Au fait, tu l'as eu où ?_

_- Maman et Papa l'ont trouvé lors de fouilles la dernière fois. Il se trouve que personne ne voulait le prendre pour le mettre dans un musée parce que là-bas, les Egyptiens pensaient qu'il apportait la malédiction ou quelque chose comme ça…C'est aussi simple que ça ! Résultat : les parents ont été autorisé à la garder pour te l'offrir, connaissant ton attirance tout particulière pour ces p'tites bêtes là ! Finit par dire Jade alors que son frère buvait carrément ses paroles._

_- Ouah…Fut le seul commentaire du garçon qui observait la statuette sous toutes ses coutures._

_- Au fait, maman voulait que tu les rappelles une fois que tu aurais ouvert ton cadeau. Ajouta Jade. « Mais avant, je vais quand même te dire ce qu'est ta deuxième surprise. Continua-t-elle avec un air qu'elle voulait mystérieux._

_- Dis ! Dis ! La pressa son petit frère en posant soigneusement son dragon sur la table à côté._

_- Et bien en fait, tu ne pourras pas l'avoir tout de suite…Commença-t-elle. « Seto ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter d'une voix grave tandis que son petit frère partait déjà bouder dans sa chambre._

_- Quel est l'intérêt si je peux pas l'avoir tout de suite ? Marmonna-t-il en revenant auprès de sa sœur._

_- Crois-moi, tu ne seras pas déçu… Et bien voilà : maman et papa m'ont chargée de t'annoncer la venue prochaine d'un nouveau membre dans la famille ! Finit-elle par dire avec un grand sourire._

_- Super ! Ils sont enfin d'accord pour prendre un chien ! S'exclama le petit Seto, tout heureux._

_- Euh… Pas vraiment… Répondit Jade. « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que, dans quelques mois, on aura droit à un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Alors, heureux ? Demanda-t-elle._

_- Mouais… Ca a intérêt à être un garçon parce qu'une deuxième comme toi je crois que je pourrai pas supporter… Répondit Seto avec un air moqueur._

_- Nan mais j't'en prie ! Dis tout de suite que je t'embête ! Répliqua Jade, faussement vexée._

_- Bah plus besoin de le dire puisque tu viens de le faire ! Répliqua du tac au tac son petit frère d'un air espiègle._

_- Je crois que quelqu'un qui parle un peu trop ne va pas tarder à se faire chatouiller de partout ! Déclara la jeune fille avant de se jeter sur son petit frère._

« - En un soir, le dragon et Mokuba… Pas étonnant que ça l'ait marqué ! Commenta Marek juste avant qu'un nouveau tourbillon apparaisse.

Ils ne purent réprimer un "oh" de surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent le lieu dans lequel ils avaient atterris.

- Là il faudra qu'on m'explique un truc… Lança Marek.

- Il faut croire que Kaiba a encore plus à faire avec l'Egypte qu'on ne le pensait. Déclara Yami en observant les pyramides au loin.

- Hé mais je connais ! S'écria fièrement Ron. « C'est là où je suis allé en vacances avec ma famille il y a trois ans.

- Mais c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Mokuba en désignant ce qui se trouvait juste en dessous d'eux.

- Ca ressemble à un chantier de fouilles je dirais… Répondit Hermione.

_ Sur le chantier, les ouvriers s'agitaient autour de statues ou de pierres à dégager du sable qui les recouvraient depuis des millénaires. Au milieu de la troupe des ouvriers marchaient deux personnes plus jeunes. L'une était une jeune fille qui n'était autre que Jade, et l'autre son petit frère Seto._

_« - Je commence à en avoir marre de toute cette poussière de partout ! S'exclama le garçon en jetant un regard blasé autour de lui._

_- Seto… Quand te rendras-tu compte de la chance que tu as d'être ici… Soupira sa sœur._

_- C'est pas que je sois pas heureux d'être là mais bon… Je préférerai visiter autre chose que du sable et quelques pierres… Répondit Seto._

_- Je vois… Monsieur fait son difficile… Commenta Jade._

_- On pourrait peut-être aller voir les temples que maman et papa ont fini de dégager la semaine dernière, ça changerait… Lança le brun après un temps de silence._

_- Tu sais très bien que les parents ne veulent pas qu'on quitte le chantier actuel… Répondit sa sœur. « Et puis toi, tu as un exposé à faire sur leur métier je te rappelle… _

_- M'en parle pas ! C'est la galère totale ! Répliqua Seto. « Mais je pense qu'un petit tour dans ce temple m'aidera à rédiger cet exposé… Ajouta-t-il malicieusement._

_- J'ai dit non Seto ! Répliqua immédiatement Jade._

_- Excuse-moi… C'est vrai que t'es la bonne fille à maman et à papa… Continua le brun sur un ton moqueur._

_- C'est juste que j'ai la responsabilité de mon cher petit frère et que si on quitte le chantier, je vais encore tout me prendre dans la figure… Répondit sa sœur._

_- Si tu veux je leur dirai que c'est moi qui t'ai entraînée ! Lança alors Seto._

_- C'est ça… Avec ta tête d'ange ils ne te croiront jamais ! Répliqua Jade._

_- Allez ! St'eu plaît Jade ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'embêtes pas là à rien faire ! Insista le petit démon._

_- Seto, non c'est non…Répliqua sa sœur, se sentant peu à peu craquer._

_- S'il te plaît… Finit par implorer Seto en faisant un air de chien battu. _((Puppy dog eyes power ! kawai ! ))

« - Et ben, c'est de famille ? Interrogea Marek à l'attention de Mokuba en voyant la tête que faisait le petit Seto.

_« - Bon… Pas longtemps alors…Finit par céder Jade._

_- Ouais ! Lança Seto, tout heureux._

_- Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise… Commenta sa sœur en commençant à se diriger vers ce fameux temple situé non loin de là._

_ Cependant, elle dut bien admettre une chose : ce temple était vraiment magnifique. Même si le toit avait disparu, il restait les colonnes qui ne manquaient pas de faire de ce lieu un endroit des plus imposants. Celles-ci étaient parsemées de hiéroglyphes dont certains portaient encore des traces de peinture d'époque. A peine furent-ils arrivés que le petit Seto fonça vers l'une d'entre elle pour s'intéresser à ce qui était écrit dessus._

_« - Jade, tu peux m'aider st'eu plaît ? Demanda-t-il en désignant les hiéroglyphes._

_- Voyons voir ça… Commença-t-elle en inspectant les symboles de plus près. « Il est écrit qu'il était ici pratiqué le culte d'un dieu appelé Râ, qui est ? Demanda-t-elle à l'intention de son frère._

_- Le créateur de l'univers selon les anciens Egyptiens, le dieu des dieux… Répondit-il d'un ton las._

_- C'est bien, tu as bien appris ta leçon ! Le félicita faussement Jade._

_- C'est écrit quoi d'autre ? Pressa Seto._

_- Que ce temple a été construit sous le règne de…Commença-t-elle._

_- De ? Interrogea le brun._

_- Je ne sais pas, c'est pas marqué. Regarde, le nom a été effacé volontairement ! Montra Jade en désignant le cartouche abîmé._

_- Etrange… Commenta Seto._

« - Ca te dis quelque chose _Yugi_ ? Interrogea Marek d'un air innocent.

- Tais-toi et regarde ! Lui répliqua Atem d'un ton sec.

_« - Peut-être que des gens ne voulaient pas qu'on sache qui était ce pharaon… Déclara Jade._

_- Ou peut-être qu'il avait tellement honte de son nom que c'est lui-même qui l'a fait effacé ! Proposa le brun en rigolant._

« - Hypothèse intéressante ma foi… Qu'en penses-tu _Yugi _? Interrogea à nouveau Marek.

- Pas de commentaire à ce sujet. Répliqua sèchement le Pharaon.

_« - Toi tu ferais un super archéologue… Encore meilleur que papa et maman… Se contenta de commenter Jade non sans ironie._

_- Bah quoi ? Tout est possible ! Se défendit Seto._

_- Sûrement… Sûrement… Répondit la jeune fille._

_- Au fait, à propos d'hypothèses… Commença Seto. « Tu mises sur quoi : fille ou garçon ?_

_- Plutôt garçon… Vu l'humeur de maman , y'a qu'un garçon pour la mettre dans cet état là… Répondit Jade sur un ton moqueur._

_- Très drôle…Lança Seto. « C'est quand même marrant qu'ils aient pas voulu savoir ce que ce sera… Ajouta-t-il d'un air songeur._

_- Moi je trouve que ça rajoute du piment dans l'histoire…Répondit Jade._

_- Mais ça devrait plus tarder, nan ? Interrogea le brun._

_- Les médecins ont prévu la naissance pour le milieu du mois. Répondit la jeune fille d'un air pensif._

_- Et pour les prénoms ? C'est quoi les idées ? Demanda le brun, subitement très passionné par la conversation._

_- Si c'est une fille ce sera Nikki je crois… Commença Jade. _

_- Mouais… Et pour le garçon ? _

_- Ils hésitent encore entre Yamato et Mokuba il me semble. Tu préférerais quoi toi ?_

_- Plutôt Mokuba, comme ça on pourra l'appeler Moki ! Répondit Seto en souriant._

_Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques instants à observer les différentes colonnes du temple puis Jade reprit la parole :_

_« - Bon, on rentre maintenant, sinon les parents vont se poser des questions… _

_- Si tu veux… De toute façon je comprends rien à ce qui est écrit… Répondit le brun en revenant vers sa sœur._

_- Tu devrais apprendre à lire les hiéroglyphes, je suis sûre que ça te serait utile… Lança Jade alors qu'ils commençaient à se diriger vers la sortie._

_ Tout se passa ensuite très vite. On entendit un bruit suspect puis quelque chose tomba du haut d'une des colonnes pour se diriger vers Seto. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, paralysé par la peur, et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se senti poussé sur le côté et tomba par terre. Il rouvrit alors les yeux pour voir que ce qui était tombé n'était rien d'autre d'une pierre de bonne taille et qui, au lieu de l'atteindre lui, avait heurté Jade à la tête alors qu'elle l'avait poussé. Du sang coulait de son front et elle s'effondra au sol en quelques secondes. Seto, quant à lui, restait paralysé de son côté, ne sachant que faire. Il couru finalement vers sa sœur et cria son nom de toutes ses forces en commençant à pleurer. A ce moment, une silhouette apparut devant lui. Seto releva alors la tête pour se trouver face à…_

« - Shadi ! S'étonnèrent Atem et Marek.

Effectivement, le mystérieux Egyptien se trouvait devant le petit Seto, la clé du millenium autour du cou.

- Vous le connaissez ? S'étonna à son tour Hermione.

- Euh … Oui, vaguement. Répondit Atem.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait _encore_ là celui-là ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Marek.

_« - C'est le destin qui en a voulu ainsi. Désormais tu vas pouvoir accomplir ta destinée. Déclara simplement Shadi avant de brutalement disparaître._

_- C'est quoi cette histoire de destin ! S'exclama Seto, mais trop tard._

« - Ceci explique cela… Commenta Marek en s'adressant tout particulièrement au Pharaon.

- En effet… Répondit Atem.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez… Commença Ron.

- Plus tard les explications. Coupa Atem.

- Euh… Ca va Mokuba ? Interrogea Sérénity en voyant l'air à la fois abasourdi et profondément attristé du garçon.

- Euh… Oui… Répondit-il en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux alors qu'ils étaient de nouveau transportés dans un tourbillon bleuté.

- Je déteste les hôpitaux… Fut le premier commentaire de Marek.

- On sait, tu l'as déjà dit tout à l'heure… Répliqua Ron sur un ton las.

- C'était pour être sûr que tout le monde avait bien entendu… Répliqua l'Egyptien sur un ton qui signifiait qu'il était profondément vexé.

- A votre avis, c'est la suite directe de ce qui s'est passé avant ? Interrogea Mokuba.

- On va vite le savoir. Répondit Hermione en désignant la silhouette de Seto qui était assis sur une chaise dans le couloir, l'air songeur.

Une porte s'ouvrit alors et un homme apparut. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le petit garçon, la mine triste.

« - Je crois que c'est notre père… Murmura Mokuba.

_ On pouvait en effet noter une certaine ressemblance entre Seto et l'homme en question : les deux avaient les mêmes cheveux bruns et le même visage fin. Ils virent ainsi le père commencer à parler à Seto qui, à chaque parole de celui-ci, affichait un air de plus en plus triste._

_« - Tu sais, les médecins ont dit qu'ils avaient fait ce qu'ils pouvaient mais… Expliqua le père._

« - Ouais, c'est la suite apparemment… Commenta Marek.

_« - …Mais tu comprends…Continua-t-il à présent lui aussi au bord des larmes._

_- Tu sais papa… Commença le petit Seto en sanglotant. « Je m'en veux, c'est de ma faute… _

_- Mais non Seto… Ce n'est pas toi ! Voyons, comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? S'étonna son père._

_- Et ben… C'est moi qui ai demandé à Jade de m'emmener dans ce temple et…Commença-t-il._

_- Et quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait tomber cette pierre, n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Bien sûr que nan, mais… c'est moi qui aurait dû la recevoir et maintenant… maman… Continua-t-il, à présent totalement en pleurs._

_- Viens là._ _Lui dit son père en le serrant dans ses bras._ « _Ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui arrive, Seto. Alors ne commence pas à culpabiliser. Bon, je ne voulais pas te le dire pour ne pas te faire peur mais… Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises. Alors voilà : c'est une organisation égyptienne qui est à l'origine de ça… Avoua la père ce qui eut pour effet de stopper net le garçon._

_- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il._

_- Et bien, cette organisation, le Soleil de Râ, voulait nous faire peur, à moi et à ta mère, pour que nous arrêtions nos fouilles pour les confier à des archéologues égyptiens… Ils nous envoyaient régulièrement des lettres de menace et… c'est pour ça qu'on vous avait demandé de ne pas quitter le chantier. On ne voulait pas vous inquiéter mais… Enfin voilà. Ils voulaient simplement nous faire peur en s'en prenant à vous mais il semble qu'ils aient trop bien visé… Tu comprends mieux à présent ?Demanda-t-il en craignant la réaction de son fils._

_- Oui… Murmura-t-il. « Et pour maman ?_

_- C'est… C'est un peu plus compliqué… Disons que la grossesse l'a fragilisée et… elle n'a pas réussi à survivre à la mort de ta soeur… Mais elle a tout de même eu le temps de mettre au monde un superbe bébé… Finit par dire le père en reprenant un peu le sourire. _

_- C'est un garçon ? Demanda Seto en essuyant ses larmes. Son père acquiesça :_

_- Oui : Mokuba. Répondit-il en se levant et en prenant la main de son fils. « Il est dans la nurserie, avec les autres nouveau-nés. Tu veux aller le voir ? Interrogea-t-il._

_- Bien sûr ! Répondit le brun en se levant à son tour._

« - Je comprends plus rien ! S'exclama Marek. « Ils parlaient de qui à l'instant ?

- Euh… Je pense que c'était de votre mère… Mokuba ? Demanda Hermione.

- … J'en sais pas plus que vous… Mais, je crois que… Commença-t-il tandis que des larmes apparaissaient définitivement le long de ses joues. « Je crois que ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde… Termina-t-il.

- Ah… Désolé Mokuba… Déclara alors Sérénity alors que les autres ne savaient plus quoi dire.

- Mais j'en suis pas sûr… Seto m'a toujours dit qu'elle était morte dans un accident de voiture peu après ma naissance et là… je sais plus quoi penser… Ca en fait trop d'un coup ! Finit-il par avouer.

- Euh… Hermione ! Appela discrètement Harry de façon à ce que seule la jeune fille puisse l'entendre. « C'est possible de repartir dans le présent sans voir la suite de tous les souvenirs de Kaiba ? J'ai l'impression que Mokuba ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Et puis, on en a vu assez…

- Tu as raison. C'est faisable mais… il faut leur demander leur avis avant… Répondit-elle en se tournant vers les autres. « Euh… Mokuba, on aimerait te poser une question… Commença-t-elle, pas très sûre d'elle.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en reniflant.

- Et bien… Avec Harry on se disait que… Commença-t-elle.

- Qu'il faudrait peut-être mieux qu'on retourne dans le présent et en arrêter là avec les souvenirs de ton frère. Compléta Harry.

- C'est à toi de décider. Rajouta Hermione.

- Ils ont peut-être raison… Enchaîna Sérénity. « Tu en as sûrement vu assez…

- Et nous aussi ! Lança Marek. « Enfin je veux dire, à la base on était venus juste pour jeter un coup d'œil dans leurs souvenirs pour voir pourquoi ils s'étaient aussi mal sentis avec les Détraqués…

- Les Détraqueurs. Corrigea Hermione.

- Pareil. Continua l'Egyptien. « Alors c'est à toi de dire ce que tu veux faire Mokuba.

- Je sais pas… Avoua-t-il.

- On fera ce que tu dis. Rajouta Atem. « Fait le choix que tu veux.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors alors… Que va faire Mokuba ? Vont-ils continuer à voir les souvenirs de ce cher Seto ou bien vont-ils repartir à Poudlard ? Mystère mystère… Rép dans le prochain chap qui ne viendra pas avant une bonne dizaine de jours…

Bon, je sais que j'aurais pu en écrire plus et que ça peut paraître un peu inutile comme chap mais si je commençais à faire d'autres souvenirs j'en avais pas fini et je préfère que les chaps aient à peu près la même longueur…

Ok, ça a quasiment (_quasiment_ j'insiste) aucun rapport avec l'intrigue principale mais c'est juste histoire de découvrir un peu mieux certains persos. Mais promis, on rentrera à Poudlard d'ici un chap ou deux…

Et n'oubliez pas : R&R !

Merci !


	14. Chapter 14

Bijour tout le monde !

Me revoilà plus vite que prévu!

Ah la la, les répliques de Marek ont fait couler beaucoup d'encre dans les reviews ! Tant mieux ! Alors au passage, encore merci pour toutes ces schtites reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! ;-)

De plus, pour répondre à kaiba20, je reprécise qu'il n'y aura, a priori, pas le "fameux" setoxserenity dans cette fic.

Alors alors, nous en étions restés avec Mokuba il me semble… Celui-ci devait prendre une décision quand à la suite des événements… Et bien voyons ce que cela donne avec ce nouveau chap !

"_bla bla"_ passé

"bla bla" présent

((bla bla)) note de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence…)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre XIV :**

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu décides Mokuba ? Interrogea à nouveau Hermione.

Le jeune garçon jeta alors un regard vers la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : le jeune Seto, toujours avec leur père, était en train de le regarder lui, sous forme de bébé, à travers la vitre de la nurserie. Mokuba soupira et déclara finalement :

« - Nan, je veux en savoir plus… On peut pas s'arrêter là.

- T'es sûr ? Je veux dire… Réfléchis bien… Avança Hermione sur un ton maternel.

- Oui, je suis sûr. Je veux savoir la suite. Affirma-t-il.

- Comme tu voudras… Soupira la jeune fille alors qu'un tourbillon bleu apparaissait à nouveau. Ils se laissèrent ainsi transportés jusqu'au prochain lieu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… Commença Ron.

- Et bien il semble que vos soupçons étaient fondés Draco. Déclara une voix froide. « 20 points pour Serpentard.

Ils se trouvaient effectivement de retour à Poudlard, dans les toilettes des filles. Tous se retournèrent pour se trouver face à face avec Rogue, accompagné par Draco qui affichait un sourire de fierté.

« - Quant à vous, 30 points de moins pour vos maisons respectives, par _personne_ ! Ainsi qu'une retenue bien méritée il me semble. Et deux préfets de Gryffondor, rien que ça… Soupira-t-il faussement.

- Mais… Mais… Commença Yugi.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ai pas de "mais" qui tienne mon jeune ami. Le coupa sèchement Rogue. « Etant donné le nombre de Gryffondor présents, je me dois de vous conduire dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall. Et vous atterrirez sûrement chez le Professeur Dumbledore aux vues de la gravité de l'incident : vol d'ingrédients, utilisation inappropriée des locaux, préparation d'une potion interdite aux élèves à des fins personnelles… Et oui, la liste est longue ! Déclara-t-il d'un air satisfait en voyant les visages du groupe s'assombrir. « Vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune Draco. Lança-t-il au blond sans lui adresser un regard.

Malfoy jeta un dernier regard de fierté en direction du groupe qui le mitraillait avant de quitter les toilettes.

« - Mlle Wheeler… Continua Rogue. « Vous qui êtes habituellement une élève calme et disciplinée, je dois avouer que vous me décevez énormément. Retournez dans votre salle commune immédiatement ! Déclara-t-il fermement en fixant la jeune fille dans les yeux alors que celle-ci ne savait plus où se mettre et essayait tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

Lançant un regard désolé aux autres, elle obéit et sortit à son tour.

« - Quant à vous… Déclara finalement Rogue. « Suivez-moi et en silence ! Finit-il par dire froidement (est-il besoin de le préciser…)

Ils avancèrent donc en silence le long des couloirs, se repassant le film des derniers événements si vite déroulés, tout en préparant leur défense face à McGonagall. Arrivés devant une porte qui n'était que trop familière à Ron et Harry, Rogue se retourna vers eux :

« - Le Professeur McGonagall est déjà prévenue est vous attends _impatiemment_… Commença-t-il, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. « Je vais donc vous laisser là. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous récolterez purement et simplement ce que vous avez semé. J'espère au moins pour vous que cette potion du Souvenir en valait la peine… Finit-il par dire en s'éloignant.

- Super, enfin débarrassé de l'idiot de service… Grommela Marek.

- Au fait j'oubliais… Intervint une nouvelle fois la voix de Rogue depuis le bout du couloir. « 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour chaque garçon qui se trouvait dans les toilettes des filles ! Lança-t-il en se retenant de trop montrer sa joie en s'éloignant pour de bon.

- Il m'énerve, il m'énerve celui-là… Fulmina l'Egyptien.

- Entrez je vous prie ! Interrompit la voix cassante de McGonagall à travers la porte.

Rien qu'à l'entendre, ils pouvaient deviner qu'elle n'était pas spécialement de bonne humeur. Prenant leur respiration un bon coup, ils obéirent et entrèrent dans le bureau.

&&&

La salle commune de Gryffondor était quasiment vide quand le groupe passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Parmi les quelques élèves encore présents malgré l'heure déjà avancée se trouvaient Seto et Joey. Le premier lisait un livre quelconque et le second terminait un devoir, la mine concentrée sur son papier. Remarquant leur présence les deux levèrent la tête et leur lancèrent des regards interrogatifs alors que le groupe affichait une mine quasi désespérée.

« - Bon ben, quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Lança Marek.

- A qui l'honneur ? Demanda Ron alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les deux en question.

_Flash back_

_Plus tôt, dans le bureau de McGonagall._

_« - Il me semble tout à fait normal que vous assumiez les conséquences de vos actes. Commença le professeur. « C'est pourquoi je vais vous demander de rendre en main propre ces deux cartes à leurs propriétaires. Continua-t-elle en désignant les deux objets sur son bureau._

_- Mais comment… Commença Marek._

_- Si vous vous demandez comment elles ont pu atterrir ici c'est très simple, le Professeur Rogue m'en a fait don en me mettant au courant des vos petites manigances. Il m'a expliqué le fonctionnement de cette potion et nous en avons déduit que ces deux cartes appartenaient aux personnes dont vous vouliez visiter les souvenirs, c'est-à-dire messieurs Wheeler et Kaiba si je ne me trompe pas. Affirma-t-elle sur un ton qui n'attendait aucune réponse._

_- C'est du suicide… Murmura Marek._

_- Exactement M. Ishtar, c'est bien pour cela que vous allez le faire, sous peine d'avoir des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Lança-t-elle froidement, montrant ainsi clairement sa déception d'un tel comportement._

_- Quel est le mieux à votre avis… Lança sérieusement Marek en se frottant le menton._

_- Ne m'obligez pas à vous faire un tarif "spécial" M. Ishtar, ma patience à ses limites. A présent, regagnez votre salle commune, et j'espère que vous saurez également faire face à vos autres camarades de Gryffondor pour les points que la maison a perdu par votre faute. Vous avez de la chance, le Professeur Rogue aurait pu être _largement_ plus sévère. Cependant, je pense qu'il a pris en compte le fait que ceci n'est pas considéré comme une sortie tardive, mais _seulement_ une préparation illicite de potion, ainsi que l'emprunt de quelques ingrédients. Allez-y maintenant ! Déclara-t-elle finalement en les regardant d'un air à faire peur aux morts._

_Fin du flash back_

« - Euh… Salut les gars… Lança timidement Yugi.

- Mokuba, où est-ce que tu étais passé ? S'inquiéta tout de suite Seto en coupant littéralement le porc-épic.

- Euh… Désolé Seto… J'étais juste avec eux pour… pour régler deux trois trucs… Répondit-il en regardant ses pieds ce qui mit mal à l'aise son frère.

- C'est bon Mokuba, c'est pas grave… Continua Seto en s'adoucissant un peu. « C'est juste que tu… vous n'aviez dit à personne où vous étiez… Finit-il par dire plus froidement en s'adressant cette fois au reste du groupe.

- Bah en fait… Il faut déjà qu'on vous rende ça… Avança très très très très timidement Yugi en sortant les précieuses cartes de sa poche.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… Commença le blond.

- On va tout vous expliquer ! Intervint abruptement Hermione.

- Y'a intérêt Granger. Répliqua sèchement Kaiba en se saisissant de sa très chère carte alors que Joey en faisait de même avec la sienne.

- Et bien voilà… Commença Hermione, trouvant à son tour un intérêt tout particulier à ses chaussures.

- Bon, on va pas y aller par quatre chemins. L'interrompit brusquement Marek. « On a préparé une potion qui, à l'aide de vos cartes respectives nous ont permis de savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la Forêt Interdite. Les autres (dit-il en faisant référence au trio) nous ont dit que les créatures qui vous avaient attaqué étaient des Détraqueurs et nous ont tout raconté sur leur façon de procéder… Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on s'est retrouvé à visiter les moments les plus forts de vos vies respectives. Voilà, vous êtes content ? Ah oui, j'oubliais, on a fait perdre 205 points à Gryffondor ainsi que 20 à Serdaigle comme Sérénity était avec nous. Termina l'Egyptien après avoir dit sa tirade d'une seule traite.

S'en suivirent quelques instants de silence le plus total durant lesquels les deux concernés faisait mijoter tout ce que Marek venait de dire. Finalement, ce fut le blond qui brisa le silence en premier :

« - Comment ? Vous avez embarqué Sérénity là-dedans ? S'exclama Joey. « Mais vous êtes fous ou quoi ?

- En fait, pas exactement : c'est elle qui nous a demandé de… Commença Marek.

- Et puis quoi encore, tu voudrais me faire croire que c'est elle qui a préparé cette fichue potion ? A d'autres ! L'interrompit Joey, totalement hors de lui.

- Elle vous a montré quoi _exactement_ cette potion ? Intervint la voix froide, quasi inhumaine, de Seto.

- En fait… Commença Harry, la mine triste. « On a revu tous les souvenirs qui vous ont le plus marqués, bons ou mauvais. Pour Joey, on a tout vu. Mais pour toi Kaiba, Rogue nous a interrompu juste après la naissance de Mokuba. Termina-t-il en regardant le jeune PDG droit dans les yeux.

S'en suivit à nouveau un silence gêné durant lequel plusieurs regards s'affrontaient. Finalement :

« - Je crois que cette discussion va se terminer là. Déclara fermement Kaiba en se dirigeant vers le dortoir tandis que les autres le suivaient du regard.

- Bah quoi, il a quelques chose à cacher ? Demanda naïvement Joey en voyant les mines qu'affichaient les autres.

- Mokuba tu devrais… Commença doucement Yugi.

- J'y comptais bien. Soupira le jeune garçon en suivant le même chemin que son frère.

- Vous pourriez peut-être m'expliquer deux trois trucs, nan ? Brisa à nouveau le silence Joey.

- Disons que ça regarde Kaiba et Mokuba. Répondit simplement Harry.

- Bon, admettons. Mais cette histoire de potion… Continua le blond.

- Ca c'est compliqué… Soupira Yugi.

Ils lui racontèrent ainsi tout depuis le début, comment l'idée était venue à Hermione, comment ils s'y étaient pris, sans oublier de citer le rôle bref mais capital de Bakura, puis ils en arrivèrent à ses souvenirs.

« - Alors ! Intervint gaiement Marek. « Tu nous avais caché que toi et Maï vous…

- Quoi ? Vous avez _aussi _vu ça ? S'étonna le blond.

- Les moments qui t'ont le plus marqué dans ta vie, n'oublia pas… Lui rappela Ron.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai… Se rappela Joey. « Enfin bref… Et bien oui, ça s'est finalement réalisé ! Annonça-t-il fièrement. « Mais dites-moi, c'est pas que ça me dérange que vous ayez "fouillé" dans ma vie privée, enfin si quand même mais bon, mais Sérénity… Elle a vécu ça comment ? S'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

- Ca peut aller. Répondit Yugi. « C'est sûr que c'était pas une partie de plaisir mais bon… Elle s'en remettra ! Finit-il par dire.

- J'irai lui parler demain. Termina Joey, l'air pensif.

- Vous aussi vous nous devez quelques explications… Leur rappela Hermione, les bras croisés, l'air impatiente.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai… Marmonna Marek.

- A propos de quoi ? Interrogea Joey, de nouveau perdu dans la conversation.

Marek et Yugi soupirèrent et leur avouèrent tout : l'Egypte Ancienne, les objets du Millenium, l'histoire du Pharaon et du Roi des Voleurs, le lien avec le Duel de Monstres, le Royaume des Ombres, leur voyage dans le Monde de la Mémoire… Pour clore le tout, Yugi céda la place à Atem pour confirmer leur histoire. Evidemment, la surprise du trio fut de taille. Atem mentionna également le rôle de Ryou et de Bakura, dont le lien était comparable avec celui qu'il partageait avec Yugi, et parla vaguement d'une vie antérieure de Kaiba dont celui-ci se bornait encore à nier l'existence, malgré les preuves qui s'étaient offertes à lui.

Finalement, le trio posa également des questions sur le comportement étrange de Marek dans les souvenirs de Joey. L'Egyptien, à présent étrangement sérieux par rapport à d'habitude, raconta alors son histoire en tant que protecteur du tombeau du Pharaon, ainsi que le rôle de sa sœur, leur professeur d'Etude de Runes. Si l'existence d'esprits maléfiques dans les objets du Millenium effraya un peu le trio, les autres les rassurèrent en leur disant qu'à présent, tout était terminé étant donné que le Pharaon avait retrouvé sa mémoire.

Après toutes ces histoires, le trio s'intéressa à un nouveau soucis. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient la vérité quant à Yugi, Marek ou encore Ryou, ils étaient toujours face au problème des Détraqueurs à Poudlard. Ils demandèrent donc à Joey de leur raconter ce que Dumbledore leur avait dit. Le blond leur résuma alors l'entretien que lui et Kaiba avaient eu avec le directeur, ce qui ne manqua pas de rappeler quelque chose à Harry :

« - Alors comme ça Dumbledore a félicité Kaiba pour son ordinateur ? Il faut encore qu'on élucide ce mystère ! Lança-t-il d'un coup, à nouveau motivé.

- Euh Harry… Intervint Ron. « Je te rappelle au passage qu'on vient d'essayer d'en élucider un et qu'on vient _malencontreusement _de faire perdre plus de 200 points à notre maison, sans compter qu'on a encore le problème des Détraqueurs, au cas où t'aurais déjà oublié…

- T'as pas tort… N'empêche que ça me tracasse toujours cette histoire… Ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry en se frottant le menton.

_Parallèlement, à l'étage_

Mokuba avait suivi de loin son frère et hésitait à présent à rentrer dans le dortoir. Après tout, avait-il vraiment besoin que Seto lui donne des explications ? S'il lui avait caché tant de choses jusqu'à maintenant, il y avait bien une raison, nan ? Mais le garçon se résonna vite : maintenant qu'il en savait plus, et sûrement trop, il devait mettre les choses au clair avec son frère. Il se décida alors à pousser la porte du dortoir habituellement occupé par Yugi, Marek, Joey et son frère. Il y trouva celui-ci, dos à lui, les bras croisé sur son torse, vraisemblablement en train d'observer le paysage nocturne à travers la fenêtre. La pièce était seulement éclairée par un faible feu de cheminée dans un recoin, laissant la majorité du dortoir dans la pénombre. Néanmoins, cette faible luminosité permit à Mokuba de se diriger sûrement vers son frère. Il s'arrêta à peine quelques pas derrière sa silhouette et voulu commencer à parler, dire à quel point il était désolé de s'être immiscé dans la vie de son frère à son insu… Mais Seto fut plus rapide :

« - Pas besoin de t'excuser Mokuba. Dit-il sans se retourner. « Vous avez commencé où ? Demanda-t-il simplement en faisant référence aux souvenirs.

- A ton cinquième anniversaire. Répondit simplement le cadet en sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

- Et je suppose que tu te poses énormément de question à présent, j'ai raison ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant finalement pour lui faire face.

Mokuba leva les yeux vers son frère pour voir que son visage était loin d'afficher l'air si sévère et sûr de lui auquel il était accoutumé. Au contraire, Seto semblait tout à fait normal (si on peut dire…). On pouvait lire un certain malaise sur son visage, sentiment plus qu'inhabituel pour le jeune homme, ainsi que de la peine, ce que Mokuba pouvait comprendre en repensant aux divers souvenirs auxquels ils avaient assisté. Le jeune garçon finit par acquiescer :

« - Pourquoi tu m'as jamais parlé de Jade ? Et tu m'avais jamais dit que papa et maman étaient archéologues… Et encore moins pour l'Egypte ! Mais Seto… Dit tout à coup Mokuba d'un ton extrêmement sérieux, ce qui contrastait avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. « Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que c'était à cause de moi que maman était morte ? Finit-il par demander alors que les larmes coulaient pour de bon le long de ses joues.

- Viens là Mokuba… Lui dit Seto en s'agenouillant à son niveau. « Regarde-moi.

Mokuba se rapprocha alors de son frère tout en essayant de rester droit, les bras le long du corps, et de le regarder dans les yeux sans ciller.

« - Je sais que ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te sembler simplet mais bon… Si je ne t'ai rien dit pour Jade ou pour _l'Egypte_… Commença-t-il en marquant bien son dégoût vis à vis de ce pays. « C'est parce que ça ne te concernait pas, je veux dire que ça ne t'aurait fait que des soucis en plus…

- Et c'est à cause de la mort de Jade que t'as jamais aimé l'Egypte et… et toutes les histoires de Yugi ? Interrogea Mokuba en sanglotant. Seto acquiesça lentement :

- Oui, en un sens. Mais en fait, je ne vais pas te cacher la vérité plus longtemps. Si je ne t'ai rien raconté à propos… A propos de Jade, c'est parce que je me sentais… (_et je me sens toujours _ajouta Seto mentalement) …je me sentais coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Et puis, c'est pareil pour maman. En fait, je voulais même me persuader que, si je ne t'avais rien dit, c'était pour éviter que tu connaisses cette même culpabilité. Avoua-t-il avec peine, lui qui était si peu habitué à de telles déclarations, même avec son petit frère.

- Alors c'est pour me protéger que tu m'as rien dit ? Demanda Mokuba avec difficulté.

- J'aurais aimé te dire ça. Répondit Seto en secouant la tête. « Mais, en réalité, je me suis rendu compte que c'était surtout pour m'épargner moi… Je ne voulais pas que tu… que tu me rejettes si tu savais que c'était en fait à cause de moi que maman était morte. Parce que si Jade n'était pas morte à ma place, maman serait toujours là et tu aurais eu une vie sûrement meilleure. Finit par avouer Seto alors qu'il fuyait à son tour le regard de son petit frère.

Mokuba ne pu s'empêcher d'être étonné en entendant cette dernière déclaration, alors qu'il commençait petit à petit à sentir une nouvelle culpabilité naître en lui : celle d'avoir fait culpabiliser son grand frère. Il savait cependant que, s'il commençait lui-même à s'en vouloir pour la mort de leur mère, cela ne ferait que renforcer le malaise de Seto. Ils se retrouvaient ainsi tous les deux dans des situations respectives bien peu enviables.

« - Tu penses que j'aurais eu une vie meilleure ? Interrogea finalement Mokuba, affichant toujours ce même air surpris. Son frère acquiesça :

- Au moins tu aurais eu une _vraie_ famille… Soupira-t-il.

- Et bien permets-moi de te dire que tu te trompe lourdement ! S'exclama Mokuba alors que son frère le regardait d'un air incrédule.

- Tu as l'air d'oublier les années passées à l'orphelinat, ainsi que celles avec Gozaburo… Lui rappela gravement Seto.

- Bien sûr que non ! Comment aurais-je pu… Répondit du tac au tac le cadet sans cacher une certaine peine sur son visage. « Mais au moins on a traversé ça ensemble ! On était et on est toujours là l'un pour l'autre ! C'est ce que j'appelle une _vraie_ famille moi ! Continua-t-il alors que Seto essayait tant bien que mal de ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage. « Mais par contre y'a vraiment quelque chose qui me déçoit beaucoup Seto… Avoua-t-il gravement ce qui eu pour effet de faire encore plus culpabiliser son frère intérieurement. ((oh la la, qu'est-ce que je vais pas lui faire faire à celui-là… soupir… le p'tit frère qui fait la morale au grand…))

Seto avait l'impression d'avoir des centaines de couteaux plantés dans tous le corps. Tout ce qu'il avait _principalement_ caché à son petit frère depuis sa naissance remontait d'un coup à la surface. Même s'il savait que ce jour finirait par arriver, il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point une telle culpabilité était dure à endosser ! Lui qui était à la tête d'un multinationale et qui était, par conséquent, habitué à avoir beaucoup de responsabilités et à prendre des décisions importantes sans avoir aucun remords par la suite, il était à présent rongé par une double culpabilité, à la fois l'ancienne et toujours la même, vis à vis de Jade et de sa mère, ainsi que celle d'avoir déçu Mokuba, de l'avoir totalement abandonné en lui cachant ce qu'il était en droit de savoir.

« - Seto… Reprit finalement le cadet. « Comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant que je te rejetterai ? Demanda-t-il d'un air profondément outré. Il reprit avant que l'autre ne puisse répliquer : « On est une famille Seto, et tu es tout ce que j'ai, comment j'aurais pu faire une telle chose ? Il ne s'agit plus de maman ou de Jade ici. Déclara-t-il fermement. « Aujourd'hui, il n'y a que toi et moi ! Seto et Mokuba ! Tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance ? S'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

- Mokuba… Soupira l'aîné en fermant les yeux. « Bien sûr que si, je te fais confiance. Tu es même la _seule_ personne à qui je fasse vraiment confiance… Avoua-t-il. « Mais je ne pouvais pas prévoir comment tu allais réagir… Alors j'ai préféré jouer la sûreté et ne rien te dire… Je ne voulais _surtout_ pas prendre le risque de te perdre ! Déclara-t-il en rouvrant les yeux pour fixer son petit frère du regard.

- Mais tu me perdras jamais Seto ! Lança Mokuba en se jetant dans les bras de son frère. ((snif snif… ça me fait littéralement pleurer ces moments là !))

- Merci Moki… Répondit simplement Seto en serrant fort son petit frère.

Quand il entendit son surnom, Mokuba ne put réprimer un sourire : non seulement il avait mis les choses au clair avec son frère, mais en plus, il était sûr de l'avoir libéré d'un poids. Seto ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis la fameuse partie d'échec avec Gozaburo : c'était plus qu'un symbole !

« - Je crois qu'il va être temps pour certaines personnes d'aller au lit… Déclara finalement Seto tandis que Mokuba se replaçait face à lui.

- Juste une question Seto… Dit le cadet en baissant la tête.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta l'aîné, aux vues de la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

- Si Jade avait été encore là, tu penses qu'on se serait bien entendu ? Demanda-t-il finalement en relevant la tête vers son frère, lequel affichait un air étonné à cause de la question de son cadet.

- Il me semble que la réponse est évidente nan ? Tu l'as toi-même vue d'après ce que j'ai compris ? Interrogea-t-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres tandis que Mokuba acquiesçait. « Tu l'aurais adorée, c'était la meilleure… Avoua-t-il en fermant les yeux, revoyant le pâle souvenir qu'il avait de sa sœur.

- Ca ça m'étonnerait. Déclara brusquement Mokuba, ce qui fit revenir Seto à la réalité.

- Comment ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Elle pouvait pas être la meilleure puisque c'est toi ! Lança-t-il avec un grand sourire ce qui rassura son aîné.

- Bien sûr, quand je disais la meilleure, c'était après moi… Ce n'était pas _assez_ évident ? Interrogea-t-il d'un air moqueur, ressemblant d'avantage à ce que Mokuba avait vu de lui grâce à la potion. « Allez, va te coucher maintenant il est tard… Déclara-t-il finalement.

Seto raccompagna son frère jusqu'à la porte de son dortoir et lui passa affectueusement la main dans les cheveux avant que celui-ci ne passe la porte en bâillant, ce qui eu pour effet d'afficher un sourire sincère sur le visage de son frère. Une fois que Mokuba était dans son dortoir, Seto ne put s'empêcher de penser en soupirant :

_« - Au moins vous vous êtes arrêtés au bon moment…_

Puis il retourna dans la salle commune où le reste du groupe se trouvait. Alors qu'ils l'accueillait avec des regards inquiets, il leur déclara froidement :

« - Vous avez de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur et que Mokuba était avec vous, sinon je vous jure qu'il ne serait pas resté grand chose de vos dépouilles…

&&&

«- Alors Marek, t'as pas l'impression que tu me dois quelque chose ? Demanda Bakura à bout de patience alors qu'il avait réussi à interpeller l'Egyptien dans le couloir.

Marek lui avait raconté leurs petites mésaventures avec Rogue et McGonagall, sans pour autant raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu grâce à la potion. Il lui avait, par la même occasion, avoué qu'ils avaient révélé la vérité au trio. Mais à présent, le Roi des Voleurs réclamait son dû.

- Je suis désolé, mais tu n'as pas rempli entièrement ta mission. Répliqua fermement l'Egyptien.

- C'est ça ! Pas de ma faute si vous vous êtes faits prendre comme des débutants… N'empêche que je veux ce que tu me dois ! Déclara froidement Bakura, pas d'humeur à jouer au chat et à la souris.

- Je suis désolé. Répéta Marek avec insistance. « Mais tu ne l'auras pas. Et même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais plus l'avoir.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Si tu l'a cachée dans votre salle commune c'est perdu d'avance : j'ai été capable d'y rentrer une fois, alors rien ne m'empêche d'y retourner ! Répliqua furieusement le voleur.

- Tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais dire. Continua Marek en secouant la tête. « Tu ne peux pas l'avoir parce que je ne l'ai plus, tout simplement.

- Quoi ? Où est-elle ? Dis-le moi ! Maintenant ! S'emporta Bakura en plaquant l'Egyptien contre le mur du couloir. ((quelle violence ! nan mais j'vous jure ! les jeunes de nos jours !))

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu ne peux plus l'atteindre désormais. Continua à affirmer sèchement Marek, sans se laisser intimider.

- Tu n'aurais pas osé… Déclara finalement le voleur.

Il prit le silence de l'autre pour une réponse positive. Il lâcha alors le garçon avant de s'éloigner en lançant des regards meurtriers tout autour de lui. Marek le regarda partir en se remémorant la scène de la veille au soir.

_Flash back_

_ La nuit était désormais bien avancée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et, après avoir continué à parler de l'Egypte antique, au plus grand désespoir de Kaiba, le trio décida d'aller se coucher, suivi peu après par Yugi, Joey et Marek. Kaiba, quant à lui, s'attarda un peu devant le feu de cheminée et allait finalement rejoindre les autres dans le dortoir quand il se retrouva face à face avec quelqu'un :_

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ishtar ? Lui lança-t-il sur un ton sec, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler avec l'Egyptien._

_- Juste te donner quelque chose. Fut la simple réponse du jeune homme._

_Kaiba se contenta d'attendre la réplique suivante du garçon. Mais celui-ci pris quelque chose à sa ceinture et le tendit au brun._

_« - J'espère que c'est une blague Ishtar ! Déclara-t-il, l'air visiblement dégoûté. Mais l'Egyptien secoua la tête :_

_- J'ai bien peur que non Kaiba. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, la Baguette du Millenium devrait te revenir. Je ne pensais pas te la confier, étant donné ton mépris à l'égard de tes origines, mais disons que cette visite dans tes souvenirs a fini par me décider. Expliqua-t-il en fixant Kaiba droit dans les yeux, sans ciller._

_- Il est tout simplement hors de question que je touche ce… ce…ce machin ! Déclara le brun, l'air répugné par l'objet._

_- Cet objet t'es destiné, et tu le sais. Ne nie pas ta destinée Kaiba ! Le mit en garde l'Egyptien._

_- On croirait entendre ta sœur… Commenta le brun, plus qu'excédé par ces histoires de destinée qui ne cessaient de le poursuivre._

_ Un temps de silence s'en suivit durant lequel Marek tendait toujours aussi fermement la Baguette du Millenium à Kaiba. Celui-ci se contentait de faire passer tour à tour ses yeux de l'objet à l'Egyptien. Ce fut finalement ce dernier qui craqua le premier._

_« - Très bien Kaiba. Puisque tu ne veux pas la prendre maintenant, je te la laisse là. Finit-il par dire en déposant soigneusement l'objet sur la table la plus proche. _

_Le brun le regarda faire sans même ciller du regard, se contentant d'attendre la suite._

_« - Sur ce Kaiba… Reprit Marek en faisant de nouveau face au brun. « Bonne nuit ! Déclara-t-il finalement avant de se diriger pour de bon vers le dortoir, laissant seul Kaiba._

_Fin du flask back_

A ces souvenirs, Marek se contenta de soupirer avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'à son réveil, la Baguette du Millenium n'était plus à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé la veille.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tadaaa ! Et un nouveau chap ! ;-) Trop dur à rédiger celui-là… J'ai mis 3000 ans à écrire la discussion entre Mokuba et Seto ! (j'espère au moins qu'elle en vaut la peine, même si elle peut sembler un peu "bateau"…) Il fallait trop que je case au moins une scène comme ça !

Je suis désolée pour tous ceux qui auraient aimé continuer les souvenirs de Seto mais je préférais avancer dans l'intrigue principale. Parce que si je partais dans son passé, j'en avais au moins pour 40 chap ! lol !

Alors maintenant, un nouveau mystère apparaît : mais où est passée la Baguette du Millenium ? Est-ce que Seto aurait _enfin_ accepté son destin ? Ou alors l'aurait-il nié une fois de plus, laissant le puissant objet à la portée de tous ? Mystère mystère… lol !

Enfin voilà… Pour le prochain chap, je peux pas trop vous dire pour quand ce sera… Je veux pas dire un truc faux alors on va dire que ce sera la surprise ! ;-)

Voili voilou !

N'oubliez pas l'indémodable petite review qui fait toujours autant plaisir !

Et n'oublie pas de chronométrer shaya ! lol ! ;-)

R&R !

Merci !


	15. Chapter 15

Bijour tout le monde !

Ah la la… Tout d'abord encore désolée à tous ceux qui auraient aimé que les souvenirs de Seto continuent parce que vous avez l'air d'être assez nombreux… Héhé… (sourire gêné)

En tout cas, une fois de plus un grand merci à tous ceux qui laissent des petites reviews et n'oubliez pas que si vous voulez une réponse, laissez votre adresse mail (perso je préfère répondre directement que dans le chap suivant…) J'en profite également pour remercier tous ceux qui lisent mais qui ne laissent pas de reviews… Si l'envie vous en prend, n'hésitez pas ! Juste quelques mots ça suffit !

Alors alors… La Baguette du Millenium… Beaucoup d'hypothèses intéressantes… Enfin voilà le chap suivant qui devrait un peu vous éclairer !

_bla bla_ pensées

((bla bla)) note de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence…)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre XV :**

« - Bien, je vais à présent vous demander de répondre aux questions présentes au tableau, et ceci dans le silence. Déclara Shizu. « Et oui, ceci est un devoir surprise ! Continua-t-elle en voyant les mines plus que surprises des élèves de sixième année en face d'elle.

Tous se dépêchèrent alors de sortir leur matériel pour faire comme le professeur l'avait demandé. Tous sauf un. (and the winner is…) :

« - Un problème M. Kaiba ? Interrogea Shizu en se rapprochant de la table de ce dernier qui s'était contenté de soupirer lourdement.

- Rien qui te concerne Ishtar. Répliqua sèchement le brun en sortant finalement son matériel.

- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Déclara Shizu sur le même ton. « Il me semble cependant que ce n'est pas ce dont votre maison a besoin si elle veut gagner la coupe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comme si ça avait de l'importance… Répliqua Seto en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis vraiment navrée d'avoir encore à enlever dix points à votre maison. Déclara l'Egyptienne sur un ton plus doux. « Et avec ça vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours M. Kaiba. Finit-elle par dire en retournant vers son bureau alors que le brun se contentait d'afficher un sourire narquois plus que familier.

Le reste du cours se passa dans le calme, le seul bruit étant celui des plumes grattant le parchemin. Finalement, la fin du cours arriva et les élèves déposèrent soigneusement leurs copies sur le bureau (sauf un certain brun, évidemment). Alors qu'il ne restait plus que Seto et Shizu dans la salle, celle-ci se dirigea vers le brun qui l'attendait à sa table (vous croyez tout de même pas que Seto allait se déplacer !) :

« - Alors Kaiba, toujours aussi "le-passé-m'importe-peu" à ce que je vois. Commença Shizu.

- Abrège Ishtar, tu empiètes sur mon emploi du temps. S'impatienta immédiatement Seto.

- Très bien, je ne vais pas te faire perdre ton temps. Je voulais juste te demander si tu avais déjà une cavalière pour le bal d'Halloween. Déclara-t-elle fermement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Seto ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air plus qu'étonné en entendant la question de Shizu. Il la dévisagea alors, essayant de comprendre l'intérêt de la question puis il déclara :

« - Pourquoi Ishtar ? Tu veux être l'heureuse élue ? Lança-t-il sur un ton des plus sarcastiques ce qui fit apparaître un étrange sourire sur le visage de l'Egyptienne.

- Non, non. J'ai bien peur que tu m'ais mal comprise Kaiba. Répondit-elle en fermant les yeux, le même sourire aux lèvres. « Je n'ai nullement l'intention de te demander une telle chose. Ma question était une simple question pour information, rien de plus. Expliqua-t-elle sans quitter le brun des yeux.

- J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas tes affaires Ishtar. Déclara froidement Seto en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Je devrais prendre ça pour un oui alors ? Interrogea-t-elle de nouveau sans se retourner.

- Pense ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu me laisses tranquille avec tes baratins mystiques. Déclara finalement le brun en sortant définitivement de la salle.

- Mais nous sommes en plein dedans mon cher Seto. Murmura Shizu pour elle-même, un sourire aux lèvres.

Seto fulminait en faisant le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Décidément, même ici il fallait qu'on se mêle de tout et qu'en plus on lui rabâche toutes ces idioties sur l'Egypte avec ces espèces de cours sur des graffitis.

_« - Et puis quoi encore, comme si j'allais aller à cette espèce de soirée… Et avec une cavalière en plus ! C'est ça ! Et puis quoi encore ! _Pensa-t-il rageusement en marchant.

Alors qu'il se concentrait sur cette histoire de bal d'Halloween, il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé devant la bibliothèque et non la salle commune.

_« -_ _Maintenant que je suis là._ Pensa-t-il avant de pousser la porte.

Il trouva la bibliothèque plus calme qu'à l'accoutumée (normal, Joey était pas là !) et se dirigea vers une table tranquille dans un coin. Si Kaiba devait admettre une chose, c'était bien que cet endroit restait de loin son préféré dans tout Poudlard. Le seul endroit où le silence était réellement imposé et où on pouvait trouver toutes sortes d'informations sur tout et n'importe quoi. Seto déposa alors ses affaires négligemment sur la table, encore sous le coup de la colère de ce que lui avait dit Shizu ("_Nan mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là à s'intéresser à la vie des gens…_"), puis se dirigea vers un rayon quelconque. Il fit mine de s'intéresser aux livres soigneusement classés devant lui en essayant de se calmer et de faire le vide. Après tout, il n'allait sûrement pas se gâcher la journée à cause d'une petite question d'Ishtar, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre ! Et depuis quand le grand Seto Kaiba faisait-il attention à ce qu'on lui disait ?

Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette école, tout était devenu étrangement différent. Tout d'abord, le fait qu'il se soit soudainement mis à fréquenter la bande à Yugi, et en particulier Joey restait pour lui un mystère. Et puis son étrange amitié avec un mini-dragon… Ou encore ce qui s'était passé dans la Forêt Interdite… On encore Shizu avec ses baratins… ("_Correction, au moins une chose qui n'a pas changée…_" Se reprit mentalement Seto). Ou encore _ça_. Termina-t-il mentalement en jetant un coup d'œil à l'étrange objet soigneusement dissimulé sous sa robe de sorcier.

Kaiba ignorait pourquoi mais cet objet lui semblait familier… Et pourtant il reniait tout lien avec le surnaturel ! Mais depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il avait un peu plus de mal à réfuter les thèses de Yugi sur l'ancienne magie. Cependant, il s'était bien gardé de toucher directement l'objet. Bien que coincé dans sa ceinture, il était soigneusement recouvert d'une sorte de pan de drap ou de chiffon, la première chose qui lui était tombée sous la main.

_Flash back_

_La veille au soir, salle commune de Gryffondor_

_ Marek remonta au dortoir, laissant Kaiba seul avec la Baguette du Millenium. Le brun se contenta de sourire faussement en repensant à la naïveté de l'Egyptien._

« - Comment peut-il croire une seule seconde que je m'encombrerai d'un truc pareil. _Pensa Kaiba en se dirigeant à son tour vers le dortoir._

_ Cependant, il avait à peine fait quelques pas que la Baguette du Millenium s'était mise à briller faiblement, cherchant à retenir son attention. Faisant mine de n'avoir rien vu, le brun continua son chemin. Il n'avait pas monté trois marches que l'objet recommença, plus intensément cette fois. Par pur ennui ou par pure curiosité, Kaiba se décida à revenir vers l'objet et s'arrêta devant la table sur laquelle il était posé. Il resta ainsi quelques instants à l'observer, se sentant totalement idiot :_

« - Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là… Si quelqu'un arrive, je n'aurai pas l'air très malin à fixer une babiole vieille de 5000 ans… Une minute ! Depuis quand j'admets que ce machin est aussi vieux ? _S'interrogea-t-il tout en étant incapable de décrocher son regard de l'objet._

_ Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il dirigea sa main en avant pour saisir l'objet mais, alors qu'il allait le toucher, celui-ci se remit à luire de plus belle. Ceci n'eut pour effet que de faire reculer le brun d'un bon pas par mesure de sécurité. Néanmoins, Kaiba ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser la Baguette là, bien qu'il ignore totalement pourquoi il attachait tant d'importance à un pauvre gadget. Balayant la salle des yeux, il tomba sur ce qui ressemblait à un mouchoir ou une sorte de tissu quelconque. Il saisit sa trouvaille et retenta son approche. Un succès. La Baguette n'avait eu aucune réaction et Kaiba s'empressa d'emballer complètement l'objet et le glissa dans sa ceinture, exactement de la même manière que Marek._

« - Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ! _S'exclama-t-il mentalement._

_ Une partie de lui, la plus rationnelle, lui criait de reposer cet objet qui ne lui apporterait que des problèmes, et l'autre, un côté encore caché de sa personnalité, le suppliait de continuer et de garder la Baguette. Sentant peu à peu la fatigue le gagner après une longue journée, il décida de faire au plus simple et se dirigea vers le dortoir. Il paraît que la nuit porte conseil…_

_Fin du flash back_

_« - Et maintenant, me voilà avec ce machin sans savoir quoi en faire… _Continua mentalement Seto en soupirant. _« Et si je vais voir Yugi, il va encore essayer de me persuader que ça a un lien avec sa fable égyptienne…Dans quelle situation je me suis encore mise…_

- Quand môssieur aura fini d'observer son antiquité peut-être qu'il pourra bouger pour éviter de créer un embouteillage… L'interrompit une vois plus que familière.

- Ivanov, que me vaut ce plaisir ? Interrogea le brun en prenant soin de remballer la Baguette et de la remettre dans sa ceinture.

- Emma se trouvait effectivement devant lui, ou plutôt sur sa gauche, les bras remplis de livres plus gros les uns que les autres, visiblement un peu trop lourds pour elle.

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose… Répondit-elle difficilement en essayant de ne rien faire tomber. « Alors, ça t'arrives souvent de t'isoler pour méditer sur de la quincaillerie ? Lança-t-elle sarcastiquement en faisant clairement référence à la Baguette du Millenium.

- C'est pas tes affaires Ivanov. Répliqua sèchement le brun, visiblement ennuyé par la question.

- Désolée d'avoir voulu entamer la conversation… Continua Emma sur un ton faussement outré. « Euh… Est-ce que tu pourrais bouger maintenant… Parce que c'est pas que j'ai trois tonnes de livres dans les bras mais presque… Ou alors tu pourrais quasiment m'aider… Déclara-t-elle finalement en faisant mine de réfléchir. « Mais là je crois que j'en demande trop… Oups ! Laissa-t-elle échapper alors qu'un livre venait de glisser de ses bras. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le sol car le brun l'attrapa au vol.

- La deuxième solution me semble la meilleure…

- Ouh la la ! Kaiba, ton sens de la chevalerie m'était encore inconnu ! Déclara-t-elle sur un ton mi-étonné, mi-ironique.

- Fais attention Ivanov, ma "gentillesse" a ses limites.. Déclara-t-il en prenant quelques livres des bras de la jeune fille.

- Je suis censée les reposer au fond du rayon. Expliqua Emma en désignant des étagères vides.

- Et depuis quand tu rends service à la communauté ? Ironisa Kaiba en la suivant dans cette direction.

- Depuis que je me suis fais prendre à essayer d'entrer dans la réserve… Laissa échapper la blonde. « Enfin c'était juste par pure curiosité ! S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, ayant l'impression d'en avoir trop dit.

- Je vois… Le genre têtu… J'aurais dû m'en douter… Répondit Seto, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Emma, tout en commençant à ranger les livres dans les emplacements prévus, lui lança un regard à la fois suspect et amusé. Cette réplique, c'était elle qui l'avait dite quand ils avaient eu un semblant de discussion sur l'ancienne magie, ici même, à la bibliothèque. Elle décida cependant de faire abstraction de ce dernier commentaire.

« - Je me suis fais prendre par Lupin, j'ai eu de la chance. Alors il m'a proposé un marché : si j'aidais Mme Pince, il ne ferait pas perdre de points à Serdaigle. Expliqua-t-elle. « Je me suis empressée d'accepter même si je n'ai toujours pas compris l'intérêt du marché… Au contraire, il aurait dû chercher à m'éloigner encore plus de la bibliothèque mais non… Enfin voilà… Termina-elle en levant le tête vers le brun qui était sagement resté à côté.

Celui-ci la regardait avec un air étrange, ce même air qu'elle avait à peine quelques instants plus tôt, à la fois suspect et amusé.

« - Je sais, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à étaler ma vie… Déclara-t-elle en soupirant.

A cette dernière remarque, Kaiba se contenta de sourire d'autant plus, comme pour provoquer la jeune fille. Puis, quand celle-ci eut fini de ranger les livres, soit environ deux minutes plus tard, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle principale de la bibliothèque. Alors que Kaiba se dirigeait vers son sac, qu'il avait laissé sur une table, Emma revint vers lui et lui posa une dernière question.

_Parallèlement_

« - Alors Lucius, j'espère au moins que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles… Commença la voix glaciale de Voldemort.

- Oui maître… Tout est quasiment en place, il ne reste plus qu'à saisir la bonne occasion. Répondit la voix mal assurée de Lucius Malfoy.

- Très bien. Et pour notre deuxième petite affaire ? Où en est-on ? Demanda à nouveau Voldemort.

- Nous… Nous avons un peu de mal à localiser ce que vous avez demandé maître… Commença le Mangemort, décidément très peu à l'aise. « Mais nous avons tout de même une piste qui devrait…

- Une piste ne suffit pas Lucius ! L'interrompit brusquement Voldemort. « Ce qu'il me faut, ce sont des résultats ! Repars et reviens avec du concret. Ordonna-t-il finalement.

- Oui maître. Se contenta de répondre Malfoy en sortant d'un pas rapide.

_- J'espère que tu es prêt Dumbledore, car cette fois, je ne serai pas le seul que tu devras affronter. Quant à toi Harry, profite bien de tes derniers instants de paix…_

_Retour à Poudlard_

« - Vous trouvez pas que Shizu retient longtemps Kaiba ? Demanda Yugi, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- A tous les coups, elle doit lui rabâcher la même histoire qu'à Battle City… Répondit Joey.

- Ce ne sont pas que de simples histoires ! Répliquèrent Yugi et Marek à l'unisson.

- Ca va, ça va… Je rigolais ! Se défendit le blond. « C'était juste pour voir vos réactions !

- Kaiba est anti-Egypte à ce point ? S'étonna Harry.

- T'as même pas idée… Répondirent Yugi, Marek et Joey d'une même vois lasse.

_Parallèlement, dans le parc_

Cela faisait à présent un bon quart d'heure que Kaiba avait quitté la bibliothèque. Il s'était dirigé, toujours sans trop savoir pourquoi, vers le parc de Poudlard. Il avait besoin d'air. Avant, il ne se serait jamais permis une telle "perte de temps". Mais là encore, beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis leur arrivée ici. Il se retrouvait ainsi à marcher, les mains dans les poches, sans connaître sa destination finale. Passant devant le lac, sans trop y prêter attention, il continua son chemin et aperçut devant lui la cabane d'Hagrid. Les rideaux fermés et le manque d'animation laissaient supposer que le demi-géant était absent.

Il se rapprocha de la petite maison, et eut la surprise de voir quelque chose lui foncer dessus, ou plutôt essayer de lui foncer dessus. Seto reconnût sans mal Feufollet dans le petit jardin d'Hagrid. Le dragon était attaché à une sorte de piquet, profondément enfoncé dans le sol, par le biais d'une chaîne accrochée à son cou. Dès qu'il avait vu le brun, il s'était excité comme un fou et essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer. Mais malgré sa force, le dragon n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son attache. Hagrid devait avoir bien prévu les choses.

En voyant cela, Kaiba supposa que le géant, étant absent, n'avais pas voulu laisser la créature à l'intérieur, de peur qu'elle ne casse quelque chose, et avait alors décidé de la laisser dehors. Mais même si Hagrid était sûrement le plus attentionné dès qu'il était question de créatures telles que Feufollet, il n'avait pas pu prendre le risque que celui-ci s'échappe. D'où la chaîne et le piquet.

Néanmoins, maintenant que Seto était là, il n'avait nullement l'intention de laisser le dragon comme ça. En effet, même s'il avait encore du mal à le reconnaître, il s'était vraiment attaché à Feufollet et il était convaincu que c'était pareil pour la dragon. Après tout, c'était lui qui était venu vers lui en premier. Le brun se pencha alors vers le dragon qui s'était subitement calmé, comme s'il avait compris son intention ((c'est pas beau ça ? ah la la, qu'est-ce qu'il est intelligent ce schti Feufollet !)) Il sortit sa baguette ((pas celle du Millenium ! Attention confusion ! lol)) et prononça "_Libero_" en visant la chaîne. Une fois libéré, Feufollet se jeta immédiatement sur lui, ayant pour effet de faire tomber le brun à la renverse.

« - T'as de la chance que ce soit toi, sinon je peux te dire que ça t'aurais coûté cher de me faire tomber… Déclara Seto en caressant affectueusement la tête du dragon.

En tombant, le jeune homme avait néanmoins senti dans le bas de son dos toujours le même objet qui occupait ses pensées depuis tout à l'heure. Redevenant tout à coup sérieux il se releva et saisit à nouveau la Baguette du Millenium, la déballant à nouveau, toujours en prenant le soin extrême de ne pas même l'effleurer. Alors qu'il s'exécutait, Feufollet était venu se placer comme à l'accoutumée sur son épaule gauche et suivait à présent tous les mouvements du brun. Celui-ci resta une nouvelle fois les yeux braqués sur l'objet, sans pouvoir rien y faire.

_« - Je n'y comprends vraiment plus rien. Pourquoi j'agis comme ça depuis tout à l'heure… Nan, depuis hier soir, depuis qu'Ishtar m'a "donné" ça…_Se demanda-t-il en inspectant la Baguette du Millenium de plus près. _« Il faut que je reprenne le contrôle… _Se dit Seto en éloignant un peu l'objet de son visage. _« Mais en même temps, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi…_Continua-t-il en se rapprochant à nouveau. _« Et depuis quand je fais attention à ces babioles ? _S'emporta mentalement Kaiba. _« Mais voyons Seto, tu t'es toujours intéressé, de près ou de loin, à ces "babioles"._

« - Super… Maintenant j'ai des conflits intérieurs… Maugréa le brun en secouant la tête.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait à présent plus dissimuler la curiosité qui s'était emparé de lui. N'y tenant plus, il respira un bon coup, toujours sous l'œil attentif de Feufollet, et saisit à pleine main la Baguette du Millenium.

« - Alors ? Interrogea Yugi.

- Rien, elle m'a dit qu'elle lui avait à peine parlé deux minutes et qu'il était parti. Rien de plus. Répondit Marek en se laissant tomber dans le canapé de la salle commune. « Mais tu sais, t'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, Kaiba est assez grand pour prendre soin de lui. A tous les coups, il est juste allé voir un autre prof ou peut-être qu'il est allé à la bibliothèque. C'est tout !

- Ouais… Je sais… Répondit Yugi, visiblement pas très rassuré. « Mais quand même… Il avait promis à Mokuba qu'il l'aiderait dans son devoir de Potion et il est toujours pas revenu. C'est pas son genre de ne pas tenir ses promesses vis à vis de son frère… Expliqua le jeune garçon.

- Là tu marques un point Yug'… Admit Joey qui était en train de faire une partie d'échec avec Ron.

- Et puis… J'ai… Enfin Atem à un drôle de pressentiment… Ajouta-t-il timidement.

Le Puzzle du Millenium se mit alors soudainement à briller alors que Yugi laissait sa place au Pharaon.

« - Ahhh ! S'exclama Ron.

- Désolé… S'excusa Atem. « Pas encore habitué ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Nan ! Répliqua le rouquin en calmant se frayeur.

- Alors, encore le sentiment que le monde court un grave danger ? Ironisa Joey à l'attention d'Atem.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Se défendit le Pharaon. « C'est juste que je trouva bizarre que Kaiba ne soit pas encore revenu. Ca va bientôt faire deux heures.

- Et il y a en plus ce petit tu-ne-sais-quoi qui te pousse à croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose… Continua Marek, non sans ironie.

- Je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais je pense _effectivement_ que quelque chose est sur le point de se produire… Déclara Atem sur un ton des plus sérieux qui stoppa net les rires de Joey et de Marek.

Lorsque Seto reprit connaissance, il se trouvait toujours dans le jardin d'Hagrid, mais la différence était que la nuit était quasiment tombée. Il se redressa rapidement mais dû prendre appui sur l'arbre voisin pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

_« - Depuis quand est-ce que je suis aussi fatigué ? _Se demanda-t-il, n'ayant pas le souvenir d'avoir fait beaucoup de choses depuis tout à l'heure.

En ce concentrant d'avantage, il parvint à se remémorer quelques bribes de souvenirs. Il ignorait combien de temps il était exactement resté inconscient mais il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête remplie d'images, des centaines d'images. A présent qu'il était à peu près réveillé, il revoyait tout. Il se rappelait avoir revu des scènes semblables à celle auxquelles il avait assistées dans le Monde de la Mémoire, ou plutôt revécu. En effet, il avait le sentiment d'avoir été à _l'intérieur_ de quelqu'un. Il y avait tout d'abord Yugi en Pharaon, ou plutôt Atem, et puis le sosie de Shizu, et tous ceux qui avaient ce qu'ils appelaient des objets du Millenium, et aussi les dieux égyptiens et d'autre monstres familiers… Tout lui revenait à présent. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus marqué était sans conteste cette fille, il l'avait déjà vue une première fois lors de son duel contre Shizu, puis contre Bakura, et enfin dans le Monde de la Mémoire. Il y avait au moins une chose dont Kaiba était sûr, la personne à la place de laquelle il avait revu ces scènes éprouvait de très forts sentiments pour cette fille… Kisara… Et avec elle, il avait vu le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Inconsciemment, Seto savait très bien de quel point de vue il avait assisté à toutes ces scènes, mais il refusait tout simplement de l'admettre.

_« - Ca va encore me poursuivre longtemps ces idioties ? _S'interrogea-t-il, de plus en plus exaspéré, tandis que Feufollet semblait montrer une pointe d'inquiétude en regardant le brun, à présent adossé à l'arbre.

_- Tant que tu n'y croiras pas, tu ne seras jamais tranquille._ S'entendit-il répondre mentalement.

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-il en se redressant soudainement, faisant sursauter Feufollet qui avait repris sa place habituelle.

Son regard se posa alors sur la Baguette du Millenium qui se trouvait par terre. Dans toute cette histoire, il avait complètement oublié que tout était parti de _ça_. Kaiba fut soudainement tenté de simplement retourner au château en laissant l'objet à terre. Mais étrangement, cette pensée ne fit que l'effleurer et il était bien sûr conscient de ne plus pouvoir reculer à présent. Reprenant une respiration normale, il se baissa pour ramasser l'objet, toujours seulement à demi-conscient de ce qu'il faisait car, après tout, si Seto Kaiba savait vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire, il aurait depuis longtemps jeté cet objet le plus loin possible afin d'effacer toute trace d'un éventuel lien avec un éventuel passé.

A nouveau, Seto prit le temps de s'agenouiller pour observer encore une fois l'objet avant de le saisir. Il était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi mais à présent, il ressentait carrément le besoin de tenir l'objet entre ses doigts. Et s'il y a bien une chose que Seto Kaiba déteste, c'est ne pas avoir le contrôle. Finalement, après un nouveau conflit intérieur, Kaiba se décida à refermer ses doigts sur la Baguette. Alors qu'il s'attendait à retourner une nouvelle fois en Egypte ou tout simplement que l'objet brille, il n'en fut rien.

_« - Super… Maintenant j'ai des hallucinations… _Soupira-t-il mentalement.

_- S'il y a bien une chose qui n'a pas changée, ça doit être la tête de mule. _S'entendit-il ajouter.

- Qu'est-ce que… Commença-t-il alors que cette fois-ci, la Baguette du Millenium commençait sérieusement à briller dans sa main.

Seto regarda l'objet, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, et se contenta du rôle de spectateur. Il vit alors, à son plus grand effroi, une forme plus que familière apparaître devant lui.

« - Ravi de te rencontrer enfin, je n'aurai jamais crû que cela puisse arriver un jour, avec ton entêtement... Déclara la forme fantomatique en face de lui.

- Mais… Tenta Seto sans pouvoir en dire plus.

- Quel manque de politesse, je ne me suis même pas présenté ! S'excusa l'autre. « Je suis Seth, esprit vieux de 5000 ans résidant dans la Baguette du Millenium, ancien Haut-Prêtre du Pharaon.

---------------------------------------------------

…ok, c'est chelou… Mais bon… Alors, vous en dites quoi ?

Comme d'hab', le p'tit bouton en bas à gauche !

R&R

Merci !


	16. Chapter 16

Bijour tout le monde !

Bon, je sais, je peux paraître un peu "en retard" mais avec la fin de l'année qui approche, ça devient de plus en plus chaud d'écrire (vive le bac moi j'dis… lol)

Bon, revenons plutôt à ce qui intéresse ici… Héhé, dans toutes vos petites reviews (qui m'ont, une fois de plus fait très très très très très plaisir, encore merci à tous les "fidèles" lol), vous vous êtes tous réjouis de l'arrivée de notre cher ami Seth… Héhé… Des problèmes en vue pour un certain brun… lol

Enfin j'arrête ici mes commentaires et voilà la suite ! Amusez-vous bien !

_bla bla_ pensées

((bla bla)) note de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence…)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre XVI : **

« - Vous trouvez pas qu'il est quand même tard là ? S'inquiéta finalement Yugi en relevant la tête du livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

- Ouais, si Kaiba se fait prendre à cette heure dehors, on pourra vraiment dire adieu à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ! S'exclama immédiatement Ron.

- Moins fort ! Lui répliqua Hermione en désignant Mokuba endormi sur le canapé.

- Oups… Désolé. S'excusa-t-il tout de suite.

Pour éclaircir le mystère de l'absence du brun, Marek était allé voir sa sœur pour lui demander combien de temps celle-ci l'avait retenu. Après lui avoir brièvement raconté leur conversation, Shizu lui avait expliqué que Seto était parti normalement. Ce qui ne les avançait pas plus…

- Mais quand même, c'est vrai que ça fait un petit bout de temps que Kaiba est parti. Déclara Marek en s'étirant. « On est obligé de l'attendre ?

- Je croyais que tu "t'inquiétais"… S'étonna Harry.

- J'ai seulement dit que c'était bizarre, mais c'est pas demain la veille que je m'inquiéterai pour Kaiba ! Répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

- Mais moins fort bon sang ! Chuchota Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

- Ouais, moins fort, y'en a qui essaient de dormir ! Répliqua la voix ensommeillée de Joey.

- Parce que tu es censé dormir toi ? S'étonna Marek en se tournant vers le blond qui se trouvait assis à la table de travail. ((je sais shaya, "Joey" et "travail" sont deux mots totalement in-com-pa-tibles ! lol))

Joey donnait en effet l'impression de lire un livre mais, à en juger par les pages cornées, il avait dû légèrement s'assoupir dessus. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer, un bruit se fit entendre de l'entrée de la salle commune et il virent débarquer un Kaiba des plus énervés. Celui-ci ne leur adressa pas même un regard et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'escalier pour monter à l'étage. Aucun ne préféra l'interpeller, connaissant le "mauvais" caractère du jeune PDG. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se poser pas mal de questions :

« - Y'a anguille sous roche… Intervint finalement Ron.

- Tu parles ! Y'a carrément baleine sous gravillon ! Répliqua Marek, faisant apparaître une goutte de sueur sur la tempe des personnes présentes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est quelle heure ? Interrogea tout à coup la voix ensommeillée de Mokuba, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Euh… Il est tard, tu devrais aller te coucher… Lui conseilla Hermione.

- Seto est rentré ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Euh… Oui mais… Commença la jeune fille.

- Et vous m'avez pas prévenu ? S'étonna le garçon, à présent totalement réveillé.

- Disons qu'on a pas eu trop le temps… Répondit Ron, faisant apparaître un air confus sur le visage de Mokuba.

- Mauvaise humeur. Expliqua simplement Marek.

- Ah… Ok… Mais quand même… Je vais aller lui dire bonsoir. Déclara-t-il finalement en se levant du canapé sous les regards légèrement inquiets des autres.

- Euh… Vous croyez que c'est prudent ? Chuchota Hermione en regardant le garçon se diriger vers l'escalier.

- Y'a rien à craindre, Mokuba est le seul qui soit "immunisé" contre Kaiba. Répondit Joey.

- Mais vous trouvez pas que c'est bizarre tout ça : Kaiba qui rentre très tard, d'on ne sait pas où et de _très_ mauvaise humeur ? Interrogea Harry.

- Y'a un seul conseil que je puisse te donner : ne pas adresser la parole à Kaiba avant demain si tu veux rester en un seul morceau. Répondit simplement Marek.

- Où est-ce que tu vas Joey ? Demanda Yugi au blond qui venait de se lever.

- C'est évident nan ? Répliqua celui-ci. Devant les têtes interrogatives des autres, il ajouta avec un grand sourire : « Parler à Kaiba !

&&&

Joey était monté à l'étage, laissant les autres tranquillement devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Son plan était simple : sachant très bien que Kaiba ne lâcherait rien à son petit frère, il voulait passer juste derrière lui pour avoir une chance de savoir ce qui s'était passé. En effet, le blond connaissait Kaiba depuis longtemps à présent et, les seules fois où il l'avait vu d'aussi mauvaise humeur étaient quand Yugi venait de le battre. Même s'il ne l'admettrait sûrement jamais, Joey commençait sérieusement à mieux s'entendre avec le brun, notamment depuis leur léger incident dans la Forêt Interdite. Bien sûr, il était conscient que c'était en partie à cause du fait qu'il avait plus passé de temps avec lui qu'avec les autres pendant quelque temps, toujours à la suite de leur mauvaise rencontre. Mais la seule raison pour laquelle il s'était volontairement un peu éloigné d'eux était pour ne pas trahir Dumbledore qui leur avait demandé de ne rien dire et, se connaissant, il se savait capable de tout avouer tellement il ne voulait pas mentir à ses amis ! Et maintenant que toute cette histoire était réglée, il se rendait en fait compte qu'il s'était habitué à être avec le brun et, même si cette idée lui paraissait totalement aberrante, il le considérait désormais quasiment comme… un ami (même si dans sa tête, il se bornait à le voir comme "une connaissance").

Et il voulait faire avec lui ce qu'il aurait fait avec Yugi ou Téa ou encore Tristan. Après tout, quand un ami a des problèmes, vous cherchez à l'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Ca, Joey ne l'aurait jamais admis devant les autres. Pour eux, il ne faisait qu'embêter le brun à longueur de temps. Mais là, il avait comme intention d'avoir sûrement sa première vraie conversation _sérieuse_ avec le brun, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire apparaître un léger sourire sur son visage, tellement l'ironie était présente dans cette situation. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait du dortoir, il entendait les voix étouffées de Seto et de Mokuba. Comme il s'en doutait, le cadet, en plus de simplement souhaiter bonne nuit à son frère, était venu s'inquiéter de son retour tardif, à en juger par la longueur de leur conversation. Le blond décida alors de dépasser la porte du dortoir pour se dissimuler un peu plus loin dans le couloir, de façon à ce que Mokuba ne le voit pas quand il sortirait.

Ainsi, à peine une minute plus tard, le cadet des Kaiba sortit en soupirant, affichant une mine plutôt fatiguée. Joey se demanda alors si la raison était l'heure tardive ou bien la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son frère. Il choisit alors de patienter encore une bonne minute pour s'assurer que Mokuba ne reviendrait pas. Ainsi, ce délai passé, il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la porte. N'hésitant pas, il l'ouvrit à la volée pour engager son face à face avec le brun.

_Flash back _

_ Kaiba resta quelques instants à contempler la forme fantomatique qui se tenait devant lui. Un miroir. C'est le seul semblant d' explication que trouvait Kaiba. Identique. Tout simplement identique. Identique à lui ! Deux Seto Kaiba ? ((vous imaginez ! lol)) Non ! Sûrement pas ! Malgré l'indéniable ressemblance entre les deux personnes face à face, de subtiles différences apparaissaient : Seth avait des yeux d'un bleu légèrement plus sombre que Seto et ses cheveux semblaient légèrement plus en bataille. Mais la différence la plus notable était certainement la texture. La forme en face de Kaiba lui semblait si… transparente ! Un seul mot ne cessait de tourner dans l' esprit du PDG :_

_« _Impossible ! Impossible ! Tout ceci est tout bonnement IM-PO-SSIBLE ! _S'escrimait-il à se répéter dans sa tête, sous le regard plus qu'amusé de Seth qui affichait désormais un sourire narquois plus que familier que l'on pouvait habituellement trouver sur les lèvres du jeune PDG._

_« -_ Bon, tu vas te décider à changer de refrain ? _Finit par intervenir une fois de plus la voix de Seth dans sa tête._

_- Qui… Qui es-tu ? Finit par demander Seto, quelque peu hésitant malgré son habituel air assuré qui était revenu habiter son visage . _

_ La dernière intervention de l'autre lui avait en effet fait reprendre du poil de la bête : personne… non personne ne pouvait se permettre de parler comme ça à Seto Kaiba ! De son côté, Feufollet, toujours positionné sur l'épaule gauche du brun, observait la scène depuis tout à l'heure et regardait à présent Seto d'un air inquiet, comme s'il se demandait à qui celui-ci était en train de parler._

« - Je te l'ai déjà dit mais, je suis sûr que ce qui t'intéresse, c'est plutôt ce que je fais là. N'est-ce pas ? _Interrogea Seth, toujours ce même sourire aux lèvres._

_- Arrête de me parler dans… dans… Sors de ma tête ! _((p'tit clin d'œil à Lira.hivatari ! )) _S'exclama Seto en se tenant la tête entre les mains, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Feufollet._

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment désespérant ? Enfin, j'aurais dû m'en douter après tout, tu es censé être _moi_ à 5000 ans d'intervalle. _Continua Seth sur le même ton quasi ironique._

_ A cela, Kaiba ne sut rien répondre … Ou du moins il ne put rien répondre. Après tout, il était toujours bloqué par cette fierté qui le poussait continuellement à nier l'existence de cette magie égyptienne, même s'il avait été forcé d'accepter celle de Poudlard. Si ce refus d'y croire avait été sérieusement endommagé par le Monde de la Mémoire, il y avait toujours moyen de croire à un mauvais rêve. Mais ce qu'il avait devant lui réfutait pour de bon ses thèses rationalistes ! A l'intérieur, Kaiba subissait une véritable tornade qui balayait toutes ses convictions en un rien de temps, ce qui n'était pas sans amuser Seth. _

_ Finalement, après un nouveau temps de silence pesant, Kaiba regarda l'autre d'un air calme et déterminé._

« - Très bien. Dis-moi qui tu es, comment tu es apparu, ce que tu fais là et… comment tu fais pour me parler dans ma tête ? Interrogea-t-il finalement en prenant une pause sûre de lui, les bras croisés, fixant directement l'autre du regard, tandis que Feufollet se contentait de secouer la tête, l'air de dire "le pauvre, il déglingue totalement !".

_- Si tu es plus à l'aise, je peux te parler directement comme n'importe qui d'autre. Commença Seth tandis que Seto acquiesçait. « Ce qui n'empêchera pas cependant que tu seras toujours le seul à me voir et à m'entendre. Mais reprenons. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis Seth, l'esprit du Haut-Prêtre du Pharaon et propriétaire de la Baguette du Millenium que tu tiens dans ta main en ce moment même. Continua-t-il en désignant l'objet du menton. « Pour répondre à ta seconde question, je dirais que toi seul pouvait me faire revenir, étant donné que, même si tu as encore du mal à l'accepter, tu es ma réincarnation. (froncement de sourcils de Kaiba) J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises d'attirer ton attention mais je dois dire que tu es _particulièrement_ têtu, borné, obstiné et tout ce que tu veux qui va dans le même sens. _

_- Quand ? Interrogea fermement Kaiba._

_- Quand ? Répéta Seth, seulement à moitié étonné. « Un certain duel contre Shizu on encore contre le Pharaon si je ne me trompe pas. Mais peu importe. Maintenant, tu m'as permis de revenir dans le monde des vivants, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, et je suis désolé de t'apprendre que nous allons probablement devoir cohabiter._

_- Comment ? S'étrangla à moitié Kaiba._

_- Ce qui m'amène à te répondre à ta dernière question. Nos esprits étant liés, chacun peut voir ce que pense l'autre et vice et versa. Enfin, même si tu devras un peu t'entraîner pour lire mes pensées, j'ai bien peur que tu ne sois pas encore très doué dans ce domaine… Enfin bref, cela explique le fait que je puisse te parler "dans ta tête" comme tu le dis si vulgairement. S'offusqua à moitié l'esprit. « Satisfait à présent ?_

_ Pour seule réponse, Seto ferma les yeux et pensa fort :_

« - Il est tout simplement hors de question que j'admette quoi que ce soit concernant une soi-disant destinée. Mais je te préviens. _Commença-t-il avant de rouvrir les yeux pour fixer directement l'autre. _« Si nous sommes censés "cohabiter", tu n'as sérieusement pas intérêt à interférer d'une quelconque manière que ce soit dans ma vie, sinon tu es un esprit mort ! _Le mit-il en garde mentalement, non sans sérieux, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire d'autant plus confiant sur les lèvres de Seth, avant qu'il ne "retourne" dans la Baguette du Millenium._

_ Seto se contenta ensuite de fixer à nouveau du regard l'objet dans sa main droite puis soupira avant de le remettre à la place qui lui était désormais attitrée, soit dans sa ceinture. Il décida finalement de regagner le château, sans oublier de raccrocher Feufollet, non sans regrets. Ce dernier le regarda finalement s'éloigner, une pointe de nostalgie dans les yeux._

_ Kaiba, bien que conscient d'avoir quelque chose de changé avec l'arrivée de Seth, ne se rendait cependant pas compte à quel point être à deux dans un corps pouvait être encombrant. Il se dirigeait ainsi vers sa salle commune, certain d'avoir cloué le bec à "l'autre", comme il se bornait à l'appeler, pour un bon bout de temps. Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas à la fois pressé et serein, il eut tout à coup l'impression d'être observé. Tandis qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour se retourner vers l'endroit où il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un, la Baguette du Millenium se mit à briller subitement, cependant toujours bien cachée sous la robe de sorcier de Kaiba, et, sans que celui-ci ne puisse rien y faire, il se retrouva tout à coup hors de son corps, ou du moins hors de son corps matériel. _

_ Il atterrit alors dans un lieu totalement inconnu, une sorte de chambre dans laquelle se trouvaient des objets assez familiers : des photos, des souvenirs… Tout ce qui l'avait le plus marqué dans sa vie. Décidant ne pas s'attarder ici et de retrouver son véritable corps au plus vite, il se dirigea vers la seule porte de la pièce et l'ouvrit pour se retrouver dans une sorte de couloir. Cependant, hormis une seconde porte se trouvant devant lui, ce couloir semblait s'étendre à l'infini des deux côtés. Sur la porte d'en face, l'œil d'Horus brillait faiblement. Sans y faire réellement attention, Seto mit la main sur la clenche et, alors qu'il allait pousser la porte, il se retrouva à nouveau dans le couloir de Poudlard, à l'endroit où il avait laissé son corps. _

« - _Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?_ _Interrogea-t-il subitement, se trouvant totalement idiot à se poser une question à lui-même._

- Rien, j'ai simplement pris quelques instants le contrôle de ton corps pour régler un léger problème avec une vieille connaissance._ Lui répondit Seth._

_- Si tu comptes refaire ça, j'espère que tu auras l'amabilité de prévenir !_ _Répliqua Seto, encore sous le coup de la colère._

- Tu peux parler ! Je te signale que ce n'est pas poli d'entrer dans l'âme des gens sans demander ! _Lui répliqua du tac au tac l'autre._

_- Parce que c'était censé être ton âme cette pièce ? Demanda Seto qui commençait sérieusement à enrager._

- Pas celle que tu as vue ! Celle-là c'était la tienne ! _Répliqua l'esprit, décidément de plus en plus désespéré par l'attitude de sa réincarnation. _«Non, la mienne est justement celle que je t'ai empêchée de voir._ Termina Seth sur un ton plus calme._

_- T'as des choses à cacher ?_ _Demanda Seto le plus sérieusement du monde._

- Pourquoi, ça t'embêterait d'avoir un criminel dans ton corps ? _Ironisa le prêtre en imitant le ton de Kaiba._

_ A cette réplique, Seto se contenta de soupirer à la fois pour se calmer et pour montrer son ennui le plus profond, puis reprit son chemin vers la salle commune. _((sans être pris en chemin, quel pro !))_ Il commençait à présent à se rendre compte à quel point avoir un yami pouvait être encombrant._

_Fin du flash back_

« - Kaiba ! Lança vivement le blond passant le pas de la porte du dortoir.

- Quoi ? Demanda l'autre d'un ton las et fatigué.

Le brun était tranquillement debout devant la fenêtre, dans une posture plus que familière, et observait, comme quasiment quotidiennement, le paysage à travers la vitre. Il ne s'était même pas retourné pour parler au blond, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver celui-ci :

« - Je vais pas jouer longtemps avec toi Kaiba… Commença-t-il. « On sait tous qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre le temps où Shizu t'a parlé et le moment où tu es revenu. Alors arrête de jouer à l'iceberg et…

- Et quoi ? L'interrompit Seto. « Tu veux que je me "confie" à vous ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton quasi sarcastique en se mettant finalement face au blond.

- Tu admets donc bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose… Remarqua Joey, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils au brun, furieux d'avoir baissé sa garde aussi facilement. « De toute façon, que tu le veuilles ou non, on te laissera pas tranquille avec ça…

- Vous pouvez croire ce que vous voulez, ça m'est totalement é-gal. Répliqua finalement le brun en employant le ton le plus glacial possible.

- Et toi, tu peux pas changer de refrain ? Ca devient vraiment lourd ! Mais tu sais très bien que je dis pas seulement ça pour moi, ou pour les autres en bas… Déclara-t-il sur un ton grave.

- Arrête de me ressortir le même argument, c'est toi qui devient sérieusement lourd Wheeler. Le coupa à nouveau le brun.

- Peut-être que je dis toujours la même chose, mais c'est la stricte vérité : Mokuba s'inquiète autant pour toi que toi pour lui. Ca s'appelle la fraternité je te rappelle, au cas où tu aurais oublié…

- Par pitié, on dirait Gardner avec son "amitié". Commenta Kaiba, au bord de craquer, alors qu'au fur et à mesure de la conversation, il sentait que quelqu'un d'autre souhaitait prendre la parole.

- Tu sais que tu es _vraiment_ désespérant des fois ? Soupira le blond.

- Arrête, là tu te répètes vraiment Joey… Répliqua Seto.

- Bon, ok. Passons à une autre méthode… Finit par déclarer le blond, ce qui intrigua Kaiba. « C'est vrai que Shizu t'a demandé d'être son cavalier pour le bal d'Halloween ? Tenta de demander le blond sur un ton sérieux, sans parvenir à cacher un léger sourire, tandis que l'autre n'avait pu dissimuler son étonnement en entendant la question.

- Pas exactement… Finit-il par répondre calmement.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elle m'a_ juste _demandé si j'avais déjà une cavalière… _Nuance_ ! Expliqua le brun en accentuant le dernier mot.

- Et ? Demanda le blond alors que son sourire augmentait.

- Et quoi ? Commença à se lasser Kaiba.

- Et alors, tu lui as répondu quoi ? Interrogea Joey à nouveau tandis qu'il affichait désormais clairement un sourire satisfait et _légèrement _moqueur.

- Que ça ne la regardait pas et que ce qu'elle pensait m'importait peu. Répondit sèchement le brun.

- Donc tu as déjà une cavalière… En conclut le blond.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Répliqua le brun alors que la conversation prenait de plus en plus l'apparence d'un jeu de gamin.

- Mais tu n'as pas dit le contraire non plus ! S'exclama Joey, emporté dans son élan.

- Et toi Joey ? D'après ce que les autres ont dit, ça a l'air d'être le grand amour entre toi et Valentine… Déclara le brun, affichant désormais le même sourire de fierté que le blond.

- Déjà elle s'appelle Maï je te rappelle… Commença Joey.

- Peu importe… Le coupa Kaiba.

- Et ensuite _oui_ c'est "le grand amour" comme tu dis… Finit par avouer le blond, un tantinet rêveur. « Mais je ne savais pas que ce mot appartenait à ton vocabulaire, on fait des progrès à ce que je vois ! Commenta-t-il en parlant à la façon d'une maîtresse à un écolier.

- Ose seulement me prendre pour un crétin… Continua Kaiba, toujours sur le même ton joueur, enfin surtout provocateur.

- Bon, ok… J'abandonne là… Pour le moment ! Le mit en garde le blond en commençant à se diriger vers la porte. « Mais quelque chose me dit que… Commença-t-il en se retournant juste avant de passer la porte. « … Que si tu as une cavalière, ça sera forcément le résultat d'un pari ou d'un marché quelconque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda le brun, à moitié interloqué.

- Que tu es tout bonnement in-ca-pable d'aller demander à une fille d'y aller avec toi… Après tout, même si tu es le _grand _Seto Kaiba, l'iceberg ambulant, tu restes un adolescent et il y a _forcément_ au moins _une_ fille qui t'intéresse à Poudlard… Simple comme raisonnement, nan ? Termina Joey avec ce même énorme sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté.

- Raisonnement intéressant, mais totalement idiot. Fut la simple réponse du brun.

- Alors prouve-moi le contraire ! Lança Joey.

- Tout ça pour dire que ce sera le résultat d'un pari et que tu avais raison… Minable… Commenta Kaiba en soupirant.

- Refuserais-tu un challenge ? Interrogea le blond, à présent sûr d'avoir atteint son but. Seto mit un certain temps à répondre puis déclara finalement :

- Je suppose que tu avais préparé _ça_ depuis le début ? Demanda-t-il alors que l'autre acquiesçait avec un grand sourire.

_- Allez, c'est pas ton genre de refuser des défis… _Souffla la voix de Seth dans la tête de Kaiba.

- Super, je t'avais totalement oublié toi…Répondit le brun alors qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

- Euh… Ca va Kaiba ? Interrogea le blond avec un regard suspect.

_- Tu sais très bien que tu en meures d'envie…_Continua Seth. _« Et puis tu y perds quoi ? Après tout…_ Commença-t-il malicieusement.

_- Après tout, tu pourrais te taire toi à la fin, nan ?_ L'interrompit Seto en prenant cette fois-ci soin de penser cette dernière phrase et non de la dire tout haut. Celui-ci commençait sérieusement à en avoir plus qu'assez de cet esprit qui se mêlait de tout.

- Alors Kaiba ? Ca t'intéresse ou pas ? Insista le blond devant l'étrange "silence" du brun, faisant revenir celui-ci à la réalité.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'abaissais à de telles pratiques Joey… Continua-t-il à commenter.

_- A part gagner du temps je vois pas ce que tu es en train de faire… _Soupira le prêtre sur le même ton désespéré.

- A part gagner du temps je vois pas ce que tu es en train de faire… Déclara Joey sur un ton impatient.

_- Super, j'ai un écho maintenant…_Commenta intérieurement Kaiba.

_- Ne me dis pas que ma présence te dérange ! _Ironisa Seth.

- A ton avis _crétin_… Lança Seto sur un ton sarcastique, à nouveau sans se rendre compte qu'il avait dit ça tout haut.

- Et le pire c'est que tu l'admets… Tu commence sérieusement à débloquer Kaiba… Commenta Joey.

- Je disais pas ça pour toi ! Le reprit immédiatement le brun, tout en sachant d'avance que c'était peine perdue.

- Alors pour qui ? Demanda le blond avec un air suspect en relevant le sourcil.

- Laisse tomber Joey… Laissa échapper Kaiba en se passant la main dans les cheveux ((dsl, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…)), ce qui ne fit qu'attiser d'autant plus la curiosité de l'autre.

_- Dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore mis, chère réincarnation…_ Commenta Seth en soupirant tandis que Seto essayait tant bien que mal de se contrôler.

- Soit tu te parles tout seul, soit tu deviens schizo… Dans les deux cas c'est pas très gai… Commenta également le blond.

- Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber ! Insista le brun.

- Si tu t'entêtes, ça veut dire que ça vaut le coup ! S'emballa alors Joey.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? Finit par demander Seto, exaspéré.

- Je te donne le choix… Commença sérieusement le blond, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres tandis que le brun redevenait tout à coup sérieux : un marché avec Joey ne lui disait rien de bon. « Soit je continue à t'embêter avec ta schizophrénie que je trouve, assez intéressante, soit…

- Soit ? Interrogea le brun en relevant le sourcil.

- Soit _tu_ invites _toi-même_ une fille au bal sans oublier de me dire à l'avance qui sera l'heureuse élue. Termina le blond en se frottant limite les mains.

- Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que tu te poses des questions sur moi… Soupira Kaiba.

- Ce serait bête que les autres apprennent, par _accident_, que tu te parles tout seul, ou que tout Poudlard sache que tu te fais draguer par une prof… Commença le blond.

- Shizu ne m'a pas "dragué" ! L'interrompit le brun.

- Si tu veux… Mais ça les autres ne le savent pas… Enfin les autres à part le reste du groupe… Et les rumeurs, ça circulent vite, crois-moi… Continua Joey sur le même ton sadique.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça Joey ? Lui demanda finalement Kaiba.

- Pourquoi ? Si je te dis rien que pour t'embêter et te voir mettre un râteau par une fille ((c'est ça Joey, qui refuserait !)), ça te va ?

- Il y a forcément autre chose… Déclara Seto en fixant l'autre droit dans les yeux, comme s'il essayait de trouver la raison dans le regard du blond. ((no yaoi !))

- P'têt ben qu'oui… Pt'êt ben qu'non… Qui sait ? Répondit mystérieusement Joey.

- Arrête, on dirait Ishtar avec ses soi-disant prédictions… Commenta le brun.

- Plus sérieusement. Se reprit le blond. « T'acceptes ?

_- Vas-y Seto, ta fierté à elle seule t'interdit de refuser ! _Lui cria quasiment Seth dans sa tête alors que Kaiba fulminait à cause des commentaires de l'esprit, de plus en plus "dérangeants"(légèrement seulement…).

- Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre… Soupira finalement le brun. « Ca marche, tant que je peux choisir la fille en question…

- Alors tope-la ! S'écria le blond, fier de lui.

- Va pas trop vite Joey, on est pas encore meilleurs "amis"… Le freina Kaiba.

- Et on risque de ne jamais l'être, ça c'est sûr… Mais c'est un bon "début" quand même, nan ?

- Avance Wheeler ! Lui répliqua Kaiba en le poussant quasiment hors de la pièce, tout en le suivant.

&&&

« - Nan ! Joey ! T'es en un seul morceau ! S'étonna Marek en voyant débarquer le blond dans la salle commune en compagnie du brun.

- Alors Kaiba, de meilleure humeur ? Demanda Hermione, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Si on veut… Répondit vaguement le brun, ne voulant pas trop s'éterniser sur le sujet.

- Kaiba… Commença la voix grave d'Atem.

A ce moment précis, à l'insu de tous sauf de Kaiba qui sentit un "léger" changement (léger seulement…), la Baguette du Millenium se mit à briller fortement. Le seul changement véritablement visible fut l'apparition soudaine d'un léger sourire sur les lèvres du brun.

« - Ca faisait longtemps, _cousin_… Commença-t-il, faisant apparaître un air surpris sur chacun des visages, sauf sur celui d'Atem qui affichait à présent le même sourire que le brun.

- Seth… Je m'en doutais… Longtemps en effet… Donna pour réponse le Pharaon.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, je sais… Ca se termine pas spécialement sur une touche "mystérieuse" mais je préférais garder ce chap pour les premières impressions de Kaiba avec Seth et la mise en place de ce petit "marché" entre Joey et lui. Je sais aussi que c'est pas _forcément_ un chap qui semble capital pour la fic mais bon, c'était toujours pour mettre en place l'arrivée de Seth.

Enfin voilà… Juste pour info, je risque de pas publier le prochain chap avant au moins trois semaines, toujours à cause de ce super bac à la noix… Ou alors ce sera courant de la semaine, mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup… Mais le pire, c'est que j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite ! Il reste juste à rédiger les chap ! lol

En tk comme d'hab : R&R !

Merci !


	17. Chapter 17

Kikou tout le monde !

Eh oui, me revoilà après ces trois semaines et quelques d'absence ! Déjà désolée pour toute cette attente mais bon, maintenant ça devrait être plus facile de poster avec les vacs ! ;-) Et ensuite merci à tous les reviewers et notamment au quatuor de choc : **Melzart **(tu sais que je t'adore toi ? Si vous connaissez pas encore ses fics, je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil vous serez pas déçus du voyage !), **Lira.Hivatari **(ma première revieweuse ! Encore un grand merci et… Vous avez lu L'Objet du Pacte ? Si non, vous devriez !), **Elfemystique **(ah la la, pour tous les fans du silentshipping, y'a pas photo : Barrière de Glace est _la_ référence en la matière !) et enfin…. J'ai nommé **shaya10 **! (j'ai toujours pas compris comment t'arrivais à faire des reviews aussi longues… respect !).

Sans oublier les autres : **kaiba20,** **ilyas, Lise, Camlia, Dallila, Jalexa Uchiwa**

Voilà pour les remerciements ! Enfin je rajoute quand même un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic mais qui sont trop timides pour laisser une schtite review ! lol ! ;-)

Voilà, je vous laisse à présent avec nos chers amis et les malheurs de ce pauvre Seto qui ne font que commencer…

_bla bla_ pensées

((bla bla)) note de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence…)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre XVI :**

« - Seth ? C'est quoi ce… Commença Joey.

- J'en étais sûr ! Le coupa Marek en se levant d'un coup.

- Sûr de quoi ? Demanda Harry.

- De ça ! Répliqua l'Egyptien en montrant Kaiba du doigt (ou plutôt Seth).

- Depuis quand ? Demanda simplement Atem en fixant Seth alors que les autres affichaient désormais un air plutôt confus, excepté Marek qui se contentait de sourire fièrement.

- Seulement quelques heures. Enfin si l'autre _crétin_ n'avait pas été aussi têtu, j'aurais pu revenir plus tôt. Annonça sèchement le brun en croisant les bras.

- De qui tu parles Kaiba ? Interrogea Joey qui commençait à sentir venir un mal de crâne.

- Tu m'avais fais meilleure impression dans le dortoir gamin. Répliqua Seth, non sans cacher son agacement.

- De quoi tu parles Kaiba ? Commença à s'emporter Joey dont la fierté venait d'être froissée par la remarque du brun.

- Il faut vraiment _tout_ t'expliquer à toi… Soupira Seth. « Pas étonnant que l'autre ait du mal à te supporter, enfin, c'est ce qu'il essaie de se dire…

- Bon, arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs Kaiba je commence vraiment à en avoir plus qu'assez ! S'écria le blond tandis que les autres lui faisaient signe de se calmer un peu.

- Arrête Joey. Intervint soudainement la voix autoritaire du Pharaon. « Je vais tout vous expliquer. Annonça-t-il calmement.

- Merci. Répondirent Hermione et Ron en chœur.

- Il y a pourtant un point de l'histoire que j'ignore. Commença Atem. « C'est le "comment".

- Ca je pense que je peux t'aider. Annonça Marek, très fier de participer activement à la conversation.

- Accouche… Le pressa Joey sur un ton las.

- Et bien voilà… Commença l'Egyptien.

- Marek a donné la Baguette du Millenium à Kaiba ce qui a fait revenir Seth, son ancêtre et également mon cousin il y a 5000 ans. L'interrompit Atem, désireux d'éviter une tirade de l'Egyptien.

- QUOI ? S'exclamèrent d'un coup Hermione, Ron, Harry et Joey.

- T'es pas drôle Atem, tu m'as volé mon heure de fierté ! Lança Marek en se rasseyant tout en faisant mine de bouder. « Et puis comment t'as su que c'était moi qui avait donné la Baguette à Kaiba ? Il aurait très bien pu me la voler ! S'écria-t-il alors que le Pharaon le regardait avec un air incrédule :

- Kaiba ? Voler un objet du Millenium ? Interrogea-t-il en relevant le sourcil.

- Bon, ok… C'est pas très probable mais bon… Ca aurait pu ! Finit par dire Marek.

- Excusez-moi mais on s'écarte du sujet… Les interrompit Hermione en lançant un regard suspect vers Seth qui observait le groupe discuter depuis tout à l'heure, un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est vrai cette histoire ? Demanda finalement Harry après un temps de silence pesant.

Pour toute réponse, Seth soupira et sortit la Baguette du Millenium pour preuve.

« - AYAAAA ! S'exclama soudainement Joey. « Kaiba + Baguette du Millenium Gros dégâts ! S'écria-t-il en allant se réfugier derrière le fauteuil de la salle commune.

- Joey ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de faire moins de bruit ! Les autres dorment en haut ! Et en plus, on est pas spécialement censés se trouver ici à cette heure là ! Lui lança Hermione, au bord de craquer devant le comportement plus que puéril du blond.

- Au fait Seth… Commença Atem tandis que le brun rangeait la Baguette. « Où est Kaiba ? Demanda-t-il alors que le sourire du prêtre s'élargissait légèrement.

_Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de l'âme de Seto Kaiba_

« - Fais-moi sortir de là espèce de sosie débile ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! Rends-moi mon corps immédiatement ou je te poursuis en justice ! On ne se paie pas la tête de Seto Kaiba impunément ! S'écriait à pleins poumons le pauvre Seto, _gentiment_ consigné dans sa "chambre" par son yami.

_Retour à la salle commune de Gryffondor_

« - Il fait un petit somme. Répondit simplement le prêtre, réprimant un plus grand sourire en entendant son double le menacer de plus en plus depuis les profondeurs de son âme.

- Seth ! Le réprimanda le Pharaon.

- Quoi ? S'étonna le brun alors qu'Atem fronçait les sourcils.

- Il a fallu suffisamment de temps à Kaiba pour se décider à accepter son passé, si on considère qu'il l'a effectivement accepté, alors tu n'as pas besoin de le dégoûter encore plus de toi et de tout le reste ! Expliqua le porc-épic sur un ton sévère.

- Je crois que tu as perdu une partie de ton sens de l'humour en 5000 ans Pharaon… Enfin à supposer que tu en avais un… Déclara Seth en se passant la main dans les cheveux tout en fixant Atem, lequel essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer.

- Temps mort ! Les interrompit Harry. « Est-ce que vous pouvez expliquer plus clairement pour le commun des mortels ce que tous cela signifie vraiment ?

- En clair… Commença Marek avec un grand sourire tout en fixant _spécialement_ Joey, toujours barricadé derrière le fauteuil. « Kaiba et Seth partagent le même corps, de la même façon que Yugi et Atem ou Ryou et Bakura.

- AYAAAA ! S'écria à nouveau Joey en ressortant de derrière le fauteuil. « Je vous avais bien dit que la combinaison Kaiba et Baguette du Millenium faisait pas bon ménage : DEUX KAIBA ! S'exclama-t-il, hors de lui, en désignant à nouveau le brun du doigt.

- On ne t'as jamais dit que ce n'était pas poli de montrer du doigt Wheeler ? Lui répliqua le brun levant le sourcil.

- Alors, heureux Kaiba ? Interrogea Atem avec un grand sourire.

- Quoi ? Le snob est de retour ? S'étonna Joey en clignant des yeux tandis que le brun lançait un regard noir au Pharaon, lequel était loin d'être intimidé. « Mais, on a pas vu la différence !

- Si ça ne dérange personne, je vais aller me coucher. Déclara finalement Seto en commençant à se diriger vers l'escalier du dortoir.

- Mais alors c'est pour ça que tu te parlais tout seul tout à l'heure ! S'exclama soudainement le blond, faisant stopper net le brun. Sans se retourner, il pouvait clairement sentir les regards à la fois surpris et amusés de reste du groupe.

- Bonne nuit ! Déclara-t-il fermement avant de monter les marches pour de bon.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? S'étonna _innocemment _tandis que les autres ne pouvaient réprimer un fou rire, rien qu'à imaginer Kaiba se parler tout seul.

&&&

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il entendait toujours les ronflements plus qu'agaçants de Joey, Kaiba mit quelques instants avant de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Déjà il se souvenait avoir perdu le contrôle de son corps pour une raison quelconque, puis il se souvint d'être rentré assez tard et d'être resté longtemps dans le parc. Il y avait vu Feufollet mais il y avait autre chose…

« - _Enfin réveillé ?_ Lui demanda une voix dans sa tête.

- Super… Lança Seto d'un ton las. « Je t'avais oublié toi…

_- Fais attention, tu as _encore _parlé à voix haute… _Soupira l'autre. _« Un cas désespéré je vous dis… _

_- Quand j'aurai besoin de ton avis je te le dirai ! _Répliqua Seto, sentant que la mauvaise humeur serait de sortie aujourd'hui.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être grincheux ! J'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir été comme ça ! _

_- Et bien je suis ravi de t'apprendre que nous ne sommes pas pareils !_ _Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête ! _

_- Si tu le dis. Je suis néanmoins d'avis que nous avons beaucoup plus de points communs que tu ne le penses ma chère réincarnation… _Répliqua Seth, prenant un certain plaisir à provoquer Seto.

_- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et puis essaie de perdre cette fâcheuse habitude de prendre le contrôle de mon corps sans prévenir ! C'est quelque peu… désagréable…_

_- Pas de menaces ? _S'étonna faussement le prêtre. _« Ma parole, tu deviens plus "gentil" !_

_- Ah oui ?_ _Désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus. _Répliqua fermement Seto en commençant à se lever de son lit, comme pour couper court à la conversation.

Kaiba, après s'être habillé en silence, descendit les escaliers, son ordinateur sous le bras (et la Baguette du Millenium dans la ceinture…) , pour avoir la bonne surprise de ne trouver personne dans la salle commune. Intérieurement, il bénit les samedi matins pour cet exploit. En effet, en pleine semaine, il aurait eu droit à toute la foule des Gryffondors se préparant pour aller petit-déjeuner puis pour aller en cours. Et en plus, le Bal d'Halloween approchant, il aurait encore eu droit à une masse de filles, toutes aussi gourdasses les unes que les autres, qui se seraient jetées sur lui pour le supplier de les emmener au bal. Mais là, le calme complet. En regardant l'horloge, il put voir qu'il était à peine 5h30.

_« - Une heure parfaite pour s'occuper de la Kaiba Corp. _Se dit Seto en déposant son ordinateur sur la table.

Kaiba devait, à son grand désespoir, bien admettre une chose : depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il avait largement négligé sa société. Bien sûr, il arrivait à jeter quelques coups d'œil pour savoir si la Kaiba Corp se portait bien. Mais guère plus. Alors devant une telle opportunité de pouvoir travailler en silence, il ne se gêna pas ! Tandis qu'il commençait à observer les graph de sa société, il entendit, _malheureusement_, des pas dans les escaliers. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil pour apercevoir, à son grand soulagement, qu'il s'agissait de Mokuba, encore en pyjama. Dès que le cadet vit son aîné, un air sévère s'afficha sur son visage :

« - Seto ! Tu pourrais pas penser à autre chose ! Le réprimanda Mokuba en se dirigeant vers lui.

- J'ai tout de même le droit de surveiller la Kaiba Corp de temps en temps. Répondit Kaiba, les yeux de nouveau rivés sur son écran.

- Et puis il est même pas censé fonctionner ce truc ! Continua Mokuba en s'asseyant à côté de son frère tout en continuant à fixer celui-ci d'un air sévère.

- Et bien le fait est qu'il marche. Répliqua Seto un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, toujours un peu en colère à cause de sa conversation avec Seth.

- C'est bon, c'est bon… Je voulais pas te froisser Seto c'est juste que… Commença le garçon.

- Je sais Mokuba. Je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs depuis hier soir… Expliqua Seto en se massant la tempe, signe qu'il était en proie à un mal de tête.

- Pourquoi ? T'as rien voulu me dire sur ce que t'étais allé faire hier soir. Mais là, t'as l'air encore plus fatigué. Tu peux tout me dire Seto… Déclara Mokuba, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix, espérant que son aîné allait lui en dévoiler un peu plus.

_- Même que je suis possédé par un crétin vieux de 5000 ans ?_ Répondit intérieurement Seto.

_- Je ne pense pas que "possédé" soit le terme approprié chère réincarnation._ Commenta Seth, faussement vexé. _« Et puis je suis désolé de t'apprendre que je n'ai, officiellement, que 4998 ans. Dommage !_

_- Quel idiot…_ Se contenta de commenter Kaiba.

- Seto ? Finit par interroger Mokuba, inquiété par le silence de son frère.

- Pas maintenant Mokuba. Retourne te coucher, il est encore tôt. Répliqua sèchement Seto en reprenant ses esprits.

- Seto… Soupira le garçon. « Quand est-ce que tu vas _enfin_ comprendre ?

- Comprendre quoi Mokuba ? Demanda Seto, légèrement irrité par la réplique de son cadet qui, il en était sûr, s'apprêtait à lui faire la morale.

- Que tu n'es pas tout seul ! Répliqua subitement Mokuba. « Que tu le veuilles ou non, il y des gens autour de toi et ce ne sont pas que des employés. Regarde Yugi et tous les autres, ils essaient d'être tes amis et toi, quand in a l'impression que tu finis par les accepter, finalement tu t'en éloigne de plus bel ! Je croyais que t'allais faire un effort après ce qui s'était passé avec la Potion de Souvenirs et la discussion qu'on avait eue, mais rien !

_- Faut avouer qu'il a du cran le gamin… _Commenta Seth alors que Seto sentait que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser entre Mokuba et Seth, comme la veille au soir entre Joey et le prêtre, mais à plus grands échelle cette fois. Se massant d'autant plus la tempe, il préféra stopper net la conversation :

- Ce que je fais de ma vie ne regarde que moi Mokuba. Alors retourne te recoucher _s'il te plaît_. Lança-t-il froidement tandis que des larmes commençaient à apparaître aux coins des yeux du cadet.

- Si t'insistes. Capitula finalement ce dernier en se dirigeant lentement vers l'escalier.

_- Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es encore plus idiot que tu ne le parais ! _Cria Seth, hors de lui.

- Mokuba ! Appela le brun, faisant s'arrêter net le garçon. « Je… je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas de parler comme ça.

- C'est bon, c'est déjà oublié ! Le rassura Mokuba avec un sourire en retournant à côté de son frère. « Mais dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, s'il te plaît… Supplia le garçon en sortant l'arme fatale (Puppy dog eyes !) Seto soupira avant de répondre :

- Je suppose que tu vas beaucoup mieux le prendre que moi alors ça devrait aller… Commença-t-il tandis que Mokuba l'écoutait attentivement. « Disons que… Bon, tu te rappelles du gadget de Marek pendant le tournoi de Battle City ?

- Ouais, la Baguette du Millenium ! Il arrivait même à contrôler l'esprit des gens avec. Répondit Mokuba tandis qu'un air dégoûté s'affichait sur le visage de son aîné.

_- Tiens tiens… J'ai jamais essayé ça… Peut-être que tout à l'heure…_Commença Seth dans la tête de Seto.

_- Même pas en rêve ! _Répliqua net Seto, sentant très bien la curiosité de l'autre piquée au vif par cette idée.

- Et bien, vas savoir pourquoi, ce _cher_ Ishtar a décidé qu'il serait bon de me la donner. Annonça-t-il difficilement.

- Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi t'es comme ça alors. Tu sais, c'est pas si grave, il faut juste que tu évites de te balader avec, c'est tout ! Déclara Mokuba, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai bien peur que le pire ne soit pas encore passé Mokuba… Commença Seto sur un ton grave, faisant disparaître instantanément le sourire de son cadet.

_- Merci ! "Le pire"… C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? _Se vexa faussement Seth.

_- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi._ Répliqua le plus froidement possible Seto. « Et bien tu vois Atem et Yugi ? Ou Ryou et Bakura ? Continua le brun, incertain de la suite, alors que Mokuba le regardait à présent avec de grands yeux.

- Ne me dis pas que… Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter en fixant son frère qui, après un court instant, acquiesça lentement en soupirant :

- J'ai hérité d'un gugus égyptien… Avoua-t-il finalement, assez difficilement.

La surprise de taille laissa Mokuba sans voix pendant quelques instants, ne sachant que dire. Après tout, s'il y avait bien deux idées qui n'allaient pas ensemble, c'était bien son frère et le "baratin" égyptien.

« - Mais… Commença-t-il finalement. « Tu peux faire comme Yugi et Atem ? Je veux dire… Enfin… Tu vois quoi… Intervertir ?

_- Si tu tentes si ce n'est qu'un seul mouvement je te… _Commença Seto tandis qu'il sentait l'autre trépigner d'impatience. Mais trop tard…

- Il est toujours aussi ronchon ton frère ? Interrogea Seth à l'adresse de Mokuba qui faillit s'évanouir sur le choc. Même s'il n'y avait quasiment pas de changements en apparence, Mokuba connaissait trop bien son frère pour ne pas voir la différence.

- T'es qui toi ? Demanda-t-il finalement, essayant de prendre un air sûr de lui.

- Ton _cher_ frère ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était malpoli de répondre à une question par une autre? Soupira le prêtre en se passant la main dans les cheveux. « La jeunesse de vos jours…

- Ce qui ne me dit pas qui tu es. Et d'abord , il est où est mon frère? Insista le garçon, soudainement inquiet.

- Ton frère ? Répéta Seth en se retenant de laisser apparaître un quelconque sourire.

_Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de l'âme de Seto Kaiba_

« - SETH !

_Retour à la salle commune de Gryffondor_

« - Il médite sur tout le respect qu'il me doit en tant que simple réincarnation. Répondit finalement le prêtre sur un ton des plus arrogants.

- Bon… Admettons… Déclara lentement Mokuba en regardant le brun d'un air suspicieux. « Ca ne me dit qu'en partie qui tu es. Continua le garçon en croisant les bras, attitude qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de son frère.

- Tu as seulement besoin de savoir que ton frère _adoré_ est ma réincarnation, même si je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux a le plus de mal à l'admettre… Bref, sois sûr que je ne ferai aucun mal à ton frère, il m'est trop…"précieux". Affirma-t-il sur un ton rassurant. Mais devant le regard interrogateur du garçon, il continua : « Sans lui, je n'ai pas de corps. Tu vois, je ne _peux pas_ lui faire si ce n'est le moindre mal !

_- Quoique je pourrais très bien prendre totalement le contrôle de son corps… _Continua-t-il dans sa tête.

_- Je t'ai entendu !_ Répliqua immédiatement Seto, du fond de son âme.

_- Tiens, le grincheux s'est calmé ? _S'étonna le prêtre.

_- Hmph…_Se contenta de répondre Seto, cherchant à éloigner de lui l'idée qu'il ne maîtrisait pas du tout la situation.

- Si c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir, je vais laisser ton _cher_ frère reprendre la place. Termina Seth juste avant que Seto ne "réatterrisse" brutalement dans son corps.

- Alors ? Verdict ? Demanda-t-il finalement à son cadet en recommençant à se masser la tempe.

- Trop fort ! S'exclama celui-ci avant de retourner gaiement se recoucher sous le regard incrédule de son frère.

- Intéressant ma foi… Lança une voix en provenance de l'ordinateur.

- La ferme. Répliqua sèchement Kaiba en reprenant son travail là où il l'avait laissé.

&&&

« - Alors, enfin fini ? Demanda Joey à l'adresse de Ron et Harry qui revenaient dans la salle commune.

- Enfin ! S'exclama Ron en s'écroulant dans un fauteuil.

- Et alors ? Interrogea Hermione. « On a une équipe imbattable maintenant ?

- On a une équipe, c'est déjà ça ! Répondit Harry en se laissant tomber à son tour dans un fauteuil.

- En fait, on a pris ceux qu'on pensait dignes de confiance. Expliqua Ron.

- Mais c'est pas Harry le capitaine ? S'étonna Marek.

- Disons que j'avais besoin d'un deuxième avis. Expliqua Harry.

- Et ça nous donne quoi au final ? Demanda Yugi.

- Ron en gardien, les frères Crivey en batteurs, Ginny, Dean et Seamus en poursuiveurs et moi en attrapeur. Récita Harry en comptant sur ses doigts pour être sûr de n'oublier personne.

- Les frères Crivey ? S'étonna Hermione. « Mais ils vont passer tout le match à prendre des photos de toi plutôt que de s'occuper des cognards !

- Ah oui, ce sont eux les deux p'tits nains qui arrêtent pas de te suivre partout ! S'exclama Joey.

- On avait pas le choix ! S'exclama Ron.

- Pour le coup ils étaient vraiment bons _eux_. A croire qu'il faut être frères pour faire de bons batteurs… Déclara Harry avec un sourire en se remémorant Fred et Georges.

- Et pour le bal ? Vous en êtes où ? Demanda finalement Marek avec un grand sourire.

- Euh… Commencèrent Hermione et Yugi en rougissant légèrement (bon ok, _beaucoup_ pour Yugi…)

- Je sais trop pas quoi faire ! Lança Joey, sauvant les autres pour le moment. « Je peux pas y aller avec une fille autre que Maï !

- En effet… Admit Marek. « Mais pour vous ? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant aux autres, faisant ainsi clairement comprendre que le cas de Joey ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

- Et bien moi je… Commença Harry… « Ron, je peux te parler deux minutes s'il te plaît ?

- Euh… Bien sûr Harry. Répondit le rouquin, non sans s'inquiéter.

Les deux s'éloignèrent alors légèrement pour parler en toute discrétion.

« - Bon, pendant ce temps… Commença Marek avec un sourire mauvais. « Yugi ? Interrogea-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Bon ben… Et bien… J'ai… J'ai demandé à quelqu'un… Déclara-t-il très très très timidement, ce qui fit s'avancer Joey, soudainement _extrêmement _intéressé par la conversation.

- Et ? Interrogèrent en chœur le blond et l'égyptien.

- Et elle a accepté. Avoua-t-il finalement.

- Et ? Interrogèrent de plus bel les deux autres.

- J'ai une super nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Les interrompit Ron au grand désespoir des deux compères.

- Quoi ? Interrogea vivement Hermione.

- Harry va aller au bal avec Ginny ! Annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire alors que l'intéressé en question rougissait à vue d'œil.

- Mais c'est super ! S'exclama Hermione. « Tu lui as déjà demandé ?

- Oui. J'attendais juste la bénédiction de Ron. Expliqua Harry en se rasseyant sur le même fauteuil, de même que le rouquin.

- Yugi ! Rappelèrent à l'ordre Joey et Marek avec un grand sourire lourd de sous-entendus.

- Très bien… Je vous dirai juste que c'est une fille très sympa et mignonne. C'est tout ! Déclara-t-il fermement (enfin aussi fermement que le petit Yugi est capable…)

- T 'es pas drôle ! Lancèrent d'une même voix les deux adolescents.

- Finalement Ron, on aurait peut-être dû les prendre _eux _comme batteurs, tu trouves pas ? Interrogea Harry.

- T'as raison, si seulement ils s'étaient présentés… Soupira le rouquin.

- Et toi Hermione ? Quelqu'un pour le bal ? Interrogèrent à nouveau en chœur le blond et l'égyptien, faisant ainsi rougir la jeune fille.

- Et bien vous saurez juste que c'est un garçon très sympa et mignon. Finit-elle par répondre en rougissant de plus bel.

- Qui Hermione ? Interrogèrent soudainement Ron et Harry.

- Rien de plus. Déclara-t-elle fermement.

- C'est moi ou c'est gros comme une maison ? Demanda finalement Marek tandis que Joey acquiesçait.

- Et toi Marek ? Interrogea tout à coup Yugi.

- Moi ? S'étonna-t-il faussement, comme s'il attendait depuis tout à l'heure que quelqu'un lui pose la question. « Et bien disons que j'ai demandé à une jeune fille charmante et extrêmement mignonne. Une pure beauté ! Déclara-t-il sur un ton rêveur.

- Mimi Geignarde ? Interrogèrent Joey et Yugi en chœur avec un grand sourire.

- Non ! Répliqua sèchement l'Egyptien. « Vous découvrirez tout le soir du bal sinon j'ai peur de ne pas survivre jusque là… Expliqua-t-il alors que des regards interrogateurs se posaient sur lui.

- Et pour les autres de Serdaigle ? Vous savez déjà quelque chose ? Intervint Hermione en coupant totalement l'Egyptien dans son élan "mystérieux".

- Je crois que Ryou à une Serdaigle en vue… Commença Yugi. « Un nom qui sonne chinois…

- Cho Chang ? Interrogèrent subitement Ron, Harry et Hermione.

- Nan, pas exactement… Ce serait plutôt Sake Chang… Rectifia Yugi.

- Tu veux pas plutôt dire Saki Chang ? Demanda Marek, une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix.

- Si, c'est ça ! S'exclama le porc-épic.

- Ryou va avec Saki Chang au bal ! S'exclama à son tour l'Egyptien.

- Pourquoi ça t'étonne ? Interrogea Joey.

- Mais parce que c'est une bombe cette fille ! Répliqua Marek. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait avec quelqu'un comme Ryou ?

- Tu t'es pris un râteau ? Interrogea Joey sur un ton las.

- Possible… Maugréa l'Egyptien.

- Et pour les filles ? Pour Emma et Sérénity ? Interrogea Harry.

- Sérénity ? C'est pas demain la veille qu'elle ira dans un endroit comme ça ! S'exclama Joey, en bon frère surprotecteur qu'il était. « Et encore moins avec n'importe quel crétin ! Continua-t-il, faisant légèrement pâlir un certain garçon présent dans la salle. ((allez savoir pourquoi…))

- Joey, ce n'est pas "n'importe" quel endroit, c'est la Grande Salle de Poudlard ! Répliqua Hermione.

- Il faudrait _vraiment_ que tu fasses un effort avec Sérénity, laisse-la un peu vivre ! Continua Ron.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? S'étonna Hermione. « Avec tout le "surprotectionnisme" dont tu fais part avec Ginny ?

- C'est pas vrai, je suis pas surprotecteur ! Se défendit le rouquin. « Du moins pas autant que Joey… Finit-il par admettre.

- Ce qu'on veut te dire Joey, c'est que Sérénity est assez grande pour savoir ce qui est bien pour elle. Tu restes son grand frère mais fais-lui un peu confiance ! S'exclama Marek.

- Ca dépend avec qui elle ira au bal… Marmonna le blond, sentant tout le monde contre lui.

- T'inquiète pas ! Connaissant Sérénity, ce sera un chic type ! Lança Yugi avec un grand sourire.

- Et pour Emma ? Vous avez des échos ? Continua Hermione.

- Je crois que le préfet de Serdaigle… Oliver… Il a pas mal l'air d'être intéressé… Mais je sais pas si c'est "officiel"… Expliqua Yugi.

- Enfin… Ca s'annonce bien cette petite soirée… Plus que 27 petits jours… Annonça Marek.

- Tu fais le compte à rebours ? S'étonna Ron.

- J'ai tellement hâte de passer la soirée avec ma _merveilleuse_ cavalière. J'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ma cavalière ? Interrogea-t-il soudainement.

- Au moins une bonne centaine de fois… Soupira Hermione.

- Alors ça va… C'est pour être sûr ! Déclara-t-il.

- Sûr de quoi ? Interrogea Joey sur un ton suspicieux.

- Sûr que _vous_ sachiez à quel point _j'adore_ ma cavalière… Expliqua-t-il, rougissant légèrement.

- Mais au fait ! Et Kaiba ? Demanda Hermione alors que les autres tentaient déjà de se représenter le brun accompagné par une fille pour aller à un bal.

- A tous les coups, il va faire un truc du genre "j'ai trop de travail avec la Kaiba Corp, j'ai pas le temps pour ces idioties". Déclara Marek en imitant la voix du jeune PDG.

- Franchement c'est pas très réussi comme imitation Ishtar. Les interrompit Kaiba qui venait de rentrer dans la salle commune.

- Quand on parle du loup… Commenta Ron.

- Alors Kaiba ? Interrogea immédiatement Joey.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Joey, "échec" est un mot banni de mon vocabulaire ! Lança le brun en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. « Encore heureux que j'ai réussi à empêcher l'autre d'intervenir…

- Ca veux dire quoi _ça _? Demanda Marek quand le brun fut hors de portée.

- "_Ca_", comme tu dis, c'est la garantie que cette soirée sera _effectivement _mémorable… Répondit simplement le blond en se frottant les mains.

Mais l'Egyptien n'eut pas la possibilité d'en savoir plus car une masse de cheveux noirs vint les interrompre :

« - Salut tout le monde ! Lança gaiement Mokuba. « Mon frère est déjà monté ?

- Il vient de passer. Répondit Harry alors que le jeune garçon affichait un air satisfait :

- Parfait. Alors j'ai une petite question : vous êtes libres le 25 au soir ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tadaaa ! Alors ? Ca vous a plu pour une rentrée ? J'espère ! N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton en bas à gauche ! ;-)

Merci !


	18. Chapter 18

Bijour bijour !

Et bien et bien, il semble que les petites discussions entre Seto et Seth vous aient plu ! Tant mieux ! Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, c'est vraiment sympa ! Et encore et toujours merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic sans trop laisser la marque de leur passage…

Alors voilà, Mokuba prépare un petit truc pour le 25… Une idée ? Allez, pour les fans de Kaiba c'est pas très compliqué ! ;-)

Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça !

_bla bla_ pensées

((bla bla)) note de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence…)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre XVIII :**

« - Comment ça on ne commence pas la saison contre Serpentard ? Lança la voix étonnée de Dean Thomas dans le couloir, peu après le cours de Métamorphose.

Les sixièmes années de Gryffondor, à l'exception de Kaiba qui avait prétexté un devoir à terminer, se dirigeaient à présent vers la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi

- Non, McGonagall vient de me l'annoncer. Répondit Harry. « Dumbledore _lui-même_ aurait décidé de changer les traditions afin d'améliorer les relations entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Ce match était trop le symbole de la rivalité millénaire je crois…

- Eh bien, Dumbledore doit vraiment chercher à unifier les élèves pour bouleverser à ce point les traditions… S'étonna à son tour Hermione tandis qu'ils commençaient à descendre les marches du grand escalier.

- Bof, c'est qu'un match après tout… Commenta Marek sur son habituel ton blasé.

- QUOI ? Ce n'est qu'un match ? Commencèrent à s'emporter Dean, Seamus et Ron.

- Désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais bon… Enfin, y'a des priorités quoi… Enfin… Je crois… S'enfonça d'autant plus l'Egyptien alors que le visage de Ron prenait peu à peu une teinte cramoisie, jurant horriblement avec la couleur de ses cheveux, et que Dean et Seamus lançaient au jeune homme des regards noirs.

- Ce que Marek veut dire… Commença Yugi. « C'est qu'on a pas encore idée de ce qu'est vraiment le quidditch… Alors du coup, on ne peut pas vraiment mesurer l'importance de ce sport. Expliqua-t-il très calmement.

Les trois garçons se contentèrent alors de lancer un dernier regard meurtrier à Marek avant d'afficher à nouveau un visage tranquille et calme. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la Grande Salle, Harry s'arrêta brusquement puis, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important, il se frappa la tête avec sa main, sous le regard étonné des autres :

« - Euh… Y'a un truc qui cloche ? Demanda Joey en dévisageant le garçon.

- Rien, rien… Je viens juste de me souvenir d'un truc important. Expliqua-t-il brièvement avant de faire volte-face. « Ne m'attendez pas pour manger, je vous retrouve au cours de Lupin ! Leur cria-t-il alors qu'il montait quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier.

- Mais tu vas où Harry ? Lui lança Hermione, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- C'est rien, juste un détail ! Lui répondit celui-ci en continuant à monter (l'escalier est assez long…)

- Au fait Harry, on joue contre qui à la place de Serpentard ? Interrogea finalement Ron.

- Serdaigle ! Lui répliqua Harry avant de disparaître au tournant de l'escalier.

&&&

« - Seules leurs âmes m'intéressent. Déclara fermement l'homme.

- Dans ce cas, nous pouvons trouver un accord. Répondit le second. « Je veux leurs pouvoirs. Il s'agira donc de se partager le butin. Mais dites-moi, entre "associés", vous dites que vous voulez seulement leurs âmes. Dans quel but ? Interrogea-t-il en fixant son interlocuteur.

- Rien qui puisse entraver vos plans, seulement les aider. Répliqua-t-il sur un ton qui n'attendait aucune réponse. « De plus, j'aimerais régler certains comptes avec trois de ces jeunes gens… Ajouta-t-il finalement alors qu'un sourire mauvais apparaissait sur son visage.

&&&

« - Allez…. S'il te plaît… Supplia pour la énième fois un petit garçon.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Il manquerait plus que je fasse un effort pour l'autre là… Répliqua sèchement la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. « Et arrête avec tes jérémiades, tout le monde nous regarde…

- Tant mieux… Murmura l'autre.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'irai pas, un point c'est tout ! Déclara fermement son interlocuteur en croisant les bras, signe d'un agacement profond.

- Juste une soirée… Une _toute_ petite soirée… Implora à nouveau le garçon.

- Tais-toi sinon… Commença l'autre.

- Sinon quoi ? Le coupa le garçon en croisant à son tour les bras, tout en regardant son interlocuteur d'un air curieux.

- Ne joue pas avec moi ! S'emporta finalement le second en envoyant au plus jeune un regard noir.

- C'est toi qui vois… Déclara finalement le garçon en fermant les yeux, signe de résignation, tout en faisant apparaître un léger sourire sur son visage, signe qu'il était loin de lâcher l'affaire. « Mais j'aime autant te prévenir que le Pharaon a accepté _lui_. Finit-il par dire en rouvrant les yeux, son sourire devenant de plus en plus sadique.

- Très bien… Finit par déclarer l'autre en retenant sa colère d'exploser. « C'est quand ?

- Le 25 au soir. Harry m'a dit qu'il avait une salle tout à fait appropriée ! Déclara le garçon avec un sourire des plus francs

- Alors j'y serai. J'espère pour toi que le Pharaon sera _effectivement _là. Lança le second avant de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée.

_- Je te jure que je l'aurais étripé si tu ne m'avais par retenu Ryou. _Déclara sèchement Bakura à l'attention de son double innocent.

- Ryou et Bakura, c'est fait ! Dit finalement Mokuba en cochant leurs noms sur sa liste. « Seto, je te jure que tu te souviendras de cette soirée… Se dit-il à lui-même en rangeant la feuille dans son sac, toujours le même sourire aux lèvres.

&&&

« - Et s'il vous plaît, vous éviterez de faire _exploser_ le Cougarou, il s'agit _seulement_ de le repousser dans sa cage. N'est-ce pas messieurs Wheeler et Ishtar ? Interrogea le professeur Lupin en fixant les deux concernés du regard, forçant ceux-ci à se réfugier au dernier rang, derrière Yugi et Hermione. « Qui peut me rappeler, au passage, en quoi cette créature est utile pour la recherche des personnes disparues, tout en étant dangereuse pour celles-ci ?

Immédiatement, la main d'Hermione s'était levée, de même que celle d'Emma. En effet, depuis le début de l'année, la Gryffondor s'était trouvée une sérieuse concurrente en la personne de la Serdaigle, seule élève à pouvoir lever la main aussi rapidement. Cette rivalité, bien que discrète et seulement manifestée durant les classes que les deux maisons partageaient, avait permis à Serdaigle d'être en bonne position pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, d'où l'enjeu crucial du match de Quidditch à venir. Cependant, les plus ennuyés dans l'histoire étaient certainement les professeurs, ne sachant à qui donner l'avantage. Ils avaient donc adoptés la règle de l'alternance, donnant ainsi à chacune la possibilité d'apporter des points à sa maison, en toute équité. Malheur à celui qui donnait deux fois de suite la parole et donc des points à la même fille ! Le seul à avoir commis l'irréparable était le pauvre professeur Flitwick, qui avait à deux reprises consécutives accordé des points à Emma. Les Gryffondor avaient tout de suite réagi en criant au favoritisme, le professeur d'Enchantements étant le directeur de Serdaigle. L'incident passé (après avoir accordé des points à Gryffondor pour deux excellentes réponses d'Hermione), il n'y avait quasiment aucune répercussions, si ce n'est quelques insultes d'un certain blond à l'adresse du professeur en question.

C'était à présent au tour d'Emma de prendre la parole pour répondre à la question de Lupin. Celle-ci lança un regard des plus prétentieux à Hermione avant de donner sa réponse :

« - Le Cougarou, essentiellement trouvé dans les forêts du nord, a un odorat extrêmement développé et peut, de ce fait, à l'aide d'un objet appartenant à une personne disparue, la retrouver en un temps record. Il est cependant à noter que cette créature a légèrement tendance à dévorer ce qu'elle recherche, en signe de récompense.

- Excellent ! Se réjouit Lupin. « 5 points pour Serdaigle !

La suite du cours se passa alors sans trop de problèmes hormis un malheureux Cougarou qui avait eu la malchance d'être attribué à un duo assez… maladroit… (les gaffeurs de service !). La pauvre créature, qui pouvait aisément être comparée à un bébé lynx avec un odorat mille fois plus développé, s'était retrouvée à faire un vol plané à travers la fenêtre de la salle en direction du parc du château (un plouf laissa supposer que, "heureusement" pour lui, le Cougarou avait atterri dans le lac).

A la fin du cours, alors que les élèves se dirigeaient vers la sortie, le professeur les interpella :

« - Je vais demander à mademoiselle Ivanov ainsi qu'à messieurs Bakura, Muto, Ishtar, Wheeler et Kaiba de rester ici encore quelques instants s'il vous plaît. Les autres, vous pouvez y aller !

Les concernés se rapprochèrent alors du bureau de Lupin, légèrement surpris par cette convocation. Le professeur attendit que tous les autres aient quitté la salle pour s'adresser à eux :

« - Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Leur lança-t-il en voyant leurs têtes afficher un air suspicieux. « Je dois juste vous transmettre que le directeur souhaite vous voir dans son bureau. Il me semble que messieurs Wheeler et Kaiba y sont déjà allés, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en regardant les deux intéressés qui acquiescèrent. « Bien, alors vous pouvez y aller, et vous vous rappelez bien du mot de passe ? Interrogea-t-il à nouveau.

- Vous voulez dire le truc bizarre ? Demanda Joey en se remémorant madame Pomfresh devant la gargouille.

- Euh… Oui, c'est ça… Répondit Lupin, légèrement gêné par l'intervention du blond.

- Mais on est pas censé aller en cours d'étude de runes ? S'étonna Marek.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le professeur Ishtar est prévenu. Allez-y, le directeur vous attends. Termina-t-il en les invitant à prendre le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore.

&&&

« -Vous croyez qu'il nous veut quoi ? Demanda finalement Yugi alors qu'ils marchaient en silence depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle de Lupin.

- Nous féliciter pour nos _excellents_ résultas ? Ironisa Joey.

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux au moins une fois dans ta vie ? Lança Seto, faussement agacé par le comportement du blond.

- Tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher ? Répliqua Joey en soupirant.

- Trop tentant… Répondit simplement le brun alors que les autres se contentèrent de soupirer devant cette scène quasi quotidienne.

- Nous y voilà ! Annonça finalement le blond en désignant une gargouille au fond d'un couloir.

- Alors ? Le mot de passe ? Interrogea Ryou.

- Vas-y Joey… Répliqua aussitôt Kaiba en croisant les bras.

- Pourquoi moi ? S'étonna l'autre.

- Parce qu'il est tout bonnement hors de question que je me ridiculise à dire un truc pareil à une pauvre statue. Compris ? Répondit froidement Seto en lançant un regarde noir au blond.

- Le PDG arrogant, le retour… Commenta Emma en souriant. « Oh excuse-moi, il était jamais parti !

- Ivanov… Menaça le brun en serrant le poing.

- Mon pauvre, tu ne t'arrangeras jamais… Soupira finalement Joey en se tournant vers la gargouille, tandis que les autres commençaient _sérieusement_ à s'impatienter. « Pince à linge. Murmura-t-il à la statue, le plus discrètement possible.

La gargouille bougea alors pour laisser place à l'escalier. Le groupe monta alors les marches et arriva dans le fameux vestibule. A peine furent-ils arrivés que la voix de Dumbledore les appela de son bureau :

« - Entrez je vous prie !

Il se dirigèrent alors vers la porte qui devait les mener dans la pièce suivante et ceux qui n'étaient jamais venus ne purent réprimer un "oh" d'étonnement quant à la décoration de la salle. Mais, comme tous les visiteurs qui étaient passés ici, ce qui les impressionna le plus fut l'oiseau majestueux qui trônait, comme toujours, sur le perchoir qui lui était réservé, à droite de la table de travail du directeur.

« - Excusez mon accueil impoli, où avais-je la tête ! Voici de quoi vous installer ! Leur déclara-t-il, un sourire gêné aux lèvres, alors qu'il faisait apparaître des sièges pour chaque personne présente.

Si Joey, Marek et Yugi ne se gênèrent pas pour s'installer, les trois autres se contentèrent de rester debout et Bakura déclencha immédiatement les hostilités :

« - Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Lança-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait menaçant mais qui n'impressionna en rien le directeur.

- Allons allons, M. Bakura, je vous prie de croire que mes intentions sont loin d'être mauvaises ! Je souhaite seulement éclaircir quelques points avec vous concernant euh… certains agissement de votre part. Répondit calmement Dumbledore en souriant à Bakura, ce qui déplut fortement à celui-ci, prenant le sourire confiant du directeur pour une insulte.

- Nous serons ravis de pouvoir vous aider. Déclara la voix grave d'Atem, empêchant ainsi le Pilleur de Tombes de prendre la parole.

- Excellent ! Se réjouit Dumbledore. « Je suis sûr que vous pourrez alors m'expliquer _précisément_ ce qui est arrivé à M. Malfoy il y a quelque temps de cela, alors que vous reveniez d'un cours d'étude de runes… Je ne cherche nullement à vous piéger, seulement à comprendre. Les rassura le directeur.

- Cet espèce de… Commença Bakura.

- J'étais pas là moi ! Se défendit Joey en levant les mains, comme pour montrer son innocence.

- Pourquoi s'intéresser à cela _maintenant _? Vous auriez pu nous convoquer juste après ce… _léger_ incident… Intervint Atem en croisant les jambes et les bras, tout en fixant le directeur.

- Votre question est tout à fait logique M. Muto, ou plutôt Atem, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea-t-il, faisant ainsi apparaître un air étonné sur les visages en face de lui.

- Seulement comprendre et non piéger… C'est ça… Maugréa Bakura.

- Que savez-vous, et depuis quand ? Interrogea Atem sans quitter le directeur du regard.

Les rôles étaient à présent totalement renversés. Pour répondre au Pharaon, Dumbledore soupira puis se leva, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de son bureau, caressant au passage Fumseck, et suivi du regard par les adolescents. Se tournant vers eux, il prit à nouveau la parole :

« - Je savais déjà, en vous invitant à venir faire vos études à Poudlard, que vous n'étiez pas des élèves "comme les autres" si je peux dire. Vous êtes tous conscients du lien plus ou moins direct qui vous unit à l'Egypte, du moins pour certains, même si cela vous a pris plus ou moins longtemps.

- Comment ça un lien avec l'Egypte ? S'étonna Joey. « Moi j'ai rien à voir avec ça ! J'ai juste un peu aidé Yug' à sauver le monde deux ou trois fois, c'est tout ! Se défendit le blond, à présent debout.

- Et alors, on renie ses origines ? Ironisa Kaiba, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Je vous expliquerez cela tout à l'heure. Les interrompit Dumbledore. « Pour l'heure, je peux juste vous dire que je connais l'histoire des objets du Millenium ainsi qu'une partie de leurs pouvoirs. Voldemort a découvert l'existence de ces objets et il veut à tout prix s'en emparer. Grâce aux espions que nous avons, j'ai pu être mis au courant assez tôt et donc vous invitez à venir à Poudlard, le seul endroit où vous seriez en sécurité. Ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que…

- Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons attaqués. Termina Kaiba. « Vous dites que si vous nous avez fait venir, c'était pour nous protéger. Est-ce que cela signifie que mon petit frère _aussi_ est en danger potentiel ?

- Il n'a, contrairement à vous, aucun lien avec l'Egypte ou avec les objets du Millenium. Cependant, il y a chez lui un vrai potentiel magique, tout comme Mlle Wheeler. Et puis, c'était le seul moyen de vous convaincre de venir. Ajouta-t-il en souriant faiblement, se remémorant le premier contact qu'il avait eu avec les frères Kaiba.

- Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'on est en danger permanent ? Interrogea finalement Marek, brisant ainsi le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- Vous êtes en tout cas des cibles de Voldemort, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Répondit Dumbledore sur un ton des plus sérieux. « Mais je doute qu'il puisse _réellement_ vous atteindre ici, même si l'attaque qu'ont subie messieurs Wheeler et Kaiba semble prouver le contraire. Je vous demanderai cependant de ne pas prendre part aux sorties organisées à Pré-au-Lard. Si vous m'avez suivi, vous comprendrez pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? Finit-il par demander, insistant bien sur le danger que représenterait une sortie hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- Pour récapituler, on doit rester enfermés ici jusqu'à ce que môssieur le grand méchant se soit calmé et n'ai plus envie de nous tuer. C'est bien ça ? Lança Joey, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Ceci est aussi valable pour les vacances, vous le comprendrez également. S'il le faut, vous serez même peut-être obligés de rester ici durant les prochaines vacances d'été. Mais rassurez-vous, nous ne sommes pas encore là ! Termina le directeur sur un ton qu'il voulait rassurant.

- Mais tous les objets du Millenium ne se trouvent pas ici. Remarqua Atem. « Ici il n'y a que le Puzzle… Commença-t-il en désignant l'objet autour de son cou. « … L'Anneau et l'œil… Continua-t-il en désignant Bakura. « …Et la Baguette. Termina-t-il en désignant Kaiba qui lui lança un regard noir.

- Je suis désolé de vous contredire. Répondit Dumbledore, s'excusant presque. « Peu avant la rentrée scolaire, j'ai reçu la visite d'un homme quelque peu étrange… Oh je sais, je peux paraître étrange mais lui avait une aura… indescriptible. C'était comme s'il n'appartenait pas vraiment à ce monde… Bien sûr, vous pouvez me dire qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme… Ajouta-t-il en voyant les visages incrédules des élèves en face de lui. « Mais tout portait à croire que ce… que ce… que cet esprit était différent.

_Flash back_

_ C'était un Dumbledore des plus concentrés que Fumseck observait. Tournant en rond dans son bureau, le directeur semblait pensif et pour cause, on venait de lui annoncer que Voldemort avait trouvé une puissance pouvant défier toute magie moderne. Au fidèle Henry Zaccharson, il avait confié la dangereuse mission d'infiltration. Bien sûr, Voldemort n'était pas dupe. Bien sûr, Henry pouvait se faire découvrir à tout moment. Mais il avait lui-même insisté pour avoir le rôle. Au départ, il était convenu que ce soit Severus Rogue l'acteur. Mais un soudain retour au bercail aurait semblé suspect, et Henry était tellement motivé pour rembourser ses dettes vis à vis de Dumbledore, que les plans avaient dû changer. Et depuis quelques mois à présent, Henry Zaccharson, fidèle ami de Dumbledore, était Henry Zaccharson, homme de confiance de Queudver, également connu sous le nom de Peter Pettigrow. En effet, approcher le maître de trop près aurait été trop suspect. Et qui se méfierait du seul ami de Queudver ? Toujours tapi dans l'ombre de ce dernier, toujours hors de portée de Voldemort. Queudver prenait les coups durs et Henry le réconfortait comme un ami. Et depuis qu'il avait la confiance de Peter, il s'était empressé de faire parvenir toutes les informations à Dumbledore. La communication était risquée mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Des informations en or, directement recueillies à la source._

_ Et à présent, la balle était dans le camp de Dumbledore. Il devait agir. Mais lancer des recherches prendraient du temps. Trop de temps ! Des pouvoirs antiques, lui avait-il dit, des pouvoirs cachés et censés de jamais réapparaître. Bien que redevenus actifs depuis quelques années, ceux-ci n'avaient pas encore montré leur véritable étendue. Une nouvelle menace planait donc sur le monde des sorciers, et Dumbledore était impuissant ! S'asseyant sur son fauteuil, il soupira et Fumseck vint se placer devant lui._

_« - J'ai de quoi vous aider. Déclara une voix grave._

_ Le directeur se redressa alors pour voir apparaître devant lui la silhouette d'un homme à la peau mat. En tenue égyptienne, il avait autour du cou un objet assez étrange et dans sa main droite il tenait une sorte de balance d'or._

_« - Mon nom est Shadi. J'ai très peu de temps avant de disparaître. Les forces du mal cherchent à prendre le contrôle des objets du Millenium. Vous êtes la dernière barrière entre eux et les élus. Je vous indiquerai comment les trouver. Mais je dois tout d'abord vous confier ces deux objets. Déclara-t-il en lui tendant la balance et l'autre objet. « Voici la Clé et la Balance du Millenium. Quand vous serez sûr de l'identité du Pharaon, vous devrez les lui confier. Vous devrez protéger les élus tant qu'ils ne seront pas _totalement_ conscients de leurs pouvoirs, vous devrez les protéger _à tout prix !_ Mon temps est presque écoulé. Mais rappelez-vous, la vie des élus est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Si l'un d'entre eux venait à disparaître, l'équilibre des objets du Millenium s'en trouverait modifié. Et cela ne doit arriver en aucun cas ! Le seul moyen de vaincre les ténèbres grandissantes réside dans l'union des élus ! Ne l'oubliez pas ! L'union des élus !_

_Shadi disparut alors, laissant un Dumbledore perplexe et deux objets du Millenium sur le bureau de celui-ci._

_Fin de flask back_

« - Et dès lors, je savais où vous trouver. Termina le directeur en se rasseyant.

- Mais pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il soit partout celui-là… Maugréa Marek en imaginant Shadi dans le bureau.

- Je suppose que vous avez toujours les objets qu'il vous a confiés ? Interrogea Atem.

- Bien sûr. Répondit simplement Dumbledore en faisant apparaître une sorte de petit coffre-fort sur son bureau.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit s'ouvrir le coffre et les deux objets apparurent devant le groupe.

« - Et le Collier ? Interrogea Atem. « Où est-il ?

- J'ai bien peur que vous ayez mal regardé au cou de votre professeur d'étude de runes… Se contenta de répondre le directeur.

- Et quel est le rapport avec moi ? S'empressèrent de demander d'une même voix Joey et Marek.

- Vous ? Vous faites partie de ceux qui ont le devoir d'aider les élus à sauver le monde. Mais il me semble que c'est quasiment une habitude pour vous, n'est-ce pas M. Wheeler ? Lança le directeur sur un ton moqueur, dans l'unique but de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Mais j'ai… Enfin _on_ a aucun lien avec l'Egypte ? Insista Joey, décidé à comprendre.

- Pas directement. Bien que votre rôle semble second dans l'histoire, il n'en est pas négligeable. Vous avez sûrement dû aider le Pharaon à vaincre les forces du mal durant des vies antérieures. Et vous devez recommencer aujourd'hui ! Répondit Dumbledore en passant de Joey à Marek.

- Et Ivanov dans tout ça ? Les interrompit la voix de Kaiba.

- Moi ? Interrogea-t-elle, alors que tous les regards se posaient sur elle. Elle avait pris le soin de rester en retrait durant la totalité de la conversation. Mais "grâce" à Kaiba, elle revenait sur le devant de la scène. « Je n'aime pas me satisfaire des seconds rôles. Finit-elle par répondre en croisant les bras.

- Et c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là dedans toi ? S'étonna Joey en dévisageant la jeune fille.

- Mlle Ivanov a, si je ne me trompe pas, un rôle tout à fait _spécial_ dans cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Dumbledore en fixant de plus belle la jeune fille.

- Une autre illuminée ? Lança Kaiba qui n'avait pas quitté Emma des yeux.

- Je t'ai connu plus perspicace… Se contenta de répondre la jeune fille en affichant un sourire narquois.

_- Il était temps qu'elle se dévoile…_Commenta Seth.

_- Ca faisait longtemps… _Commenta à son tour Kaiba. _« Attends une minute, comment ça "qu'elle se dévoile" ?_

_- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. _Fut la réponse évasive de Seth. _« En attendant je vais aller faire un petit tour dans mon âme…Histoire de revoir deux trois souvenirs…_

_- Seth ! Reviens ici tout de suite !_ Cria intérieurement Seto mais trop tard, son cher yami s'était enfermé dans un coin inaccessible de son âme.

- Inutile d'essayer, il ne te dira rien, il est trop têtu. Déclara Emma, sortant Kaiba de ses pensées. « Il suffit de te regarder pour savoir quand tu as une conversation avec Seth… Se justifia-t-elle alors que Seto lui lançait un regard d'autant plus suspicieux.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda finalement le brun sur un ton très calme, prenant soin de détacher tous ses mots alors que le sourire de la jeune fille ne faisait que s'élargir, comme si elle attendait cet instant depuis longtemps. Elle reprit finalement la parole pour briser le silence, déclarant calmement :

- Autrefois j'étais Ankaa. Commença-t-elle en pesant bien ses mots, comme si elle voulait faire réaliser aux autres la portée de ce qu'elle disait. Ella marqua une pause avant de continuer sur le même ton calme « Aujourd'hui je suis le Phénix.

--------------------------------------------------

Tadaaaa ! Un peu plus d'explications dans ce chap... J'ai trop l'impression que c'est bateau mais bon… Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! Je compte sur vous ! ;-)

Merci !


	19. Chapter 19

Ne me tuez pas ! Je suis trop désolée de tout ce retard mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes d'ordi pendant quasiment deux semaines (je hais ces machins quand ils buggent…) et après je suis partie en Angleterre et, évidemment, pas d'ordi dans la famille d'accueil !

Mais bref ! Me revoilà pour ce nouveau chap ! (mieux vaut tard que jamais…)

Alors alors… Déjà un grand merci à tous les p'tits reviewers et puis aussi à tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette fic !

Pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est… Voilà le chap 19 ! Amusez-vous bien !

_bla bla_ pensées

((bla bla)) note de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence…)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre XIX :**

« - Nous ne pouvons plus attendre Pharaon. L'ennemi traverse le royaume vite. Trop vite pour nous laisser le temps de préparer notre armée convenablement. Il nous faut utiliser les anciennes puissances. Il nous le faut pour sauver l'Egypte. Déclara l'homme d'un certain âge qui se tenait debout en face du souverain des Deux-Terres.

- Ce pouvoir a été scellé. Il nous est impossible de l'utiliser. Répondit fermement le Pharaon en fixant son conseiller froidement.

- Sauf votre respect votre Majesté. Commença un second homme, positionné derrière le premier. « Il me semble que nous avons tout pour libérer cette puissance. Il nous suffirait de…

- Libérer un pouvoir est une chose. Le contrôler en est une autre. Répliqua froidement le souverain en faisant glisser son regard du premier homme au second. « Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de mener un combat aux abords de la cité, cela mettrait en danger la population. Préparez l'armée, vous avez jusqu'à ce soir. Nous partirons à la rencontre de nos ennemis dès demain.

- Mais nous ne serons jamais prêts ! Il nous faut mobiliser les hommes… Commença le premier homme.

- Ce soir ! Le coupa le Pharaon. « Cette conversation est terminée, vous feriez mieux d'utiliser le temps qu'il vous reste pour préparer l'armée comme je vous l'ai ordonné.

Sans un mot de plus, les deux conseillers saluèrent le Pharaon par une révérence gracieuse et quittèrent la salle du trône avec hâte, laissant le souverain dans sa réflexion quant à l'avenir de son peuple. Las, il se leva et sortit à son tour de la salle par une porte plus discrète à l'arrière. Pensif, il marchait néanmoins d'un air assuré, descendant quelques escaliers pour se retrouver aux sous-sols du palais. Là où personne ne s'était rendu depuis bien longtemps.

Poussant la lourde porte de chêne, il se retrouva dans une pièce aux murs dégoulinants d'une substance verdâtre. Des chaînes rouillées pendaient de nulle part, secouées par le courant d'air généré par la porte ouverte. Au centre de la pièce, un trou immense dont la profondeur ferait frémir le plus courageux des hommes. Le Pharaon se dirigea vers la partie officielle de la pièce. Sur une sorte d'estrade en pierre, deux imposants sièges étaient disposés face à l'ouverture béante dans le sol. Malgré la saleté qui s'était accumulée depuis les nombreuses années, on pouvait encore voir quelques reflets dorés sous l'épaisse poussière. Passant ses doigts sur un des fauteuils, il ne put empêcher une bribe de souvenir de lui revenir soudainement.

Des prisonniers.

Des combats.

Des créatures.

Un vieillard.

Un dilemme.

Un combat.

Un choix.

Une action.

La peur.

L'étonnement.

La fin.

Et de nouveau la peur.

La peur de la perdre.

Voulant repousser les autres souvenirs qui se pressaient dans son esprit, le Pharaon secoua la tête, comme pour faire disparaître ce passé qui semblait si lointain. Mais c'était peine perdue. Toutes les images lui revenaient à présent. Des flots d'images. Il finit par se laisser tomber dans le siège le plus proche. Fatigué, il finit par se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Pourquoi fallait-il que l'Egypte soit à nouveau menacée ! Elle n'avait en rien perdu de son prestige, elle restait le royaume le plus puissant du monde connu ! Mais une telle puissance lui avait également donné de nombreux ennemis. Ainsi, plus forte était l'Egypte, plus menacée elle était. Finalement, après avoir repoussé toute tentative d'invasion par la simple force brutale de son armée, le royaume était à nouveau en danger. Ses ennemis s'étaient à présent alliés pour ne former qu'une seule et unique armée, prête à tout balayer sur son passage. Et les espions étaient revenus rendre leur rapport au Pharaon. Les nombres étaient au-delà de toute imagination : 100 000 hommes étaient en train de fouler le sol du royaume des adorateurs de Râ, accompagnés par quelques 1 000 éléphants de guerre, sans oublier les machines de guerre qui, au moins, avaient l'avantage de ralentir légèrement l'immense armée en marche. Face à cet impressionnant défilé, les 20 000 soldats de la cité ne pesaient pas bien lourd, même en considérant les quelques moyens de défense que possédait la cité. Aller chercher des soldats dans les villages environnants prendrait trop de temps. Si la cité tombait, le royaume en ferait de même.

Mais le souverain avait pris sa décision. Aucun combat n'aurait lieu aux alentours de la ville. Même si cela devait signifier qu'ils devraient se passer de la protection pourtant intéressante des remparts. Et d'autres nouvelles étaient tombées : l'armée s'était divisée. Ils avaient laissé partir les cavaliers en premier pour lancer une première vague d'assaut, pour prendre les Egyptiens au dépourvu.

Et à présent, tout reposait dans les mains du Pharaon.

Bien sûr, il avait ordonné que l'armée soit prête il y a déjà plusieurs jours. Mais si les ennemis devaient être là plus tôt, il savait que ses soldats ne seraient pas en condition, trop peu préparés. Alors il devait s'y résoudre. Ce serait la première guerre que l'Egypte connaîtrait depuis bien longtemps. Et peut-être même sa première défaite.

Non. Impossible.

Il restait un moyen. Il _devait_ rester un moyen.

Et il le connaissait.

Mais tout le problème était là.

Il savait les conséquences qu'une telle puissance pouvait avoir, une fois libérée.

Et ça, il ne pouvait le permettre.

Sauver l'Egypte d'un péril pour la mettre encore plus en danger.

Jamais.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas seulement de cela.

Il s'était fait une promesse.

La promesse de ne plus jamais ouvrir le Royaume des Ombres.

Mais cela faisait longtemps à présent. Et il ne pensait pas que l'Egypte pouvait se retrouver dans une telle situation. Le danger était si proche !

Son regard tomba alors sur l'objet autour de son cou. Avec lui, il pouvait sentir la force des Pharaons qui l'avaient portés avant lui. Des deux Pharaons. Comme il se sentait bien faible comparé à eux !

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par des bruits dans les escaliers. Se relevant précipitamment, il tourna son regard vers la porte, s'attendant à voir quelque soldat ignorant apparaître dans l'encadrement des immenses portes.

Mais avant qu'une forme puisse se dessiner, une voix se fit entendre :

« - Quand les gardes m'ont dit qu'ils ne t'avaient pas vu ressortir de la salle du trône et sachant que tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre, j'en ai déduit que tu ne pouvais que te trouver là.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Se contenta de répondre le souverain, soulagé d'entendre cette voix.

- Je comprends. Continua l'autre en se décidant à entrer dans la pièce macabre. « Et tu as fini par te décider ?

Le Pharaon secoua la tête de façon négative et soupira tout en se rasseyant sur le même fauteuil que précédemment, las d'avoir à prendre une décision d'une telle envergure. Parallèlement, l'autre avait continué son chemin à travers la grande salle, passant devant l'ouverture sans fond sans trop y prêter attention, se dirigeant d'un pas à la fois léger et résolu vers le souverain.

« - Tu n'as plus le choix. Finit par déclarer l'autre en cherchant les yeux du Pharaon. « L'Egypte ne peut pas tomber aux mains d'étrangers barbares.

- Si je libère ces forces tu sais ce que cela signifie ? Finit-il par demander en levant la tête vers son interlocuteur qui acquiesça gravement.

- Mais je te l'ai déjà dit : tu n'as plus le choix. Donne à l'Egypte la puissance dont elle a besoin pour balayer ses ennemis. Tu es le Pharaon. Tu as le pouvoir de le contrôler. Tu le sais. Tu l'as déjà fait par le passé.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi. Répondit finalement le Pharaon en se levant. « Et si je le libère, d'autres forces seront également déchaînées. Et rien ne nous dit qu'elles ne s'attaqueront pas au peuple.

- De toute façon, si d'autres créatures s'échappent, nous n'aurons qu'à les repousser. Face à nous, ils ne peuvent rien. Déclara finalement l'autre en se rapprochant du souverain qui lui répondit avec un sourire des plus sincères :

- Tu as raison. Je doute trop de notre propre puissance. Dit-il calmement. La présence de l'autre avait pour vertu de l'apaiser même dans une telle situation de tension. Il l'observa encore un court instant avant de se pencher pour…

« - Marek rends-moi ma chemise tout de suite ! S'écria Joey à travers le dortoir de Gryffondor.

Seto se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un rêve… Nan. De _vivre_ un rêve, trop réaliste pour être une simple imagination de son esprit.

« - Bien dormi ? Lui demanda la voix aiguë de Yugi alors qu'il essayait de ralentir les battements de son cœur ainsi que sa respiration. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon.

- Oui. Se contenta-t-il de répondre au porc-épic sans même lui adresser un regard.

- T'es sûr ? Parce qu'on dirait pas vraiment… Ajouta Yugi en regardant le brun s'habiller précipitamment avant de quitter le dortoir en hâte, sans même répondre.

_- J'espère que son humeur se sera améliorée d'ici ce soir… _Commenta Atem alors que la porte claquait derrière le brun. _« Sinon la soirée va être _très _longue…_

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Demandèrent Joey et Marek, qui se battaient toujours pour une chemise, d'une seule voix alors que Yugi et le Pharaon soupiraient.

&&&

_18 jours auparavant, dans le bureau de Dumbledore_

_« - Super… Encore une déglinguée fana du baratin mystico-égyptien… Maugréa Seto peu après la réponse de la jeune fille, alors que tous les autres la dévisageaient avec de grands yeux ronds._

- …_Ca veut dire quoi en clair ? Finit par demander Joey en croisant les bras, tentant d'imiter (en vain…) la pause sérieuse du jeune PDG._

_- Pour faire simple, j'ai "connu" le Pharaon Atem il y a 5000 ans, même s'il ignore totalement mon existence. Répondit Emma en fixant Atem du regard._

_- Et c'est tout ? S'étonna Marek. « Pourtant t'avais l'air de connaître l'autre là… Continua-t-il en désignant Seto._

_- Ca c'est une autre histoire… Soupira la jeune fille._

_- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir Ankaa. Répliqua Seth, prenant une nouvelle fois la place de Kaiba sans prévenir (inutile de préciser qu'une certaine personne est un peu en colère…) « Mais ça, tu le sais déjà…_

_- Temps mort ! Les interrompit Joey. « Est-ce que vous pourriez donner plus d'explications pour le commun des mortels svp ?_

_- Chut Wheeler ! Ne les interromps pas en pleine dispute amoureuse ! Le mit en garde Bakura qui prenait un certain plaisir à provoquer les deux personnes concernées._

_- LA FERME PILLEUR DE TOMBES ! Lui répliquèrent immédiatement Ankaa et Seth._

_- Je ne faisais qu'un simple constat… Se défendit Bakura en levant les mains, comme pour montrer son innocence _((c'est ça Bakura, on y croit tous ! nan mais sérieux, "Bakura" et "innocence" sont deux mots totalement in-com-pa-tibles !))_ « Et puis môssieur le très respectable Haut-Prêtre de son excellence ne peut nier que je l'avais mis en garde… Continua le voleur en s'adressant cette fois-ci tout particulièrement à Seth._

_- Si tu tiens à ta vie vermine, tu as intérêt à te taire. Le menaça le brun en se tournant vers lui, le poing serré._

- Je te préviens, si tu abîmes si ce n'est qu'un tout petit peu mon corps, tu vas sincèrement le regretter._ Intervint Seto alors qu'il se contentait d'observer la scène, ne pouvant faire plus._

_- On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible… Commenta le voleur en croisant les bras tout en lançant un regard provocateur à l'autre._

_- Nan mais vous vous êtes vus ? On dirait deux gamins qui se battent pour une babiole ! Les interrompit Emma en leur lançant un regard sévère._

_- TE MÊLE PAS DE CA ! Lui répliquèrent d'une même voix le voleur et le prêtre._

_- Je crois que c'est assez pour ce soir. Intervint à son tour Dumbledore, resté en retrait jusque là. « Mlle Ivanov, M. Bakura, vous pouvez regagner vos dortoirs._

_ Lançant un dernier regard menaçant à Seth, Bakura se décida à laisser la place à Ryou qui se contenta de soupirer avant de se diriger vers la porte, murmurant un "désolé" puis un "bonsoir", suivi par Emma. _

_ Une fois les deux élèves partis, tous se tournèrent vers le directeur. Marek et Joey qui s'étaient contentés de regarder la scène, commencèrent à bombarder Seth de questions : _

_« - Depuis quand tu connais Emma…Enfin Ankaa ? Commença Joey à l'attention du brun. « Elle est dangereuse ? _

_- Et de quoi parlait Bakura quand il disait qu'il t'avais mit en garde ? Interrogea à son tour Marek._

_- Parce que vous croyez que j'en sais plus que vous ? Leur lança le brun en soulevant le sourcil._

_- Snobinard… Murmura Joey en constatant que, malheureusement, ils ne pourraient plus rien tirer du brun._

_- Je pense que cela suffit aussi pour vous messieurs. Intervint Dumbledore. « Je vous conseille de regagner vos dortoirs. Monsieur Wheeler, si vous pouviez juste rester un petit instant, j'aimerais vous parler d'un détail._

_- Merci de nous avoir reçus. Déclara Yugi au moment de partir. « Mais… Ne serait-il pas plus prudent que vous gardiez ces objets ? J'ai peur qu'ils ne soient pas en sécurité dans le dortoir de Gryffondor… Pas que je critique votre système de sécurité mais bon…_

_- Je suis désolé, mais Shadi était formel. Vous devez récupérer ces objets. Vous seul avez la possibilité de les utiliser aujourd'hui. Répliqua fermement le directeur._

_- Alors si vous insistez. Finit par dire Yugi en rangeant soigneusement les deux objets dans son sac._

&&&

Seto savait exactement où il allait. Il devait en savoir plus. Bien sûr, il avait eu quelques explications il y a de cela plus de deux semaines et il s'en était contenté. Mais là, ce "rêve" venait compliquer les choses et il avait un besoin urgent d'en savoir plus. Se retenant de courir dans les couloirs en ce matin du 25 Octobre (( !)) il se dirigea tout droit vers l'endroit où il savait qu'il avait le plus de chances de trouver la personne qui l'intéressait à ce moment précis. Poussant subitement la porte de la bibliothèque, faisant ainsi sursauter Mme Pince, il se mit à jeter un coup d'œil dans tous les rayons sous les réprimandes de la bibliothécaire. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait et s'avança tranquillement, quoique d'un pas pressé, vers la personne en face de lui, absorbée par le rangement de livres quelconques.

« - Maintenant je veux que tu me racontes tout ce que tu sais. Déclara fermement le jeune PDG, faisant ainsi sursauter l'autre.

- Bonjour à toi aussi ! Répliqua Emma sur un ton faussement joyeux, arborant un sourire des plus sarcastiques, en ramassant les livres qu'elle venait de faire tomber à cause du brun.

- N'essaie pas de gagner du temps. Continua Seto sur le même ton impératif. « Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur le baratin égyptien. Maintenant ! Ordonna-t-il un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, attirant par là l'attention des élèves présents.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que ce que je vous ai déjà dit. Répondit Emma en se reconcentrant sur les livres en face d'elle, perdant le sourire qu'elle avait quelques instants plus tôt.

- Ecoute-moi bien _Ivanov_, je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience alors ne joue pas avec moi. Tu n'as aucun intérêt à me dissimuler quoi que ce soit, à moins que tu ne caches encore quelque chose… Termina Seto en observant le visage de profil de la blonde au fur et à mesure qu'il avait parlé. Elle était tout simplement restée de marbre.

- Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Déclara-t-elle finalement en se dirigeant vers le fond du rayon, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

_- Bien joué, toi au moins tu sais parler aux filles ! _Lança sarcastiquement Seth en regardant Emma s'éloigner.

_- La ferme crétin. _Répliqua Kaiba, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_- Mais tu sais, tu aurais pu me demander à moi au lieu de tout de suite aller la voir _elle_…_ Continua le prêtre.

_- Parce que tu m'aurais répondu ?_ Demanda Seto en sortant de la bibliothèque.

_- Non._ _Mais tu aurais pu au moins essayer, ça aurait été… intéressant ! _

_- Ca aurait surtout été une perte de temps. _Répliqua Kaiba, terminant ainsi la conversation.

&&&

De retour dans la salle commune, Seto tomba directement sur Mokuba qui l'accueillit avec un _énorme_ sourire.

« - Ca va grand frère ? En forme aujourd'hui ? Demanda le cadet, toujours avec ce même sourire, accompagnant l'aîné qui se dirigeait vers le coin près du feu.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux… Maugréa le brun en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Tu n'as pas été travaillé sur ton ordinateur en douce j'espère… Continua le garçon sur un ton qu'il voulait menaçant en regardant son frère d'un air grave.

- Je t'ai promis que je ne toucherais pas un ordinateur de la journée, ni même une statistique de la Kaiba Corp. Quel genre de frère je serais si je ne tenais même pas une telle promesse… Répliqua Seto en fixant à son tour le plus jeune.

- Mouais… Finit par dire calmement Mokuba. « Alors je peux ? Je peux ? Lança-t-il tout à coup, soudainement excité en sautant à moitié sur place à côté de son frère qui le regardait à présent avec un air à la fois amusé et gêné.

Après avoir discrètement lancé quelques regards autour de lui pour voir où se trouvaient les autres élèves, Seto finit par se tourner de nouveau vers son frère qui arborait un sourire encore plus grand que précédemment (était-ce seulement possible…). Soupirant, il finit par déclarer :

« - Le plus discrètement possible alors…

Se retenant de laisser exploser sa joie pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, Mokuba sauta au cou de son grand frère et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« - Joyeux anniversaire Seto !

&&&

Le devoir de Métamorphose _gentiment_ donné par McGonagall occupa tous les sixièmes années de Gryffondor la plus grande partie de l'après-midi. Enfin presque tous. Ce jour là, Kaiba avait _étrangement _passé beaucoup plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumée avec Mokuba, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Si certains élèves s'étonnaient de ce changement de comportement soudain du jeune PDG, d'autres se contentaient d'afficher un léger sourire en coin, entre deux formules de métamorphose…

Mais l'orgueil d'Harry fut mis à rude épreuve lorsqu'il aperçut les deux frères jouer à une console de jeux dans le dortoir. Comme si l'ordinateur ne suffisait pas ! A présent, ils étaient munis d'une télévision ((avec le câble et le satellite… nan je déconne ! quoique… lol)) _et_ d'une console de jeux. Si Hermione ne lui avait pas rappelé la montagne de devoirs qui les attendait, Harry se serait jeté sur les appareils pour les démonter une bonne fois pour toutes !

_« - Je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai ! _((désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Honte à moi ! lol !)) Ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry avant de retourner à contrecœur à ses devoirs.

Le soir arriva ensuite, un soulagement pour certains, un sentiment de "trop vite" pour d'autres (enfin pour deux personnes seulement…) Le dîner dans la Grande Salle fut étrangement assez calme du côté d'une partie des Gryffondors, comme si une certaine gêne s'était installée à un bout de la table… Le seul qui osait parler était Mokuba, sa bonne humeur habituelle renforcée par son après-midi passée avec son grand frère. Il ne cessait de raconter comment Seto l'avait littéralement écrasé à un jeu où il se croyait le meilleur…

Une fois de retour dans leur salle commune, la grande majorité des Gryffondors alla immédiatement se coucher, épuisés par le travail fourni durant l'après-midi. Il ne resta alors plus que Mokuba à moitié endormi sur le canapé et Ron et Seto, en pleine partie d'échecs. Régulièrement, des courants d'air se faisaient sentir dans la salle, ne manquant pas d'interpeller Kaiba, bien que concentré sur la partie d'échecs.

_« - J'espère que tu as vu que sa tour était positionnée de façon à prendre ton fou… _Commenta Seth alors qu'un nouveau courant d'air se faisait sentir.

_- Merci mais je crois que je peux me débrouiller sans toi. _Répliqua Seto, vexé que l'autre intervienne en pleine partie et se permette de lui donner des conseils. _« Et depuis quand tu sais jouer aux échecs toi ? Ca n'existait pas du temps des bonhommes de profil…_

_- J'ai vite appris avec toi. _Répondit simplement le prêtre alors que le cavalier de Seto mangeait la tour du rouquin.

- Echec au roi. Annonça finalement le brun sous le regard ébahi de Ron qui chercha alors un moyen de sauver son roi.

_- Et puis tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est tout ce trafic depuis tout à l'heure ?_ Finit par demander Seth en suivant comme un point invisible de l'escalier jusqu'ai portrait de la Grosse Dame.

_- Quel trafic ? _Interrogea à son tour Seto, étonné, tandis que Ron bougeait désespérément son roi pour le sauver.

_- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as rien vu depuis tout à l'heure !_ S'exclama Seth alors que Kaiba lui répondait par la négative. _« J'ai quand même encore du mal à accepter que tu es ma réincarnation…_Soupira le prêtre.

_- Et moi donc…_Ajouta Seto en avançant un pion.

_- Et bien pour te mettre au courant de la situation, depuis tout à l'heure, il y a plein de gens qui passent sous une espèce de cape. _Commença-t-il alors que Seto s'intéressait soudainement plus à ce que son yami disait qu'à la partie d'échecs. _« Il y a tout d'abord eu le garçon à la cicatrice, le Pharaon et Wheeler, puis Scarface _((désolée, trop tentant encore…))_ est revenu puis il est repassé avec Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout et le Gaffeur de Service, et de nouveau il est revenu pour repartir avec les deux autres là…Leurs voisins de dortoirs… Enfin tu vois puis il est revenu en dernier pour repartir avec le garçon au crapaud et la sœur de celui que tu es en train d'écraser aux échecs. _Termina le prêtre alors que Seto se tournait vers la forme quasi endormie de son _amour_ de petit frère.

- T'es toujours là Kaiba ? C'est à toi ! Lança la voix lointaine de Ron alors que Seto pouvait sentir un nouveau courant d'air.

- Ah oui. Répondit le brun d'un air distrait en bougeant sa dame stratégiquement.

_- Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils ont tout fait à ton insu. _Continua Seth. _« Que ce soit pour tout préparer, jusqu'à la touche finale, te faire t'asseoir à cet endroit précis pour la partie d'échecs, prévue pour t'occuper, pour que tu ne vois pas le portrait s'ouvrir à chaque passage, sans oublier l'autre rouquin qui fait bien exprès de parler à chaque fois pour que tu n'entendes pas le bruit du portrait qui s'ouvre…En fait je crois que le signal c'est le livre qui est sur la table derrière, le "passeur" l'ouvre et le referme à chaque fois pour dire au rouquin de faire du bruit… Si j'ai bien tout suivi ! Ingénieux ma foi…_Conclut-il, fier d'avoir déjoué le plan du reste du groupe alors que Seto ne s'était douté de rien.

_- Ils se sont crûs plus malins que moi…_Fulminait Kaiba intérieurement alors qu'il devait se rendre à l'évidence. _« Alors on va voir s'ils sont vraiment aussi intelligents que ça._ Termina-t-il en annonçant "échec et mat".

_- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! _Se réjouit Seth en observant son double.

- C'était une bonne partie mais il va falloir que tu t'améliores si tu veux avoir une chance de me prendre un pion. Déclara Seto sur un ton cassant en se levant.

En entendant cela, Mokuba s'était relevé en quatrième vitesse, soudainement totalement réveillé. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, ce fut Seto qui parla :

« - Je vais aller faire un tour avant de me coucher.

- Maintenant ? S'étonnèrent Ron et Mokuba d'une seule voix.

- Oui, maintenant. Répondit calmement le brun en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Mais on a pas le droit d'être dans les couloirs à cette heure là ! S'exclama Ron alors que lui et Mokuba avaient commencé à suivre Kaiba. « Enfin il est presque neuf heures et le couvre-feu est fixé à cette heure là…

- Tant pis, je prends le risque de me faire prendre. Répliqua le brun tout en continuant à avancer.

- Mais… Commença le plus jeune des Kaiba.

- Et tu as intérêt à être couché quand je reviens Mokuba. L'interrompit Seto en passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, laissant Ron et Mokuba bouche bée : ce n'était pas _du tout_ prévu dans le plan !

- Attends Seto ! S'écria Mokuba en poursuivant son frère dans le couloir, suivi de près par Ron.

- Quoi Mokuba ? Demanda le brun en s'arrêtant, se retournant à peine.

- Euh… Ca te dirait de voir une super pièce que Harry m'a montrée ? Interrogea le cadet, plein d'espoir.

_- Nous y voilà… _Pensa Seto.

_- N'y vas pas trop fort quand même, il ne faudrait pas le choquer le petit…_ Ajouta Seth en observant la scène.

_- Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de _mon_ petit frère, je sais comment me comporter avec lui. Alors tes conseils tu peux te les garder !_ Répliqua froidement Kaiba en se reconcentrant sur Mokuba.

- Ce soir ? Ca peut attendre demain il me semble. Répondit finalement l'aîné en fixant son petit frère qui ne laissa pas faire.

- Oui ce soir ! Tu sais, il m'a dit que la nuit, c'était beaucoup plus joli ! Et puis c'est mieux d'y aller un samedi soir que dans la semaine, tu crois pas ? Argumenta Mokuba sans quitter son frère des yeux.

Il connaissait Seto par cœur et il pouvait voir que le regard de son frère lui cachait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à voir quoi. Il avait cet habituel air sûr de lui mais là, c'était comme s'il prenait un certain plaisir à poser toutes ces questions. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Après toutes les précautions qu'ils avaient prises ! Marek et Joey avaient même été surveillés en permanence pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de gaffes…

« - Alors pourquoi pas… Finit par répondre Seto alors que Mokuba se retint de lui sauter au cou. « Mais je dois juste aller vérifier un détail avant. Ajouta-t-il alors que Ron et Mokuba lui lançaient clairement des regards suspicieux. « Dis-moi juste où se trouve cette salle si… _intéressante_…

- Euh… Mokuba hésita. Mais après tout, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi ! Restait à espérer que Seto ne se perdrait pas… « Au septième étage, en face de la tapisserie qui représente euh…

- …Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls. Termina Ron pour lui alors que Mokuba lui lançait un "merci" de plus discrets. « Enfin, c'est la porte en bois qui est juste à côté de la tapisserie. Précisa-t-il alors que c'était au tour de Kaiba de lancer un regard des plus suspicieux.

- Et personne n'y va jamais ? Je veux dire, comment peut-on être sûr que personne n'entre quand on est déjà dedans ? Demanda-t-il en relevant le sourcil.

- Bien sûr c'est un risque à prendre mais généralement, personne ne fait attention à une porte aussi simple, sauf quand on sait ce qu'il y a vraiment derrière et je te jure que seules très peu de personnes sont au courant ! Donc aucun risque ! Répondit Ron du tac au tac.

- Mais si cette pièce est aussi _jolie_ la nuit, comment ça se fait que vous n'y alliez pas plus souvent ? Demanda de nouveau le brun, continuant son interrogatoire.

_- Tu y vas peut-être un peu fort là, nan ? _Lança Seth en soupirant. Seto ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

- Avec tous les devoirs et tout ça, c'est un peu dur. Et puis il faut se faufiler la nuit et tout ça… Expliqua le rouquin en commençant à sentir une petite goutte de sueur dégouliner le long de sa tempe. Seto, de son côté, savait qu'il avait gagné.

- Je vois… En effet, beaucoup de risques… Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que moi et mon frère pourrions prendre autant de risques ? Finit-il par demander en regardant directement le brun dans les yeux. _Le coup final ! _Pensa Seto en attendant la réponse de Ron. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui prit la parole :

- Quoi Seto ? Tu veux pas me faire plaisir ou quoi ? Depuis quand tu as peur de te faire prendre ? Lança Mokuba en fixant son frère d'un air de reproche.

_- Aïe… _Ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper Seth. _« Là tu vas devoir céder je crois… Tu as tenté mais ce cher amour qui te sert de petit frère est ton seul point faible… Dommage !_

- Grrr… Maugréa Kaiba. « C'est bon, j'irai.

- Alors t'as intérêt à y être dans pas longtemps ! Lança Mokuba, sur un ton un peu trop enthousiaste ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de la part de son frère. « Je veux dire, me fais pas trop attendre… Ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus sérieux.

- J'y serai dans un quart d'heure environ. Finit par déclarer le brun en reprenant son chemin.

- Te fais pas prendre par quelqu'un en attendant ! Lança Ron avant de voir Kaiba tourner à droite au premier coin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le prof qui prendra mon frère n'est pas encore né ! Lança joyeusement Mokuba avant de retourner dans la salle commune.

- Bon ben il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre Harry pour le dernier voyage alors… Finit par dire Ron en s'asseyant sur le canapé. « J'espère juste que ce petit contretemps ne changera en rien le programme de la soirée.

- T'inquiète ! Je gère ! Répondit gaiement le jeune Kaiba.

- C'est bien ça qui me fait peur… Murmura le rouquin.

&&&

_« - "Un détail à vérifier" ? _Finit par interroger Seth en relevant le sourcil.

_- Tu préférais que je dises autre chose ? Du genre : "je vais faire un tour pour me préparer psychologiquement à affronter toute une bande de gamins pour la soirée" ? _Répliqua Seto sur un ton énervé. _« Je crois que Mokuba aurait adoré…Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'organiser un truc comme ça ! On s'était pourtant mis d'accord à ce sujet !_

_- Après tout ce n'est qu'une soirée…_Tenta le prêtre alors qu'il sentait son double fulminer intérieurement.

_- Qu'une soirée ?Je crois que tu as passé trop de temps enfermé dans ta lampe, génie ! _Répliqua Kaiba sur un ton des plus sarcastiques alors qu'il se dirigeait un peu au hasard dans les couloirs. _« Il ne manquerait plus qu'il y ait un de ces profs débiles pour me gâcher totalement la soirée…_

_- Si c'est le cas, laisse-moi faire ! _Lança quasi-joyeusement Seth.

_- Il y a vraiment des fois où tu m'inquiètes…_ Se contenta de commenter Seto en continuant à marcher au hasard. Il s'arrêta subitement, se rendant compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait. _« Mais pourquoi je me retrouve toujours ici ?_

_- Le destin ? _Proposa Seth.

_- Oublie…_ Répliqua froidement Seto en poussant la porte de la bibliothèque, étrangement ouverte. _« Ca c'est pas normal…_

_- Je croyais que tu avais dit un quart d'heure à ton cher frère ? _Lui rappela son yami, voyant que Seto était sur le point d'entrer dans la pièce. _« Depuis quand le _grand_ Seto Kaiba est-il en retard ? Pour son petit frère qui plus est ! _Continua à argumenter le prêtre, sentant que rester là n'apporterait que des ennuis.

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi réticent à entrer ?_ Interrogea Kaiba en passant définitivement le pas de la porte. _« Serait-ce de la peur que je sens ?_

_- Parce que maintenant tu arrives à ressentir ce que je ressens ? Dis donc ! Il faut sabrer le champagne ! _Se réjouit faussement Seth, tentant de cacher ce qu'il ressentait effectivement.

_- J'ai donc raison. _En conclut Seto alors qu'il s'avançait de plus en plus dans l'obscurité de la bibliothèque. _« Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait terrifier un fantôme à ce point ?_

_- Je ne suis pas un fantôme ! Et tu ferais mieux de faire de la lumière avec ta baguette si tu ne veux pas te cogner dans un meuble… _Lui conseilla son yami pour changer de sujet.

_- Je crois que ça ne sera pas utile…_ Répondit Seto alors qu'une faible lueur brillait dans la direction de la réserve.

Le brun se dirigea alors prudemment vers la source de la faible lumière tout en prenant soin de ne heurter aucune chaise, table ou étagère. Arrivé à proximité, il sentit sa main se refermer inconsciemment sur la Baguette du Millenium qu'il sortit de sa place habituelle.

_« - Il y a _vraiment_ quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas ici. _Déclara Seth alors que son double se rapprochait silencieusement du rayon duquel provenait la lueur.

Plus il avançait, moins il était sûr de lui. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air. Seth avait raison. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il était trop tard pour reculer, et encore plus quand on s'appelle Kaiba !

Une fois arrivé au niveau du rayon concerné, Seto respira un bon coup avant de se décider à avancer à découvert. Il se mit rapidement face à l'allée pour se trouver face à un homme de la même taille que lui, encapuchonné dans une longue robe de sorcier, dont seuls les yeux pouvaient être aperçus.

« - Je ne pensais pas que le grand Seto Kaiba serait si facile à manipuler, encore moins l'illustre Seth ! Lança la voix froide, ou plutôt glaciale de l'homme.

Face à lui, Kaiba était comme paralysé sans savoir pourquoi. Il voulait répliquer mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Paralysé.

« - Alors quoi, on a peur ? Le provoqua à nouveau l'autre. « Bon, assez joué, on nous attends là-bas. Finit-il par déclarer en sortant sa baguette magique.

L'homme prononça des mots que le brun ne réussit pas à comprendre et la dernière chose que Seto put voir furent deux points vert clair le fixer intensément avant de sombrer dans le noir total.

--------------------------------------------------------

Alors, pour un come back vous en pensez quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui fais pas encore subir à notre Seto…

Je tiens quand même à prévenir que je suis juste de passage chez moi et que je repars sous peu dans le sud alors le prochain chap viendra… euh… Surprise ! Venez faire un tour sur le site

vers la fin du mois… (j'espère… lol !)

Sinon, l'habituel R&R !

Merci !


	20. Chapter 20

Hello ! Et bien me revoilà pour la suite des aventures de nos amis et tout particulièrement de notre Seto national ! Vous avez été nombreux (euh… plutôt "nombreuses" je pense…) à vous inquiéter du sort de notre cher PDG préféré ! Un peu d'éclaircissements dans ce chap ainsi que le début de la révélation d'un mystère qui vous tracasse tous (euh… toutes ? si y'a des gars, faîtes-moi signe pour que j'évite les gaffes…)

De nouveau, encore un ENORME merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de mettre des petites reviews ! J'espère que ce chap vous inspirera encore plus que le précédent qui a lui-même connu une bonne dose de reviews et j'en suis vraiment flattée !

Enfin voilà, tout ça pour dire : amusez-vous bien !

_bla bla_ pensées

((bla bla)) note de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence…)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre XX : **

« - Je suis sûr que c'est Kaiba qui est derrière tout ça… Maugréa Joey alors qu'ils regagnaient la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Je ne pense pas. Répondit Yugi qui marchait à côté de lui. « Kaiba ne ferait rien qui puisse décevoir Mokuba. Continua-t-il en désignant le jeune Kaiba qui traînait des pieds devant eux, la mine maussade.

- N'empêche que ça doit bien l'arranger le père Kaiba… Ajouta Marek en croisant les bras, faisant mine d'être également déçu.

- On va voir ce qu'il en dit. Conclut Yugi alors que le retour à la salle commune se termina en silence.

_Flash back_

_« - Allez, st'eu plaît, juste un tout petit avant que ça commence et que tout le monde se jette dessus… Supplia Joey pour la énième fois._

_- Non non non ! Tu ne toucheras pas un seul de ces Chocogrenouilles tant que Kaiba ne sera pas arrivé ! Répliqua fermement Hermione. _

_- Vraiment pas drôle… Finit par lancer le blond en croisant les bras, affichant une moue d'enfant capricieux._

_ Aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître, Mokuba avait laissé la garde du buffet à la jeune fille. Cela s'avéra être un choix malicieux puisqu'il pouvait être certain qu'elle ne serait pas tentée de piquer des friandises d'une part (nan mais vraiment, vous imaginez _Hermione Granger_ se rabaisser à un tel niveau ?), et qu'elle repousserait tout assaillant tel que Joey d'autre part, prenant son rôle de "gardienne du trésor" très au sérieux. _

_ De plus le cadet des Kaiba devait bien admettre une chose, Harry avait raison : cette salle était tout simplement parfaite pour l'occasion. Même s'il n'avait pas très bien saisi le mécanisme, Mokuba ne pouvait qu'admirer le résultat : une salle immense, décorée dans les moindres recoins dans des teintes bleues et parfois blanches dans certains endroits, et non rouge et or comme s'y attendaient la plupart des invités…Ceux qui avaient des contacts directs avec le monde des moldus avaient tout de suite compris le choix des couleurs tandis que d'autres, plongés dans le monde sorcier depuis leur tendre enfance, avaient du mal à comprendre pourquoi la couleur dominante était celle qui représentait Serdaigle. (« Vous êtes sûrs que vous vous êtes pas plantés dans la déco ? » « Ne me dites pas qu'on a mis ça pour les trois pauvres Serdaigles présents qui se courent après ! ») ((j'a-dore cette expression ! )) Après quelques explications, les éventuels qui pro quo avaient disparus. _

_ Au fond de la pièce était disposé un buffet extrêmement bien garni en friandises plus ou moins extravagantes, dont certaines avaient même été spécialement apportées par Ron en guise de publicité pour Fred et Georges. Celles-ci avaient droit à un emplacement spécial sur la gauche de la table, derrière un panneau (seule condition à laquelle Hermione avait accepté de disposer une telle nourriture sur son précieux buffet…) annonçant « Made in Weasley », précision qui suffisait à dissuader la plupart des invités…_

_ La touche finale de la décoration n'était autre que trois Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus qui volaient sur les murs de la salle, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour montrer leurs petites quenottes bien aiguisées tout en faisant entendre leur belle voix, complétant ainsi la panoplie bleu et blanc de la salle._

_ Au milieu de la pièce se tenaient les petits veinards qui s'étaient trouvés sur la liste de Mokuba. La majorité était bien sûr de Gryffondor, pour ne pas dire la totalité. En effet, les seuls "intrus" se trouvaient être quelques Serdaigle parmi lesquels, bien évidemment, il y avait Ryou, Sérénity et Emma, ainsi qu'une poignée de sixièmes années de la même maison (poignée qui se résumait en fait à une seule personne qui n'était autre qu'Oliver, le _fameux_ préfet de Serdaigle…). Pour faire partie des autres élèves présents, on devait, soit être en sixième année à Gryffondor, soit s'appeler Ginny Weasley ou les frères Crivey. ((je les aime bien les deux là… Je sais pas trop pourquoi…)) En effet, Mokuba avait insisté pour s'en tenir au strict minimum quant aux invités, malgré l'insistance de certains pour inviter plus de fêtards (si, si, un p'tit blond prêt à _tout_ pour rendre la vie dure à un jeune PDG…). Connaissant son frère et son affection pour ce genre de soirée, surprise qui plus est, le jeune Kaiba savait que le moins d'invités il y aurait, le mieux cela passerait pour son frère (évidemment, ceux qui avaient été conviés étaient "tenus au secret" afin de ne pas ébruiter la nouvelle qu'une telle soirée avait lieu…)._

_ Tout comme pour la décoration, la liste des invités avait sa petite "touche finale". Par un quelconque miracle, en mettant Hagrid dans le secret (qui s'était d'ailleurs empressé de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu), Mokuba avait réussi à faire venir Feufollet, tout heureux de pouvoir un peu voler librement (quoique à l'intérieur…). Ainsi, dès qu'il était arrivé, le mini-dragon avait tenté, en vain, d'avoir une conversation avec les dragons blancs qui volaient sur les murs de la salle…Le problème était cependant qu'il s'agissait simplement d'images, ou du moins d'images mobiles alors pour avoir une discussion avec eux, cela s'avérait un peu difficile…(Même si on est trop mignon et qu'on s'appelle Feufollet !) Abandonnant finalement, il choisit de se poser sur l'épaule droite de Mokuba lequel s'étonna au début d'un tel comportement mais qui, comme son frère, s'y habitua vite._

_« - Il serait peut-être temps de vérifier où en est notre invité ! Proposa Ryou alors qu'Hermione croisa à son tour les bras pour répondre au comportement puéril de Joey en se montrant plus ferme que jamais._

_- T'as raison, il ne devrait plus tarder. Répondit Harry en sortant la carte du Maraudeur._

_- Ca aurait peut-être été plus simple de suivre son trajet depuis le début, nan ? Lança Marek en dévorant le buffet du regard alors que Cerbère le surveillait de près._

_- On ne va quand même pas _non plus_ surveiller ses faits et gestes. Répondit Harry en dépliant le parchemin._

_- Il s'agit juste de savoir quand il arrive à proximité de la salle pour se tenir prêts ! Expliqua joyeusement Mokuba en sautant carrément sur place, faisant ainsi presque tomber Feufollet qui se rattrapa de justesse, sans cacher l'excitation qui le gagnait peu à peu, sentant le moment tant attendu _enfin_ arriver !_

_- Et dire que tout ça c'est pour le snobinard…Soupira Joey alors que Marek se faisait lourdement réprimander par Hermione après une vaine tentative d'approche de la nourriture tant convoitée. « Alors, il en est où l'autre ? Interrogea finalement le blond._

_ Harry posa les yeux sur la carte et, immédiatement, un détail lui sauta aux yeux._

_« - Aïe… Commença le sorcier alors que tous les autres avaient soudainement arrêté ce qu'ils faisaient pour le regarder, installant ainsi un silence pesant dans la salle. « McGonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid sont juste devant la porte de la salle…Déclara-t-il en faisant la grimace._

_Fin du flash back_

Et à présent ils en étaient là. Les Gryffondors avaient suivi McGonagall tandis que les Serdaigles avaient fait de même avec Flitwick, chaque groupe se dirigeant vers sa salle commune respective. Feufollet, de son côté, avait eu beaucoup de mal à quitter l'épaule de Mokuba mais avait dû finalement s'y résoudre après quelques explications d'Hagrid (comme s'il pouvait le comprendre…). Le géant était donc parti de son côté, le mini-dragon dans ses bras.

Hermione, Ron et Oliver, en tant que préfets, avaient tout de même tenté de commencer un semblant d'explication mais les professeurs leur avaient fait signe de se taire immédiatement avant de leur demander de suivre le directeur de leurs maisons respectives. Alors que la marche des Gryffondors était plutôt silencieuse sur la fin, chacun se demandait _qui_ avait pu les vendre aux professeurs. Hagrid ? Non, même s'il était professeur, il n'aurait jamais pu vouloir leur gâcher une telle soirée ! Ou peut-être l'a-t-il laissé échapper, maladroit comme il est ! C'était une possibilité. En tout cas, pour qu'il soit venu avec Flitwick et McGonagall, c'est bien qu'il leur avait dit que Feufollet était là. Mais sinon qui ? Personne d'autre n'était au courant !

Rien qu'à voir la mine déçue de Mokuba, Joey serrait le poing, trop désireux de faire payer cher à celui qui avait osé gâcher cette soirée au garçon. Car tout le monde en était bien conscient, même s'il s'agissait d'une fête en l'honneur de Seto, c'était sans conteste Mokuba qui se réjouissait le plus, et de loin, de pouvoir célébrer comme il se devait l'anniversaire de son frère.

Au moment de prononcer le mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune, McGonagall leur fit signe de s'arrêter à leur plus grand étonnement.

« - Mademoiselle Granger et messieurs Potter, Weasley, Muto, Wheeler, Ishtar et Kaiba, arrêtez-vous ici. Les autres, vous pouvez rentrer. Déclara-t-elle en désignant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Une fois seuls, McGonagall leur demanda de la suivre en silence. Ils repartirent donc dans la direction opposée. Cependant, après quelques minutes, il purent deviner l'endroit où les emmenait le professeur : le bureau du Directeur. Arrivés devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore, McGonagall prononça le mot de passe et ils entrèrent, toujours dans le plus grand silence.

« - Merci Minerva. Dit Dumbledore alors que le groupe arrivait dans le bureau.

Immédiatement, le directeur leur proposa de s'asseoir, ce que firent le trio, Yugi et Mokuba tandis que Joey et Marek restèrent debout. Alors que Dumbledore allait parler, des bruits se firent entendre du vestibule et après avoir frappé à la porte, le professeur Flitwick entra, suivi de près par Emma et Ryou, aussi surpris de se trouver là que les autres. Rapidement, le directeur remercia le professeur d'Enchantements avant de faire apparaître de nouveaux sièges. Emma et Ryou acceptèrent volontiers l'offre. Le groupe se préparait mentalement à recevoir un sermon magistral !

« - Bien. Commença Dumbledore en posant les coudes sur son bureau. « Maintenant que vous êtes tous réunis, je vais répondre à la question que vous vous posez sûrement depuis tout à l'heure. Si nous vous avons interrompus pendant votre petite fête, c'est que nous avons subi…hum… une sorte… d'attaque au château… Déclara-t-il finalement après maintes hésitations, ce qui était loin d'être habituel pour lui.

A ces mots, Atem et Bakura prirent immédiatement le contrôle de leurs corps respectifs tandis que les autres fixaient le directeur avec un air surpris. Le regard de Joey tomba ensuite sur Mokuba qui avait pâli à vue d'œil…

&&&

« - Ding dong !

_- Hein ? C'est quoi ça ?_

- Réveille-toi petite fleur !

_- Comment ?_

- Il est l'heure de se lever !

_- C'est quoi ce…_

- Bon, tu vas te lever oui ou merde ? On a pas que ça à faire !

- Tout doux Crabbe, il ne faut pas non plus le brusquer !

_- Ok, soit c'est un rêve et ça craint pour ma santé mentale, soit c'est la réalité et là ça craint tout court !_

- Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi le Maître l'a fait amener ici. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a besoin de lui ?

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Le Maître a dit ainsi, alors on fait ainsi.

_- Le Maître ? C'est quoi ça encore ? Une secte ?_

Puis vinrent des bruits de pas suivis d'un lourd bruit de porte grinçante, puis de nouveau des pas accompagnés cette fois d'une sorte de glissement. Immédiatement, des bruits de froissements de vêtements se firent entendre :

« - Maître !

- Epargnez-moi les formalités. Où en est-il ? Lança une voix des plus glaciales. ((encore pire que Kaiba dans ses mauvais jours… Si si, j'vous jure !))

- Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé Maître.

- Toujours pas ? S'étonna à moitié la voix au ton arctique.

De nouveau des bruits de pas et cet autre son comparable à un frottement continu.

« - Alors comme ça on veut faire une grasse matinée ? Déclara à nouveau cette voix à faire frissonner sur un ton faussement maternel.

Silence seulement ponctué par quelques sifflements étranges.

« - On va voir si tu dors toujours après _ça _! Dit soudain la voix en reprenant sa froideur inhumaine.

Silence seulement ponctué par quelques sifflements étranges.

« - _Qu'est-ce que…_

_- Endoloris _!

&&&

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? Demanda la voix grave d'Atem en croisant les bras et les jambes.

Alors que le directeur allait répondre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Dumbledore demanda à la personne d'entrer. La silhouette de Shizu se dessina alors dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« - Merci d'être venue Shizu. Déclara le directeur en faisant apparaître une nouvelle chaise pour le professeur qui s'y installa poliment. « Je vous ai demandé de vous joindre à nous car cela vous concerne également il me semble. Expliqua Dumbledore alors que les autres observait la nouvelle venue d'un air suspect. « Revenons à la question que vous m'avez posée M. Muto. Cependant, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre pour le moment. Commença à répondre le directeur. « Non pas je ne veuille pas, mais parce que je ne le peux pas : je n'ai, pour le moment, aucune explication à fournir.

- Alors comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il y a _effectivement_ eu une attaque ? Interrogea Harry.

- Je peux seulement vous dire que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, a passé le portail de protection de Poudlard. Répondit calmement Dumbledore.

- Je croyais que c'était impossible ! S'étonna Marek.

- Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance… Maugréa Bakura.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tenta immédiatement de les rassurer le directeur. « Dès que nous nous sommes rendu compte de cette faille, située au niveau de la bibliothèque, nous l'avons _immédiatement_ réparée. Pour répondre à d'éventuelles futures questions, la magie à l'origine de cette fissure est très ancienne et très puissante. Ce qui vous donne une idée de pourquoi je vous ai fait convoquer ici, tout de suite après cet incident.

- Qui en est à l'origine ? Interrogea Bakura.

- Je pense que, dans tous les cas, Voldemort est lié à cette attaque. Commença Dumbledore. « Mais cela signifierait donc qu'il a accès à une magie ancienne. Plus ancienne que les objets du Millenium.

- Comment ? S'étonnèrent les personnes présentes.

- Je n'ai, malheureusement, aucune information sur cette puissance à laquelle nous devons faire face. Continua le directeur. « Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que si Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'utiliser une puissance si ancienne, c'est qu'il a forcément un allié. Seul, il n'aurait jamais été capable de la contrôler en si peu de temps.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on va devoir affronter non pas un mais deux déglingués super puissants ? Demanda Joey.

- Je ne pense pas que "déglingués" soit le mot approprié. Intervint Hermione. « Tout porte à croire que notre second ennemi cherche également à s'emparer des objets du Millenium et le fait que la barrière de protection de Poudlard ait été passée prouve qu'il est puissant et qu'il maîtrise parfaitement son pouvoir.

- Vous ne savez même pas à quand peut remonter cette puissance ? Demanda Shizu.

- Non, elle m'est totalement inconnue. Répondit le directeur. « Je peux juste dire que plus une magie est ancienne, plus elle est puissante. Or celle-ci était extrêmement puissante, et, je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais plus puissante que vos objets du Millenium. J'en ai donc conclu qu'elle était encore plus ancienne.

- Où est Kaiba ? Demanda soudainement Joey en fixant intensément le directeur.

A ce moment précis toutes les têtes passèrent de Mokuba à Dumbledore, attendant une intervention du second. Ils s'étaient doutés que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le brun avait quelque chose à voir avec cette attaque. Mais ils ne savaient pas à quel niveau. Finalement, sur un ton désolé, le directeur déclara lentement :

« - Juste après cette attaque, nous avons noté la disparition d'un élève de Gryffondor.

Dumbledore n'en dit pas plus. Il n'y avait pas besoin. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors définitivement vers le jeune Kaiba qui tentait, en vain, d'adopter l'attitude insensible de son aîné. Mais ce fut trop pour lui et il craqua et commença à sangloter bruyamment.

_« - Merde…_ Pensa Joey. _« Kaiba, dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore mis…_

&&&

« - Vous comprendrez bien qu'après un tel événement, le directeur a dû prendre des mesures appropriées. Déclara McGonagall en essayant d'apaiser les élèves le plus possible.

Le lendemain matin, Dumbledore avait demandé à chaque directeur de maison d'expliquer à leurs élèves la situation et ses conséquences sur le règlement. La mystérieuse disparition de Kaiba avait majoritairement créé un mouvement de panique parmi les élèves qui se sentaient à présent vulnérables même à Poudlard.

« - Toute sortie, exceptée pour se rendre en classe, est désormais interdite. Continua le professeur de Métamorphoses. « Cela inclut donc les entraînements et les matchs de Quidditch, les trajets jusqu'à la bibliothèque ou autre endroit semblable, de même pour de simples balades dans le parc, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Annonça-t-elle alors que les visages des élèves en face d'elle affichaient à la fois une certaine compréhension et un certain choc, notamment pour les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch. « Les trajets jusqu'à l'infirmerie seront _extrêmement_ réglementés et les élèves jugés _réellement_ malades se verront accompagnés par M. Rusard.

- A moins d'être agonisant, je vois pas pourquoi on tenterait ça ! Lança un Gryffondor, récoltant quelques rires discrets.

- De même pour les interclasses, vous serez escortés par vos professeurs. Continua McGonagall sur un ton qu'elle voulait le plus professionnel possible.

- On se croirait revenus au temps de Sirius Black… Murmura un autre Gryffondor approuvé par les autres, les yeux toujours fixés sur le professeur.

- Je vous prie de respecter ces mesures à la lettre, sans quoi les autres professeurs et moi-même nous verrons dans l'obligation de punir lourdement quiconque les enfreindra. Déclara-t-elle fermement, cherchant à faire passer son message le mieux possible. « Comprenez bien que tout est fait dans votre intérêt. Termina-t-elle sur un ton plus doux, presque maternel.

- Et pour les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard ? Demanda un élève.

- Et pour le Bal d'Halloween ? Lança un autre.

- Pour Pré-Au-Lard, ces sorties sont bien sûr annulées pour le moment. Commença McGonagall. « Et pour le bal, il est pour l'instant repoussé à Noël, en espérant que tout se sera arrangé d'ici là. Termina-t-elle en disant la dernière partie de sa phrase surtout pour elle.

&&&

« - Alors, notre patient s'est réveillé ?

- Votre homme avait _trop _bien fait son travail : ce cher Kaiba ne voulait pas se réveiller, ou plutôt, _n'arrivait pas_ à se réveiller devrais-je dire ? Heureusement, quelques sortilèges d'_Endoloris_ l'ont sorti de ce "coma" et, en ce moment même, il goûte aux doux plaisirs du sortilège prévu.

- Et vous voilà donc en possession de ce que vous désiriez ?

- Tout à fait. Mon objectif est bien sûr de tous les réunir mais c'est un début. Une fois que le vermisseau sera suffisamment affaibli et que le lien entre lui et cet objet sera quasiment anéanti, il sera à vous, ou du moins, son âme si je me rappelle bien ?

- Exact. Mais j'ai pensé à une deuxième utilisation.

- Et je suppose que vous ne partagez pas vos secrets ? Si nous sommes censés "travailler dans le même sens", il serait normal que nous mettions nos projets en commun, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'en déduis par là que vous ne me faîtes pas confiance quant à mes fins ?

- Vous savez comme moi que si nous voulons mener à bien nos plans respectifs, et ce au plus vite, il nous faut un minimum de communication. Nos ennemis, de leur côté, forment un front uni. Nous devons nous préparer à affronter un bloc.

- Une alliance officielle ?

- Pas forcément. Juste des mises au point régulières.

- Je sais que votre objectif est de réunir les sept objets du millenium. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à savoir vos progrès dans cette quête.

- Détrompez-vous. Vous savez que je veux posséder ces objets. Mais savez-vous pourquoi ?

- Il est bien connu qu'ils renferment une puissance millénaire dévastatrice.

- Je suis toujours d'accord. Mais savez-vous ce qu'ils déchaînent une fois_ fusionnés _?

- Fusionnés!

- Alors, convaincu que "des mises au point régulières" seraient dans notre intérêt à _tous les deux _?

&&&

_« - Espèce de bon à rien ! _

- C'est faux !

_- Tu ne mérites pas tout ce que tu possèdes !_

Les arbres défilaient et il ne savait pas où il se dirigeait. Haletant, il se frayait un chemin à travers un forêt de chênes millénaires dont les branches touffues laissaient à peine passer quelques rayons de lune. Il courait depuis ce qui lui semblait un temps infini et le paysage restait inchangé. Epuisé, sa vue commençait à se brouiller et ses jambes refusaient de plus en plus de le porter.

_- Regarde-toi ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Gozaburo !_

- C'est faux !

_- Comment peux-tu encore oser te considérer comme mon frère ?_

Perdu au milieu de nulle part, il cherchait seulement à fuir ces voix qui le poursuivaient.

_- Le monde se porterait mieux sans toi !_

- C'est faux !

_- Sans toi, je serais encore en vie !_

Finalement, sa cheville rencontra un racine qui dépassait du sol, mettant ainsi fin à sa course. Etendu au sol, il ne tenta même pas de se relever tant l'épuisement le gagnait. Il voulait rester là pour se reposer, loin de tout, tranquille.

_- Ma vie serait meilleure si tu disparaissais _à jamais_ Seto !_

Mais _elles_, ne le laisseraient _jamais_ tranquille.

Seto ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour faire le constat qu'il se trouvait encore et toujours dans ce maudit cachot sal et puant. Essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, il aurait bien voulu passer sa main sur son visage dégoulinant de sueur mais ses poignets étaient accrochés au mur au-dessus de sa tête, causant une douleur permanente au niveau de ses épaules.

Et pour couronner le tout, la Baguette du Millenium avait disparu.

« - Super… Maugréa le brun en observant tous les recoins de la pièce.

La pièce avait une simple forme carrée et seule la porte en fer offrait une possibilité de sortie. Des murs simples faits de grosses pierres dont les quelques fissures microscopiques laissaient s'échapper quelques insectes peu désirables.

Plus tôt, il avait eu "la chance" de faire face à son kidnappeur. S'il s'en référait à tout ce que les autres leur avaient dit, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Une seule personne pouvait glacer le sang à ce point. Cette voix et ces yeux ne trompent pas.

Seto Kaiba avait fait la connaissance de Lord Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Dragons avait rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Les autres personnes présentes importaient peu. La vue de ces yeux rouge sang revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit et cette voix résonnait en permanence dans sa tête durant ses courts moments de répit.

Car ça allait recommencer. Il le savait. Bientôt. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'ils reviennent. Depuis quand était-il ici ? Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Des heures ? Des jours ? Des semaines ? Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'ils reviendraient. Ils revenaient toujours. Depuis le temps qu'il était soumis à cette torture, car il était persuadé que tout n'était que pure illusion, il aurait _dû_ s'habituer. Ou du moins ne pas se laisser prendre au piège à chaque fois. Mais tout paraissait tellement…Tellement vrai ! Se pourrait-il que cela soit finalement… exact ? Que tous ces gens aient _effectivement_ pensé et pensent _toujours _ça de _lui _?

Il les avait tous identifiés, ceux qui le blâmaient autant.

Et c'est ce qui rendait cette torture insoutenable.

La première voix était toujours grave et froide, quasiment inhumaine. La seule voix qui le terrorisait encore des années après. Une voix qu'il associait aux douloureux moments qui avaient faits de lui ce qu'il était. Une voix que Seto pensait ne jamais plus entendre. Elle appartenait à Gozaburo Kaiba.

La seconde, habituellement douce et chaude, était ici froide et agressive. A chacune de ses paroles, le jeune homme sentait une douleur lui traverser le corps. Malgré le ton inhabituel, il était impossible de s'y tromper. Cette voix était celle de Mokuba.

Puis suivait "l'incontournable". Celle qui lui donnait le coup de grâce. Ce qui faisait le plus mal, c'était de savoir qu'une partie de ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Il devait faire face à la réalité. Et dans ce rôle, la voix de Jade était parfaite.

Pour finir, pour l'achever une bonne fois pour toutes, la silhouette fantomatique de Mokuba apparaissait devant lui et en sanglots, il lui faisait entendre ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Comme une prière ou une supplication. Son petit frère voulait lui faire passer un message. Ce qui le faisait sombrer un peu plus à chaque fois.

Le jeune homme était bien conscient d'une chose : son état physique déplorable n'était en rien le résultat de tortures corporelles, malgré le sortilège d'_Endoloris_ subi à plusieurs reprises, mais bel et bien le reflet de son état mental.

Mais déjà la pause était finie : Seto pouvait sentir le mal de tête revenir, annonciateur d'une nouvelle séance…

&&&

« - Et en quoi décortiquer l'ordinateur de Kaiba nous aidera à le retrouver ? Demanda Joey d'un air incrédule en croisant les bras.

S'il a été enlevé, c'est bien qu'il y a une raison, vous êtes d'accord ? Interrogea Harry en inspectant l'appareil sous toutes ses coutures tandis que les autres acquiesçaient lentement. « Eh bien je pense que ce cher petit objet peut nous aider à savoir pourquoi.

Après le récit de McGonagall, la quasi-totalité des élèves était partie dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour discuter de la fameuse attaque en petits groupes. Seuls restaient le trio et la Yugi team, à l'exception de Mokuba également monté à l'étage. Ils se trouvaient donc tous assis autour de la grande table de travail de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« - Si tu me permets… Commença Marek. « Je pense que l'enlèvement de Kaiba, s'il a bien été enlevé car on en est toujours pas sûr, a plutôt quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il soit la réincarnation d'un…

- Pas forcément. Le coupa Hermione qui était à côté d'Harry. « Je veux dire, pas _totalement_.

- Pardon ? Intervint Marek en croisant les bras.

- Eh bien pour commencer, on aurait pu supposer qu'ils se seraient attaqués plutôt à Yugi ou Ryou qui possèdent des objets du Millenium depuis plus longtemps que Kaiba… Commença-t-elle alors qu'Harry mettait l'ordinateur en marche.

- Et bien on sait que ces ennemis s'intéressent à l'ancienne magie contenue dans ces objets. Répondit Atem qui avait pris la place du petit Yugi. « Or Kaiba est le moins expérimenté de nous en matière de magie égyptienne, ou du moins, il n'est pas encore _totalement _conscient de sa puissance. Il était donc la cible la plus facile, si je peux dire ainsi.

- Je suis d'accord. Admit la jeune fille. « Mais c'est là que j'avance mon second argument : Joey et _Kaiba_ sont les premiers à avoir été attaqués, et ce avant même que Kaiba ne possède la Baguette.

- Là elle marque un point… Intervint Joey en se retenant de rigoler devant les airs vexés du Pharaon et de l'Egyptien.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter… Soupira tout à coup Harry en fixant l'écran d'un air las.

- Un mot de passe ? Demanda Hermione alors qu'Harry acquiesçait sans quitter l'écran des yeux, comme s'il cherchait déjà un mot de passe éventuel.

- Pfff… Facile ! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Marek et Joey.

- Vous connaissez Kaiba _aussi_ bien que ça ? S'étonna Ron en relevant le sourcil.

- N'importe qui peut connaître le mot de passe… Lança Marek.

- Faut pas être un génie ! Se vanta Joey.

- Alors ? Demanda Harry, prêt à taper le mot de passe.

- Mokuba ! S'exclamèrent les deux à l'unisson.

- M-O-K-U-B-A… Epela Harry tout en tapant sur le clavier. L'ordinateur émit alors un son grave et Harry annonça d'un air presque désolé : « Je crois que vous avez sous-estimé Kaiba…

- Mais c'est pas possible ! S'écria Marek.

- Il doit y avoir une erreur ! Lança Joey.

- Non, le mot de passe comporte seulement quatre caractères apparemment. Affirma Harry, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran.

- Quatre lettres ? Demanda Atem en réfléchissant.

- DBYB ! Annonça fièrement Joey.

- C'est quoi ce truc débile encore ? Demanda Ron en soupirant. « Un code de votre jeu de carte bizarre ?

- Exactement ! Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus ! Expliqua Marek avec un grand sourire. « On le tient !

- Vas-y ! Pressa Joey. « Tape D-B-Y-B !

- D-B-Y-B… Répéta Harry en tirant légèrement la langue. Le même son grave retentit alors. « Nan, encore autre chose…

- Je crois savoir. Annonça lentement Hermione alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle. « Essaie "J-A-D-E".

- Bonne idée ! S'exclama Ron.

- J'allais le dire ! S'empressèrent d'ajouter Joey et Marek tandis qu'Harry s'exécutait. Même résultat. Même bip sonore.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! S'emporta Joey.

- Il serait capable d'avoir mis une combinaison au hasard qu'il aurait mémorisée ! Lança Marek en tapant le poing sur la table, acte témoin d'une colère croissante (enfin ce serait surtout sa fierté qui serait touchée, il lui faudrait admettre que Kaiba est meilleur que lui… Enfin ça tout le monde le sait déjà à part lui !).

- Harry, je peux essayer quelque chose ? Demanda soudainement la voix grave d'Atem.

- T'as une idée ? Dis ! Le pressa Harry qui commençait _sérieusement_ à se lasser de ce petit jeu.

- Je préférerais l'écrire moi-même. Expliqua le Pharaon alors que les autres le regardaient d'un air suspect.

- Toi… Commença Joey en le fixant avec des petits yeux. « Tu as peur de te tromper.

- Je voudrais juste faire un essai, c'est tout. Répéta fermement le Pharaon.

- Si tu veux. Céda Harry en lui faisant passer l'ordinateur à l'autre bout de la table.

Une fois l'appareil entre les mains d'Atem, tout le monde retint son souffle. Après tout, lui et Kaiba étaient rivaux depuis toujours. A force de s'affronter, ils se connaissent par cœur. Le Pharaon pressa quatre touches et un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur le visage d'Atem.

« - C'est à vous maintenant. Annonça-t-il en donnant l'ordinateur à Marek sous les regards éberlués du reste du groupe.

- Mais…Mais… Commença Joey.

- Co… Comment ? Demanda finalement Marek en fixant l'écran qui affichait "Bonjour Monsieur Kaiba".

- Simple. Je me suis souvenu d'un passage _très précis_ d'un souvenir de Kaiba. Expliqua le Pharaon en essayant (en vain) de cacher son sourire de fierté.

- Lequel ? Interrogea à son tour Hermione.

- Le moment où Kaiba et sa sœur parlent des prénoms éventuels du futur bébé.

_Flash back_

_- Et pour les prénoms ? C'est quoi les idées ? Demanda le brun, subitement très passionné par la conversation._

_- Si c'est une fille ce sera Nikki je crois… Commença Jade. _

_- Mouais… Et pour le garçon ? _

_- Ils hésitent encore entre Yamato et Mokuba il me semble. Tu préférerais quoi toi ?_

_- Plutôt Mokuba, comme ça on pourra l'appeler Moki ! Répondit Seto en souriant._

_Fin du flash back_

« - C'est aussi simple que ça ! Déclara finalement Atem.

_- Et tu avais peur de te tromper ? C'est pour ça que tu voulais le tester toi-même ? _Lui demanda _naïvement _Yugi.

_- Euh… En fait c'est parce que j'avais encore jamais tapé sur un clavier d'ordinateur…_ Répondit le Pharaon sur un ton légèrement gêné, faisant apparaître une belle goutte de sueur sur la tempe du petit Yugi.

- Moki ? Demanda Marek en relevant le sourcil.

- Moki ? Répéta Joey sur le même ton incrédule.

- Quoi ? Demanda une petite voix en bas de l'escalier. « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec l'ordinateur de mon frère ? Interrogea Mokuba d'un air presque (presque) sévère.

- Euh… On a pensé que ça pourrait aider à… Commença Hermione.

- Après tout je m'en fiche, les seules choses que vous trouverez seront des statistiques de la Kaiba Corp et quelques schémas de prototypes de Duel Disks… Lança le garçon en haussant les épaules tout en se joignant à la table. « J'en ai eu marre des autres dans le dortoir, ils arrêtaient pas de me poser un tas de questions sur Seto. J'aurais dû m'en douter mais bon… Continua-t-il en fixant un point invisible sur la table. « Au fait, pourquoi vous disiez "Moki" ?

- C'était le mot de passe. Expliqua Ron.

- Et vous l'avez trouvé tout de suite ? Demanda le jeune Kaiba avec un air légèrement impressionné sur son visage.

- Euh… Pas vraiment… Répondit Joey. « Il nous a fallu plusieurs essais…

- Je savais même pas que Seto avait un mot de passe sur son ordinateur… Déclara Mokuba sur un ton presque amusé.

- Que des "statistiques de la Kaiba Corp et quelques schémas de prototypes de Duel Disks" hein ? Demanda Marek qui fixait l'écran avec un grand sourire sadique.

- T'as trouvé quoi ? Lui demandèrent d'une même voix Mokuba, Harry et Joey.

- Il semble que notre cher ami glaçon aime bien écouter de la musique… Lança le blond alors que ses yeux parcouraient l'écran.

- Montre ! Montre ! S'exclamèrent tous les autres à l'unisson.

- Attendez j'ai mieux, je vais vous faire écouter ! Déclara Marek, toujours avec ce même sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques clics de souris plus tard, la musique commença à résonner dans la pièce à travers les haut-parleurs de l'ordinateur.

« - C'est quoi _ça _? Demanda Ron en se bouchant les oreilles tandis qu'Hermione se bouchait les siennes en pressant fort ses cheveux épais contre ses tympans à côté d'un Harry un peu surpris.

- J'aurais dû vous prévenir… Lança Mokuba avec un grand sourire. « Il ne jure que par _Nightwish _! Continua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel tout en gardant son sourire presque nostalgique.

- C'est pas vrai… Murmura Joey en se passant la main sur le visage.

- Quelle horreur ! Hurla Marek en coupant la musique. Il ferma ensuite à moitié l'écran de l'ordinateur avant de le repousser au milieu de la table pour l'éloigner le plus possible de lui. « Ah… Soupira l'Egyptien. « Ca fait du bien…

- Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il écoute qu'un _seul_ groupe et que ce soit _celui-là_ ? Lança Joey, totalement dépité.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Hermione en remettant ses cheveux à la normale.

- Parce que c'est _mon_ groupe préféré ! S'exclama-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table, faisant ainsi mine de pleurer.

- Quoi ? Tu écoutes _ça_ toi ? S'étonna Marek tandis que Mokuba ne pouvait réprimer un sourire devant cette ironie.

- Pourquoi ? Mais _pourquoi _? Se lamenta le blond en continuant sa pleurnicherie.

- Je comprends _vraiment _pas comment vous faîtes pour écouter un truc pareil… Lança une voix en provenance de l'ordinateur. « J'avais déjà du mal à comprendre Seto mais si toi aussi tu t'y mets, ça devient grave… Quoique tu n'es peut-être pas une référence en matière de goût si j'en crois Seto… Continua la voix alors que tout le monde fixait désormais l'ordinateur comme un objet extraterrestre.

- C'est… impossible ! Tout simplement impossible ! Lança Mokuba en fixant l'appareil sans comprendre.

- Je vous fais peur ou quoi ? Continua l'autre avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Finalement, Mokuba se décida et ramena l'ordinateur vers lui. Il souleva l'écran pour se trouver face à face avec une tête familière.

« - J'espère que je t'ai pas trop manqué ! Lança la personne en agitant la main pour saluer Mokuba.

Sur l'écran, la tête qui lui faisait face était celle de Noa Kaiba.

-----------------------------------------------

Tadaaa !

Bon, j'espère que vous êtes contents, on est aux portes du mystère de l'ordinateur qui marche à Poudlard !

Je tiens quand même à prévenir que les trois quarts de ce chap ont été écrits entre 3h et 8h du matin, j'avais une insomnie alors je me suis dit, autant mettre ce temps à profit et … tadaaa ! (Je sais, ça doit paraître long pour écrire _un seul_ chap… Mais bon… J'essaie de trouver les bons mots à chaque fois et… on a les idées moins claires à 4h du mat' ! Lol !) Tout ça pour dire que, si vous trouvez ce chap bizarre, c'est tout à fait normal !

Et pour finir, pour la petite allusion au groupe _Nightwish_ et bien j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Comme vous pouvez le deviner, c'est mon groupe préféré (mais ça je crois que je l'ai déjà mis dans mon profil…) Je voulais trop caser un truc comme ça, juste pour le fun. J'adore trop rajouter des points communs que à Seto et Joey pour un peu les faire ressortir du groupe ! (c'est bien d'être l'auteur, on peut faire ce qu'on veut ! ) Donc voilà ! Maintenant j'ai casé mon _Nightwish_ et je suis contente ! Je vous embêterai plus avec ! (enfin… pas sûre en fait…)

Voili voilou ! Comme d'hab, l'indémodable… 

Read & Review !

Merci !


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour bonjour ! Et non ! Je ne suis pas morte ! Les 11 heures de maths par semaine ne sont pas encore venues à bout de moi ! lol ! Pour en revenir à la fic, je dois dire que ça fait du bien de poster un peu, ça me manquait sérieusement… Avec un chap par fic en une semaine je me déchire ! lol !

Alors ne perdons pas les bonnes habitudes en remerciant tout d'abord les fidèles reviewers ! J'espère que votre patience sera récompensées avec ce chap ! Alors merci à Lira.Hivatari., Xuwum, Lise, ElfeMystique, shaya10, Golden Sun 17, Melzart, shamira, camlia, Hikki973, luigia 12, Sky'59 ! Vous m'avez gâtée pour le dernier chap ! Je suis flattée ! Alors encore un ENORME merci !

Pour être honnête, si y'avait pas les reviewers, je pense pas que j'aurais eu le courage d'écrire ce chap et de me relancer dans cette fic ! C'est même pas un problème d'inspiration mais les circonstances ont fait que j'ai pas beaucoup eu le cœur à écrire ces derniers temps alors franchement, je sais que ça commence à faire lourd mais un grand merci à vous !

J'espère poster un peu plus régulièrement que un chap tous les 5 mois… lol !

Bon bon bon… Que dire d'autre… Et bien…

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre XXI :**

« Mamaaaaaannnnnn !!!!! S'exclama Joey en allant se réfugier derrière le canapé.

- Mais… Mais… Commença Mokuba sans arriver à terminer sa phrase.

- Je sais, je sais… Continua Noa sans perdre son grand sourire. « Ca doit un peu vous surprendre. Mais pour la question du "comment" que vous vous posez tous vous n'avez qu'à demander à Seto, je crois qu'il sera plutôt ravi et fier de vous répondre.

- Il a disparu. Laissa soudainement échapper Harry faisant radicalement changer l'expression de Noa qui faisait à présent de grands yeux et qui avait perdu son sourire.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Noa à travers l'ordinateur.

- Comment Kaiba a-t-il fait pour te transférer dans son ordinateur ? Intervint Atem en tournant l'écran du portable de façon à voir Noa.

- Trop long à expliquer maintenant. Répliqua sèchement le garçon. « Depuis quand est-ce que Seto a… disparu ? Demanda-t-il en avalant sa salive avec difficulté.

- Hier. Répondit Hermione en observant d'un air suspect la tête présente sur l'ordinateur.

- Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il n'a pas répondu à mes messages… Dit Noa pour lui-même.

- Euh… Noa ? Commença Mokuba sur un ton plutôt hésitant. « T'es où au juste ?

- Moi ? Dans une base de donnée informatique, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un programme que Seto a reconstitué en partant des restes qu'il avait trouvés dans l'ordinateur de Gozaburo. Expliqua Noa, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. « Seth est avec lui ? Demanda-t-il soudainement en relevant la tête vers les autres qui étaient à présent tous agglutinés devant l'écran du portable.

- Tu connais Seth ?!? S'étonnèrent-ils tous.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit fièrement le garçon. « J'ai pu le "rencontrer" en même temps que toi Mokuba. Depuis, je n'ai pas arrêter de charrier Seto avec. Se remémora Noa, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Depuis quand tu es là-dedans ? Interrogea Joey. « Et puis qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu es "gentil" ?

- Depuis 2 mois environ. Et si tu te rappelles bien, j'étais de votre côté à la fin ! Lança Noa en faisant clairement référence à se qui s'était passé dans le monde virtuel.

- Mouais… Continua le blond en lançant un regard suspect au garçon.

- Vous vous êtes fait combien d'ennemis en tout ? Soupira Ron en s'adressant tout particulièrement à Atem.

- Toi… Commença Noa en montrant Ron de doigt. « Tu es forcément le rouquin qui est nul aux échecs ! Ron, c'est ça ?

- C'est pas parce que Kaiba m'a battu que quelques fois que je suis nul ! Se défendit Ron en se rapprochant de l'écran.

- Noa. Commença sérieusement Atem pour capter l'attention du garçon. « Pourquoi Kaiba t'as-t-il fait revenir ?

- Il avait besoin de moi pour faire fonctionner son ordinateur ici. Expliqua Noa en croisant les bras. « Et puis je devais aussi lui manquer !

- Ca m'étonnerait de Kaiba ça… Marmonna Marek qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

- Hey ! S'exclama Mokuba en donnant un coup de coude à l'Egyptien. « Mon frère est pas comme ça !

- Temps mort ! Les interrompit soudainement Harry. « Vous pourriez peut-être nous expliquer ce qui se passe vous croyez pas ? On est un peu perdu…

- C'est simple ! Commença Joey en se frottant les mains.

Il leur raconta toute l'histoire du monde virtuel avec l'aide des autres (notamment de Noa qui voulait mettre certaines choses au point…)

« C'est officiel vous êtes des aimants à méchants. Déclara Harry à la fin du récit de Joey.

- Bref, voilà pour ça. Revenons-en à Seto. Intervint Noa en se frottant le menton. « Je suppose que vous avez pas d'indices, sinon vous seriez pas venu chercher sur son ordinateur.

- Rien du tout ! S'exclama Joey en s'effondrant sur la table de dépit.

- Si, on sait que c'est Voldemort qui est à l'origine de la disparition de Kaiba et qu'il a accès à une magie plus ancienne que les objets du Millenium et donc qu'il a un allié très très puissant. Récapitula Hermione en comptant sur ses doigts pour être sûre de ne rien oublier.

- Ca fait déjà pas mal ! S'enthousiasma Noa. « Je vais faire quelques recherches sur cette magie ancienne. Peut-être que je trouverai d'autres indices. Je vous recontacterai dès que j'aurai terminé. Déclara-t-il avant de disparaître de l'écran.

- Bah tu vois Mokuba, avec Noa de notre côté, ton frère ne va pas tarder à revenir parmi nous ! Encouragea Joey. « Quoique je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Termina-t-il en se grattant le menton, arrachant un sourire à Mokuba.

&&&

« Enfin un match de Quidditch ! Ca va un peu détendre l'atmosphère ! Se réjouit Ron en arrivant dans la salle commune ce samedi matin.

- Vous avez intérêt à gagner ! Depuis le temps que vous nous en parlez de ce sport… Grommela Joey en se grattant la tête.

- T'inquiète, on a une équipe imbattable le rassura le rouquin.

La nouvelle avait surpris tout le monde : Dumbledore avait autorisé, malgré les interdictions de sortie, que le match ait lieu et les équipes avaient été autorisées à s'entraîner quelques heures la veille. Ainsi, ce samedi matin, la foule des élèves s'était pressée vers le stade de Quidditch, malgré une pluie imminente et un vent glacial, et attendait désormais le début du match. Finalement, après une attente qui avait paru interminable dans le vent automnal :

« Et voici les équipes ! Annonça la voix de Lune Lovegood dans le stade. « Allez Serdaigle ! Oups désolée Professeur McGonagall.

Les 14 joueurs, accompagnés de Mme Bibine apparurent alors sur le terrain. Après une brève poignée de main entre les deux capitaines, le coup d'envoi fut donné et tous s'élevèrent dans les airs.

« Salut tout le monde ! Saluèrent Sérénity et Emma en se joignant au groupe des Gryffondors qui les regardaient d'un air suspect. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, on est juste venues voir mon grand frère préféré ! Les rassura la plus jeune avec un grand sourire.

- Dis Sérénity tu sais qui c'est le gars avec la batte là ? Demanda Joey.

- Le batteur. Le corrigea Hermione.

- Bref, le gars qui envoie les balles noires… Continua-t-il.

- Les cognards. Le corrigea à nouveau la jeune fille.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est : c'est qui lui ? Interrogea-t-il en montrant clairement du doigt un joueur étrange.

- Tu veux dire celui qui fait des loopings, qui menace de s'écraser à tout moment et qui tabasse tous les autres joueurs avec les cognards _et_ sa batte ? Résuma Marek en suivant des yeux le joueurs en question.

Juste à ce moment là, le batteur passa à proximité de l'endroit où se trouvait le groupe et ils purent l'entendre dire :

« Je vais tous vous envoyez au Royaume des Ombres, pauvres mortels !!!

Une goutte de sueur dégoulina le long de la tempe des personnes présentes. Ce fut finalement Marek qui brisa le silence :

« Vous connaissez un Serdaigle machiavélique avec des cheveux blancs, un anneau du Millenium autour du cou et une envie d'envoyer tout le commun des mortels dans le Royaume des Ombres ?

- Pas du tout ! Lui répliquèrent en cœur les autres.

- Harry… Enfin je veux dire… Potter passa à l'action on dirait ! Les interrompit la voix de Luna Lovegood. « Il est suivi de près par Michael ! Euh… Corner ! Mais on dirait qu'il a du mal à tenir la route face à l'Eclair de Feu. Par ce temps ce n'est pas étonnant ! Vous sentez ce vent ?

- A ton avis ! Répliquèrent la plupart des élèves qui grelottaient dans les tribunes, emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes de leurs maisons respectives.

- Quelle magnifique remontée en chandelle de Potter ! S'exclama Luna. « Aïe ! Pauvre Michael… Continua-t-elle alors que l'attrapeur de Serdaigle s'écrasait par terre. A trop vouloir suivre Harry il n'avait pas redressé à temps et seul le réflexe de sauter de son balai lui avait éviter de sérieux dégâts.Heureusement, plus de peur que de mal ! A peine quelques instants plus tard, le Serdaigle était de nouveau en l'air.

- Il a fait la feinte de Krum ! S'enthousiasma Hermione alors que les autres la regardaient avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. « Il y a deux ans on est allé voir la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et Krum, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Bulgarie, il a fait exactement _ça_ ! Expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Il a fait quoi ? Demanda Joey.

- Il a fait semblant de voir le vif d'or pour que l'autre attrapeur le suive et s'écrase ! Quel génie ! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant fièrement Harry.

- Génie ? S'étonna Emma en relevant le sourcil.

- Enfin ça peut paraître un peu sadique mais c'est vraiment une belle démonstration de son talent. Mais c'est vrai qu'il devra aller s'excuser auprès de Michael après le match… Termina-t-elle sur un ton plus sérieux.

Le match continua sans que les attrapeurs agissent beaucoup. Harry, en plus de son poste d'attrapeur, devait assurer son rôle de capitaine et jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil au jeu des poursuiveurs qui, il devait bien l'admettre, avaient réussi plusieurs belles passes. Ron avait eu du mal en début de match mais il se rattrapait bien et avait effectué plusieurs arrêts assez spectaculaires. De leur côté, les frères Crivey formaient une assez bonne paire et leur coordination était sans conteste un avantage important. Se reconcentrant sur la recherche du vif d'or, Harry pouvait sentir Michael Corner non loin derrière lui. Apparemment, ce dernier n'avait pas très bien pris la feinte du Gryffondor.

_« Depuis le temps que je voulais l'essayer…_ Se dit le brun en tournant le tête pour essayer d'apercevoir des reflets dorés. _« Au pire je lui dirai que je croyais vraiment avoir vu le vif d'or._

« On en est toujours à égalité dans ce match entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle, 80 partout ! Résonna la voix de Luna.

Soudain, le cœur de Harry s'emballa lorsqu'il aperçut, pour de vrai cette fois, un point scintiller près du but de Serdaigle. S'allongeant sur son balai, il accéléra brutalement pour laisser l'autre attrapeur sur place, le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait. Evitant un, puis deux cognards, le Gryffondor fondit sur le petit objet et la poursuite commença. Le vif d'or zigzaguait entre les poteaux des buts et passait même à travers les anneaux, rendant la tâche compliquée à l'attrapeur. Tout à coup, sa proie se dirigea vers le milieu du terrain et plus précisément vers l'attrapeur adverse (qui avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une feinte cette fois). Hasard ou pas, Harry savait que tout allait se jouer sur ce moment. Malgré le vent, il réussi à stabiliser son balai pour accélérer vers le point doré. Les deux attrapeurs arrivaient de front, le vif d'or au milieu. L'un comme l'autre, ils savaient que de la capture du vif d'or résulterait inéluctablement une collision frontale. Mais aucun ne voulait laisser passer cette chance. Le silence se fit soudainement dans le stade : les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle. Finalement, au dernier moment, le vif d'or changea subitement de direction pour se diriger vers le haut. Des deux attrapeurs, seul Harry eut le reflexe de redresser le manche de son balai. Rasant les cheveux du Serdaigle, il ne put réprimer un sourire de fierté lorsqu'il sentit sa main se refermer sur le petit objet.

Le stade explosa, tellement la pression avait été intense. Levant le poing en signe de victoire, Harry fut bientôt assailli par ses coéquipiers qui ne manquèrent pas de le féliciter chaleureusement. Les frères Crivey firent apparaître, d'on ne sait où, des appareils photo pour immortaliser le moment.

« Victoire de Gryffondor sur Serdaigle par 130 à 80 ! Déclara la voix de Luna pour conclure le match sur un ton un peu trop enthousiaste pour quelqu'un dont la maison venait de perdre, ce qui lui valut quelques regards noirs de ses camarades.

&&&

« Alors ? Demanda une voix froide.

- C'est parfait. Une réussite totale ! Se réjouit Voldemort. « J'ai hâte de lâcher cette créature !

- Il faudra être sûr de son efficacité. Un essai ne sera pas de trop.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévu une petite visite du Chemin de Traverse. Il nous suffit juste d'attendre le bon moment… Continua Voldemort, faisant apparaître un sourire machiavélique sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

&&&

Cela faisait à présent presque 2 mois depuis la disparition de Kaiba et malgré des recherches approfondies, aucun autre indice n'était apparu. Joey avait pris à cœur de s'occuper de Mokuba comme un petit frère et il s'étonnait même de se lier autant avec un Kaiba… Le plus jeune sombrait de jour en jour et il avait besoin de tout le soutien de ses amis pour ne pas s'effondrer à chaque instant. Il passait d'ailleurs beaucoup de temps avec Noa.

Heureusement, le Bal de Noël (ancien Bal d'Halloween pour ceux qui auraient pas suivi…) approchait et redonnait un peu de gaieté au château qui avait perdu un peu de son éclat ces derniers temps.

Le jour J, les filles s'étaient cloîtrées dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour se préparer pour la soirée. La plupart des garçons, de leur côté, regardaient le parc d'un air maussade, rêvant d'une bataille de boule de neige géante, rendue impossible par l'interdiction de sortir effective depuis 2 mois. Finalement, tous remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs en voyant le soleil se coucher. Il était temps de se préparer !

Tandis que Dean et Seamus s'étaient habillés en un temps record et étaient déjà en bas pour attendre leurs belles, Joey hésitait encore entre deux chemises et demandait son avis à Guilford (vous savez, sa chère bébête qui le traitait tout le temps de chihuahua), finalement apprivoisé depuis une semaine à peine. Un timide bruit à la porte se fit entendre, interrompant les garçons dans leur activité :

« Oui ? Demanda la voix lasse de Marek qui ne savait toujours pas quoi se mettre et qui avait étalé toute sa garde-robe sur son lit..

- C'est moi ! Annonça la voix d'Hermione de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Entre ! Répondit Yugi qui avait rougi à vue d'œil.

- Désolée de vous interrompre dans vos préparatifs. S'excusa-t-elle en rentrant timidement dans la pièce.

Les garçons, habitués à voir la jeune fille les cheveux en broussaille et moins attentionnée vis à vis de son apparence, ne purent retenir un "oh" de surprise en découvrant la personne qui se trouvait devant eux : une adolescente dont les formes étaient mises en valeur par une robe bleue pâle, les cheveux tirés en arrières dont seules quelques mèches retombaient, encadrant un visage maquillé juste comme il fallait. Seuls ceux qui l'avaient vue au Bal de Noël deux années auparavant ne s'étonnèrent qu'à moitié de ce changement radicale. Fière de son effet, Hermione continua sur sa lancée :

« McGonagall est en bas. Elle nous attend pour nous escorter jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, il veut nous voir.

- Quoi encore… Grommela Joey en terminant de boutonner sa chemise, finalement de teinte bordeaux.

- Peut-être qu'il a du nouveau pour Kaiba ? Tenta Yugi en passant son puzzle du Millenium autour du cou. « Mokuba aussi vient ? Demanda-t-il à Hermione qui les attendaient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Il est déjà en bas avec McGonagall. Répondit-elle.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se rendaient chez Dumbledore, le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur le Professeur Flitwick, visiblement chargé de la même mission que McGonagall, avec Ryou, Emma et Sérénity, également sur leur 31. Un bref salut vint briser le lourd silence avant de se remettre en marche. Les Professeurs les abandonnèrent une fois la fameuse gargouille passée. Le groupe monta l'escalier en silence, se lançant des regards inquiets. A peine Yugi, le premier de la file, avait-il passé le pas de la porte que la voix du Directeur se dit entendre :

« Entrez !

Ils obéirent et entrèrent dans le bureau si familier de Dumbledore. Comme à l'accoutumée, il les invita à prendre place et attendit un peu avant de commencer à parler. Il cherchait visiblement les bons mots.

« Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir alors que le Bal de Noël est sur le point de commencer. Déclara-t-il en fixant le groupe présent devant lui. Tous hochèrent la tête, ne voulant pas interrompre le Directeur. « J'ai de bonnes raisons, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, et j'espère qu'une fois que je vous aurai tout expliqué, vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi j'ai choisi de reporter, _une nouvelle fois_, ce Bal.

- Encore ? Ce fut Joey et Marek qui, d'une seule voix, interrompirent Dumbledore.

- Comme si une force supérieure s'y opposait, n'est-ce pas ? Le Directeur continua sur un ton plus léger pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante installée depuis le début.

- Encore une attaque ? Tenta Atem en croisant les bras, fixant intensément le Directeur. Ce dernier se tourna vers le Pharaon et déclara :

- Oui… et non. Répondit celui-ci. « Oui il y a bien eu ce qu'on pourrait appeler "une attaque" mais, contrairement à la dernière fois, elle n'a pas eu lieu ici, à Poudlard, mais au Chemin de Traverse. Expliqua-t-il en croisant les mains sous son menton, dévisageant chaque personne de ses yeux bleus.

- Il y a des victimes ? Demanda Harry, sortant de son mutisme.

- On sait qui en est à l'origine ? Interrogea Emma.

- Pour répondre à ces questions, j'ai justement ce qu'il faut. Déclara le Directeur en se levant pour aller ouvrir une armoire située dans un coin de son bureau. « Le Chemin de Traverse est, comme vous le savez, un endroit très fréquenté par les sorciers, notamment en cette période de Noël où tout le monde achète ses cadeaux. La sécurité est donc renforcée et rien n'échappe aux yeux des Gardiens. Miss Granger, pouvez-vous nous rappeler ce que sont ces créatures ? Demanda-t-il soudainement, surprenant la jeune fille.

- Les Gardiens sont utilisés pour surveiller les lieux publics bien connus des sorciers. Contrairement aux gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban, il n'émettent aucune onde négative mais ils ont un œil unique qui leur permet de repérer un individu suspect et peuvent agir dans la discrétion la plus totale en envoyant un flux paralysant à cet individu qui le rend incapable de toute action pendant 24h. Lorsqu'un Gardien meure, son œil est récupéré pour revoir tous les moments de sa vie que l'organe à conservé en mémoire. Récita-t-elle sur un ton monotone qui contrastait sérieusement avec sa tenue.

- Merci Miss Granger. Je dispose ici d'un appareil qui me permet de visiter la mémoire d'un œil de Gardien. Expliqua le Directeur en présentant l'objet qu'il venait de poser sur son bureau.

- En gros ça marche comme des caméras de surveillance ? Demanda Joey en observant l'appareil en question qui, en y regardant de plus près, pouvait aisément être comparé à un vidéoprojecteur.

- Tout à fait. Répondit Dumbledore en se rasseyant. « Ne manque plus que l'œil de Gardien. Dit-il en prenant un paquet dans un de ses nombreux tiroirs.

Sous les yeux dégoûtés des élèves, il ouvrit l'emballage pour révéler une sphère visqueuse, composée de nombreux vaisseaux rouge vif. Dumbledore déposa soigneusement l'organe dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet sur l'appareil et, d'un coup de baguette magique, fit s'éteindre les lumières et mit en marche le "vidéoprojecteur".

« Les Gardiens, pour plus d'efficacité, observent le lieu à sécuriser, ici le Chemin de Traverse, en hauteur. Expliqua le Directeur alors que la rue grouillante de sorciers apparaissait sur le mur du bureau.

Le Chemin de Traverse respirait l'atmosphère de Noël. On pouvait entendre des chorales chanter, des rires d'enfants et la neige tombait abondamment. La nuit était sans nuage et alors que la joie inondait le lieu, un ombre passa devant la lune, assombrissant durant quelques instants la scène.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda la voix de Harry, sachant qu'il n'aurait qu'à attendre pour avoir la réponse.

Les gens dans la rue semblèrent s'immobiliser un instant et l'atmosphère changea radicalement. Le Gardien auquel appartenait l'œil utilisé tenta de regarder vers la ciel d'où venait le problème mais un jet de lumière noire l'en empêcha et son œil tomba pour fixer l'ensemble du Chemin de Traverse où la panique régnait à présent. Différents jets de lumière, semblables au précédent, fondirent sur les passants et les bâtiments. Certains sorciers tentaient de résister en pointant leur baguette vers le ciel mais ils étaient tués avant d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre mot.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui fait ça ? Interrogea la voix presque enragée d'Atem devant un tel carnage.

Dumbledore leur fit signe de continuer à regarder. Tous reportèrent alors leur attention sur la scène.

A terre, une quantité impressionnante de cadavres jonchait le sol. Des sorciers encore en vie, certains étaient blessés, plus ou moins gravement, et d'autres avaient réussi par un quelconque miracle à éviter les jets meurtriers. Se relevant lentement, les survivants tentèrent d'aider les plus mal en points tout en gardant un œil sur la menace dans le ciel qui semblait s'être apaisée. Tout à coup, la panique revint lorsqu'une étrange lumière verte apparut sur le sol. En apparence anodine, elle se mit à dégager une puissance intense et aveugla la scène. Peu à peu, la lumière revint à la normal et de ceux qui étaient encore debout après la première attaque, aucun n'avait survécu à la deuxième.

« Vous allez nous dire ce que c'est à la fin ? S'emporta Joey en serrant le poing.

- Cette vue là nous permet de voir ce qui se passe en bas, dans le lieu même. Expliqua Dumbledore en retirant l'œil de l'appareil. « Celle-là… Commença-t-il en sortant un deuxième paquet, lequel contenait un organe semblable. « Nous permet d'en voir la cause. Termina-t-il en plaçant le nouvel œil de la même manière que le premier.

A nouveau, le Chemin de Traverse apparut. Mais cette fois, la scène commençait par le moment où les lumières vertes étaient apparue. La perspective, beaucoup plus en hauteur, permettait de voir très nettement l'orchestration de l'attaque.

« Oh mon Dieu… Laissèrent échapper Atem et Joey en observant la scène plus que familière.

La vue tourna ensuite vers le haut pour laisser voir la cause de la première attaque, laissant le groupe sans voix alors que la créature fêtait sa victoire d'un rugissement éclatant.

&&&

« Ce test est une véritable réussite ! Se réjouit l'homme en étendant les bras pour embrasser la salle. Autour de lui, des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers apparaissaient, faisant s'élargir le sourire mauvais de ce dernier.

Les affaires reprenaient et cette fois, le Pharaon et ses acolytes n'auraient qu'à bien se tenir !

-----------------------------------------------

Tadaaa !!!

Et oui ! THE Bal est encore reporté… Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais le faire sans Seto !!! Ce serait un sacrilège ! lol !

Quand je relis la fin du chap je trouve que j'ai laissé plus d'indice que ce que je le voulais et les réponses aux mystères des deux attaques (ça sonne comme un titre de film d'horreur…) me paraissent évidentes… (en même temps c'est normal vu que c'est moi l'auteur !)

Enfin voilà pour ce nouveau chap ! N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur mon grand ami le bouton en bas à gauche ! ;-)

Merci !


	22. Chapter 22

Salut tout le monde !

Un petit chap pour fêter le premier anniversaire de cette fic ! Un an déjà (le 8 mars) !

Alors j'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui ont posté un jour ou l'autre une review, au détour d'un chap… Un grand merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic depuis le tout début, et même à ceux qui l'ont pris en cours ! Franchement, je suis plus du tout dans le truc Yu Gi Oh mais ça reste un vrai plaisir d'écrire cette fic (même si les updates ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient ! lol) Je suis déjà allée beaucoup plus loin que ce que je pensais avec cette histoire…

Bref, j'espère honorer cette histoire en postant un chap euh… comment dire… plutôt intéressant question révélations je pense… (enfin ce n'est que mon humble avis…) J'aurais pu le couper en deux mais je voulais faire un chap spécial pour cette date toute particulière… Enfin vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! ;-)

Petite précision : une grande partie de ce chap a été écrite en DS de physique… Admirez l'inspiration tout de même ! lol !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre XXII :**

« Joey ? Harry ? Mokuba ? Marek ? Quelqu'un ! S'exclama le jeune homme pour la énième fois.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait atterri là. Il ne savait pas comment sortir. Il courait à en perdre haleine, droit devant lui, s'engouffrant dans une obscurité croissante. Il savait que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un le poursuivait. Mais il devait d'abord trouver les autres, les prévenir. Ils ne devaient pas être loin !

Il se retrouva tout à coup face à un mur infranchissable. Ne reprenant même pas son souffle, il continua sa course le long du mur, espérant trouver une ouverture. Mais rien à faire. A bout de souffle, il ne put aller plus loin et s'accorda quelques secondes de repos, toujours sur ses gardes. Tout à coup, le mur qui lui barrait le chemin disparut. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit que du noir. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Il flottait au milieu du néant.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent. Son ennemi s'approchait. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il se redressa pour faire face à son adversaire, s'attendant au pire.

« A quoi bon courir, tu ne peux pas fuir ce combat Yugi.

Il ne put retenir un frisson.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix.

&&&

_Quelques jours plus tôt_

Un silence lourd s'installa dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur lui-même hésitait à prendre la parole. La situation était plus que critique et il n'avait aucune idée sur le moyen de régler le problème majeur auquel ils faisaient à présent face. Ou plutôt les deux problèmes majeurs, à en juger par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. L'un était sous la forme d'une sorte de dessin aux étranges lueurs vertes, l'autre sous la forme d'un dragon. La copie exacte du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de Kaiba. A la différence près que celui qui avait attaqué sur le Chemin de Traverse était noir. La même forme, la même majesté, le même pouvoir, les mêmes yeux. Mais là où le dragon était d'ordinaire d'un blanc éclatant, son jumeau était d'un noir de jais.

« Au moins maintenant on sait qu'il y a bel et bien un lien avec Kaiba. Déclara Marek sur un ton inhabituellement sérieux. « Reste à savoir d'où sort cette créature.

- Et on sait aussi qui est son allié. Ajouta Joey en avalant difficilement sa salive.

- Vous pourriez peut-être nous éclairer sur ce point. S'impatienta Hermione en lançant un regard interrogateur en direction du blond et du Pharaon.

- Les marques vertes au sol, ce dessin… Commença Atem. « Nous l'avons déjà vu par le passé.

- Pas un bon souvenir pour tout vous dire. Interrompit Joey en croisant les bras.

- Mais quel est son pouvoir ? Demanda Harry. « C'était comme s'il tuait les gens sur place… Comme l'_Avada Kedavra…_ Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Ces gens, ceux qui ont survécu à l'attaque du dragon, ne sont pas morts. Leur âmes ont été emprisonnées. Expliqua Atem en se remémorant avoir déchaîné ce même pouvoir quelques années auparavant. « Nous l'avons pourtant vaincu.

- Il faut croire qu'il a trouvé un moyen de revenir. Ce Voldemort y est certainement pour quelque chose. Lança Joey.

- Ca ne nous éclaire pas plus… Déclara Bakura sur un ton sarcastique. « Comment se pourrait-il que le Pharaon ait combattu un ennemi que je ne connais pas !

- Ca s'est passé entre le tournoi de Battle City et le Grand Prix de la Kaiba Corp. Expliqua à son tour Mokuba, sortant de son mutisme.

Tous le regardèrent alors avec de grands yeux ronds : le jeune Kaiba fixait un point invisible sur le sol, il avait l'air hors du temps. Les autres l'avaient complètement oublié dans toute cette histoire. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes et tout à coup, son visage se durcit et il déclara fermement :

« Cette fois Dartz va payer cher !

&&&

« Dumbledore est au courant. Déclara Voldemort sur un ton neutre.

- Je sais. Le Pharaon doit savoir à qui il a affaire désormais. Répondit Dartz en contemplant les murs couverts d'âmes prisonnières autour de lui.

- Je vous laisserai vous en occuper comme bon vous semble, comme convenu. Continua le sorcier sur le même ton. « Mais Potter sera pour moi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai déjà combattu le jeune Yugi et ses amis, je sais comment ils fonctionnent. Il est vrai que réunis, ils possèdent une force redoutable. Expliqua Dartz en se tournant vers son interlocuteur. « Mais le lien qui les unit est également leur point faible. C'est précisément ce point faible qui nous permettra de nous emparer des objets du Millenium.

- Vous êtes bien sûr de vous. J'espère pour vous que vous ne les sous-estimez pas, il vous ont déjà battu par le passé ! Déclara Voldemort en se rapprochant de l'autre. « Je me permets également de vous rappeler qu'il me suffit de lever ma baguette et de prononcer deux petits mots pour qu'il ne reste qu'un corps sans vie à mes pieds.

- Je me permets à mon tour de vous rappeler que, sans moi, vous n'avez aucune chance de vaincre Potter _et_ le Pharaon. Répliqua Dartz avec un léger sourire.

- Nous sommes donc d'accord. Conclut le sorcier en se tournant pour quitter la pièce.

- Tout est en place pour la suite ? Interrogea Dartz.

- Ne reste qu'à savoir s'ils réagiront comme vous le pensez. Répliqua Voldemort.

- Pour ça faîtes-moi confiance. Répondit Dartz dans un murmure.

&&&

« Comment ça ils ont étouffé l'affaire ? S'étonna Ron en se servant une cuisse de poulet.

- La version officielle parle d'une tentative de cambriolage de la banque de Gringotts qui aurait mal tourné. Expliqua Hermione en se servant à son tour.

- Pourquoi cacher la vérité ? S'interrogea à voix haute Marek.

- Pour empêcher un mouvement de panique sans doute. Répondit Joey.

Le silence retomba et chacun mangea en silence. Les cours avaient repris et l'atmosphère de fête s'estompait peu à peu. Les consignes de sécurité étaient toujours en vigueur et, à l'insu des élèves, elles s'étaient même vues renforcées à la suite de l'incident du Chemin de Traverse.

« Mince ! S'exclama soudainement Yugi en se levant de table. « J'ai oublié mon manuel de Métamorphoses dans le dortoir ! McGonagall va me tuer !

- C'est bon, on a le temps d'aller le rechercher si on marche vite. Le rassura Joey.

- Allez-y je vous rejoindrai, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard. Répondit-il en quittant la Grande Salle en courant.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, son puzzle du Millenium se balançant autour de son cou, et s'élança le long du couloir qui menait à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de son but, une porte mi-close attira son attention. Il stoppa net dans son élan et s'approcha lentement.

_« Yugi !_ L'appela Atem. _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Toi aussi tu le sens n'est-ce pas ?_

Le Pharaon ne répondit pas. Il avait lui aussi un pressentiment étrange.

Yugi poussa doucement la porte et s'avança dans la pièce. Une simple salle de classe totalement déserte. Le jeune homme sentit soudain la porte claquer derrière lui. Il se retourna violemment pour faire face à une tête familière.

« J'ai crû que tu ne retrouverais jamais seul. Déclara l'autre, laissant un Yugi cloué sur place.

S'en suivit l'obscurité totale.

&&&

« Allez Yug', qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ? S'impatienta Joey en regardant autour de lui pour la énième fois.

Le cours de Métamorphose était presque terminé et aucun signe du hérisson. McGonagall ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué l'absence du jeune homme et allait prendre la parole quand on toqua à la porte.

« Entrez ! Déclara le professeur d'une vois forte.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette de Shizu.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger Professeur, mais je dois impérativement vous emprunter quelques élèves. Déclara-t-elle sur un ton ferme.

- Bien. Répondit le professeur de Métamorphoses en observant la nouvelle venue d'un œil suspect. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait c'était qu'on l'interrompe dans son cour !.

- Merci. mesdemoiselles Granger et Ivanov, messieurs Wheeler, Bakura, Ishtar, Potter et Weasley, veuillez me suivre s'il-vous-plaît. Annonça-t-elle sans plus de cérémonie.

Les concernés se levèrent en silence sans cacher leur étonnement. Ils suivirent Shizu sans un mot, se demandant ce qui pouvait s'être encore passé. Ils s'arrêtèrent à deux reprises, une fois pour interrompre un cours de Flitwick pour prendre Sérénity, l'autre fois pour interrompre un cours de Rogue et prendre Mokuba qui était, non seulement étonné mais en plus soulagé d'être sorti d'un cours de potion. Finalement, elle leur fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau et prit soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

« Où est Yugi ? Fut la première question de Joey.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai réunis. Répondit Shizu en s'asseyant à son bureau, faisant s'installer un lourd silence dans la pièce. « Le Directeur m'a demandé de vous mettre au courant des derniers événements. Il semble que quelqu'un ait définitivement percé une brèche dans la barrière de protection magique du château.

- Ce qui signifie ? Interrompit Bakura sur un ton glacial. Il ne permettrait pas que quelqu'un fasse la peau au Pharaon avant lui.

- Que Yugi, ainsi que le Pharaon, se sont volatilisés. Répondit Shizu sur un ton franc. « Ainsi que le Puzzle du Millenium.

- On en est à deux objets du Millenium disparus. Commenta Hermione.

- Mes prédictions sont malheureusement impossibles pour les autres propriétaires d'objets du Millenium ou pour les sorciers… Commença Shizu en posant la main sur son précieux collier. « Toutefois, la, ou les, personnes qui ont enlevé le Pharaon ont laissé des traces magiques derrière eux. Expliqua Shizu, faisant renaître un certain espoir. « Mon Collier pourrait peut-être me permettre de remonter jusqu'à la source et ainsi trouver ce qui en sont à l'origine, et peut-être même ceux qui ont disparu.

- Alors pourquoi on est toujours ici ? S'impatienta Joey. « On devrait être en train de botter les fesses à ceux qui ont osé s'en prendre à nos deux amis ! La tension était si intense dans le bureau que personne ne remarqua même que le blond avait appelé Kaiba son "ami".

- Votre courage a beau être grand, les risques le sont encore plus. Continua Shizu sur son habituel ton calme. « Le Directeur m'a demandé de vous garder au château jusqu'à son retour.

- Il est parti ? S'étonnèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

- Ce n'est pas la première attaque subie, et peut-être pas la dernière. Certaines personnes au Ministère de la Magie sont trop heureuses de pouvoir lui reprocher quelque chose. Ils l'ont convoqué sur le champ à Londres. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne laissera pas longtemps Poudlard sans surveillance. Termina-t-elle en se levant. « Je vais vous raccompagner dans la salle de classe de vos Professeurs respectifs, vous y serez en sécurité.

- Attendez un instant ! L'interrompit Mokuba qui, jusque là, s'était contenté d'écouter sagement le Professeur. « Vous voulez dire que vous avez la possibilité de nous mener à ceux qui ont enlevé Yugi, et sûrement _mon frère_, mais vous ne nous y conduisez pas ?

- Le Directeur est tout à fait conscient que cette attente doit vous paraître insoutenable, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous jeter ainsi dans une bataille qui dure depuis plus longtemps que vous ne pouvez le penser. Répondit-elle sans perdre son sang-froid.

- Je suis coincé dans un château au milieu de nulle part, incapable d'aider mon frère ! Explosa le plus jeune. « Et maintenant que vous avez une piste, vous vous contentez de nous en parler pour ensuite nous dire de ne pas agir ? Il faudrait savoir à quel camp vous appartenez ! S'exclama-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Je ne peux pas parler au nom du Directeur. Répondit-elle en insistant, devant le regard médusé des autres qui ne savaient pas s'ils devaient intervenir, et si oui, en faveur de qui ? « Tu as peut-être une chance de sauver ton frère si c'est encore possible, tu ne peux pas te permettre de la gâcher.

La dernière réplique du professeur sembla avoir l'effet escompté car Mokuba ne répliqua pas et se contenta de contenir sa rage. Il se mordait la langue pour ne pas insulter davantage Shizu. Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi Seto avait quelques fois du mal à se contenir avec elle.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Reprit Shizu en ouvrant la porte pour laisser sortir les élèves.

Sans un mot de plus, le groupe se dirigea en premier lieu vers la classe de Métamorphoses. Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre leur but, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Dean en sortit en courant, passa devant eux sans même leur adresser la parole et disparut à l'angle du couloir. Ils se retournèrent vers la porte de la salle tandis que McGonagall en sortait à son tour. D'ordinaire si froide et réservée, celle-ci affichait un air à la fois surpris et apeuré qui contrastait sérieusement avec l'attitude calme de Shizu.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda cette dernière d'un ton calme.

- Je dois prévenir le Directeur ! S'exclama McGonagall en réponse. « Surveillez mes élèves et occupez-vous de lui ! Leur ordonna-t-elle en se précipitant dans la direction opposée, vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore n'est pas là ! Lança Harry.

- Je sais. Mais Fumseck peut le contacter. Répondit-elle avant de partir pour de bon.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans la salle de classe pour trouver une atmosphère de panique. Certains élèves s'étaient réfugiés au fond de la salle et d'autres étaient accroupis par terre, affairés avec quelque chose qui se trouvait au sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Hermione, sentant la panique la gagner à son tour.

- Mme Pomfresh ? Interrogea Seamus qui faisait partie de ceux qui étaient accroupis. Il se retourna et sembla surpris de les voir : « Je pensais que c'était Dean qui revenait avec Pomfresh. Leur expliqua-t-il en se relevant.

Ce faisant il dégagea la vue et permit aux autres de voir ce qui le préoccupait tant.

Au sol gisait Yugi, inconscient et pâle comme la mort.

&&&

Du groupe habituel, seuls Joey, Mokuba et Ryou avaient été autorisés à rester au chevet de Yugi. Mme Pomfresh était en ce moment même en grande conversation avec Dumbledore, revenu à peine une heure auparavant, le retour surprenant de Yugi ayant accéléré les choses au Ministère de la Magie. Tandis que les autres étaient retournés dans leurs salles communes respectives, les trois garçons guettaient tout signe du jeune Muto qui permettrait de dire dans quel était il se trouvait vraiment.

Yugi était inconscient depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. D'après Mme Pomfresh, les dégâts physiques, bien qu'importants, étaient guérissables. Il s'en tirait avec une quantité impressionnante d'hématomes et plusieurs côtes cassées, rien qu'une bonne potion dont l'infirmière avait le secret ne pouvait guérir. Ce qui les inquiétait davantage cependant, était son état mental. Ils étaient incapables de se prononcer sur le sujet pour le moment.

« Je vous jure que si je trouve la personne qui a fait ça, je vais l'écorcher vif ! Lança Joey en serrant le poing.

- Il devait s'agir de Dartz ou de ce Voldemort, de toutes façons ils sont ensemble si j'ai bien compris. Déclara Mokuba. « Tu penses qu'il a perdu son âme, avec le Sceau d'Orichalque ?

- McGonagall a dit qu'il était conscient quand il est apparu en plein milieu de la salle. Faible mais conscient. Répondit le blond sur un ton plus positif.

- Mais son puzzle a disparu. Coupa Bakura en observant le corps allongé de Yugi. « Et le Pharaon avec.

- Au moins Yugi est revenu _lui_… Murmura Mokuba en se demandant si son aîné avait subi le même sort.

- Quelque soit la personne qui lui a fait ça… Continua Bakura. « Ce n'était qu'un sous-fifre, quelqu'un qui travaillait pour l'un des deux, Dartz ou Voldemort.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'ils se soient occupés eux-mêmes d'Atem ? Demanda Joey, légèrement surpris par la théorie du jeune homme.

- Si c'était le cas, il ne serait jamais revenu en vie. Répondit simplement ce dernier en croisant les bras. « Et je suis quasiment certain au château a facilité les enlèvements de Kaiba et du Pharaon.

- Tu veux dire… une sorte de taupe ? Interrogea Mokuba, à son tour surpris par les propos de Bakura, tandis que celui-ci acquiesçait.

- Mais j'ai mon idée. Répondit-il d'un ton résolu en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Hé ! Où tu vas comme ça ? S'exclama Joey.

- Quiconque se met entre moi et ma victoire sur le Pharaon doit en payer le prix. Répliqua-t-il sur un ton haineux sans même se retourner avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Les deux autres allaient sortir pour le rattraper quand un faible murmure les retint. Ils se retournèrent pour avoir la surprise de constater que Yugi s'était mis à remuer dans son lit en murmurant des paroles inaudibles.

« Yug' ! Calme-toi, tu es en sécurité ! Tu es à Poudlard ! Tenta Joey pour calmer son ami.

Petit à petit, il cessa de bouger et reprit une respiration normale. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux tandis que les autres soupiraient de soulagement.

« Jo-ey ? Articula-t-il difficilement.

&&&

Si d'ordinaire il passait pour quelqu'un d'impatient, il avait appris à prendre son temps pour bien faire son travail de voleur… ou traquer sa proie dans ce cas. Il suivait attentivement ce qui était marqué sur le bout de parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains, "emprunté" dans le dortoir des Gryffondor il y a de cela plusieurs nuits. Il était resté tranquille jusque là mais la disparition soudaine du Pharaon ne faisait pas partie de son plan. Pour ce qui était de la fameuse Carte du Maraudeur, il avait déjà vu Harry s'en servir lorsqu'il les avait espionné à plusieurs reprises durant leurs escapades nocturnes, et par conséquent, il n'avait eu aucun mal à faire apparaître le plan du château et ses précieux points qui représentaient les gens qui se déplaçaient. Il serait toujours temps de la rendre au Gryffondor plus tard. Quoiqu'il pourrait bien se la garder pour lui, tellement elle était utile pour un voleur !

Il avait été étonné de constater que sa proie était actuellement à l'extérieur du château. Il se retrouvait ainsi à marcher dans le parc, se dirigeant tout droit vers la Forêt interdite. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Une aubaine. Mais peut-être qu'elle l'attendait ? Il devait néanmoins miser sur l'effet de surprise. Soudain, le point indiquant sa proie disparut. Il maudit cette carte, devenue inutile à présent, et la fourra grossièrement dans sa poche. Il passa la main à son cou sous sa robe de sorcier pour sortir son Anneau du Millenium.

Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

&&&

« C'est moi Yug'. Répondit calmement le blond. « Tu es à l'infirmerie. Tu nous a fait une sacrée peur !

- Je dois parler à Dumbledore. Déclara faiblement Yugi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas on va le prévenir que tu es réveillé, il voudra sûrement te parler aussi. Répondit le jeune Kaiba.

- Mokuba ? S'étonna Yugi en remarquant seulement la présence du jeune garçon.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Yug' ? Qui t'as fait ça ? Demanda Joey en sentant la colère monter en lui.

- J'ai fait… Atem a fait une sorte de… une sorte de duel des Ombres… Répondit Yugi en respirant difficilement. Ses côtes lui faisaient horriblement mal. « Il a perdu.

Comme s'il réalisait subitement ce qu'il venait de dire, il commença à sangloter et quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues au souvenir douloureux.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda à nouveau le blond.

Il détestait voir son ami dans cet état mais il devait en savoir le plus possible afin d' d'agir au plus vite.

« Je me rappelle avoir monté les escaliers du hall du château, m'être dirigé vers la salle commune pour aller chercher… mon manuel de Métamorphoses je crois… Commença Yugi en reprenant légèrement son calme. « Mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Quelque chose m'a arrêté en chemin…

- Quoi ? Pressa Joey alors que l'autre tentait visiblement de se souvenir.

- Il y avait comme une présence malsaine… Dans une salle de classe… Atem l'avait sentie aussi. Je suis entré. La porte s'est fermée derrière moi et… je me suis retourné pour voir si quelqu'un était là.

- Et ? Pressa à son tour Mokuba, quasiment certain que son frère avait disparu de la même manière.

- Rien. Je ne me rappelle plus. Répondit Yugi en recommençant à sangloter de plus belle.

- Et après ? Qui t'a fait ça bon sang, Yug' ? Interrogea une nouvelle fois Joey, sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir beaucoup plus longtemps avant d'exploser pour de bon.

Yugi stoppa ses pleurs et baissa les yeux, laissant s'installer un silence pesant dans l'infirmerie.

« Yugi, dis-nous qui. Il est sûrement arrivé la même chose à Seto ! Il est en danger, je dois l'aider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Aide-moi je t'en prie ! Le supplia Mokuba, se retenant de secouer Yugi. « Je dois le savoir pour aider mon frère.

Le jeune Muto releva lentement les yeux pour croiser le regard plein d'espoir du jeune garçon. Il attendit quelques instants avant de finalement prendre la parole :

« Celui qui a provoqué Atem en duel, celui qui l'a vaincu. C'est ton frère.

&&&

« Je sais que tu es là, ne te fais pas désirer ! Lança Bakura.

Sa voix se perdit dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite. Pour toute réponse, il eut droit au bruit du vent qui secouait les feuilles mortes des arbres.

« Si en plus tu es lâche, je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi ! Continua-t-il alors que son Anneau pointait distinctement droit devant lui.

Il attendit un moment puis s'avança lentement. Maintenant qu'il était là, il n'était pas près de partir ! La pointe de son objet du Millenium changea subitement de cap et indiqua la direction du ciel. Il leva les yeux pour apercevoir une petite silhouette, perchée sur une branche d'arbre.

« Tu ne peux plus te cacher… Murmura-t-il en laissant reposer son Anneau autour de son cou. « Je dois avouer que tu imposes le respect ! Continua-t-il alors que la silhouette restait immobile. « Je me demande combien de temps tu vas tenir là-haut… En ce qui me concerne j'ai tout mon temps ! Et tu sais très bien que je te retrouverai où que tu sois ! Alors autant en finir dès maintenant !

Bakura attendit de nouveau quelques instants pour laisser le temps à sa proie de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres quand, au-dessus de lui, la silhouette déploya ses ailes pour quitter son perchoir. L'oiseau descendit légèrement, comme pour inviter le jeune homme à le suivre, avant de se diriger vers ce qui semblait être le cœur de la Forêt Interdite. Il volait à une bonne allure, forçant Bakura à le suivre en courant pour ne pas le perdre de vue dans l'obscurité des bois. Après quelques minutes, il déboucha sur une clairière dont le sol était jonché de cadavres d'oiseaux. La proie du jeune homme continua de voler pour finalement ralentir et se poser dans un endroit encore vierge de tout cadavre. Le jeune homme ralentit le pas à son tour et s'arrêta pour assister à la métamorphose de l'oiseau.

« Tu aurais dû savoir que tu ne pourrais pas me berner, surtout moi qui ai utilisé la même stratégie avec le Pharaon et sa bande. Je croyais pourtant que tu me connaissais mieux que ça ! Lança Bakura en faisant face à l'autre. « Mais je te reconnais au moins cela : j'ai sous-estimé tes pouvoirs. Ne t'attends pas à d'autres erreurs de ma part.

- Ton erreur la plus grande aura été de me laisser mener à bien ma mission, rien que pour voir si tu pouvais m'utiliser à tes propres fins. Tu vas regretter de ne pas être intervenu quand tu en avais la possibilité, crois-moi. Déclara l'autre sur un ton calme alors qu'un sourire machiavélique apparaissait sur ses lèvres. « Mais je devrais surtout te remercier… Car non seulement je suis sur le point de réussir ce que j'avais entrepris grâce à toi, mais en plus c'est précisément _toi_ qui va me permettre de terminer ce que j'ai commencé.

Et malgré toute la résistance qu'il pouvait opposer, le Roi des Voleurs se sentit irrémédiablement partir. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir deux orbes bleues le fixer avant d'être aspiré par un trou noir.

&&&

La troisième avait été de trop. Malgré toute la bonne volonté de ses professeurs, de ses élèves et de leurs parents, l'Ecole de Magie de Poudlard allait fermer ses portes au beau milieu de l'année scolaire. Même si les élèves étaient clairement plus en sécurité dans le château que chez eux, le Ministère de la Magie avait pris sa décision. Le Poudlard Express quittait pour la dernière fois le quai de Pré-au-Lard rempli d'élèves. Certains étaient contents de ne plus être obligé d'aller à l'école, mais la très grande majorité des élèves étaient contre cette fermeture, plus par crainte que par déception de ne plus aller en classe. Poudlard était le seul endroit où ils se sentaient à peu près en sécurité.

Certains, des sixièmes ou septièmes années pour la plupart, avaient tenté de lancer un sort qui empêcherait quiconque de quitter le château. En vain. A contrecœur, ils avaient dit au revoir à Poudlard, à ses professeurs et à son directeur, non sans un discours de ce dernier au dîner de la veille.

_« Ceci n'est qu'un au revoir à Poudlard. Ce lieu sera toujours pour vous une seconde famille. A travers les temps durs qui nous guettent, rappelez-vous que vous n'êtes pas seuls, qu'autour de vous, le monde bouge, il est présent et prêt à vous soutenir. Ne rejetez pas ceux qui vous tendront la main en ces temps difficiles, car ils seront peu nombreux. Le temps de s'unir est venu. Ce que vous avez appris en ces lieux, cette fraternité, cette amitié, cette entraide, ne les laissez pas disparaître en dehors de ces murs. Poudlard n'est pas seulement une école de magie, c'est aussi une école de la vie._

_ Malheureusement, votre apprentissage magique est interrompu. Il vient seulement de commencer pour certains, il touche à sa fin pour d'autres, mais à l'extérieur de ce château, vous êtes tous égaux. L'âge ou même la maîtrise de votre potentiel de magie importent peu. _

_ A votre entrée dans cette école, le Choipeaux Magique vous a choisi la maison qui devait vous former, celle qui vous correspondait le plus. Vos qualités, de même que vos défauts, ont été développés dans ces maisons fondées il y a plus de mille ans par quatre sorciers dont les noms ne seront jamais oubliés. Par delà ces murs, vous vous devez de faire la fierté de votre maison. La Coupe des Quatre Maisons a été mise en place dès la création de cette école pour stimuler votre assiduité au travail, votre rigueur, votre passion et tout ce qui doit faire de vous des sorcières et des sorciers dignes et talentueux. _

_ Votre destin est forgé par vos choix. Certains pensent que notre futur est inscrit dans les cieux depuis bien avant notre naissance. D'autres sont fiers de clamer qu'ils sont leur propre maître. Dans un cas ou dans l'autre, vous êtes vous-mêmes les artisans de votre vie. Serdaigle… Serpentard… Poufsouffle… Gryffondor… Ils sont devenus nos emblèmes. Etait-ce leur destin de créer cette école ? Etait-ce le vôtre de venir étudier la magie à Poudlard ? Peut-être. Mais que nos histoires soient écrites à l'avance ou non, ce sont nos choix qui nous font avancer. Certes, les meilleurs sont souvent les plus difficiles à tenir. Mais gardez courage._

_ N'oubliez pas que vous êtes le cœur de Poudlard, vous devez battre et vivre. Cela ne sera possible que si vous poursuivez une cause noble et que vous y mettez toute votre âme. Tout ce qui vous a été enseigné en ces lieux, mettez-le à profit au quotidien. Et même mieux, complétez cet enseignement par vous-mêmes, montrez au monde à ce qu'est un élève de Poudlard. Apprenez de tous, sachez être ouverts._

_ Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous assister davantage. Vous avez mes excuses les plus sincères. Mais je vous fais une promesse : que ce soit vous ou vos enfants, même s'il ne s'agira que de vos réincarnations, votre âme reviendra faire battre la cœur de ce château._

_Ceci n'est qu'un au revoir à Poudlard._

Ses paroles résonnaient encore dans les têtes des élèves quand Poudlard disparut de l'horizon.

Si certains étaient encore à se demander comment une telle chose pouvait arriver, d'autres cherchaient déjà un moyen d'y remédier.

D'autres en revanche, se réjouissaient de la réussite d'un plan sans défauts.

&&&

« Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage. Déclara Dartz en regardant l'image du train s'éloigner de Poudlard, emportant avec lui ceux qui leur étaient jusque là inaccessibles.

- Au moins cette alliance n'aura pas été vaine. Répondit Voldemort en faisant disparaître l'image d'un coup de baguette magique.

- En doutiez-vous ? S'étonna faussement l'Atlante.

- Maintenant que cette phase est terminée, il est temps de passer à la suivante. Continua le sorcier sans prêter attention à la question de l'autre.

- Sont-ils prêts, _tous_ ? Interrogea Dartz tandis que Voldemort observait quatre des sept objets du Millenium disposés dans une vitrine protégée à l'aide des enchantements les plus puissants.

- Ils le sont. Répliqua fermement le sorcier.

- Dans ce cas… Commença Dartz. « Ils vont aller rendre une petite visite à cette femme… Ishtar… Et ils nous ramèneront son Collier si précieux.

- Rien de plus facile. Répliqua Voldemort. « Un seul d'entre eux suffirait.

- Non. Le coupa l'autre. « Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de sous-estimer cette Egyptienne. Déclara-t-il en se rapprochant à son tour de la vitrine et de son contenu si précieux. « Et je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'ils donnent _réunis._ Termina-t-il alors que les même sourire mauvais se dessina sur les visages des deux alliés.

&&&

Shizu avait du mal à l'accepter mais Poudlard lui manquait. Elle avait offert de rester là-bas, mais le Directeur lui avait dit de rentrer pour surveiller les élèves de Domino City. La fermeture de l'école avait pesé lourd sur Dumbledore. Non seulement avait-il le poids de la culpabilité d'avoir failli à la précieuse mission que lui avait confié Shadi, mais en plus cela avait eu des répercussions sur ce qui lui était le plus cher au monde : Poudlard.

L'Egyptienne se concentra une nouvelle fois de toutes ses forces sur son Collier. Mais en vain. Pas un indice sur un quelconque futur. Le néant. Elle ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de bureau au Musée de Domino City où elle avait été accueillie les bras ouverts dès son retour en ville.

Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses réflexions qu'elle n'entendit pas les bruits dans l'escaliers. Le grincement d'une porte à l'étage la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle se dirigea sans hésiter vers la source du bruit. Elle alluma les lumières au passage et ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de constater que personne n'était en vue. Elle n'ignorait pas que posséder un objet du Millenium la mettait sérieusement en danger. Mais elle savait utiliser son pouvoir qui était bien plus que de simples prédictions.

Elle s'avança lentement et déclara d'une voix ferme :

« Qui que vous soyez, ayez au moins la politesse et le courage de vous montrer !

La réaction fut immédiate : à l'autre bout du couloir des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Elle pouvait dire qu'ils étaient plusieurs. Elle entendit un rictus puis un à un, ils sortirent de l'ombre. A présent elle ne pouvait plus cacher sa surprise et surtout sa peur.

« Alors Shizu, tu n'es pas heureuse de revoir tes anciens élèves ?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Voili voilou !

Je sais, une nouvelle fois pas beaucoup de Seto dans ce chap… Mais faîtes-moi confiance, monsieur va faire son come back et il va bien le faire ! ;-)

Et en lecteurs assidus que vous êtes, je suppose que l'identité des agresseurs de la pauvre Shizu n'est pas tellement un mystère pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Allez, sur ce, je vous laisse et vous donne rendez-vous sur la page des reviews !

Merci !


	23. Chapter 23

Et non vous ne rêvez pas ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chap ! (Seulement trois mois, un record !) Pour être honnête, j'avais fini de l'écrire il y a deux jours mais quand je l'ai relu juste avant de le poster, je l'ai trouvé trop mou, trop plat, alors je l'ai totalement réécrit ! Et puis y'avait pas assez de Kaiba… Alors j'ai recommencé et je suis fière de vous annoncer que, pour votre plus grand plaisir à tous (et surtout à toutes…), le glaçon fait son grand retour ! Tadaa ! (bon, c'est pas encore THE come back mais on y vient progressivement…)

Bon ben…

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre XXIII :**

Seulement deux. Il leur en manquait seulement deux. Deux, et le pouvoir ultime serait entre leurs mains.

Dartz ne se lassait pas de contempler les objets déjà en leur possession. "Leur". Il devait sans cesse se rappeler qu'ils étaient deux patrons dans cette histoire. Bien sûr il avait déjà songé à diverses stratégies pour se débarrasser de l'autre, et il était convaincu qu'il en était de même pour son homologue sorcier. Mais à chaque fois il arrivait à la même conclusion : il avait encore besoin de lui. Il lui fallait être patient. Soit. Il avait attendu 10 000 ans le retour du Pharaon. Il pouvait bien patienter quelques heures de plus !

Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, les deux objets restants seraient en leur possession le soir même. Ils profiteraient du seul moment durant lequel ils ne seront plus protégés. "Ils". Dartz ne put réprimer un sourire à la pensée même du coup de maître qu'ils étaient parvenus à réaliser. Ils avaient réussi à transformer de redoutables ennemis en serviteurs dévoués.

Il y avait déjà eu Kaiba. Il possédait son objet du Millenium depuis moins longtemps que les autres et pourtant, c'était lui qui avait le plus résisté. En effet, c'était justement grâce au fait qu'il ne s'était pas totalement lié avec son Yami qu'ils avaient eu autant de mal à le faire plier. Le résultat en était d'autant plus satisfaisant. Ils avaient fait du jeune homme une véritable machine de guerre, dénuée de toute émotion. Mais l'exploit n'était pas là. Après tout, Kaiba lui-même avait déjà fait une grande partie du travail sur ce plan là. Non, le plus dur avait été de faire de lui une marionnette, un pantin. Après tout, Kaiba était bien connu pour être son seul maître. Grâce aux nombreux et puissants sorts lancés par son allié, ils avaient réussi. Dès lors, ils avaient à leur disposition l'arme absolue. La preuve incontestable était sa victoire totale sur le Pharaon.

Grâce à la participation d'un de leur fidèle, infiltré à Poudlard, qui leur avait amené Atem, et grâce à l'expérience passée de Dartz avec le monarque égyptien, ce dernier avait pu faire remonter à la surface la partie noire de l'âme du Pharaon et, grâce a à l'ancienne magie atlante combinée à celle de Voldemort, ils lui avaient donné un corps. Au passage, ils mirent la main sur le fameux Puzzle du Millenium, prise de guerre non négligeable. La deuxième phase de leur plan s'achevait ainsi.

Vint alors la prise de l'âme du Pilleur de Tombes, beaucoup plus délicate. En effet, ils avaient à nouveau dû avoir recours à leur dernier atout. Un coup de poker. Bakura leur fut livré sur un plateau d'argent, ainsi que son précieux Anneau.

A eux trois, ils représentaient un pouvoir fantastique.

_« A condition de savoir le contrôler._ Se dit Dartz.

Mais dans ce domaine encore, il avait de l'expérience. Quelques années auparavant, il avait fait de Valon, Alister et Raphaël de bons petits soldats. Quoiqu'ils avaient fini par le trahir.

_« Cette fois c'est différent._ Se dit-il à nouveau. _« Ils sont totalement sous contrôle._

&&&

« T'as jamais pensé à changer de coiffure ? Interrogea le jeune homme en inspectant l'autre d'un air suspect.

- Pas le temps. Répondit simplement le second en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air pensif.

- Pas un moment à toi c'est ça ? Demanda le premier dans un rictus. « C'est ce qui arrive quand on doit sans cesse sauver le monde… Soupira-t-il en croisant les bras.

- La faute à qui ? Répliqua le second en relevant le sourcil toLLut en adoptant la même posture que son compagnon.

- Si l'autre t'aidait plus souvent tu n'aurais pas ce problème… Maugréa-t-il en désignant le troisième qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

Ce dernier avait les yeux clos et était adossé contre le mur dans un coin sombre de la pièce, légèrement à l'écart des deux autres.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire partie du club. Répliqua le troisième sur un ton glacial en ouvrant les yeux. « Je n'ai rien demandé.

- Dommage pour toi ! Ricana le premier alors que l'autre se rapprochait lentement des deux premiers. « J'ai bien peur que tu n'aies pas le choix _crétin_. Continua-t-il sur un ton faussement désolé.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Pilleur de Tombes ! Le mit en garde le second en se positionnant entre les deux jeunes hommes.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui. Continua le troisième. « Fais attention à ce que tu dis ou tu pourrais _très_ fortement le regretter _vermine_…

- Le conseil est aussi valable pour toi ! Répliqua le Pilleur de Tombes en levant le poing, ce qui lui valut un rictus de la part du troisième.

- Vous feriez bien rire nos ennemis ! Les interrompit le second sur un ton de reproche.

Un silence pesant s'en suivit durant lequel les trois jeunes hommes s'affrontaient du regard. Finalement, le troisième ferma les yeux et fit demi-tour.

« Attends un peu ! Où tu vas comme ça ? Demanda le Pilleur de Tombes.

L'autre ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et sortit de la pièce.

« Et dire que je croyais que tu étais le seul à pouvoir me mettre dans cet état ! S'emporta le Pilleur de Tombes en tapant du pied contre le mur le plus proche.

- Je le croyais aussi… Répondit l'autre en croisant à nouveau les bras. « Déjà que d'habitude il est de mauvais poil ! On atteint des sommets ! Continua-t-il en se tournant vers la porte laissée grande ouverte par le troisième.

- Ouais va falloir en toucher un mot aux patrons, y'a pas moyen que je continue à travailler dans ces conditions ! S'emporta le premier. L'autre secoua la tête.

- La seule chose qui importe, c'est qu'on fasse ce qu'on nous demande. Répondit-il calmement.

- La seule chose qui me préoccupe en ce moment, c'est de savoir si je vais réussir à survivre avec vous deux… Avoua le premier en fixant l'autre d'un air malicieux.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de me dire ça… Soupira le second avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

&&&

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit m'occuper de l'idiot de service ? Maugréa le Pilleur de Tombes en croisant les bras.

- Tu veux qu'on échange ? Demanda le troisième sur un ton las.

- Sûrement pas ! Le tien est encore pire ! Répliqua le premier en criant à moitié.

- Vous avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux ? Les interrompit le second une nouvelle fois. « Concentrez-vous sur notre mission. Après, vous pourrez vous disputer autant que vous le voulez.

- Et pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui a le beau rôle dans l'histoire ? Lança le premier sur un ton agressif.

- Parce que je suis le mieux placé pour ça et que je suis le plus puissant de nous trois. Répondit le second sur un ton calme.

- Même pas en rêve. Répliquèrent les deux autres d'une même voix.

- Peu importe, les voilà. Tenez-vous prêts. Déclara le second en levant la main, coupant court à la conversation.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, un petit groupe de personnes venait de sortir de la gare de King's Cross.

&&&

_Quelques instants auparavant_

Dès l'arrivée du Poudlard Express à la gare de Londres, Yugi et ce qui restait du groupe furent accueillis par M. et Mme Weasley, ainsi que par deux aurors envoyés par le Ministère de la Magie.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants, le Ministère a juste quelques questions à vous poser. Commença Mme Weasley avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. « Je m'occupe de vos bagages, rassurez-vous. Arthur va venir avec vous et vous emmènera à la maison après. Harry, Ron, Hermione, venez avec moi nous y allons.

Le groupe se sépara ainsi, sans plus de cérémonie. Yugi lança un regard interrogateur vers M. Weasley qui lui fit comprendre de simplement attendre.

« Nous allons suivre le mouvement de la foule. Déclara un des deux aurors.

Les plus jeunes se contentèrent d'acquiescer et suivirent sans discuter. L'auror qui avait parlé avait pris les commandes de l'opération et marchait d'un pas sûr en avant du groupe. Il était plus grand que la moyenne, de stature robuste, de fines mèches d'un noir de jais tombaient avec grâce sur son visage dur, dénué de toute expression. Seules de fines lunettes contrastaient avec son allure herculéenne.

Au contraire de son homologue, l'auror qui fermait la marche avançait d'un pas peu rassuré, guettant en permanence un danger quelconque. La silhouette plus recourbée que le premier, il remettait sans cesse ses cheveux châtain sales derrière son oreille, montrant sa nervosité. Alors que l'autre guidait le groupe en regardant droit devant lui, celui-ci traînait légèrement en retrait.

Au milieu du groupe d'adolescents, Arthur Weasley essayait de maintenir l'atmosphère rassurante posée par sa femme, adressant un sourire confiant à chaque fois qu'un des jeunes lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

Une fois sortis de la gare, le plus grand des deux aurors les mena dans une ruelle peu éclairée. Il leur fit signe de se rassembler autour de lui tandis que le plus petit surveillait si personne ne s'approchait. L'auror aux cheveux noirs sortit une chaussure usée de sa cape et la positionna au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient.

« Vous savez utiliser un Portoloin les enfants ? Leur demanda M. Weasley.

- Non. Répondit Yugi tandis que les autres secouaient la tête. « Mais les autres nous en ont parlé. Il suffit de toucher le Portoloin c'est ça ?

- Tout a fait. Répondit le père de Ron. « Un doigt suffit. Laissez-vous porter.

- C'est pas un peu risqué de faire ça ici ? Demanda Joey. « Entre les moldus et Voldemort c'est…

- Silence ! L'auror qui tenait le Portoloin. « Posez un doigt sur la chaussure et pas un mot de plus.

Joey allait répliquer quand il sentit Sérénity poser sa main sur son bras pour le calmer. Il se contenta de marmonner quelques insultes avant de se positionner comme on le lui avait demandé. Mais alors qu'il allait poser un doigt sur la chaussure, il entendit un bruit suspect et se redressa, bruit qui n'avait pas non plus échappé aux Aurors ni à M. Weasley.

« Dépêchez-vous les enfants. Les pressa soudainement ce dernier sur un ton sérieux.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un geste de plus que le Portoloin était parti en fumée.

« Tu as failli faire exploser la marchandise _idiot_ ! Lança une voix bien familière depuis la pénombre de la ruelle.

- C'était ça ou ils nous échappaient. Il faut savoir ce que tu veux. Répliqua une seconde voix sur un ton méprisant.

Les deux Aurors s'étaient immédiatement mis en position de combat et avaient levé leur baguette vers leurs ennemis encore tapis dans l'ombre. Le sort qu'ils avaient lancé se retourna immédiatement contre eux et ils se retrouvèrent immobilisés au sol tandis que M. Weasley se positionnait devant les plus jeunes en un geste protecteur.

« Tu veux finir comme les deux autres ou quoi ? Lui demanda une troisième voix.

Cette fois, le doute n'était plus permis. D'un pas lent, trois figures avancèrent pour sortir de la pénombre de la ruelle.

&&&

Leur apparition avait sans nul doute eut l'effet escompté. La surprise se lisait sur tous les visages.

« Tiens, ça me rappelle la tête que faisait l'autre quand on s'est pointé au musée l'autre soir. Déclara Bakura en observant le groupe devant eux.

- Ca vous dérangerait de vous mettre au travail ? Lança Atem en désignant Marek et Joey de la tête.

- Et depuis quand c'est à toi de nous donner des ordres… Maugréa Bakura en se faufilant derrière l'Egyptien tandis que le brun en faisait de même avec le blond.

- Atem ! S'exclama finalement Yugi, sortant de son mutisme. « Qu'est-ce que…

- Pas le temps pour les explications. L'interrompit le brun en sortant la lame de la Baguette du Millenium pour la mettre sous la gorge de Joey.

- Seto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Mokuba en fixant son frère d'un air effaré.

Il n'avait même pas le temps de se réjouir d'avoir retrouvé son aîné. Force était de constater que ce dernier n'était plus le même, ainsi que Bakura et Atem. L'étonnement figeait le garçon sur place.

« On vient finir le boulot. Répliqua Bakura tandis que l'Anneau du Millenium brillait autour de son cou d'une lueur malsaine. Marek tomba alors à genoux et commença à se contorsionner de douleur. « Un conseil pour leur bien à tous les deux. Continua le Roi des Voleurs. « Ne bougez pas.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? Interrogea Yugi d'une voix faible tandis que les autres restaient paralysés par la peur. « Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Demanda-t-il particulièrement à l'attention du Pharaon.

- Je viens de le dire crétin ! S'emporta Bakura en serrant le poing, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle douleur chez Marek.

- C'est bien simple, nous avons choisi notre camp. Répondit le monarque sur le ton le plus calme qui soit. « Et maintenant si tu veux éviter que tes deux amis ne meurent dans d'atroces souffrances, donne-moi les deux objets du Millenium qui sont encore en ta possession.

- Hors de question ! Répliqua Yugi en faisant un pas en avant tandis que Marek se tordait une fois de plus au sol et que la lame se rapprochait dangereusement de la gorge de Joey.

- J'ai bien peur que tu n'ais pas le choix Yugi. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir leurs morts sur la conscience tout de même ? Demanda le Pharaon tandis que la sueur commençait à perler sur le front de l'autre.

&&&

Yugi évalua rapidement les diverses options qui s'offraient à lui. Malheureusement, il n'était pas en mesure de rivaliser avec Atem. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Marek, déjà en piteux état, en train de suffoquer sur le sol, ainsi qu'à Joey, hypnotisé par la lame brillante de la Baguette du Millenium pointée sur sa pomme d'Adam. Puis il passa rapidement en revue les reste du groupe : M. Weasley, toujours en position de défense, Sérénity, tremblante, les yeux braqués sur son frère, Emma, tentant de dissimuler tant bien que mal la peur dans ses yeux, et Mokuba, fixant son frère avec de grands yeux, abasourdi par le comportement de ce dernier.

De toute façon, il était impensable de laisser Bakura et Seth tuer Marek et Joey sans rien faire.

Yugi soutint le regard du Pharaon pour finalement se résigner. Il ouvrit calmement son sac et en sortit les deux précieux objets. Il s'avança ensuite lentement vers le Pharaon qui restait impassible.

Il déposa tout d'abord la Balance du Millenium dans la main droite de l'autre et Bakura cessa sa torture, à contrecœur. Marek se reprit alors sa respiration tout en se retournant pour fixer le Roi de Voleurs du regard.

Après un ultime moment d'hésitation, Yugi déposa la Clé du Millenium dans la main gauche de l'autre et Seth rangea la lame de la Baguette du Millenium. Dans un mouvement rapide, Joey fit volte-face et lança son poing en direction du visage du brun. Avant même que son coup n'atteigne sa cible, il fut projeté en arrière brutalement pour aller atterrir sur le pauvre Marek qui reprenait à peine ses esprits.

« C'était quoi au juste ça ? Demanda le brun en relevant le sourcil.

- Attends un peu que je me chauffe ! Lança Joey en se relevant difficilement.

- J'ai bien peur que je n'ai pas le temps pour tes exploits chihuahua. Répliqua le brun avant de faire demi-tour.

Il partit sans plus de cérémonie.

« Reviens ici snobinard ! Lança le blond en se projetant en avant.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le crétin. On a pas le temps de jouer avec vous. Déclara Bakura en se dirigeant dans la même direction que le brun. « Mais ce n'est que partie remise, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Lança-t-il avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres à son tour.

- Atem, pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda à nouveau Yugi sur un ton implorant.

- Restez en dehors de ça. Répondit finalement le Pharaon en quittant les lieux à son tour, les deux objets du Millenium en main.

&&&

« Magnifiques ! Déclara Voldemort alors qu'Atem lui tendait les deux objets manquant.

- N'est-ce pas ? Déclara Dartz en remettant à leur place l'Anneau et la Baguette du Millenium.

- Ne reste qu'à prononcer l'incantation et le pouvoir ultime sera entre nos mains. Continua le sorcier en fixant leur collection d'un regard avide.

- Alors ne perdons pas davantage de temps. Conclut l'Atlante. « Faisons renaître de ses cendres la toute puissante créature.

&&&

« Im-po-ssible. Ca ne pouvait pas être eux. Bon, Bakura et Kaiba ont leurs moments psychopathes, mais Atem… Déclara Joey en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

Après leur rencontre avec le trio de choc, M. Weasley les avait conduit dans une grande maison qui, d'après lui, était un endroit sûr. Ils y avaient retrouvé Harry, Hermione, Ron et quelques autres sorciers dont Lupin et Rogue. Tandis que les sorciers avaient commencé un débat sur comment agir, Mme Weasley avait invité les plus jeunes à se remettre de leurs émotions dans le salon en attendant Dumbledore qui avait tout de suite était averti de la situation. Chacun avait alors pris place dans un des confortables fauteuils.

« Comment est-ce possible ? S'interrogea à haute voix Marek en rejouant la scène dans sa tête pour la énième fois. « Ce qui me paraît étrange, c'est que le Pharaon avait un corps mais il n'avait pas le Puzzle du Millenium sur lui.

- Il n'en avait pas besoin, Bakura et Kaiba se sont chargés de tout. Répondit Yugi. « Le rôle d'Atem était seulement de récupérer les objets.

Le silence retomba dans le groupe, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Finalement, Mokuba se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot. Hermione eut un mouvement pour le retenir mais Joey l'arrêta :

« Laisse. Lui dit-il simplement.

- Mais c'est pas prudent. Rétorqua-t-elle, à moitié choquée que les autres le laissent partir aussi facilement.

- Crois-moi il en a besoin. Répliqua le blond en soupirant. « Je pense que ça lui rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. Expliqua-t-il sur le même ton sérieux.

- C'est-à-dire ? Insista la jeune fille.

- C'est-à-dire laisse tomber et arrête de poser des question. Répliqua sèchement Joey en lançant un regard noir à l'autre.

- Marek, tu as des nouvelles de ta sœur ? Demanda soudainement Emma, attirant par là l'attention de l'Egyptien.

- Shizu ? Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

- Juste une chose que Bakura a dit tout à l'heure, quelque chose du genre "on dirait la tête que faisait l'autre quand on s'est ramené au musée l'autre jour. " Expliqua la jeune fille en essayant de se rappeler plus précisément les paroles du Pilleur de Tombes.

- Tu penses qu'il faisait allusion à Shizu ? Demanda Marek, en proie à une panique soudaine.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit lentement Emma. « Mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est qu'ils sont loin de tout nous dire. Déclara-t-elle en désignant la porte et les sorciers dans l'autre pièce.

&&&

Il ne se lassait pas d'admirer les nombreuses écritures des hautes colonnes. Tout ça lui paraissait tellement lointain… et tellement proche à la fois ! Il ne put réprimer un frisson en imaginant la suite du plan. Si tout se passait comme prévu, il pourrait _enfin_ célébrer sa victoire, et ce d'ici quelques heures à peine. _Sa_ victoire. Depuis 5 000 ans il imaginait ce moment et à présent, il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi réel.

Si tout se passait comme prévu.

Mais jusque là, tout s'était déroulé à la perfection. Pourquoi le reste ne suivrait pas ?

Comme une fourmi parmi des humains, il se fraya un chemin parmi ces immenses colonnes pour se placer au centre de la pièce, face à la large porte d'acier de laquelle émanaient de puissantes forces magiques.

Assailli par l'euphorie d'une victoire assurée, Bakura se mit à rire aux éclats.

&&&

Le jardin était immense. Une vaste étendue d'herbe entourée de grands arbres qui paraissait bien attirant comparé aux couloirs poussiéreux dans lesquels il se baladait. Il soupira une nouvelle fois en jetant un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre et continua son chemin, les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée. Il était enfin sorti de Poudlard et il avait naïvement crû qu'il pourrait alors aider son frère. Mais il avait simplement changé de prison. Car vu la façon dont se comportaient les sorciers, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il pourrait sortir d'ici ! Il marchait au hasard dans ces longs couloirs, là où ses jambes le portaient, se répétant toujours la même scène dans sa tête : Seto brandissant la lame de la Baguette du Millenium sous la gorge de Joey. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment son frère qui agissait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce moment. Que ce soit Seto ou Seth, ou même quelqu'un d'autre ne changeait pas ce qu'il avait vu. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment, c'était le fait de savoir que son frère était effectivement capable de faire une telle chose. Du temps où ils n'avaient pas encore croiser le chemin de la Yugi Team, les faits étaient là pour le confirmer.

Et maintenant il était de nouveau coincé, impuissant. S'il savait au moins par où commencer, peut-être aurait-il une chance ! Au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait, il entendit des voix à travers une porte. Se rapprochant en silence, il put reconnaître certaines d'entre elles et en déduit qu'il se trouvait près de la pièce où les sorciers s'étaient réunis. Il tendit l'oreille et parvint à saisir quelques bribes de la conversation avant de détaler en entendant des bruits de pas de l'autre côté de la porte qui s'ouvrit d'un grand coup à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

Rogue sortit de la pièce et tourna la tête dans toutes les directions, plissant les yeux pour passer le couloir au peigne fin. Finalement, il jeta un dernier regard des deux côtés et rentra dans la pièce, prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière lui.

Au coin du couloir, Mokuba s'était arrêté de respirer durant le temps où Rogue était sortit. Entendant la porte se fermer, il expira lourdement et essuya les quelques gouttes de sueur qui étaient apparues sur son front.

Malgré la situation, il ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Maintenant il savait par où commencer. Mais pour cela, il allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un en qui il avait toute confiance.

D'un pas pressé, il se dirigea vers la chambre où ils avaient déposé toutes leurs affaires. Il saisit un sac bien précis et ressortit en silence. Il revint sur ses pas jusqu'au niveau de la fenêtre qu'il avait repéré quelques instants auparavant. Le sac sur le dos, il tourna la pognée de la fenêtre pour avoir la bonne surprise de voir qu'elle s'ouvrait sans problème. Retenant sa respiration, il sauta directement dans le jardin, soit deux mètres plus bas, et courut en direction des arbres et se cacha un instant derrière l'un d'eux pour reprendre son souffle et surtout pour éviter de rester dans le champ de vision de la maison.

Une fois qu'il se serait éloigné de la demeure, il serait plus tranquille et là, les choses sérieuses pourraient commencer.

&&&

Du deuxième étage, une silhouette suivit des yeux le trajet du garçon dans le jardin. Ce dernier s'était dissimulé quelques instants derrière un grand chêne et avait vite passé le mur après être monté dans un arbre pour atterrir dans la ruelle de derrière.

Un sourire à la fois satisfait et inquiet se dessina sur les lèvres de la silhouette qui l'avait observé.

Une nouvelle phase commençait.

&&&

Il était seul dans la grande salle. Malgré la couleur chaude des murs, la pièce dégageait une froideur impressionnante. Supporté par de hautes colonnes décorées, le plafond ne laissait passer aucun rayon de lumière. Il était définitivement seul. Seul avec lui-même. Depuis le moment où il lui avait parlé, il ne cessait de se poser des questions.

Que faisait-il là ?

Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

Même s'il se forçait à trouver des réponses, il n'arrivait pas à faire partir ce doute qu'il avait depuis tout à l'heure. Mais bien vite il se reprenait. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Bientôt serait le moment auquel on aurait le plus besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas flancher maintenant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la lourde porte en or qui trônait au fond de la pièce. Derrière elle, il pouvait sentir de fortes ondes magiques se mettre en œuvre. Leur objectif était presque atteint. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre qu'ils se montrent.

D'un pas lent, les bras le long du corps, les poings fermés, Atem traversa la salle, déterminé à en finir quand le moment serait venu.

&&&

« Il est introuvable. Déclara M. Weasley sur un ton à la fois désolé et inquiet.

- C'est impossible, il doit bien être quelque part, il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça ! S'emporta Joey.

- Vous nous cachez encore des trucs, c'est ça ? Lança Marek, aux bords de la crise de nerfs.

Il avait appris à peine quelques instants plus tôt que sa sœur avait mystérieusement disparu du musée en pleine nuit. Il avait beau poser des questions, on ne lui avait donné aucune réponse.

« Je n'insisterai pas sur le fait que je vous avais prévenus. Déclara Hermione sur son ton de "mademoiselle-je-sais-tout".

Elle se fit fusiller du regard immédiatement.

« Je ne comprends pas. Dit Yugi, le regard pensif. « Comment a-t-il pu partir aussi facilement ? Je veux dire… Vous n'avez pas des sorts de protection ou qui vous permettent de contrôler les allers et venues ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- C'est ça le plus étrange. Répondit Lupin. « Je doute qu'il ait un assez bon niveau en magie pour arriver à briser les barrières qui protègent la maison. Et même si ça avait été le cas, nous l'aurions senti. Non, la seule solution est qu'il ait désactivé la protection un court moment, juste le temps qu'il sorte. Mais je pense sincèrement qu'il n'aurait pas pu, ce ne sont pas des sorts dont un débutant peut si facilement se débarrasser.

- Alors quoi ? Quelqu'un d'autre, plus calé en magie ? Demanda Harry en relevant le sourcil.

- Ou peut-être tout simplement une brèche. Répondit Lupin dans un murmure.

- Bref, vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous ne savez pas du tout où il est allé, ni comment il a pu sortir de cette forteresse, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Emma en commençant sérieusement, comme les autres, à s'impatienter.

- En tout cas il est bien parti de lui-même. Déclara Ron en arrivant dans la pièce avec Ginny. « L'ordinateur de son frère n'est plus là.

- Noah. En conclut Yugi tandis que les autres acquiesçaient.

- A votre place je laisserais le jeune Mokuba faire. Les interrompit une voix.

Tous se retournèrent pour se trouver face à Dumbledore.

« Il veut par dessus tout aider son frère et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il a largement les moyens de faire, croyez-moi. Continua-t-il en s'avançant. « Si je ne me trompe pas, il est le seul à pouvoir le raisonner n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il à l'attention de Yugi qui acquiesça, sans vraiment comprendre où le vieil homme voulait en venir. « Bien. Je vous propose alors de vous concentrer plutôt sur les véritables ennemis. Mais j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas le temps de bavarder davantage ici. Je vous expliquerai tout une fois sur place.

- Comment ça "sur place" ? Demanda Marek.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione. Continua Dumbledore en se tournant vers le trio sans même prêter attention à la question de l'Egyptien. « Allez au Ministère de la Magie, ils vont avoir besoin de vous si les choses commencent à tourner mal.

- Hého ! J'ai posé une question ! L'interpella Marek.

- Mademoiselle Wheeler, je vous conseille fortement de rester ici, vous y serez en sécurité. Continua-t-il en adressant un sourire rassurant à la jeune fille qui s'empressa de chercher un soutien du côté de son frère qui acquiesça. « Bien. Nous pouvons y aller à présent. Termina-t-il en faisant apparaître une canette toute rouillée. « Vous savez vous servir d'un Portoloin ?

- On sait comment ça marche. Mais on a pas encore eu la chance d'essayer. Répondit Joey en regardant la canette d'un air suspect.

- Bien. Très bien. Regroupez-vous autour. Bien. Dit-il alors que les autres prenaient place.

- Où va-t-on Monsieur ? Demanda Yugi alors que tous les regards se posaient sur le plus vieux qui ne put réprimer un sourire avant de répondre :

- En Egypte.

&&&

Depuis le temps qu'il était là, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à cette obscurité éternelle. Pas un rai de lumière naturelle. Rien si ce n'est quelques torches suspendues au mur, éclairant l'immense pièce en permanence. Non pas que l'obscurité le dérange. Loin de là. Il avait juste le sentiment d'être trop coupé de l'extérieur. Ils voulaient qu'il abatte ses ennemis, ou plutôt _leurs_ ennemis. Mais pour abattre quelqu'un il fallait déjà le connaître. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il se devait donc de savoir à qui il s'attaquait. Mais en restant sous terre, comment le pouvait-il ?

Une onde de choc vint frapper la porte d'argent qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se tourna vers celle-ci et la fixa intensément du regard, comme s'il cherchait à voir au travers.

Si tout se passait comme prévu, il serait tranquille après ce soir. Selon les plans, il aurait juste à écraser les quelques insectes qui se dresseraient devant lui et c'est tout. Sa mission était simple : empêcher quiconque de pénétrer dans la salle voisine tant que le rituel ne serait pas terminé.

Il avait le rôle d'un chien de garde. Il détestait ça. Il aimait être en position de force. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Pour devenir plus puissant, il devait passer par cette étape.

La fin justifie les moyens.

Lentement, il prit le médaillon qui se trouvait à son cou et l'ouvrit. Face à lui, le visage souriant d'un garçonnet aux grands yeux et aux cheveux d'ébène.

Oui. La fin justifiait les moyens.

Il remit le médaillon en place autour de son cou.

Le pas lourd, les bras croisés, Seto se dirigea vers le fond de la salle alors que l'agitation ne cessait de croître dans la pièce voisine

&&&

Une nouvelle onde magique se fit sentir à travers la structure. Bientôt, une explosion retentit. Elle atteignit la surface pour atteindre le ciel bleu égyptien sous la forme d'une colonne de flammes. S'en suivit un cri inhumain. Un cri perçant, accompagné d'une vague chaleur étouffante.

Au milieu de la fournaise, deux silhouettes presque totalement consumées par la braise ardente se dressaient. De ces silhouettes s'échappaient le même rire machiavélique.

Le rituel était bientôt achevé.

&&&

Certains restèrent impassibles, contemplant la dernière étape avant l'heure de gloire.

D'autres restaient bouche bée face à ce spectacle, contemplant la dernière étape avant l'heure des ténèbres.

-----------------------------------

…

Ca sent la fin nan ? Et oui… Plus que quelques chap et… THE END. Mais bon, vu le rythme auquel je poste les chap, y'a encore le temps…

Bon ben…

Read & Review !

Merci !


	24. Chapter 24

Bijour à tous !

J'espère que tous vos exams ou concours ou autres (ou tout simplement début de vacances) se sont bien passés ! Comme petite récompense voici un nouveau chap ! Chapitre qui nous rapproche de plus en plus de la fin (mais j'ai quand même envie de faire durer un peu… histoire de faire un beau final !)

Vous pouvez remercier J.K. Rowling pour ce nouveau chap (et accessoirement un long trajet en train…) car c'est la lecture du septième et dernier (snif snif) HP (littéralement dévoré en une journée et quelques) qui m'a motivée d'un coup pour écrire ce chap ! mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu le 7, il n'y a aucun spoiler ou truc dans le genre (juste pour être claire) et puis en lisant ce chap vous pourrez vous en rendre compte par vous-même ! ;-)

Et bien sur ce… Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre XXIV :**

La transition était rude. Du climat typique britannique ils étaient passés au climat sec égyptien. Mais c'était le cadet de leur soucis. Ils se trouvaient dans ce qui avait l'air d'avoir été une ville autrefois. Quelques murs sortant du sol étaient encore là pour le prouver mais le vent et le sable semblaient avoir longuement travaillé les ruines restantes. La nuit tombante rendait leur vision difficile.

« Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Yugi à l'adresse de Dumbledore.

- Votre Professeur d'Etude de Runes m'a fait parvenir les coordonnées de cet endroit avec un simple message : "la maison de forme circulaire". Répondit-il en observant les alentours.

- Et ça veut dire quoi au juste ? Demanda Joey.

- Suivez-moi. Il semble que notre objectif ne soit pas bien loin. Répondit-il en désignant une sorte de tour qui s'élevait légèrement au-dessus des autres bâtiments.

Ils s'y rendirent et entrèrent dans la pièce unique de la tourelle.

« Positionnez-vous en cercle. Déclara le Directeur en s'arrêtant au centre.

Les quatre obéirent en silence : Yugi vint se positionner à la droite du sorcier et Joey à sa gauche tandis que Marek et Emma complétait la forme. Une fois en position, Dumbledore sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa directement vers le sol. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le sable qui se trouvait à leurs pieds remua, comme aspiré par un tourbillon.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez rien à craindre pour l'instant. Les rassura le sorcier sans quitter le centre de la spirale des yeux.

Tout à coup, le sol du cercle qu'ils formaient disparut pour laisser la place à un trou sans fond. Du néant venait une voix lente et froide qui parlait dans une langue qui leur était inconnue.

« Hâtez-vous, je ne pourrai pas l'ouvrir très longtemps. Déclara Dumbledore, sa baguette toujours pointée vers l'ouverture dans le sol. « N'ayez pas peur, la véritable épreuve commencera une fois que vous serez dans le temple. Quoique vous voyez là-bas, souvenez-vous que vous êtes les seuls qui puissent empêcher les forces du mal d'obtenir le pouvoir ultime.

« Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? Demanda Yugi en regardant le sorcier d'un air étonné.

- Votre véritable voyage commence ici mais le mien s'arrête. Répondit le plus vieux avec un sourire. « Vous seuls êtes autorisés à pénétrer le Sanctuaire du Gohannam. Ne perdez pas davantage de temps ! Sautez !

Ils lui adressèrent un dernier regard avant de sauter l'un après l'autre. Joey fut le dernier à se lancer. A peine avait-il sauté que le trou se referma derrière lui.

Devant eux se trouvaient trois tunnels, creusés dans la roche. La question était la suivante : fallait-il se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain ou rester ensemble pour être plus forts ? Yugi, conscient qu'il ne fallait pas perdre plus de temps s'avança légèrement et se retourna pour faire face au groupe.

« Nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend au bout de ces tunnels. Je propose donc que nous restions groupés. De cette façon… Commença-t-il.

- Vous nous rendrez le travail plus facile. Termina une voix grave.

Yugi fit volte-face et fixa le tunnel qui se trouvait juste en face de lui. Lentement, une ombre puis une silhouette apparut.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous arriviez jusque là. Déclara ce dernier en croisant les bras.

- Atem… Murmura Yugi.

- Puisque vous êtes là, je serai votre premier adversaire. Continua-t-il sur le même ton grave.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Joey en faisant un pas en avant.

- J'ai des questions et vous avez les réponses. Expliqua le Pharaon. « Si je bats l'un d'entre vous vous me donnerez ces réponses. Sinon, vous pourrez passer.

- Quelles réponses ? Demanda Yugi.

- Finit la parlotte, mets-toi en garde Yugi ! Lança Atem en décroisant ses bras.

- On dirait que tu as choisis ton adversaire. Répondit le plus jeune. « Très bien !

- Je savais que tu ne reculerais pas. Déclara le Pharaon, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. « Le principe est simple, chacun de nous invoque une créature du Royaume des Ombres. Un combat. Simple, clair, efficace. Tu es prêt ?

- Attends ! Comment je peux invoquer une créature ? Je n'ai plus d'objet du Millenium ! S'exclama Yugi.

- Moi non plus. Lui répondit simplement Atem alors qu'une aura mauve était apparut autour de son corps.

Soudain, un jet de la même couleur apparut du tunnel qui se trouvait derrière le Pharaon. Lentement, une forme apparut devant le monarque, une forme que les autres ne tardèrent pas à reconnaître.

Le Magicien des Ténèbres venait de faire son apparition.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends Yugi ? Pressa Atem.

Ne sachant vraiment quoi faire, Yugi ferma les yeux et se concentra du mieux qu'il pouvait sur une créature du Duel de Monstres.

Rien ne se produisit.

« Je n'y arrive pas. Avoua-t-il en essayant de se concentrer davantage.

Toujours rien.

« Yugi, ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir choisi pour adversaire. Avertit Atem en fixant le plus jeune du regard. « Tu crois vraiment qu'il suffit de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer une créature pour qu'elle apparaisse ? Je savais que tu étais naïf mais pas à ce point !

- Allez Yug' ! Mets-y toute ton âme ! L'encouragea Joey derrière.

- Souviens-toi de ce que nous a dit Dumbledore : nous seuls pouvons empêcher cette catastrophe ! Lui rappela Emma.

- Le pouvoir du Puzzle du Millenium est en toi, il te suffit d'y faire appel ! Lança Marek.

Respirant calmement, Yugi ferma de nouveau les yeux et pensa à ses amis qui se trouvaient là et à tous les autres qui se battaient de leur côté, à la mission que leur avait confié Dumbledore, à ces années passées avec l'objet du Millenium autour du cou, comptant trop souvent sur l'esprit du Pharaon pour le tirer des toutes les mauvaises situations dans lesquelles il s'était retrouvé.

Alors qu'il voyait l'image d'Atem dans sa tête, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper, comme si des flammes lui léchaient le corps. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'Atem affichait de nouveau un sourire satisfait. Derrière lui, il entendait les encouragements de ses amis. Finalement, il vit devant lui, un peu au-dessus du sol, face au Magicien des Ténèbres du Pharaon, son fidèle Magicien Silencieux.

« Atem, lorsque je t'ai battu lors de notre dernier affrontement c'est précisément ce magicien qui a réduit tes points de vie à zéro. Déclara Yugi, reprenant espoir.

- Exact. Mais il ne s'agit plus là d'un simple jeu, Yugi. Répondit Atem calmement. « Et puis, la dernière fois, je n'avais pas _ça _! Lança-t-il en désignant le sol.

Rapidement, une figure se dessina sous les pieds des deux duellistes.

« Reculez-vous ! Eut le temps de crier Yugi aux autres avant que lui et le Pharaon ne soient enfermés dans le Sceau d'Orichalque.

&&&

« Tout le monde est en place. Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils attaqueront cette nuit ? Demanda Lupin d'un air inquiet.

- Sûr et certain Remus. Voldemort va envoyer ses Mangemorts pour prendre possession du Ministère de la Magie. Ils ne lui sont d'aucune utilité là où il se trouve. Il essaiera de gagner du temps pour nous garder occupés, rien de plus. Répondit Dumbledore d'une voix calme. « Tout repose entre les mains de ce qui se trouvent là-bas. Ajouta-t-il en regardant au loin le soleil qui se couchait sur Londres.

&&&

« La règle est simple : le perdant perd son âme. Tu es prêt ?

Atem n'avait même pas attendu la réponse de Yugi avant de lancer son attaque. Le Magicien des Ténèbres avait crée une boule d'énergie qu'il avait envoyé sur le monstre de Yugi qui les projeta tous les deux contre la paroi créée par le Sceau d'Orichalque.

« J'avais oublié de te prévenir que, dans ce genre de duels, les attaques touchent également celui qui contrôle la créature. Déclara Atem alors que son magicien se préparait à lancer une nouvelle boule d'énergie.

La nouvelle attaque frôla Yugi et son magicien qui s'étaient décalés au dernier moment. Atem ne perdit pas de temps et prépara une nouvelle attaque.

« Magicien Silencieux, à toi de jouer ! Lança Yugi en se relevant.

Simultanément, les deux magiciens lancèrent leur attaque qui explosa au milieu, projetant les deux duellistes en arrière.

L'un et l'autre se relevèrent avec difficultés et prirent un instant pour s'observer. Au milieu, les magiciens attendaient leurs ordres.

« Tu sais… Commença Atem. « Tout aurait été plus simple si vous aviez simplement accepté votre défaite plutôt que de vous battre pour rien. Tu n'aurais pas à endurer ça.

- Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux qua ça Pharaon ! Répliqua Yugi. « Nous n'avons jamais abandonné et ce n'est certainement pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer !

- Comme tu voudras. Je te laissais une dernière chance mais tu as fais ton choix. Tu aurais dû y réfléchir plus longtemps ! Magicien des Ténèbres à l'attaque !

Cette fois, Yugi était prêt et avait mis son magicien en position de défense. Malgré cela, l'attaque était plus forte que la précédente et Yugi recula de quelques pas tout en se protégeant le visage.

« Allez Yug' ! On compte sur toi !

La voix de Joey lui parvint comme un murmure.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir que le Pharaon s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle attaque, encore plus puissante que la précédente.

_« Il faut s'écarter au dernier moment et attaquer de toutes nos forces juste après, c'est le moment où sa défense est la plus faible. _Pensa-t-il avant de lever la tête vers sa créature pour lui faire part de son plan.

A sa grande surprise, il vit le Magicien Silencieux acquiescer. Il sourit et se prépara à parer l'attaque du magicien d'Atem.

Tout se passa très vite : le Magicien des Ténèbres lança son attaque et, comme prévu, le Magicien Silencieux se décala au dernier moment, de même que Yugi, puis lança à son tour une puissante attaque en direction de l'autre magicien qui la reçu de plein fouet. La fumée envahissait à présent le terrain, empêchant Yugi de voir ce qu'il était advenu d'Atem.

&&&

Le jeune garçon courait à vive allure à travers les couloirs sans même prendre la peine de répondre aux personnes qui s'adressaient à lui. Il ouvrit une porte et pris soin de la fermer à double tours derrière lui puis déposa son sac sur le bureau avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui trônait derrière.

« J'y suis. Annonça-t-il, encore essoufflé par sa course, tout en ouvrant le clapet de son ordinateur.

- Bien, à présent connecte-toi au serveur. Répondit une voix en provenance de l'appareil.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul ? S'étonna Mokuba tout en pianotant sur le clavier.

- Seto a fait en sorte que non. Il m'a peut-être permis de revenir mais il est loin de me faire confiance. Répondit Noah.

- Je vais où ensuite ?

- Je prends le relais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche au juste ? Tu m'as promis de tout me dire une fois que je t'aurais connecté au serveur de la Kaiba Corp.

- Un programme que ton frère a crée récemment. Il devrait se trouver par là…

- Quel programme ? S'étonna Mokuba, de plus en plus perdu.

- Tu connais ton frère, il ne serait jamais allé dans cette école de magie sans prendre quelques précautions auparavant. Ah ! Le voilà !

- Noah, est-ce que… Commença le plus jeune.

- Avant de partir pour Poudlard, Seto a crée un programme permettant de vous localiser tous les deux, juste au cas où… Expliqua Noah en affichant une nouvelle page sur l'écran.

- Et comment ? Demanda Mokuba. « Aucun programme ne permet de tracer un être humain à moins de lui avoir injecté une substance qui…

- Tu regardes trop la télévision Mokuba. Le coupa Noah. « A ton avis, qu'est-ce que, toi et Seto, avez sur vous en permanence ?

Mokuba, comme s'il avait soudainement compris, baissa les yeux vers ce qui pendait autour de son cou.

« Tu vois ce point là ? Demanda Noah.

Mokuba se pencha vers l'écran et put en effet voir un point rouge en plein milieu de l'écran.

« Et bien c'est toi. Maintenant Seto… Voyons voir… Ah !

- Où est-il ? Demanda précipitamment Mokuba.

- Egypte… Marmonna Noah en montrant un point bleu sur une carte.

- Hein ? Mais comment va-t-on faire pour arriver à temps ? Ca va nous prendre des heures ! S'exclama Mokuba en se relevant d'un coup.

- Seto n'a pas seulement crée un programme capable de vous localiser. Commença le plus vieux. « Il a aussi mis au point un moyen pour que l'un puisse rejoindre l'autre. Expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire. « Je dois dire qu'il m'a assez impressionné sur le coup là…

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis plus tôt ? On aurait pu le retrouver dès le début ! S'exclama Mokuba à présent en colère contre Noah pour lui avoir caché tant de choses.

- Réfléchis, je t'ai dis que ce programme n'était accessible que de la Kaiba Corp. Il a fait en sorte que seuls vous deux puissent utiliser ce système : il faut avoir accès au serveur ET être capable d'utiliser la magie. Expliqua Noah sur un ton calme. « Tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui en ont la possibilité ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton sarcastique. « Bref, utilisable que dans les cas extrêmes.

Mokuba ne répondit rien, gêné de s'être emporté contre Noah qui essayait seulement de l'aider.

« Bon, tu y vas oui ou non ?

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? S'étonna Mokuba.

- Je ne te serai d'aucune utilité là-bas. De toute façon, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu puisses m'emmener. Bon, ferme les yeux et pense fort à ton frère. Ca devrait suffire. Expliqua Noah avec un sourire confiant.

- "Devrait" ? Répéta Mokuba.

- J'ai jamais essayé avant ! Se défendit Noah en levant les mains. « Assez bavardé, au boulot ! Et au fait, passe le bonjour à Seto ! Lança Noah sur un ton plus gai.

- Merci Noah… Murmura le plus jeune.

- C'est ton frère que tu devrais remercier, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de tout, je n'ai fait que suivre ses instructions.

- Non je veux dire… Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait ces derniers mois.

- Ce fut un plaisir ! Allez, file maintenant ! Et ramène ton frère à la maison !

Mokuba adressa un dernier sourire à Noah et fit comme il lui avait dit. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de se sentir soulevé du sol.

&&&

Le Magicien des Ténèbres apparut de nouveau face au Magicien Silencieux. Derrière le premier, la silhouette du Pharaon se dessina. Yugi pouvait dire qu'il avait souffert de cette attaque mais étrangement, cela ne semblait pas plus le contrarier que ça. Au contraire, il affichait même un air content.

« Tu apprends vite. Dit-il simplement en fixant Yugi du regard. « J'ai mis longtemps avant d'établir une connexion aussi forte entre moi et mon Magicien des Ténèbres. Tu as toujours été le meilleur de nous deux, même si je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu le reconnaître avant que tu me battes la dernière fois. Aujourd'hui je sais que même dès le début, tu étais le meilleur. Tu as toujours eu cette générosité naturelle que tu as fini par me transmettre. Maintenant, j'ai toutes les réponses que je voulais. Termina-t-il en laissant un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, rendant Yugi encore plus confus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Atem ? Je ne suis pas meilleur que toi ! On forme une équipe tu te rappelles ? Notre force c'est notre complémentarité !

- Chaque tunnel mène à une pièce où se trouve une porte qui vous mènera au cœur du sanctuaire. Les trois portes doivent être détruites pour que le passage s'ouvre. Dartz et Voldemort se trouvent de l'autre côté. Le rituel touchera à sa fin sous peu, vous devriez vous dépêcher. Déclara-t-il calmement.

- Sortez déjà de là ! Lança Marek.

- Un seul de nous le peut. Répondit Atem alors que le Magicien des Ténèbres commençait à disparaître.

- Atem ! Arrête, il y a forcément un autre moyen ! Lança Yugi en se précipitant vers l'autre.

- Ils doivent être stoppés. Continua le Pharaon.

- Si l'un de nous doit sortir d'ici c'est toi Atem ! Les objets du Millenium t'obéissent, toi seul peut… Commença Yugi.

- Les objets du Millenium ont déjà été détruits. Répliqua Atem.

- Mais alors comment…

- Pas le temps de bavarder. Dès que le Sceau sera détruit tu devras aller détruire la Porte d'Or qui se trouve au bout du tunnel du milieu. Continua le Pharaon.

- Tu iras la détruire toi-même ! Lança Yugi. _« Magicien Silencieux, disparais !_

Tout à coup, le Sceau d'Orichalque se mit à briller fortement et rétrécit pour se centrer sur Yugi qui souriait face à Atem, médusé.

« Yugi ! Cria le Pharaon alors que le corps de l'autre tombait à terre, telle une coquille vide.

Il allait atteindre Yugi quand une secousse lui fit perdre l'équilibre ainsi qu'aux autres.

« Qu'est-ce que… Commença Marek.

- On doit se dépêcher. Dit Atem en se relevant. « Le seul moyen d'arriver à temps est de se séparer.

- On ne peut pas le laisser là ! Lança Joey en s'agenouillant auprès de Yugi.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps. Déclara Emma.

- Le tunnel de droite mène à la Salle d'Acier où se trouve Bakura et celui de gauche à la Salle d'Argent où se trouve Seth. Expliqua Atem en désignant chaque entrée. « Je m'occupe de Bakura. Ajouta-t-il fermement.

- Et moi de Seth ! Ajouta Joey.

- Je viens avec toi, on ne sera pas trop de deux. Continua Emma tandis que le blond acquiesça.

- Marek, occupe-toi de détruire la Porte d'Or dont j'ai parlé tout à l'heure. Tu pourras nous rejoindre après. Continua Atem. « Faîtes attention, ils sont très puissants et cruels. Ceux que vous allez affronter n'ont plus rien à voir avec ce que nous connaissions. Les mit en garde le Pharaon en déposant délicatement Yugi contre le mur le plus proche.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent.

« Message reçu ! Lança Joey avant de disparaître avec Emma dans le premier tunnel.

- Fais attention Marek, tu n'es pas à l'abris de mauvaises surprises sur ton chemin. Mit une nouvelle fois en garde Atem avant de se diriger vers son tunnel. « A tout à l'heure !

&&&

Il ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait déjà dans un nouvel endroit. Tout était sombre et la seule chose qu'il pouvait discerner était une sorte de point blanc très lointain. Il regarda autour de lui pour essayer d'apercevoir autre chose mais c'était peine perdue. Il sentit la panique monter en lui. Que faisait-il ici ?

« Seto ? Appela-t-il en dernier recours.

Reprenant une respiration à peu près normale, il se décida et commença à marcher prudemment en direction de ce qu'il espérait être la sortie.

&&&

« Je m'excuse tout d'abord du peu de temps que j'ai à vous accorder. Mais je tenais à vous remercier de vos efforts. Déclara Dumbledore en se rapprochant du trio.

- Monsieur, pardonnez-moi mais… comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûr que les Mangemorts vont s'attaquer au Ministère de la Magie ? Demanda Hermione.

- Une intuition. Répondit le plus vieux sur un ton amusé. « Mais je vais avoir besoin de vous pour une toute autre mission.

- Nous ferons ce qu'il faut. Lui assura Harry tandis que les deux autres acquiescèrent.

- Je n'en doute pas. J'ai besoin que vous jetiez un œil aux notes du Professeur Shizu.

- En quoi cela va-t-il aider ? S'étonna Ron, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part d'Hermione. « Pardon… Murmura-t-il.

- Votre question est légitime M. Weasley. Et je suis sûr que vous comprendrez dès que vous aurez vu de quoi il s'agit. Le Professeur Rogue va vous expliquer plus précisément de quoi il est question. Sur ce je dois vous laisser. Portez-vous bien.

Et sans que l'un d'eux puisse dire quelque chose, il était parti.

« Vous avez compris quelque chose vous ? Demanda Harry.

- Seulement qu'on va voir Rogue, et ça présage rien de bon… Maugréa Ron.

- Quel dommage que nous ne soyons plus à Poudlard, je me serais fait un joie d'enlever quelques points à Gryffondor. Déclara une vois glaciale derrière eux. « Je souhaiterais poursuivre cette intéressante conversation mais malheureusement, nous devons partir le plus vite possible. Dépêchez-vous !

&&&

Ce tunnel avait-il une fin ? Il commençait à ne plus y croire ! Au moment même où il allait faire un pause, il aperçut un lueur scintiller droit devant lui. Oubliant momentanément sa fatigue, il recommença sa course et s'arrêta à l'entrée de ce qu'il devinait être la Salle d'Or.

Les dimensions de la pièce ainsi que ses décorations étaient impressionnantes mais il n'avait pas le temps de jouer au touriste. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil autour de lui mais il ne vit rien d'anormal. Soufflant un bon coup, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'autre bout de la pièce. A présent, il devait détruire la Porte d'Or. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Tout à coup, un onde de choc le fit perdre son équilibre et il se retrouva assis par terre. Il pouvait très nettement sentir une puissante magie qui provenait de l'autre côté de la porte. Le plus tôt elle serait détruite, mieux cela vaudrait !

Le seul moyen qu'il avait était d'invoquer une créature comme Yugi tout à l'heure. Là encore, la tache était ardue ! Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur sa créature préférée du Duel de Monstres, le Dragon Ailé de Râ mais rien ne se produisit.

« Je vise peut-être un peu haut. Dit-il pour lui même. « Le Pharaon aurait pu nous dire comment faire appel à ces créatures tout de même ! Lança-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte, acte qu'il regretta aussitôt. « Aïe !

- Alors comme ça le Pharaon a vraiment changé de camp ? Interrogea une voix grave derrière l'Egyptien qui arrêta de bouger. « Et il est même pas fichu de faire ça bien apparemment…

Marek se retourna lentement pour faire face au sourire machiavélique de Bakura.

&&&

Le trajet était plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait pensé. A l'approche de la salle d'Acier, il ralentit le pas et s'arrêta juste avant l'entrée. En face de lui, tout était calme.

_« Trop calme._ Se dit Atem en avançant prudemment dans la pièce.

Aucun signe d'activité hormis les radiations que continuait démettre le rituel qui prenait place derrière la porte.

Si Bakura se trouvait ici, il aurait senti sa présence. La seule possibilité était qu'il se trouve autre part. Dans ce cas, ses amis étaient en danger. Il devait les rejoindre au plus vite. Mais avant, il devait se débarrasser de cette Porte d'Acier. Comme précédemment, il fit appel à son fidèle serviteur.

« Magicien des Ténèbres, à toi de jouer ! Lança-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans l'immense pièce.

&&&

« Je suis déçu, je pensais faire face au Pharaon mais il ont envoyé un incapable. J'aurais aimé avoir à combattre au moins. Mais bon, je suppose que c'est mieux que rien, je vais pouvoir me défouler un peu… Soupira Bakura devant un Marek paralysé par la peur.

Il savait que parler ne servirait à rien, le Pharaon les avait mis en garde. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas invoquer de créature, comment pouvait-il résister ? Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa réflexion car il reçut un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin.

Absorbé par ses pensées, il n'avait même pas vu que Bakura avait fait appel à une créature.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Lui lança ce dernier. « Tu n'as vraiment pas l'intention de résister ou quoi ?

S'en suivit un nouveau coup qui projeta l'Egyptien contre le mur opposé, l'assommant à moitié.

« Ta sœur au moins a résisté quand on lui a rendu visite dans son musée.

- Ma sœur ? Répéta Marek en regardant Bakura avec des yeux ronds.

- Oui, ta sœur abruti. Bon, elle n'a pas fait long feu, mais au moins elle n'a pas baissé les armes tout de suite, _elle_.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Cria Marek en se relevant.

- Elle a pris un aller simple pour le Royaume des Ombres. Ce que j'ai préféré c'était quand je l'ai envoyé s'écraser contre une vitrine contenant une collection de fines aiguilles datant de la Chine féodale. Ca a dû faire _très_ mal. Répondit le voleur en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

- Espèce de… Commença Marek en se jetant littéralement sur Bakura, surpris de la rapidité de l'Egyptien.

Simultanément, le monstre de Bakura avait été envoyé valser de l'autre côté de la pièce. Bakura repoussa finalement Marek et se releva, essuyant la trace de sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

« Tu vas payer cher pour ça. Déclara-t-il en lançant un regard meurtrier à l'Egyptien. « Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant d'agir. Tu n'as plus rien pour te défendre, une fois la surprise passée.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Répondit Marek en se redressant à son tour. « Il semble que ton monstre ait quelques difficultés.

Bakura se retourna vers sa créature pour se rendre compte que celle-ci était maintenue contre le mur par un puissant rai d'énergie crée par un autre créature qui était apparue entre temps.

« Diabound ! Cria Bakura. « Débarrasse-toi de ce rigolo !

- Helpoemer, à toi ! Lança en même temps Marek.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Diabound se lança sur Helpoemer qui disparut dans le sol.

« Quoi ? S'étonna Bakura.

- Quel dommage que ton monsieur muscles ne soit bon qu'à soulever des poids et à donner des coups ! Maintenant !

Le monstre de Marek réapparut alors au-dessus de celui de Bakura et lui envoya une décharge qui l'envoya s'écraser au sol.

« Tu vas regretter de t'en être pris à ma sœur, Bakura, ou qui que vous soyez ! Menaça l'Egyptien en serrant le poing.

- C'est bon, tu t'es calmé ? Demanda Bakura sur un ton calme. « Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses je crois.

- C'était à présent au tour de Marek de regarder Bakura avec étonnement. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Diabound disparut à travers le sol.

« Tu croyais vraiment que ton mort-vivant était le seul à pouvoir réussir ce petit tour de magie ? Demanda Bakura sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

&&&

N'avançant pas assez vite à son goût, il se mit à courir et, à sa plus grande surprise, atteignit assez vite son objectif. Mais la bonne surprise fut de courte durée car il se rendit vite compte que la situation avait empiré : il se trouvait à présent face à trois trous creusés dans la roche. Il n'avait aucune idée de la direction qu'il devait prendre. Puis quelque chose attira son regard. Il se rapprocha et constata avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Yugi, inconscient. Il se précipita vers lui et tenta de le réveiller, en vain. Des larmes commencèrent à tomber le long de ses joues mais il se reprit vite en pensant à son frère qui n'aurait pas aimé sa faiblesse.

Son frère. Il aurait dû se retrouver dans le lieu où celui-ci se trouvait mais, pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue, il ne s'était pas retrouvé à l'endroit prévu. Essuyant ses joues humides, il se releva et fit face aux trois tunnels.

Une chance sur trois. Il ne savait même pas si l'un d'entre eux le mènerait à Seto. Si. Il en était sûr. Il le sentait. Son frère n'était plus très loin. Mais avant, il devait faire le bon choix.

&&&

Enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel ! Ils ralentirent le pas et, d'un commun accord, pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Il n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Des pas autres que les leurs résonnèrent dans la vaste pièce. Il s'arrêtèrent et l'autre fit de même en face.

« Lequel de vous deux souhaite mourir en premier ? Demanda Seth.

&&&

Passée l'observation, Marek et Bakura s'étaient positionnés l'un en face de l'autre. Au début, ils s'étaient contentés d'attaques frontales mais l'un comme l'autre savait que ce n'était pas la solution pour terminer ce combat.

Entre deux attaques, Marek prit soudain conscience d'un détail.

« Tu n'utilises pas le Sceau d'Orichalque ? S'étonna-t-il en plongeant de côté pour atterrir derrière une colonne.

- Quelle observation ! Aurais-tu croisé des néons verts fluos sur le sol ? Ironisa Bakura en se penchant sur le côté pour éviter une nouvelle attaque.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'Egyptien.

- La réponse est simple : ce ne sont pas mes méthodes. Répliqua le Roi des Voleurs. « Diabound à l'attaque !

Malgré ses bons réflexes, Marek ne put éviter cette dernière attaque, plus puissante que les précédentes. Il se retrouva au sol, aux pieds de Bakura dont le mécontentement était visible.

« J'aurais quand même préféré que ce soit le Pharaon… Maugréa-t-il. « Passe mes amitiés à ta sœur !

Alors que Diabound allait infliger un coup fatal à Marek, ce dernier attira Bakura vers lui et s'en servit comme bouclier contre l'attaque de son propre monstre. La puissance du choc était telle que malgré sa protection, l'Egyptien perdit connaissance.

&&&

L'atmosphère était lourde dans la salle. Un silence de mort était tombé, seulement ponctué par des bruits provenant de derrière la lourde porte d'argent. Après quelques instants, Joey finit par faire un pas en avant, faisant apparaître un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres de Seth.

« Joey ! Appela Emma. « N'y pense même pas !

- Je sais ce que je fais, ne t'inquiète pas. Répliqua le blond en fixant le brun du regard.

- Tu feras moins le fier dans cinq minutes. Lança Seth alors que les ondes de chocs devenaient de plus en plus puissantes.

- On verra bien… Murmura Joey pour lui-même.

&&&

La porte avait encore moins résisté qu'il ne l'avait pensé. A peine quelques attaques avaient suffit à la faire disparaître. Alors qu'il pensait se trouver face à une sorte de couloir il eut la surprise de constater que derrière la porte se trouvait une salle circulaire de taille raisonnable, faiblement éclairé par une lumière en son centre. Sur la gauche se trouvaient deux autres portes qu'il devinait être celles d'or et d'argent. En face de lui, un simple mur dénudé de tout ornement ou décoration mais derrière lequel semblait provenir la cause de tous leurs malheurs. Il se hâta vers la première porte qui se trouvait être celle d'or.

« Magicien des Ténèbres ! Appela une fois de plus Atem.

Contrairement à la Porte d'Acier qui s'était abîmée dès les premières attaques, celle d'or ne semblait pas être affectée par les attaques du magicien. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire seul, le Pharaon décida d'essayer la troisième porte, celle d'argent. Là encore il buta. Sa seule solution était de faire marche arrière et de passer par l'autre côté.

Atem se précipita donc hors de la petite pièce.

L'intensité croissante de la magie qui s'opérait de l'autre côté lui disait de faire vite.

&&&

« A toi l'honneur chihuhua ! Lança Seth.

- Quelle politesse ! Ironisa Joey en s'avançant légèrement.

De son côté, Emma s'était mise en retrait et observait la scène calmement : au bout de la pièce, devant l'immense porte en argent se tenait Seth, les bras croisés, attendant patiemment le début du combat. De l'autre côté, quelques mètres devant elle, se trouvait Joey, bientôt rejoint par…

« Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges, à l'attaque ! Rugit le blond sans même laisser le temps à l'autre d'invoquer sa créature.

La puissante attaque du dragon filait vers Seth quand, au dernier moment, un jet de couleur noire vint s'interposer, envoyant l'attaque s'écraser contre le mur de droite, remplissant la salle de débris et de poussière.

« Pas mal pour un débutant, invoquer un monstre du premier coup. Déclara Seth alors que la fumée se dissipait. « Mais il va falloir faire beaucoup mieux pour espérer m'atteindre !

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, Joey fut violemment projeté en arrière et alla atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Bleus avait été invoqué.

« Que penses-tu de passer au niveau supérieur ? Demanda Seth. « A moins que tu en ais déjà assez évidemment…

- Et quoi ? Tu nous laisserais bien gentiment repartir comme si de rien était ? Lança le blond en se relevant, ne manquant pas de remarquer au passage que la créature qui se trouvait devant lui était bien celle qui avait attaqué le Chemin de Traverse au soir de Noël.

- Je pensais plutôt à m'amuser un peu avec toi avant de t'envoyer une bonne fois pour toutes là où il te sera impossible de revenir. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je pense que je t'enverrai moi-même dans cet endroit ! Répliqua Joey en se lançant une nouvelle fois à l'attaque.

- Mais bien sûr… Ricana Seth tandis que le blond alla une nouvelle fois s'écraser sur le sol. « Bon, assez joué, finalement c'est trop lassant.

A peine avait-il finit de parler que le Sceau d'Orichalque apparut au sol, encerclant les deux duellistes. A la surprise de Seth, le blond se mit à sourire.

« Quel dommage, tu as fait exactement ce que je voulais. Dit Joey avant de s'adresser à Emma : « Occupe-toi de détruire cette porte, il ne peut pas sortir du Sceau d'Orichalque, tu as le champ libre.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte en courant, passant devant le terrain sur lequel se trouvaient Joey et Seth ainsi que leur dragons.

« C'était donc ça ton plan ? Faire en sorte qu'on soit tous les deux coincés à l'intérieur ? Y'a de l'idée… Admit Seth en fixant le blond.

Tout à coup, un nouveau jet de couleur noire apparut de nulle part et alla frapper directement Emma qui venait d'atteindre la Porte d'Argent. La jeune fille tomba inconsciente au sol. Un nouveau dragon fit son apparition, réplique exacte de celui qui se trouvait déjà dans le Sceau d'Orichalque.

« Mais c'est pas encore ça. Termina le brun alors que le premier dragon s'apprêtait à attaquer.

Avant même de pouvoir comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, Joey et son dragon furent frappés de plein fouet par l'attaque si puissante que la créature du blond disparut sur le coup. Inconscient, Joey ne sentit même pas quand le Sceau d'Orichalque se resserra sur lui.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!! Ca part dans tous les sens ! En relisant je me suis dit que ça bougeait pas mal, voire trop mais d'un autre côté, je trouve ça sympa de changer rapidement d'une scène à l'autre, c'est plus vivant !

Bon je sais, pas beaucoup de scène potteresques dans ce chap mais vous inquiétez pas, ça va revenir pour le final ! (niark niark)

Bon et bien maintenant place aux RAR ! (désolée c'était un peu la misère pour rép mais les voici !) :

**PoseidonDemon:** Ouah! Merci pour tous ces compliments! A moi de m'incliner pour avoir lu les 23 chap à la suite ! Perso quand je relis tous j'en ai pour des heures… Alors félicitations pour ta patience !

**Golden Sun 17 :** Un peu de Seth/Seto ce chap mais je t'en promets encore plus pour les prochains ! (quelque chose me dit que ce p'tit brun va avoir un sacré rôle dans le final…) Happy end ? On verra… Niark niark…

**Ilyas:** Atem et Seth méchants? …Bon peut-être Seth… Mais t'as vu Atem il redevient gentil dans ce chap ! Il est quand même censé être the héro alors je pouvais pas le laisser trop longtemps du mauvais côté… Et puis t'as raison, il est mieux en gentil !

**Melzart:** Chien de garde, chien de garde… Je préfère l'image de Cerbère ! (bon ok, ça reste un chien mais ça le fait plus quand même !) Moi ? Oublier le bal ? Héhé… Sûrement pas… Niark niark… gros sourire sadique Je pense que ce chap répond bien à ta question concernant Atem… Et pour Seto ? Mystère…

**Regenerating Fire:** Moi aussi j'ai légèrement tendance à bien aimer les méchants dans les séries… Va savoir pourquoi ! Par contre je pense pas faire apparaître les trois motards.. Quoique, tu me donnes une petite idée en plus pour la fin… Héhé… On verra bien ! Et pour mon signe astrologique et ben… Je suis Taureau… Ne va pas me sortir que je vais rencontrer le grand amour cet été ! lol ! (je l'ai déjà lu dans tous les horoscopes… lol !)

**Lira.Hivatari.:** Comme tu as pu le lire, Mokuba ne va pas tarder à venir à la rescousse de son grand frère adoré… Y parviendra-t-il ? Mystère et boule de gomme !

**Xuwum:** J'espère que tu as bien aimé le trio dans ce chap ! Même s'il en reste encore deux encore un peu bizarres… J'espère aussi que tu t'y retrouves un peu plus dans tous ces plans machiavéliques… Niark niark… lol !

**Camlia:** J'espère que ton cœur a tenu le choc de ce dernier chap ! ;-)

**Shiita:** Shizu ? Aïe… Entre elle et Marek, je crois que je leur en fais un peu voir de toutes les couleurs aux Ishtar…


End file.
